Don't Believe Everything You Hear
by Obsessive Child
Summary: Influenced by his childhood friend Riddle, and under the sway of a whole new prophecy, Harry is unexpectedly sorted into Slytherin. And in the den of snakes there's just one rule if you want to survive; piece together the truth within the lies...
1. Snakes and Letters

**A/N**: This story won't follow the cannon plot that much, but will include some of the main things that happened. This fic is partially about friendship, so it will mean that they will develop gradually. I also suggest reading the italiced bits, they're important. Snape will not like Harry right off the bat, and I think it'll be third year before Snape actually likes Harry (because I absolutely love Snape, so he can't be the antagonist throughout the whole thing). I hope I have kept everyone in character, and I hope you enjoy!

Wow, that did not sound like me talking at all... I'm so glad I got it over with... hehe. Do you find that you write differently than you talk? Isn't it odd?

**Summary**: Slytherin's not exactly misunderstood when others say they're selfish. Still, Harry finds himself making sincere friends in Slytherin when he's sorted there. But how much of his friendships are sincere, and how much lies has been told in able to gain the allegiances of the powerful Boy Who Lived? Lies within truths, can Harry survive and succeed just from the lessons that he learned young? Don't believe everything you hear...

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to put in one of these?

* * *

**Pro-log: A Different Beginning**

_"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Minerva, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four, private drive. "Albus - you can't. I have never seen a more horrid muggle, this man doesn't abide anything out of the ordinary, and he's none to gentle either!"_

_Albus smiled sadly, "Don't you understand Minerva? Harry Potter will be a legend, famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"_

_Minerva sighed, "Yes, yes I suppose you're right... after all, he **is** the son of James Potter. It's so sad about the Potters, and now Harry will have to live with this... muggle! Isn't his wife at the Potter's house? What happened to her? If she died too, I'm afraid this muggle might just take it all out on poor Harry, in which case you must **not **leave him, or I shall oppose you myself."_

_Albus shook his head, bemused, "Do not worry my dear ch-Minerva, Lily's sister is fine. In fact, she should be arriving with Harry."_

_Just then, a low rumbling sound had broke the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

_As soon as it touched the ground a muggle hopped off; a fear stricken horse-faced woman carrying a pug-faced baby._

_Minerva looked closely at the baby, a worried expression on her face. The horse-faced woman jerked the baby close to her, staring deathly at the professor._

_Minerva blinked, "Well Harry has certainly changed, but at least now I know that the muggles will take good care of him."_

_Albus chucked, "That isn't Harry Minerva."_

_He turned to Hagrid, "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"_

_After making sure nothing was amiss, Albus and Minerva bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

_"Is that where - ?" whispered Minerva._

_"Yes," said Albus. "He'll have that scar for ever."_

_Then, Albus left the two to fuss over Harry while he went to the muggle woman Petunia, Lily's sister, who was still fussing over her child._

_"So," Albus asked quietly, "What exactly **did **happen? I have my own theories of course, that when Voldemort-" Petunia flinched, "-went to kill Harry, Lily sacrificed her own life for him, making a life sacrifice. Because Voldemort never knew love, he could not stand it, and that's why when he went to kill Harry, his own spell backfired on him. Is this true, or did something else happen?"_

_Petunia looked shocked at the explanation delivered in soothing but stern words. Her expression seemed panicked, and... guilty? She quickly nodded, abet a little **too **quickly._

_Albus narrowed his eyes, was she hiding something? But what would be her reason?_

_Albus shook his head, he was getting as bad as Alastor, "Very well, we shall be going, go-"_

_"Wait!" Petunia suddenly screamed, "Aren't you going to do one of those memory charm things on me?! I've heard of them, they can make people forget things that have happened, and I- I need to forget!"_

_Albus looked at Petunia, pained, "It's not good to simply push memories away, you'll need to deal with them sooner or later. It's downright unhealthy for your system not traumatic experience now, and you'll always be rather forgetful._

_"I- I don't care!" Petunia screeched, "I **need **to forget this night! What kind of mother would I be to my little Duddlykins if I'm always haunted by this? He deserves better, I deserve better!"_

_Albus hesitated, he could see her reasoning but he wasn't sure if he could simply obliviate her._

_Petunia must have seen his hesitation, because she was suddenly on her knees, begging him to make her forget. She sobbed, cried out, and shouted until Albus could take it no longer, and he simply nodded his head wearily._

_Petunia slowly got up, looking disgusted with herself but extremely relieved._

_Minerva walked towards them, frowning, "What is wrong with you woman! Begging Albus to do such a thing, you-!" _

_"Hush," Albus placated her, "It's simply a mother's love that makes her act this way, the same way a mother's love protected Harry. Do not blame her Minerva, she's willing to forgo her sister's last moments to be a good mother for her child, don't you see how she'll be good to Harry?"_

_Petunia stared at Albus in horror, "Wh-Wh-What?!"_

_Albus smiled gently, "You wouldn't remember it anyways, I'll explain everything in a letter... unless you changed your mind?"_

_Petunia looked about to panic any second, "And when you remove my memories? Will you see them?"_

_Albus shook his head sagely, "No, do not worry about any violation of privacy, though you will forget everything that happened to you in the past few weeks. Oblivate is a crude charm, but anything else is... Well, are you positive you want to do this?"_

_Petunia nodded her head resolutely, breathing a sigh of relief, "Do it."_

_Albus sighed, he hated what he was about to do, but could see why Petunia wanted to forget the horrible night. "Very well, **Oblivate**."_

_

* * *

_

**10 ****year ****later... **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snakes and Letters**

Harry conversed easily with the boa constrictor; he had talked to many garden snakes before. Harry often found that snakes made better companions then people, especially since they didn't tend to throw things at him.

**_I wissshh I could sssee Brazil,_** it said

**_I know how you feel,_** Harry responded ruefully, **_I wish you could be free too._**

The moment the thought left Harry, the glass Harry was leaning upon vanished, and Harry stumbled backwards, trying his hardest not to fall into the snake pit. He knew the snakes wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean the Dursleys wouldn't if Harry did something abnormal. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor, people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running to the exits. Dudley -Harry was amused to see- was waddling away with all his might, obviously terrified of the reptile.

**_Brazil, here I come... Thanksss amigo, thisss isss for you._..** The snake slithered up to Dudley (who was dragging his lard around with all his might) and bit him. **_I hope he will not disturb you anymore... goodbye._**

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, though his laughter was tinged with sorrow at yet another of his friends leaving him. Funny how his friends were only snakes, by wanting Harry to be normal, the Dursley's made every human stay away from him, unwittingly forcing him to depend on 'abnormality', except one... Harry shook his head, no, he wouldn't think about her.

Vernon was livid, "What have you done boy!?"

"B-but I didn't do anything," Harry protested, suddenly realizing how guilty laughter sounded. Well, he didn't intentionally do anything, but Harry had a nagging suspicion that he had had some sort of connection with the vanishing glass.

That's probably what Vernon thought too, for as soon as they got home, Harry was sent to the cupboard. Vernon was _very_ angry; by the time Harry was allowed out of his cupboard again, it was nearly his birthday. Not that he minded very much, his confinement meant that he didn't have to do any of chores and he got to read. Harry hadn't always liked to read, but being locked in a cupboard with nothing but spiders for company made reading one of Harry's needs. Originally, he read just to pass time, but the more he read the more he enjoyed it, to the point where he almost wished that his relatives would keep him in his cupboard just so he would have time to read. Of course, he had to make sure his relations didn't discover what he was doing, or they'd punish him severely. He even started to appreciate his over-sized shirts; they were a perfect way to smuggle in books.

Being immersed in a world of knowledge was better than reality, but that didn't mean he didn't get lonely. He used to have a friend, the one person who didn't get scared away by Dudley, but she... no, Harry couldn't think about _her_.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed, interrupting his thoughts, "Get up here this instant and make some breakfast... before I make you into a vegetable."

Harry raised a brow, **_was that suppose to be witty, cause that was the lamest thing I've ever heard. 'I'll make you into a vegetable indeed,' then who would make his future breakfasts? The least he could do is come up with a threat that I would feel threatened by._**

Moonstream uncoiled herself, **_well what did you exsspect from him? Anything with a bit more thought in it would probably overload hisss ssystems. Besssidess, did you want the world to end?_**

Moonstream was yet another mystery, one day she just seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Harry wasn't stupid, cobra's don't just pop out of thin air and decide to stay with you. Harry decided it was because of his uniqueness, he didn't see anyone else talking with snakes.

Harry sniggered,_ **I'd go crazy in this house without you. I'd best go, Uncle Vernon sounds really mad (as if he could sound like anything else, least of all intelligent but still)... Sorry for leaving you.**_

**_I'm a sssnake not an ape,_** Moonstream hissed softly, _**we can occupy ourssselvess well enough.** I'm **going hunting.**_

Harry mock shuddered, _**OoO... if I were a rat, I'd run now**._

The snake glared at him (if snakes could glare), **_you've ssseen me hunt._**

This time Harry really shuddered, **_and I seriously feel bad for those rats!_**

"Boy!"

Harry sighed wearily before getting up. **_One can only put off facing their doom for so long. Goodbye Moonstream, I'll surely go brain dead if I'm near these morons too long,_** he muttered, startling a 'laugh' from Moonstream.

As he walked towards the kitchen, Harry frantically searched his mind for and excuse for his tardiness; it had only been a few minutes but he had learned pretty fast to never wasted time with the Dursleys. Hoping against all hope that the Dursleys were feeling lenient, he stepped into the kitchen. Thankfully, Uncle Vernon was preoccupied with Dudley's Smeltings Uniform; Harry got off with only a couple of extra chores.

After a while, Harry notice Aunt Petunia with a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

Harry asked about them, and seriously doubted the answers, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. When he heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat he practically ran to get it, to distract himself from unpleasant thoughts.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no human friends (except for the one that disappeared four years ago), no other relatives, and one of his teachers agreed to be his 'home' for the library so when he got any mail from the library it was always at his teacher's house. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter  
the Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke which would have normally made Harry scowl or roll his eyes, but Harry was too exited to pay his Uncle any attention.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk ..."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back, cursing for his own stupidity. Of course he shouldn't have opened something of his right in front of the Dursleys, but he had been too excited. Didn't the Dursley's always delight in breaking whatever was Harry's? Why had he even said it was his...?

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**  
**

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

" Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, deciding to go with the flow, "as it's mine."

"Get out both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"GO BACK TO YOUR CUPBOARD NOW!" Vernon roared. He was breathing very hard, going purple in the face.

Harry was shaking, he knew he was on dangerous territory, but he badly wanted to read that letter. He had let the Dursleys get what they wanted far too many times, for once in his life, he was not going to let them walk all over him.

"No," he whispered using a dangerously calm voice.

Vernon picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck and slapped him with his free hand. He brought Harry close so that their faces were only inches apart, Harry could feel every foul breath made by his uncle. "You dare defy me!?" Vernon demanded before dropping the wide-eyed boy to the ground.

Harry sat there, dazed, and rubbing his stinging cheek. Something snapped inside him; he had been punished, displaced, emotionally tortured, but not beaten... never beaten. He felt angry and humiliated... was being treated like an animal not enough? Harry threw himself onto Vernon, pouring all of his anger and humiliation into his feeble punches. For once he was going to get something he wanted, and not let the Dursleys control his life... or die trying.

Vernon let out a roar and fought back. Soon his superior strength and bulk overwhelmed the small boy. It was only Petunia's cry that stopped Vernon from severally injuring Harry. Dudley was rolling around the floor laughing. Harry was pushed back into his cupboard with a disgusted grunt.

Light disappeared as the door was slammed shut, Harry heard a click as the door lock was set in place. The small boy sat in the dark, brooding, with only his hateful thoughts and a growling stomach to distract him. He didn't know how long he sat there, locked in his cupboard, thinking of nothing but how he detested his relatives, home, and himself. He wished he had handled the situation better, but knew that there was no way to turn back time. With a resigned sigh he turned back to his problems at the present, like how he was going to get his letter. He wished the door wasn't locked... what was wrong with his relatives? Suddenly, a strange feeling came to Harry, making him feel as if the world was open to him. Just as sudden as it came, the odd emotion left him, making him feel hollow and empty. Disconcerted, Harry leaned against the door..., which flew open! Surprised but pleasantly so, Harry crept out, hoping to find his letter.

It was only slightly light outside, making Harry wonder how long he had been stuck in his cupboard. Glancing at a clock, he gasped in surprise. It was 6am, meaning he hadn't eaten or drank for 20hrs! No longer able to ignore his growling stomach, Harry strode towards the kitchen. Half-way through the doorway, Harry stepped on not hard tiles like he had been expecting, but something large and... squishy?

"AHH!! BOY!!"

Harry yelped and was quickly pushed to the floor; his uncle was sitting on top of him, poised to strike. Just then, their door was flung wide open... and within the doorframe stood the scariest man Harry had ever laid his eyes upon.

* * *

Question of the Week: Did your opinions of various characters change after reading fanfics? I know mine did. I used to hate Snape, Malfoy, and Voldemort before, and now they're my fav characters. Did anything like that happen to you guys too?


	2. Wants and Wizards

A/n: I'm changing some details to suit my story, so sorry. Keep in mind that Harry was brought up thinking that he couldn't ask questions, so that's why he's not asking Snape (yes it is Snape) a bunch of questions unless it's thoughtless.

Disclaimer: If you haven't been able to tell this isn't mine… then I feel sorry for you.

* * *

_The little boy in the oversized jumper swung sulkily on his swing, though he knew he should be enjoying it. The swings were popular, and he hardly ever got a turn on them, but still... it was hard to excited about swinging when something else so exciting had come along._

_Harry sighed and looked longingly at the small crowd gathered around the new girl and wondered if he could become friends with her. She did not yet know the rumours or threats of Dudley, coming in early May, surely she **could **play with him; he desperately wanted her to. But no, why would she want him, Harry, the creepy little freak in with taped glasses? She had pretty clothes, and so many other people to choose from._

_But still, Harry pondered whether it was worth it or not._

_Soon, the mob began to disperse, leaving only a few littered surrounding the girl._

It's now or never_, Harry thought, and got off the swing._

_His swing was soon taken by a dirty blond boy who had been trying to build a sandcastle but Harry didn't care, he was too busy concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other so he wouldn't chicken out._

_Before he knew it he stood before her, and was already stretching out a hand, words forming without conscious thought, "Hi! I'm Harry!"_

_The girl somehow looked down her nose at him, even though she was shorter than he, "That's true."_

_Harry flushed a little, he was no stranger to scorn, but he never knew what he had done to deserve it from so many people. He had seen the way the other children's relatives acted towards them, Harry was certain his case wasn't normal._

Or was it because_, Harry thought with dread,_ that I'm truly a freak and everyone else can sense it. Is that why this new girl's acting so mean towards me?

_Harry had to resist the urge to cry, it was all to horrible a revelation for a six year old to bear. He turned away._

_"Wait," The girl said, her tone slightly apologetic._

_Harry turned, suddenly hopeful, and as soon as she saw his face she beamed._

_"Tricked you didn't I?" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands, "You completely fell for it! Amazing, I **am **getting better, I actually sounded very apologetic!"_

_Harry got a very sinking feeling._

_Then, her expression changed again, back into that contemptuous look, "What Hairy?" Going to cry now? Especially since your parent's don't care enough for you to get you decent clothes?"_

_"You don't know what you're talking about," Harry cried, "My mum and dad would've given me the world! It's my aun-" He paused, knowing he couldn't continue for fear of repercussion._

_"Who what?" The girl sneered, "Can't find any good words to describe them? You've no proof. You're an oddity, a_ _**freak**-"_

_Harry didn't listen to anymore, he turned and ran._

_That was the day Harry Potter learned that people lied._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Wants and Wizards**

A dark haired man stood erect the doorway, black eyes glittering eerily in Dawn's first light. He wore some type of dress, but in a way that it seemed natural, more manly than suits.

"That will be enough," he hissed softly, his voice cold.

Harry looked wide-eyed at his rescuer, a million questions running through his brain. Who was he? Was he the long-lost relative that Harry had always dreamed about? Why did he come now? Would he hate Harry too? These thoughts drove Harry crazy, but he couldn't seem to stop them.

Walking calmly across the kitchen, the pale-skinned man jerked the stunned Harry from the grasp of his equally stiff uncle. As soon as Harry left his reach, Vernon seemed to come to his senses. He made a vicious grab for Harry but the dark-haired man managed to gracefully spin the boy away, positioning himself in between the two.

"As much as I'm sure the boy deserves this," the man commented, his voice dry, "I will not allow child abuse in my presence."

Harry's blood froze, so the man didn't care for him after all, but he was also getting the wrong impression, Uncle Vernon didn't abuse him. Still, Harry couldn't bring himself to correct the mysterious person.

"B-But, he's mine," Uncle Vernon spluttered angrily, "I have every right to do anything I want with him. We did _not_, for more than 9 years, put clothes on his unworthy back, feed him, and deal with his freakishness just so he could get away with disrespect."

Harry winced, it was obvious that not being a morning person and being in an extremely foul mood, Uncle Vernon failed to see any logic in the situation. He forgot to mention the fact that Harry had started the fight so he was merely defending himself, and he failed to ask himself how a complete stranger was able to get into his house, thus giving the stranger completely the wrong impression.

"Well, what do you expect from a Potter? They're nothing but disrespect. I certainly hope you beat him often, to show him who's the master of the house." The man said in a silky voice, but Harry had the impression that he was holding back anger.

Uncle Vernon gave a frustrated sigh, "No, I never beat him, yesterday and today were the only times. Wish I could, but then he wouldn't be able to cook, clean and get on with his normal chores now would he?" Vernon laughed at… something. Harry saw the stranger shake his head and Harry was glad to know that at least that the stranger didn't share Uncle Vernon 's strange sense of humour. "Anyways, my wife won't let me. My only comfort is that my son beats him often-." Vernon suddenly stopped talking, and eyed the dark-haired man shrewdly, "Who are you?"

That was what Harry wanted to know.

The stranger's face quickly changed from polite to distain. He looked as if he were looking down upon a lower life form, and his drawl suggested the same. "And it took you that long to suspect that something was amiss? Actually, I'm surprised you figured it out at all, the way you were going on… Guess I underestimated you, you _do _seem to have a brain after all."

Harry silently cheered and winced, he had really wanted to say something along those lines to Uncle Vernon for quite a while now. Unfortunately, this bode troublesome for Harry.

"Come on Harry," the man snarled, "Get your things and let's go."

Harry glanced down, weighing his options; on one hand he was going with a complete stranger, on the other he had to stay with his uncle. With a nod Harry ran to get his belongings, but stopped just outside the kitchen when he heard something extremely interesting.

"Are you one of them then?" Uncle Vernon spat.

"Them?" The strange man asked.

"Those freaks, the boy's parents were, we tried to stamp it out of him, but all our efforts will be wasted if you take him away. He's not attending your freakin' school, not over my dead body he isn't! His freakin' mother went to the school and she came home even more messed up than-"

"You would do well not to insult Lily in front of me," the man said in a deathly whisper, cutting off the enraged Uncle Vernon "Or you may just find some poison 'accidentally' spilled into your dinner tonight. As for Harry attending Hogwarts over your dead body… well, that can easily be arranged."

Harry heard Uncle Vernon gulp and back away, and a sigh of satisfaction from the stranger. Harry decided that it was time to go, and hurried to his cupboard under the stairs. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Moonstream laying curled on his makeshift bed.

He shook her awake, there'd be plenty of time for naps afterwards, though it did remind Harry of how tired he was.

**_What,_** she hissed in annoyance, **_I wass having sssuch a nice dream about ratsss._**

**_You mean you didn't catch any,_** Harry asked incredulously,**_ I would have thought that with all the time you spent away you would've gotten something by now. Where were you when I needed you? Now that I've gotten myself out of trouble you come back and scold me?_**

**_What?! You were in trouble._**

**_Yeah well..._** Harry quickly explained the situation to her.

**_What?!_** She hissed angrily when he was done, **_Vernon will get it when- that Boa Constrictor might not be poisonous, but I sure am! When I bite him he will-_**

**_I think the stranger already has dibs on poisoning Uncle Vernon, _**Harry said, amused.**_ Oh no! The stranger! I completely forgot about him, let's go!_**

Moonstream hissed alarmingly, if Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that she was nervous.

**_What was his name?_** She demanded

**_His name? I-I don't know… I suppose I'll have to ask hun? How odd though, he mentioned my mum, I wonder if he knew her well…_**

**_You don't know?! Well then ask as soon as possible! Tell me, what exactly did he say?_**

Harry thought hard, and tried his best to dictate the whole conversation. **_Well… he said something like: 'You wouldn't do well to insult Lily, or you may just find some poison 'accidentally' in your dinner tonight. And that… it can easily arranged that Harry spends time at Hogwarts when you're dead.' I think he was an as-assa… a killer, or an undercover policeman. It sounded like they were talking in code. Anyways, who care? We're getting out of here, let's go!_**

**_Alright but… we can't let him see me! I'll-I'll wind around your body, your baggy clothes should be able to hide me._**

Harry gave her a confused look, **_Alright, if you're sure._**

Harry collected all of Dudley's old clothes -_his _clothes- while Moonstream slithered around Harry. It was a weird sensation, a snake wrapped underneath his clothing. Shaking the feeling off, Harry scurried to the kitchen.

The strange man shot Harry a look of suspicion, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Harry lied, "Took a long time to find everything, I wasn't really expecting to you know... just leave."

The stranger didn't look convinced, but did not question Harry farther.

"Come Potter," The man sneered, walking out of the house. Harry trailed obediently behind. Once they were out of the area the stranger reached out to grab the Harry's arm but the boy danced out of his reach.

"I'll follow you anywhere," the boy promised, "You did save me after all, but you don't have to drag me around." In truth he was afraid of the man grabbing on to Moonstream…

"Oh and," Harry added, "What may I call you... sir?"

The man looked ready to yell, until the last bit. He looked shocked for a second, before his face turned expressionless.

"You may call me Professor Snape," the man said, staring off into space.

Harry felt a tightening around his body, and he felt as if he could barely breath.

_**Can't breath…**_

"What was that Potter?" Professor Snape suddenly snapped.

The squeezing instantly stopped. Harry looked up at the Professor, "Um, I just wanted to know... um... that... what are you a professor of?"

Professor Snape sneered, "Hogwarts of course, why else would I be here?"

"H-Hogwarts?" Harry stammered, "Is that a as-assa- killer school?"

"For the love of Merlin," Professor Snape snarled, "How prejudice can you get? It's usually the Slytherins who are wronged, but an entire school? Just as I expected, the son of James Potter is just as arrogant, prejudice, spoi-"

He stopped himself, then continued in a wry voice, "I guess not spoiled then. James Potter would be rolling in his grave right now if he knew what was happening with his son."

"You knew dad?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Knew is an understatement," the professor growled, almost too low for Harry to hear. "Anyhow, let's get going."

"How?" Harry asked, there wasn't any buses or anything near where they were.

"We're apparating," Professor Snape snapped, "So I have to hold on to you."

Harry's brows furrow in confusion, "Apparating?"

"Yes _boy_," The professor's tone was getting dangerously impatient. "That's how wizards get around _remember_?"

But Harry just grew more perplexed, "Wizards?"

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "Don't play the fool with me, you know full well that you're a wizard. Hasn't anything strange ever happened around you, particularly when you're feeling a strong emotion, such as anger or hate?"

Harry blinked, and thought back to his ability to control light, talk to snakes, and the incident this morning, being a wizard **would **explain it. He yawned, he was suddenly feeling extremely tired for some reason, he didn't feel like arguing. "I suppose so..."

The professor nodded and held out his hand expectantly, and Harry (if not a little reluctantly) lowered his arm onto it.

With a loud pop they reappeared in some countryside, where a rickety old building was just in sight. The place looked so out of place to it's surroundings; the countryside was filled with life and wild greenery while the building looked gloomy and neat. The countryside was a beauty, although it was obvious that no one tended it; wild grass grew everywhere, almost matching the nearby forest.

Harry stared in wonder, never having imagined a place like this. "Wow... I love this place, but what are we doing here?"

The professor smirked, "You're not the only Hogwarts student I'm suppose to pick up. Believe it or not, I have better things to do then to just wait upon you, no matter how special you think you are. This is St.Marie's orphanage and I'm here to pick up another student for Hogwarts... Miss Rhianna Marieen Riddle."

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Do you hate OC's? I do, and yet I put one in anyways… hehe. Oh well, I'll try not to make her a big part, unless you guys don't mind?


	3. Rules and Riddles

A/N: No one but Dumbledore (and Voldemort) knew who Tom Riddle was, so no one else knows of Rhia's heritage. And… it never said Snape _wasn't _abused.

* * *

_The little boy stared into the darkness, blinking back tears. Why couldn't he have loving parents, like that girl? Why was **he **the one who had to endure?_

_The woman who took care of him- a contemptuous creature, who took delight in almost nothing, not even insulting others._

_The man, **that **man, the boy shuddered, he couldn't think about that man._

_He wrapped his arms tighter around his knees, drawing them so close he wondered if his ribs wouldn't break, not that it would matter to anyone if they did. He knew he couldn't hide here forever, but-_

_Then, he heard it. The lumbering, crashing, resounding sound of drunken footsteps, the slurred voice calling, calling for him..._

_The boy shuddered, knowing what would come next, as if it were all a well written play._

_"Boy!" Drawers being slammed open, furniture thumping as they hit the floor._

_"Boy!" Loud rushed breathing, rattling the house._

_A pause. Then, finally, in almost a purr. "...Severus!"_

_Severus yelped, as he always did, and immediately clapped a hand over his traitorous mouth, though he knew it was no use. The boy bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, but what would it matter, when the rest of him would soon anyways? Why did he always respond to the name from his father's accursed tongue, was it because it brought back too many painful thoughts?_

_The door to the closet opened, and light peeked through, outlining his Tobias Snape's burly body. His father looked at him, face twisting into a menacing grin._

_"Severus," The man purred, "What did I tell you about hiding from me?"_

_Severus hated the light, if only because it represented his father finding him._

* * *

**Chapter 3- Rules and Riddles**

Potter gaped at him, "Rhia?! But-but... Riddle... can't be..." Potter lapsed into silence, face screwed up in thought.

Severus, finally unable to take the silence anymore, scowled, "And why, pray tell, can't she be another student to Hogwarts, you're not the only one. You're not special Potter, there are lots of witches and wizards in this world."

Potter seemed to come to a decision with himself, "Hogwarts?"

"You haven't read the letter have you?"

Potter shook his head, "That's why I was fighting with my Uncle, I wanted to read my letter but he wouldn't let me. Please don't think that that's my normal behaviour, I usually never fight... I won't fight you unless... please believe me and don't make me return to them."

Severus sneered at the pure desperation on the boy's face, what a weak child. Potter wouldn't survive for a day in Slytherin's noble house, he wore his heart on his sleeves, expressions for all the world to see. It was sickening. Severus only brought Potter Jr along because the beating scene just awoke some of Severus's old memories, he was rescuing himself more than he was rescuing Potter, he didn't really care for the boy. In fact, the reason he had came to get the boy was so he could torment him... With a slight growl Severus took out another letter from the folds of his robe and tossed it to Potter.

"Read this," He commanded, "While I go and retrieve Miss Riddle, don't move from this spot or I just might make you go back..."

Severus was suddenly torn between various emotions when he saw the hopelessness and desperation on the boy's face: anger, satisfaction, contempt at a Potter looking like that, but those eyes... they were Lily's eyes. He had loved her, and he could never stand her looking so forlorn but... it was all James Potter's fault that they broke up. This boy... he was a reminder of everything that Severus lost… With a disgusted look Severus tore himself away, walking up to the large oak doors of the orphanage.

He knocked once, then waited expectantly for an answer. Not five minutes later, an elderly woman opened the door, scowling up at him. She had dull grey hair pulled tight into a bun, reached up to the tip of Severus's hooked nose, and seemed completely uninteresting.

"I'm here for Miss Riddle," Severus stated, not even bothering to keep the contempt he felt from colouring his tone.

The woman didn't seem to notice his tone, as her expression turned visibly softer, "Ah yes... such a delightful girl she is. She's so unlike the other orphans you know, perfectly polite and charming. I've only been working in this orphanage for two years yet she's already managed to worm her way into my heart. She's the sweetest little thing, I can't imagine her doing anything wrong, yet all of the older members state that she's trouble. It's so unfair for her you know, it seems to me that all the other children just exist to give her a hard time. The normally good kids are always found in trouble near her, the nerve of them! They always say that she's the one-"

"Indeed," Severus interrupted, "But I really must get going. As much as I would love to continue out conversation, I really must hurry. I need Miss Riddle right away." Severus rolled his eyes; didn't the muggle understand that he had better things to do than to listen to the excellence of some stupid mudblood?

The old woman blushed furiously, "Oh... yes, sorry." Turning from Severus, she shouted, "Anna! The man who's suppose to take you to your new home is here!"

Turning to face the Potions Master once again, the old woman seemed to regain her composure, "Please don't hurt the poor girl, she's been through so much. She's a bit shy, and doesn't get along with the other children at all, I'm worried for her. I know I'm not suppose to take favourites but she's so sweet and nice... anytime she does get friends, they end up betraying her or doings something completely unforgivable, causing Anna to break their friendship. Half the children avoid her, half try to make her life a misery, even I can tell..."

Severus tuned her out; he didn't need to hear the misery of some girl who was probably going to end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff anyway for 'being brave and kind in spite of the situation' or anything. He wished he didn't come, why did he want to torment Potter before term started anyways? Why couldn't he have just waited until potions class? Heck, Severus would have probably been able to get Potter Jr into trouble sooner if he was anything like his father. But that was just it, Severus was beginning to doubt that Potter Jr was like his father... In fact, Harry Potter reminded Severus of another, completely different boy, so desperate to be accepted. And he might have been, if not for that idiot Potter, whom made him forever shunned, even by his own house... Potter. Severus shook his head, of course Potter Jr was like his father, he couldn't start to doubt himself. Damn, that kid was really getting to him, and he didn't like it one bit. At least he didn't have to go shopping with them, _that _was solely Hagrid's pleasure.

His musings were cut short as a young girl hurried through the door, almost bumping into him. She peeked up at him through her raven hair with pretty, wide blue eyes.

Severus had a fleeting thought of a image of another pair of innocent wide eyes dangling out of their sockets as a light skinned girl hanged by her petit hands on a lamppost, arms twisted over each other in a completely unrecognizable way. Her patched dress stained dark with blood, her intestines hanging around her neck, turning her face blue... the same shade of blue as her eyes... Very fleeting.

Severus narrowed his eyes, was he to go forever dreaming of these things for his atonement? Was spying not enough? Was-?

The wide blue eyes widened even further, and Severus saw it then, the intelligent, calculating spark that seemed to be missing from the majority of Hogwarts's inhabitants. Severus narrowed his eyes further, before completely blanking out his expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry," She apologised before turning to the old lady, "Goodbye Ms. Landy, thank you for doing this for me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, you really shouldn't be here in this chilling wind-" Severus snorted; it was the end of July, what wind? "-but I know you did it just for me. I'm extremely thankful but you should really watch for your health, I'd die it anything happened to you because of me."

At this point the girl's eyes seemed to shine with tears, while she was fighting off a strong emotion, "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you Ms. Landy, you've been the best to me... Even though I've done wrong so many times, you've always stuck by me. There were many times when I thought I shouldn't live but you've always helped me through those. Most times I wished I never were born but now look, I've gotten a scholarship and it's all because of your help. I've come to think of you as a favourite grandmother… please take care of yourself, I don't know what I'd do without you."

The old woman chuckled, though she had tears in her eyes, "My goodness Anna, you'd think I was on my deathbed. I'm truly touched by your words deary, and I feel almost the same for you, you're always allowed to come back here. I'm so glad you got adopted, and I think I'm being a bit selfish wanting you to stay here, but I've come to love you like no other and I want to keep you. Of course I'll take care of myself, but you must take care of yourself alright?"

The girl -Rhianna no doubt- gave a watery nod. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and gave the woman a kiss on her wrinkly cheek before stepping outside. Ms. Landy shut the door, smiling reassuringly. Riddle gave a slight smile before walking off.

"Wrong way _deary_," Severus sneered, before steering her in the direction he had left Potter.

"Please, call me Rhia," The girl said politely.

Severus cocked his head to one side, amused, "I thought everyone called you Anna?"

Riddle's expression darkened, for a moment, an unidentifiable emotion crossed her pretty features. "Yes, but-I don't like that name at all, it's too plain. Everyone at the orphanage and... they called me that, I'd rather not be reminded of my experiences there."

Severus gave a derisive snort, "Ah yes Miss Riddle, the orphanage you hate? That was quite an act you put on there, you almost had me fooled, tell me, how did you manage to get the teary eyes? I couldn't do it without a potion. Though... you could work on the lying, those words weren't the most convincing, maybe for an addled woman, but not for anyone else. You seem to forget about others when you're concentrating on one person."

Riddle blinked, "Sorry? I know that goodbye might have seemed overdone to others, but Ms. Landy and I have known each other for a long time and she's really helped me through a lot. I don't have to act for tears to be in my eyes."

Severus sneered, "Oh please, don't tell me that wasn't contempt I saw in your eyes the whole time you were talking to the old woman, I'm sure it was you're undying love that made your eyes flash with hatred."

Riddle's eyes flashed with understanding. Bowing her head, she seemed exceptionally subdued. "I'm sorry for lying Professor, but I really don't hate her. Ms. Landy's just... she wants people to like her. I know that she doesn't really care for me that much, she just wants to use me to her advantage. She know's I do well in school, so I'll probably end up having a good life, and perhaps I'll remember her, for being the only one who was kind to me in my younger days. If I was acting, it was only to match her. If she knew that I figured out her plan and I wasn't her puppet anymore, the consequences could be severe. I didn't really want to trouble you with my life, as I'm sure you have more important things to worry about, so I had to let you believe in my 'act'. Besides, I was afraid you'd tell her..."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "All very interesting, but why, pray tell, are you telling me all this now?"

Riddle looked him in the eye, "Although you are a stranger, you are my kind and you have this powerful air about you, that makes me want to trust you. I feel like I can tell you my problems and you will understand. I was stupid to think otherwise at first, but you must understand that my life hasn't exactly been the easiest. I've never trusted adults before… and the only reason I really told you was because you've already found out and it would have been foolish to keep on hiding it. Besides… you seem like the kind that has experienced what I had before… I think that you'll probably be the only one who will truly understand me." Her eyes flickered with a hopeful light, "You do, don't you?"

Severus was slightly alarmed to feel a pull of uncontrolled Legilimency; this girl was a natural at it. Severus would've bet 10 gallons that Riddle didn't even know she was using it to aid her deceptions. Any wizard even slightly adapt in the mind arts could block her pull; her power would only work for muggles and untrained wizarding children. Her lack of power and direction meant that she hadn't learned it from anyone, yet it was more focused than it should have been, which meant that she'd learned to control it a bit on her own. Even so... did she gleam something from Severus's mind? How would she know about his past? It was impossible, Severus was an master, it was probably a lucky guess.

What alarmed Severus even more was that if not for the Legilimency pull, and if he were not Severus Snape, he would have left her story as it was. Though some people claim they hate suck-ups, in reality, everyone loved being praised. Also, they way she said things, with such logic... the way she used her hope of Severus believing her...

A startled gasp followed by a loud yelp pulled Severus from his thoughts. He looked to Riddle, who was clutching her chest, wide eyed, clearly shocked. Then to Potter, who was clutching his scar, face screwed in a painful expression.

"What happened?" Severus demanded.

Neither child answered him, focused on only their own thoughts.

After a while, Potter slowly lowered his hands from his scar, though he was still panting heavily.

"Nothing happened," He said in a strangled voice, "I was sleeping as you know, and I just... rolled over and bumped my head and over reacted."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? And I suppose that bumping your head will cause you to fight to breathe too? Interesting... maybe I should put that down as a new discovery in the Medical Magics department? And you, Miss Riddle, what was going on with you?" His sudden change of attention was meant to startle the girl into revealing the truth but Riddle simply stared at Harry, mouth slightly agape. Her expression was that of disbelief, and her cool blue eyes seemed to shine extra brightly with it.

"I reacted badly, I'm sorry." She said finally, regaining her composure, "I couldn't help it, I was terrified that something was happening to him. I-I froze."

Severus nodded in acceptance, though he was still suspicious. The gasp -made by Riddle no doubt- came before the scream made by Ha-Potter and he seriously doubted Potter would react that badly just by 'bumping his head'. Severus had to admit (if not grudgingly) that Potters were tough (not that he would say so to anyone else), you had to be to continually defy The Dark Lord. Even when Potter wanted attention he didn't pretend he was hurt, only with Lily, and Severus seriously doubted an eleven year old would want to impress girls. True, it could be an act to get Severus's pity, but Potters were never good at acting, the teachers just turned a blind eye to them.

"Follow me then," Severus said coldly, dropping the subject for now, and turning from the pair of them.

They walked for a while in silence before Potter ventured a question, "Sir, why aren't we apparating?"

Severus sneered, "It's already hard enough to apparate with someone else, impossible to do it with two others. There are limits to magic Mr. _Potter_, not everything is the way you make it to be."

Severus left out the fact that he shouldn't have been apparating with Potter anyways, considering how he only just found out that he was a wizard. That meant the boy's never performed intentional magic before, so there was a high chance of him getting splinched. Severus, however, didn't really care; the boy was a Potter. In Severus's eyes, an arrogant, selfish, Potter deserved everything that was thrown at him, if Severus got in trouble with Dumbledore, he'd just blame it on the boy's incompetence.

"Oh." Potter said, dropping back into silence.

"You've apparated before?" Riddle asked, clearly interested. "What does it feel like?"

Potter shuddered, "Like being squeezed in a cold tube. Besides, I wasn't the one who apparated, it was Professor Snape."

Riddle looked down, "Snape," She muttered, almost too quietly to hear, but Severus wasn't a spy for nothing, though he didn't understand any of the emotions that went with his name. Then, she looked up at him, this time avoiding his eyes, "I assume you teach potions? I've read about some of your accomplishments."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Such big words for such a small child. Yes I'm Professor Snape, current Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that's Sir to you."

Riddle nodded, smiling, "Ah yes, the fine arts of potions. You must be the best at potions, for only the best can be teachers at Hogwarts. Tell me, why does mopet affect ballist the way it does? Is it because..."

Then, she started asking Severus all about his subject, in such that actually made Severus feel like she had true insight, and she were truly a worthy student. While they were talking he almost forgot completely that he was conversing with a mudblood, or that Harry was silently listening to his explain all his theories on Potions. Answering questions was somewhat dull yes, but they were better than some of what the dunderheads at Hogwarts had fabricated. It was a nice change. Before he knew it, they had arrived at The Subway Station, a muggle way of transportation.

Telling the children to stay put, Severus went to buy tickets feeling in a better mood since this morning. He had finally found someone worth teaching, who seemed to understand potions theories as soon as he explained them, now all she had to do was put her own theories to practice. There was no doubt that she'd be put into Slytherin, with all her acting... but she was a mudblood. He shouldn't be taking a liking to a mudblood. If there was any chance of her being a half-blood though...

When he returned to where he had left the two children, he was surprised to hear Riddle explaining wizarding history and politics to Potter, surely a mudblood wouldn't know. Sure, it was very vague and incomplete, but it was something. Then again, how did she know so much about potions in the first place?

"How do you know about wizarding history?" Severus asked sharply, startling Riddle from her explanation.

Riddle smiled, a wistful expression in her eyes, "It's because when Professor Quirrell came to tell me I was a witch he gave me some books regarding magic and wizard history to make me understand things better, Sir. I didn't want to be completely ignorant of the place I was going to spend my whole life in, so I read all of them quickly. They're in my sac, I'm planning to return them the next time I see him."

Potter's face brightened, "Books? Could I please read them? Not that listening to you and Professor Snape isn't interesting but… I'd like to learn more on wizarding history."

Severus snorted as Rhia handed her sac over; Potters never read willingly... But then again, Lily loved it...

When they got on the train or whatever it was called, Riddle and Severus resumed their Potions conversation. By the time they arrived at their destination Severus felt contemplative, this, this half-blood (Severus refused to think that any other mudblood could be like Lily)... could she be the one to finally bring glory to the Slytherin House? For centuries, Gryffindor has always been getting favour, even though it was the Slytherins who become powerful. No, even as adults, as soon as they learned someone was a Slytherin, three quarters of Britain automatically assumed they were dark. Even if the assumptions were true, they weren't exactly the best resume, so most Slytherins had to find work in another country unless they were from an old, pureblood family.

Could she be the one...? He wondered if... could _Riddle _possibly bring the house Slytherin back into glory? Severus had hoped and plotted so many times before, but even so, it seemed that none of his candidates were good enough. He wondered if this girl would be up to the test.

Severus had never met anyone in school who seemed to have her passion for Potions except Lily, but she really only good at it because he taught her. Rhia was really like Lily in a lot of ways, except far more charming, controlled... far more Slytherin. Even Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House, felt that he was falling into Rhia's trap of charm. It would be a shame if she was muggle-born, it meant that he would never have a decent talk with her again. He would even put up with Potter for her, though, truth to be told, Potter didn't bother him that much, he was an avid reader.

Severus shook his head, what was he coming to, willing -no, wanting- to spend more time with a mudblood and a Potter?

Spotting Hagrid, Snape hastily handed the children over to him, Snape needed to get away and think. Without a backward glance, Snape left the station and apparated out of sight.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Should Severus Snape be on the light side or the dark side? Or on his own??


	4. Alley Fights

_"Finders keepers, losers weepers!"_

_Harry paused in mid-step. Dudley._

_The black haired boy held his breath, wondering what to do. He hated it when his cousin picked on other children after school, but he also hated it when Dudley went 'Harry Hunting'. Dudley was currently in an alleyway, tormenting some other person, should Harry go and distract his cousin as he usually did? It wasn't very rewarding, the victim of Dudley still wouldn't talk to Harry afterwards. Harry could still get away right now if he tiptoed past and ran home. What to do…_

_"Give it back!"_

_Harry put his foot down, a milled thoughts running through his little head. He had made his decision._

_Slowly, the six year old edged his way into the alley, crouching down low behind some wooden craters that were always around. Harry shifted a little, and got in a comfortable position to watch the fun._

_Two of Dudley's friends, Pier and someone Harry couldn't see completely, held a little dark haired girl down by the arms against the alley wall. Dudley stood in front of her, waving a golden chained pendant in front of her face. Even in a profile, Harry could make out his cousin's wicked grin and the half-desperate, half-angry look on the girl's face._

_"Give it back or else!" The lying girl screamed again._

_Dudley laughed, "Or else what? You'll kick and scream some more? Or… will you cry some more?"_

_Now that Harry was looking for it, he could see some tear tracks down the girl's face, though they seemed to be tears of frustration more than anything else._

_"I'll- you'll regret this if you don't give that back right now. It's **mine**." The girl threatened, her last word a snarl._

_Dudley laughed some more, and pretended to peer at the pendant closely, squinting his already beady eyes. "Where does it say your name then? I don't see no 'Summerhase' anywhere. Who will say it's yours? No one knows and Pier and Max will tell everyone else it's been mine for ages."_

_Harry gasped. So it was Max then, the boy who like to kick but always missed. The boy who had a twisted sense of humour. The boy who failed two grades. What was he doing with boys three years younger than him?_

_Just then, Max let out a yelp, and the girl yelped too, then whimpered in pain._

_Harry felt his earlier vindictive mood vanish, he couldn't watch this and do nothing, even if it was her, the girl who had made fun of him for no apparent reason. Summerhase._

_"You little witch," Max snarled, "Think I'd let go of you if you did that did you? Too bad I'm prepared for that sort of thing. Painful isn't it? I'm known for my strong grip, what trick was that?"_

_The girl immediately stopped whimpering, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed._

_Dudley had a look of glee on his face as he looked at Max, and Harry felt sickened, how could he have not seen it earlier? Dudley worshiped the ground Max walked on, besides, there's no way Dudley could have possibly constructed a feasible plan, it was Max all along._

_"I knew it wasn't anything to be afraid of," Dudley told Max excitedly, "'Cause my cou-"_

_"Please, give it back." Summerhase interrupted, pleading with her voice._

_Harry picked up a pebble, not able to watch this part. He examined it closely, it seemed to resemble Dudley's head._

_Max shook his head, "This pendant of yours will be worth its weight in gold, why should we give it back?"_

_Harry looked up again, wondering how no one saw him, he felt awfully exposed._

_"Because," The lying girl said icily, the effect somewhat ruined by her winces, "It's not a pendant, it's a locket. It's passed down from my family forever, and anyone outside our family who steals it will be cursed. How else do you think I made the- Max, hurt with just a glance?"_

_Harry couldn't see Pier's face, but he did see the goosebumps that were popping up._

_"Uh, maybe we should just let this go guys…" Pier said weakly._

_"No!" Dudley said, leaning in, and looking at Max for approval, "I've told you, my-"_

_Harry saw his opportunity, he stepped out from behind the crate, hand behind his back, in the perfect posture of mockery. "What Dudley, have to rethort to hurting little girlth? This is low, even for you."_

_Harry pulled a face, missing his two front teeth had really ruined the effects. He couldn't talk properly, and he never got visited by the tooth fairy…_

_Dudley whipped around to face Harry, and took a menacing step forwards, "Why you little…"_

_Harry took a step back, "What? No wordth coming to you? Doethn't that get annoying, the number of timeth that happenth?"_

_Dudley roared and charged._

_Harry threw the rock._

_The rock soared… and completely missed Dudley, hitting Max instead._

_Max gave a bellow and clapped both hands to his forehead, where a large bruise was forming._

_Harry panicked and ran. He briefly saw Summerhase kick Pier between the legs, and winced in sympathy despite himself, goodness knows how many times that's been done to him, and by Pier too…_

_As soon as he got to the grass field, Harry suddenly dropped to the floor, Summerhase had better pay him well for this, it would earn him a month in the cupboard for sure._

_Dudley yelped and went flying as he tripped over Harry's body, the locket tumbling from his grasp. Harry winced as the feet hit his backside, and curled up on the ground, whimpering like Dudley, who was sprawled on the grass._

_Summerhase ran past him and scooped up the locket, drooping it back over her neck. Harry assumed she had gotten away from Max then. She was breathing hard, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, and then, she looked at him._

_"I could have handled that myself," She sneered, "You interfering did nothing, other than prove to me what an idiot you are. Don't think that you've earned my friendship or anything, 'cause I know you're just trying to get good grades or whatever."_

_Harry stared at her in disbelief, "I did thith to help you, I rithked everything, I'm the one who'th gunna to get in huge trouble for thith."_

_The lying girl looked at him curiously, "Really? For everything?"_

_Harry nodded dumbly._

_Summerhase smiled wickedly, "Ah good."_

_She walked up to Dudley, who was still lying sprawled on the floor, and stomped hard on his hand, creating a purple bruise. She threw one last smirk at Harry, and walked away._

_Harry decided that he was never going to help people for nothing ever again._

* * *

**Chapter 4- Alley Fights**

Harry narrowed his eyes at the back of the retreating Potions Master, it seemed that emotional appeal didn't work at all. The dour man had responded to Harry's desperation with a sneer, hope with disgust, and trust with scorn. Harry was going to have to try a different root to get on the man's good side. The boy shook his head to dissipate the manipulative thoughts planted at a young age and turned to the huge man who was with them now. They were fine for the Dursleys, but the now that Harry knew there were other people like him, he shouldn't need to..."Wasn't Professor Snape suppose to take us shopping?"

The man shook his massive head, "Nay, he was just suppose to pick yeh up, I'm suppos'd to take yer shoppin' ... come to think of it, Snape wasn't even suppose teh pick yeh up, just Miss Riddle 'ere. I'm Hagrid by the way, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Knew yeh'r parents, great people they were. Fought 'till the very end they did."

Harry blinked, "Hun? I was told that they died in a car crash."

Hagrid exploded, "DIED IN A CAR CRASH!? AS IF THAT COULD KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER! I KNEW SNAPE DIDN'T LIKE JAMES, BUT TO TELL HIS OWN SON HE DIED IN A CAR CRASH...!"

"Uh, maybe we should go," Harry urged, tugging Hagrid's sleeve, not liking all the strange looks they were receiving. "And it wasn't professor Snape who told me that my parents died in a car crash, it was my aunt and uncle."

Rhia, who had been momentarily forgotten, put a reassuring hand on Hagrid's other arm. "Yes, yes," she whispered soothingly, "Let's all go to a wizarding community, like Diagon Alley. There you can shout all you want and no one will question you. Why, someone might even decide to help your just cause." Rhia tenderly steered Hagrid from the subway station, looking somewhat annoyed. He was, and he was deemed to have a lot of patience.

"Eh, sorry," Hagrid said at last, "Guess I over reacted, I'm calmer now. Come on, let's go, so I can hurry up and tell yeh what _really _happened. Don't think I'm the best man for the job, but looks like I'm the only one available. Those bloody muggles, when I get my hands on them... "

When they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Rhia exchanged glances.

Rhia leaned over to Harry, "What's he, a savage? Shouting about killing in public, wanting to torture others, and now? Getting drunk? Is this the only way he can stay coherent and curb his blood lust?"

Harry fought the mad urge to giggle, he knew he should reproach Rhia. He had often been bullied because he had been thought dumb, but her statement was so funny. Something of his inner conflict must have showed on his face because Rhia suddenly gave a little laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Rhia said, bemused, "I didn't think that expression was actually humanly possible."

Harry flushed a little, but chuckled when he tried to imagine what he must have looked like.

"You know," He told her, "You remind me of someone." Just then, Harry had the strangest sensation of his mind going blank, when it had been full just moments before.

"But I can't remember who," He muttered.

"And when was the last time you remembered something?" Rhia smiled proudly, probably at her insult.

Before Harry had time to think of a comeback, Hagrid grabbed both of them and pushed them inside. It was very dark and shabby place. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

Rhia leaned in once more, "See? He buys them drinks and they're all friendly towards him... hm... that's a good way to influence people. Maybe Hagrid is smarter than I gave him credit for ."

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, patting Rhia's back. Rhia winced and bit her lip, making Harry wonder how 'gentle' the giant of a man really was. When Hagrid clapped a great hand on Harry's shoulder, though it made Harry's knees buckle, it wasn't particularly painful.

"Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old barman. "Harry Potter ... what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Then, he looked to Rhia, "Oh, and welcome Miss..."

"Riddle, Rhia Riddle," Rhia replied before smartly stepping away from Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. Then, a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked, genuinely interested, this was the professor who had given Rhia all her books after all.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. Harry didn't pay very much attention to the people though, he was watching Rhia. Quirrell had made his way over to her, "Rh-Rhianna my girl, I-I'm g-going t-to let Hagrid take you shopping. I-I think it'd be a better experience fo-for you if you could g-go with a fr-friend then li-little old me. H-h-here's some money for you t-to buy yo-y-your course things and so-some extra little treats."

Harry shot Rhia a befuddled look. Rhia walked over to Harry, whispering in his ear even as witches and wizards were walking up to shake his head.

"He's the one who adopted me, so he's my legal guardian. When he came to tell me about wizards, I guess he saw potential in me... You're famous by the way, if you're wondering why everyone's so keen on shaking you're hand. Ask Hagrid about it later, I don't know the exact details, I just overheard."

Harry was shocked and alarmed to learn that he was famous; what did he do? Still, it took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook his hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

Harry frowned in reply, "What was that all about?!"

Hagrid's smile faltered, "Oh.. Right. Well yer see, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it ... It's a long story at best, we'd better sit'en down for it. Com'on, I know the perfec' place. "

Hagrid counted bricks in the wall above the dustbin, "Three up... two across.. right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry's amazement, and Harry grinned at Rhia's astonished expression, though it was probably better than his own. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.

Hagrid scanned the area, spotted a few unoccupied benches, and they all sat down.

"Well," Hagrid said, "Yeh see, You Know Who-"

Harry cut him off, "No I don't know who, so would you kindly explain?"

Hagrid looked stunned, "Those muggles didn't tell yeh anythin' did they? It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"

"Who?" Harry questioned.

"Voldemort," Rhia whispered, an edge of anticipation in her voice.

Hagrid flinched and looked at Rhia in surprise, "Yeh well, but people don' like sayin' the name if they can help it, I'm surprised yeh don' mind missy."

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. Some say he wasn' even human ..."

"I assure you he was," Rhia snapped.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, "You can't possibly know."

Rhia paused, fingering her chest, looking genuinely confused. "I-I don't know, I just feel positive that he was... human I mean. I-" She blinked, staring off into space, eyes sparkling with confusion.

"I truly don't know," Rhia mumbled, so quietly that Harry was sure he wasn't meant to hear, "For once..."

Hagrid looked at her shrewdly, "Yeh know, I once knew a wizard that went by the name of Riddle, per'aps yer his gran'-child. Can't say I lik'd him much, creepy child if yeh ask me, an' he's the one who got me..." Hagrid trailed off, a furious expression on his face.

Rhia shifted, leaning in eagerly, all confusion forgotten, and kindly ignoring the insult to her ancestor, "Yes, got you what?"

Hagrid shuddered. "Anyway, on with Harry's question. This - this wizard, You Know Who as we call him, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before ... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em ... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway - You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh -took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. Yer aunt- eh- No one ever lived after he decided to kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on inside Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life - a high, cold, cruel, laugh. He also felt boney, clammy hands hold him, and thought he distantly heard a familiar scream. Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Hagrid was watching him sadly.

Rhia shot Harry a sympathetic look, but quickly turned to Hagrid with an annoyed expression on her face. "Well, now that you've answered his question, would you kindly answer mine?"

Hagrid shook his great head, "Sorry missy, but I'm sure there were others who knew 'im well. Came to 'ogwarts about 50 years ago he did, yeh can start askin' around'."

Rhia jumped to her feet, hands balled into fists and cheeks blotchy with red, "You-You! I'm disregarded the fact that you just insulted my ancestor for information, but-!"

Harry tugged at Rhia's sleeve, forcing her to sit, though she was still breathing heavily and glaring at Hagrid. Harry felt that he was the only who was thinking clearly, not being caught up in memories or want of parents, so it was his job to make sure the two didn't kill each other. Sure he was kind of caught up in both, but he didn't feel the need to take it out on someone.

"Maybe we should go get our school supplies now," Harry mumbled.

"Right then," Hagrid grumbled, getting up, "but we gotta get yer money first. At Gringotts."

The two children followed the giant of a man to a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Rhia bowed back, earning a delighted look from the goblin. Harry decided that being polite couldn't go amiss and did the same, receiving similar responses. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them. Harry shivered at their grave threat.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall, Rhia and Harry repeated their gestures with similar responses. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Harry and Rhia made for the counter.

Before Hagrid could say anything, Rhai bowed low, "My humble greetings to the masters of smith-craft. May the gold of yore flow from my tongue to your heart."

The goblin looked at her strangely, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Not completely right of course," The goblin mumbled, racking his eyes up and down Rhia's body, "In fact, greeting is horribly wrong. But a 11 year old willing to try…"

"Morning," said Hagrid, interrupting the goblin's thoughts, "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog-biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose, Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. By the way, do you need this little Miss with you?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Nay, You can talk to her if you wan', I don' know what gibberis' she wa' a'saying."

The goblin gave a toothy grin, "Ranshank!"

Ranshank was yet another goblin. Harry bowed. Ranshank smiled. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog-biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Ranshank towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Harry wondered what Rhia was doing, and what she had said to affect the goblin so.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked, trying to distract himself.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously, "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Harry shrugged it off, it seemed the wizarding world was just one secret after another. He decided he would try to figure all of them out after he learned more about wizards.

Ranshank held open the door for them. Harry, deciding to follow Rhia's example, bowed low to the goblin, earning a rare smile. Ranshank whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Ranshank wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but was too late. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. It was exhilarating, and Harry loved every minute of it, he guessed that that must be what being on a rollercoaster felt like.

"Mr. Ranshank sir!" Harry shouted, "Can this go any faster?"

Ranshank gave another toothy smile, "Sorry! But it only goes one speed!" The cart seemed to go a little faster after that.

Hagrid looked very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling.

Ranshank unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

"This, Mr. Potter, is your trust fund, meant to sustain you until you finish Hogwarts. When you turn 17, the other vault your parents willed to you be turned over to you." Ranshank said.

Harry gasped, "You mean I have more?!"

Ranshank chucked, "Of course, the Peverell's were brilliant, and made lots of money with their inventions (not that they didn't have a sizeable amount to start with). This is only your trust fund. Although... I must say your parents have only been living off that money, not making any new money at all. Also, your parents willed 500 galleons to muggle funds every year, even after they're dead. But even though you _are _losing money, but you'll definitely have more to live by, and a nice life at that."

"Funds? Will?"

Ranshank raised two hairy brows, "You mean you don't know?"

"Hun?"

Ranshank shook his head, "Abominable, you mean your guardian didn't show you your parent's Will? Mind you, they're not obliged to until you're of age, but since you're the only heir to the Peverells, I just assumed..."

Harry's eyes's widened, "What? My parents made a Will? I don't mean to disrespect them or anything, but could you stop that muggle funding? I'm not really fond of them..."

Ranshand smiled, "I'll look into it."

Hagrid tugged on a bit of Harry's shirt, "Eh, nothin' meanin' to be rude or anythin', just thinking' yeh should stick whit' what yer parents did."

Harry shook his head, "But I may have different views then them." Then, Harry proceeded to put some gold into a bag to avoid any more conversation.

Hagrid bent down and helped Harry, explaining the money system as he worked, "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." Then, Hagrid turned to Ranshank. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen, now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"I already said, one speed only," Ranshank sneered.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Ranshank said kindly to Harry, sending a glare towards Hagrid. Ranshank stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Ranshank.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Ranshank, with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top-security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty.

Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but he knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

Harry huffed in annoyance, Hagrid was so...! One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Rhia strolled out to join them, a genuine smile stretched out across her face.

"How was your trip?" She asked, in an almost giddy mood.

Harry told her all about how he was rich and the grubby little package Hagrid was so intent on keeping a secret.

Rhia nodded, still looking very much like a three year old,"That _does _seem very suspicious, I'll work on him later."

"So," Harry asked, "What were you doing?"

Rhia's expression was no longer as exhilarated, but her eyes were still dancing, "Nothing much, the goblin just wanted to know where I picked up that line. It's supposed to be cutesy to a goblin you know, learned it from Quirrell. Unfortunately, that's the only line he knew, not that I could stand more of his stuttering."

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and interrupting them. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? Hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop with Rhia, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. When he entered the shop a second witch started to steer Rhia to another room, one for witches.

Rhia held up a hand, "Hold on, you don't even know what we want. For my companion and I, I want all the best material, with all the special trimmings and designs you have here You may take the measurements today and work especially hard for them, we'll pick it up later."

The shopkeeper nodded, "Yes, and what colours would you like?"

Rhia rolled her eyes, "What's it look like? We're going to Hogwarts so mostly black, but a few colourful ones for weekends and such. You should be able to pick colour that compliment us the best, you _are _the shopkeeper after all."

"Y-yes," Madam Malkin stuttered, "Of course we'll be able to make the best. Rest assured, Madam Malkin's is the only place you'll find your robes to the liking."

"Hm," Rhia replied, before sauntering towards the girl's room.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face who was standing on a footstool silently watching the whole exchange with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: Summerhase is a bastard isn't she? Don't mean to swear, ('Cause I really don't like it) but I can't think of a better way to describe her... hehe!

Why Harry calls her the lying girl? Well, he called Draco 'the drawling boy'.

As for Harry's money… he's no millionaire, but he has enough to do well with a decent job. Anyone feel like they have a normal life? Yeah, that's like the amount of money Harry has. I don't think he's as rich as some people make him to be, I mean, Lily and James didn't exactly own a mansion.

**Question of the Week:** Do you guys want a goody-goody Dumbledore or a manipulative one? Either way he'll be 'good' (or doing things for the 'greater' good) and at least somewhat manipulative. He'll be no fool that's for sure, but how far should he go with his manipulations?


	5. Supplies and Secrets

_Harry sat desolately in the schoolyard, pondering what he could have done to lessen his punishment. As it was, he got two months in the cupboard, but he felt he could have lessened the blow somehow…_

_The six year old sighed, what was wrong with Summerhase? Dudley could hardly have told about the bullying and Harry might just might have gotten off Scott-free if it weren't for the bruise. Now Dudley was playing video games at home under the pretence that he was too injured for school, and Harry had to attend to his cousin's every need. What he felt when he thought of Summerhase…_

_A shadow fell over Harry, and Harry looked up. As if called by her name, Summerhase stood over him, a smirk plastered on her pale face. _

_No, Harry found himself noting, her skin colour's right in between the normal peachy and pale. Very, very light, can seem pale in certain light. How odd._

_"So… Heroics not helping you with anything at all?" Summerhase mocked, "What's ittle wittle baby doing here all by his lonesome self? Got no friends? I guess no one wants to be friends with a stupid freak who just loves to go rushing into danger."_

_Harry stood up abruptly, almost knocking his head against Summerhase's nose. He felt that old, familiar anger return to him, whenever he thought about Summerhase. Now, seeing her in person, her taunts as personal as the Dursley's have every been, fuelled the anger to a new level._

_"Shut. Up." Harry said through gritted teeth._

_"OoO, such bad language. Did I hit a sore spot?" Summerhase said, jeering, "What part was it? Being friendless? Poor? Unloved? A freak?"_

_Harry's temper exploded. He wanted to see that foul mouth of hers close, her to stop saying hurtful truths in that disdainful, insulting tone of voice._

_And as he wanted it, it happened. Her lips stuck together, and her eyes opened in astonishment. She narrowed her eyes, and her lips parted again, though she seemed somehow deflated now._

_Harry would have none of that, he never wanted to hear her again. Rocks flew from around Harry's feet and grazed across her face, slitting her lips so that they bled, and she couldn't talk anymore._

_She looked at him with eyes wide, full of surprise and… fear?_

_He gasped. He didn't mean to- not fear. He couldn't-_

_Harry ran._

_He had done it. The freaky thing. Which really hurt someone. Probably sent her to the hospital. He was a freak. He had done it. The thoughts went round and round until-_

_He felt a hand touch his arm, and flinched away from it. He didn't want to- he couldn't injure anyone else. It hurt too much._

_"Hey, don't cry. Don't listen to her, she's just a big meanie."_

_Harry jerked his head up in surprise, seeing a dark haired girl through blurry eyes. The six year old wiped furiously at his eyes, he didn't even realize he was crying. Harry felt a twinge of embarrassment, caught crying by a girl!_

_She sat down, and patted the ground next to her invitingly, urging Harry to sit._

_Harry sat._

_"Don't you believe anything that girl tells you," The dark haired girl told him sternly, looking at him imploringly with her large brown eyes. "She's a liar."_

_"But- but- th-he'th not," Harry choked out between sobs, desperately trying to calm himself down, "Everything she thaid is true!"_

_"No, she's just really good at doing that," The girl said earnestly, "Summerhase told my mum and dad all sorts of things that I know was wrong but they believed her. You can't too! She's a big fat liar!"_

_Harry giggled a little at the girl's insult to Summerhase, but immediately felt bad afterwards, considering what he'd done to her…_

_"What'th your name?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm Harry."_

_"My name's Anne," The girl said, "And wow can you run fast! I had a hard time chasing you! You probably never heard about me, but I know you. Harry Potter, the kid to stay away from or else Dudley and his gang will get you. Right?"_

_Harry nodded glumly, "But then why are you here with me?"_

_Anne shifted nervously, "Well, you were crying, and Summerhase is a meanie, so…"_

_Now it was Harry's time to shift uncomfortably, "Oh well… Uh… Tho, what teacher do you have?"_

_Anne's face instantly became animated, "Miss Hurley, she's REALLY nice, you wouldn't believe…"_

_And so they talked, about trivial things like that. Harry stared intently at Anne the whole time, was this what having a friend felt like?_

_"Anyway," Anne said finally, getting up, "I saw you throw rocks at Summerhase and I have to say she really deserved it. She'd done worse things herself."_

_Harry paused, considering the time when Summerhase stepped on Dudley's hand. It wasn't an act of an innocent girl…_

_"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Anne called, skipping away._

_Harry watched her go with a big smile. His first friend, who wasn't scared of him or thought he was a freak. She would be nice to him, and stick with him through thick and thin, just like in those fairy tales. She was his friend. The word had never felt sweeter._

_At that moment, Harry felt as if he could die for her._

**Supplies and Secrets**

Madam Malkin nervously stood Harry on a stool next to him, measuring Harry everywhere. Harry wasn't sure what that was about, well, he knew about the clothes part, but he didn't know where the whole air of superiority came from. In the book he read, he had discovered that in the wizard world, every inch of clothing you were could tell others (purebloods) what rank you were. What surprised him was how Rhia acted, she seemed like the polite type... but she acted so cruel to Madam Malkin.

"Hullo," said the boy next to him, pulling Harry from his thoughts, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

The boy glanced at Harry... and stared.

Harry instinctively moved a hand up to his forehead, but his bangs were covering his scar, so it couldn't be that.

"Where'd you get that?" The boy asked, pointing at the big, purple bruise on Harry's cheek.

"Oh, uh..." Harry looked down, he didn't know what to say. Too excited about the day's events, he had completely forgotten about his fight with his Uncle. "I-um... fell down the stairs."

Harry looked up, expecting contempt, scorn, or pity, but not... understanding?

The boy coughed and quickly changed the subject, "So... what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hou-"

"Oh don't ask him, he can't answer you here. His... um... guardians expect a Gryffindor of him, so he's not allowed to say much about it," Rhia strolled in, interrupting Harry and skilfully covering his ignorance.

"Oh. Well that must suck," The boy said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

Rhia smiled, Harry recognised Malfoy as one of the old pureblood lines.

With a subtle nudge from Rhia Harry held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Draco, I'm Harry, and this is Rhia."

Malfoy raised a brow, "Surnames?"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to conceal his real identity, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry didn't know what to make of the drawling boy, he didn't seem the nicest but he didn't seem particularly mean, maybe it was just nerves that prompted Malfoy to act that way.

"What do you make of him?" Harry suddenly asked Rhia.

Rhia shook her head slightly, "He seems nice enough. Even if he isn't, we should try our best to befriend him, it wouldn't do to have a pureblood family against you."

Seeing Harry's shocked look she quickly added, "That's how the wizarding world works, you befriend who would be beneficial to you in rank, and if you like them... well _then _you could be real friends. It's also about choices, back in the robe shop I could have chosen to be kind to Madam Malkin, and win her praise, or be scornful, which could earn the respect of a Malfoy. What do you think is more important, alliances with a shopkeeper, or a Malfoy?"

Harry was stunned by this revelation, he never knew Rhia could... use people like that. But she was his friend, and he didn't want to lose her, so he didn't respond to that. It was odd, how close he felt to Rhia, even though he could have only known her for about three hours.

They then bought their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from all the books.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Harry objected, "If anyone deserves those, it's him."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

"Well, at least let me get some history books," Harry grumbled.

"There are plenty in the Hogwarts library," Hagrid stated, "Yeh can read them there."

Harry complained about this to Rhia, "It's not fair, I can make my own choices, I'm not a baby."

Rhia smirked, "You're sounding like that Malfoy boy." At Harry's horrified look she continued, "And thanks by the way. You got Hagrid so distracted that I was able to purchase almost everything I wanted. It's very advantageous to be shopping with someone famous, adults obviously don't have any time to keep an eye on me."

Harry groaned, "Unfairness..."

Outside the book shop, Hagrid checked Harry's list again, "Just yer birthday present 'n wand left."

Harry felt himself go red, "You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at -an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'."

Rhia eyed him quizzically, "It is your birthday isn't it?"

Harry shrugged and mumbled something indefinable.

Rhia inclined her head, "I'll give you your present later though. By the way, you shouldn't shrug, it's very undignified."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.

"Don' mention it, said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. -Eh? What's that you said?"

"Um... uh... that is... can I... Is it possible to bring a creature into Hogwarts that's _not _on the list?"

Hagrid stared, puzzled, "No, wish it were though. Why?"

Harry blushed and turned away, "N-No reason."

"What they don't know can't hurt them," Rhia murmured so only Harry could hear her.

Harry smiled, "Thanks." Then, he raised his voice, "So, are you getting an animal?"

Rhia frowned severely, and Harry desperately hoped he hadn't angered her, things had been going so well. But Rhia didn't get angry- or at least, she didn't show it, "Animals just don't like me. I suspect they don't trust me."

Harry snorted, "Humans shouldn't either, but they just get pulled in by your charm."

Rhia laughed, "Thanks, but you have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Now, Yer wand," Hagrid said.

The wand shop was narrow and shabby. When they entered, Harry felt an odd tingling everywhere.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry, Hagrid, and even Rhia jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Good Afternoon," Rhia said politely.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. He talked to Harry for a while, even touching his scar, before turning to Rhia.

Mr. Ollivander eyed Rhia shrewdly, "And you are...?"

"Miss Rhianna Marieen Riddle sir."

Ollivander's eyes widened, "Riddle?... and Marieen..."

Rhia crossed her arms, looking very irritated, "_Yes_, did you know my parents? What were their wands? What's so surprising?"

Ollivander shook his head, "You do look like them I assure you, especially when... they were... great wizards, thought you should know that you can always choose your path."

Rhia's eyes flashed, "What-!"

Ollivander turned back to Harry, completely ignoring Rhia. However, while he was looking for Harry's wand, he seemed slightly distracted. Still, the more wands Harry tried, the more relaxed Ollivander became.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped, Rhia's bored frown turned to a smile, and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander took an nervous glance at Rhia before fixing Harry with his pale stare, his voice so low Harry was sure no one else was suppose to hear. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew." Mr. Ollivander said, loudy this time, "Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

"Yes now, Miss Riddle," Ollivander muttered, already pulling out wands for Rhia to try.

If possible, Rhia's turn took even longer than Harry's, and Harry completely understood Rhia's earlier boredom. The only one that seemed to work for her was a ash, 12 inch, phoenix tail feather wand, and still it didn't work as well as Harry's did for him.

"Curious, curious," Ollivander muttered, "What a curious day. It seems Miss Riddle, that your wand is not perfectly suited for you. It would work as a family's wand would, but the core or the wood must not match for you. Sorry that I couldn't offer better, but perhaps... I am still the best wand maker around."

He offered her a discount, but made Harry pay the full seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Finishing their shopping trip, Rhia decided to walk home with Harry before going to Quirrell's house.

"Besides," She argued, "It's not like he's home yet."

Harry decided he wanted to walk though the beautiful countryside instead of taking the bus. The shortcut was rather remote, there were no houses in sight.

Harry licked the ice-cream Hagrid had bought him as he walked, deep in thought. When he glanced up from his snack, he was startled to see Rhia looking at him with a pained expression.

Harry frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," She grinned, "I just can't stand the way you eat, more beast than man."

Harry laughed, "No, really, what is it? I don't want to pry, but you are my friend and if you don't want to talk about it fine but I'm here if you need me."

Rhia seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then answered carefully, "It's just that you're my first friend, and I'm happy to be here with you. I'm just very sad to part with you... I just wish I had been with you my whole life, instead of... but I suppose you're happy to be getting back to your friends now?"

Harry laughed again, but this time it was bitter, "What friends? Anyone who had a chance of being friends with me was scared off by Dudley... except one. But she… she's no there anymore."

"And what do you think of her behaviour, are you mad at her?" Rhia asked, showing unusual interest in the subject. Then again, she seemed to be curious in everything.

Harry sighed, "Yes, for leaving me alone, and not contacting me, I thought we were past that stage, but she's just like that. Still, I'm more worried than anything else. She just left without a trace, sometimes I wonder if she isn't dead all this time I'm blaming her. If she just came back, I _would _welcome her back with open arms."

Rhia's eyes moistened with tears, "You have an amazing amount of compassion, did I ever tell you that? But... Is this because of your usual compassion, or is she something special?"

Harry gave a rueful grin, "Compassion? Ha, I guess so, but she's argued most of it out of me. Regular person? No chance of forgiveness. Close friends? Of course."

Harry stared off in a distance, "It's so odd that I'm telling you this, why you? I've known you for what? Five hours now? We'd be friends for sure, but so close that I'm telling you my heart's feelings?" Harry turned fully to Rhia, who went very white in the face, "Isn't that odd?"

Just then, loud pops filled the air, and trio were swiftly surrounded by five black-robed figures. Hagrid roared and charged at one, and Harry knew instantly that whoever these newcomers were, they were certainly not friends. Wasting no time, he quickly jumped up and down, looking silly but effectively accomplishing what he wanted.

_**What?**_ Came the sleepy voice of Moonstream, _**I wass having sssuch a nicce dream about thiss big, juiccy-**_

_**No time,**_ Harry hissed, we're being attacked. _**Can you please go and bite as many of the black robed people as you can?**_

Moonstream promptly slithered out of his left arm. Harry glanced at Rhia, and was shocked to find her fighting off a black robe. She fought like a muggle, using kicks and ducks to ward off the wizard. When she sprung from a drop kick, Harry knew instantly that he had not been wrong in his suspicions, she was Rhia, _his _Rhia. How many times had she used that same trick on him when they were little, Harry didn't know how it happened, but he knew for a fact that it was _her_.

When he saw another figure lift his wand and shoot a purple beam at Rhia, Harry reacted instinctively, he didn't even have to think.

Harry jumped on Rhia, pushing her to the ground, and at the same time getting hit by that beam of light. He felt excruciating pain like he never felt before, it was almost unbearable.

"Why?" He heard someone whisper.

He looked at Rhia, who was lying underneath him. Her face showed shock, anger, and confusion, her eyes locked onto his. "Why?" She repeated.

"Blood is thicker than water," He managed to croak out, "Nothing has changed."

Her eyes filled with tears, "You broke through... you remembered after all... I was distracted... sorry..."

Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of her words. Bad mistake, images became blurry around him, he could distantly hear someone screaming. He felt Rhia slowly shifting Harry to get up, the look on her face was absolutely terrifying. Harry had only one memory of when she looked like that, but he couldn't remember what happened amidst the pain.

The slight shift caused Harry to want to scream, but he didn't have the strength to. Harry's last conscious thought was that even if he was going to die, he was glad this day happened.

* * *

I assure you, they are not lovers.. They're rather like Fred&George

Harry noticing Summerhase's skin tone? Just shows off his observation skills.

**Question of the Week:** I don't have one so… what do you guys think of this chappie??


	6. Hospital Learning

A/N: They are not lovers!!

**C. McPherson**: (evil cackle) there will be answers to all those questions, you'll just have to wait this out. Yes, Harry was suppose to go back to the Dursleys, but he wanted to walk instead of taking a bus or something. About you're fluffy comment… you might want to take that back.

* * *

_Harry shifted uncomfortably, Summerhase was not at school today. It was unbelievable that he still felt bad about what happened, no matter how much she deserved it. It was also unbelievable that he hadn't gotten in trouble yet, and Harry was sure his good luck wouldn't last._

_Anne skipped over, and Harry beamed at her, his friend!_

_"Hey!" She exclaimed, "You will not believe what happened to me today!"_

_"What?" Harry asked politely._

_"I got chosen as the student of the week!" Anne gushed, "The student of the week! Surely you've heard about it on the announcements?"_

_Now that Harry thought about it, he had, but it just made him feel more uncomfortable, for Summerhase had been the student of the week before._

_"Hey Anne," Harry began. "I feel-"_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever." Anne said impatiently, "So anyways, I was chosen for student of the week because I was the politest this week and had the best marks. I'm the smartest grade one in school! I feel so proud. And do you know what Michelle said…"_

_Harry nodded politely through all of it, and finally, when it seemed like Anne was finished… "Hey Anne, I know what you thaid about Thummerhathe but I thtill feel guilty about it and-"_

_"Well you shouldn't!" Anne snapped, "I already told you, she deserved it. What kind of friend doesn't trust one another? Now, what Stephen said to me was unforgivable, he called me fat…"_

_Harry listened resignedly, in silence, to all the trivial things of Anne's day, and wondered if all friendships were like this._

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hospital Learning**

Harry awoke feeling alive and rejuvenated, though a little pained. Other than that, he was feeling more comfortable than he ever had in his entire life. He stared at the ceiling, content. The bed was as soft as a baby's bottom, not that he would know how soft a baby's bottom was, but he knew the saying. He sighed, he had always wanted to lie on a bed like this… In a flash, Harry remembered everything that had happened in the past two day. Turning his head to one side, he spotted a familiar black haired figure sitting on a chair next to his bed. Worried blue eyes met confused green ones.

Rhia was on her feet in an instant. "How dare you," She hissed, "I've told you again and again that I _don't _need to be saved!"

Harry sat bolt upright, his own anger billowing forth, drowning out the pain he had been feeling. "How dare _I_? Ha, I wouldn't very well remember what you've told me, after you did that- that- tell me _Riddle_, did you do to me what you did to the Samson Brothers?"

Rhia paled, "It- it wasn't the same thing. You still have your memories see? I was just suppressing yours. What is it with you and risking your life?! Do you know how- I was so- I didn't want to-" She gulped, but looked at Harry determinedly.

"I was afraid to lose you," She finally whispered.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," Harry snapped.

Rhia crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you know how hard a time I have to admitting such... emotions. You should be happy I'm even telling them to you!"

"And it took me two years to accomplish even that," Harry said unforgivably, "Yet you still left without a trace, no note to me, no implication of where you'd gone."

"Do you think I had a choice!" Rhia snapped, stepping closer .

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well how should I know? You didn't tell me. No, instead you decide to block my memory and avoid the confrontation all together, to start over from the beginning because you aren't proud of the real one... right?"

Rhia took a shaky breath and sat down again, "No... it's not like that. I'm- I'm sorry, but I really couldn't let you reveal anything. You- you wouldn't have waited would you? You would have wanted me to tell you what happened right away and then Professor Snape would've know... He can... he can read minds-"

"What, like you?" Harry cut in sarcastically.

Rhia stiffened, her eyes narrowing, "Yes, like me. Now do you want me to keep going or are you just going to rant your bitterness to me?"

Harry was very much tempted to just rant, since he had a right to do so, but his own damn curiosity betrayed him. "And who started the harsh words in the first place? But fine, I'll keep quiet until you finish your story."

Rhia stared intently at Harry, "Right then, I suppose I'll start from the last time I saw you. Remember how that ended? Our tempers high, our 'gifts' running wild?"

Harry gritted his teeth, and forced himself not to respond.

"When I got back to the house I was living in," Rhia continued in a wry voice, "I still hadn't really calmed down, though I was trying to. I completely forgot about everything else, and then my foster father saw my locked. He's a backer through and through, so of course he recognized it; real gold with real gems. He wanted it, thought an eight year old girl shouldn't be wearing something so valuable even if it was a relic of my mother's. 'Haven't we done enough for you?' he demanded, 'surely you see us as parents now.

"My temper Harry, as you know, is quite deadly, the only reason I held back on the Samson Brothers was because of you."

Harry snorted, but didn't say anything.

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Alright, so let me re-phrase that. I wasn't exactly in control, and you countered me, happy? Anyway, it was to make a point that bad things whenever we're angry (though now we know why, but I'm not there yet) and so I- um... well, my foster father went to an insane reservation the next day. My foster mother was too upset to take care of me, but she made the lawyers make it all hush hush because she didn't want a stain on her good name."

"Well at least now I know. I thought you left because you were too mad at me," Harry mumbled. "But I thought your foster father was really nice?"

Rhia sighed, "He was, but that… that was just really weird. Still, it happened, and I was sent back to the orphanage. I couldn't contact you through anything because we were too poor and your horrible uncle would've stopped me anyways. Then, after I turned 11, Professor Quirrell came and told me about wizards. He also warned me about Professor Snape's mind reading and how he couldn't be trusted after I told him about my ability. So, there."

Harry narrowed his eyes, just because some things were forgiven, it didn't mean all of it was.

"Don't lie to me," The green eyed wizard snarled. "It is a wonderful story yes, but I know you better than anyone, and I _know _you made this story up after you 'blocked' my memory. Didn't you?"

Rhia winced, "Ye-yes. You don't know what it was like Harry, me, who has never cared much for anyone, to care that much... I couldn't live without your good opinion, I was so afraid... and I'm scared of being so scared you know? I- I couldn't-"

And then she did it, burst out crying, and Harry found he couldn't stay mad at her in that state. Yes, she was stupid, yes she had made mistakes, but these times made Harry glad more than anything else, because it proved that she was truly human.

NOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIRNOPAIR

She came back to visit the next day too, and now that Harry finally wasn't in a high emotional state, he found that he had a lot of questions for her.

"Alright. So… where are we?"

"At St. Mungo's," Rhia replied, "It's a magical hospital, for injuries due to spells and such. It's the best one in Britain in fact, only the best for the Boy-Who-Lived, not that I'm complaining. You nearly scared me to death when you got hit by that spell, but I suppose I can't ask you not to save me at your own risk can I?"

Harry shook his head, "Why even bother to state to obvious? Wait... seeing as we're both alive and in the best hospital in Britain, that means we won... right?"

Rhia pulled on shirt sleeve, "Something like that. We were... found by aurors (wizard police) and the rest of the black robes (whom I overheard were called Death Eaters) apparated away."

"Oh," Harry muttered, but he could tell she was hiding something from him. "So... what did you do to those Death Eaters (what a stupid name, what do they do, eat death)? Last time I saw you so furious you nearly wiped out our block."

Rhia winced, "Nothing much, I think I suffered more than they did."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just escaped with only magical exhaustion. It wan't painful or anything, I was just out for three days, and I can't do any big magic for at least a week."

"Ah... wait! If you were out for three days and you were still able to wait for me to wake up, how long was I unconscious for!?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it's five days. After I woke up, I came over as quickly as possible, which took a day, and you just woke up not long after I got here."

"What do you mean 'when I got here', weren't you in the hospital too?"

"No, I just had magical exhaustion, nothing serious. They did insist, but I didn't want them too, they would've seen..."

"Seen what?"

Rhia looked at him pensively, as if trying to decide something. Finally, she stood up, "I said I would never doubt you again, and I trust you to keep a secret. This isn't... I didn't get these from the battle." She turned her back to him and started to take off her shirt.

"Rhia," Harry gasped, blushing furiously.

"Oh please," Rhia said sarcastically, "We're 11, it's not like we're going to try anything."

She finished removing her shirt, and Harry could only stare in shock. Her back was covered in ugly bruises and scars. Around her neck was a shining gold chain, which Harry assumed was Rhia's locket. He couldn't help but feel a bit bitter, she had given up him for _that_?

"The orphanage did this," Rhia said tonelessly, pulling her shirt back on and sitting back on her chair. "The children there never really understood me, and what they thought was different they punished. When I retaliated, well it just gets worse doesn't it? I scared them sometimes I think... but who could truly be scared of a _girl_? One of these days I swear, I will make everyone see how powerful _girls _can be."

Harry silently berated himself for his locked thought, whatever had happened Rhia paid for it more than Harry.

"I'm going to make their lives a misery," He snarled.

"Alright," was Rhia's short reply.

Harry stared at Rhia in confusion, he hadn't expected her to give in so easily. In her own way, Rhia was very proud, she would never let anyone harm those she wanted to extract revenge from personally.

"But you'll have to let me do something to the Dursleys."

Ah... so there was a catch.

Harry shook his head, "No, they haven't done anything that horrible. I know what your revenge usually entails, and I don't want that for them. They're still family, they don't deserve it. They haven't laid a hand on me."

_Except when Uncle Vernon found out that you were a wizard,_ a small, nasty voice said at the back of his head.

Rhia looked disappointed for a moment, but then her face brightened considerably.

"Talking about the Dursleys," Rhia shot him a wicked smile, "I'm sure I can arrange something for you. How would you like live in a wizard's home instead?"

Harry gaped at her, "Really!? Is... is it Quirel?"

Rhia scowled, "He wanted to, but for some reason Dumbledore prevented him. Dumbledore's the one who put you at the Dursley's doorstep in the first place, and stopped any wizards from contacting you. Quirrell may be a wimp, but ignorant he is not."

Harry frowned, he wasn't sure if he liked this Dumbledore fellow, but Harry knew -more than anyone- to judge not by the words of others.

"Don't worry though," Rhia added cheerily. "I'm sure I can 'accidentally' slip up something about your condition to the dozens of reporters outside. I'm sure the wizarding world won't be pleased to find out their Boy-Who-Lived was being treated like an animal, I'm sure they'll take you from the Dursleys, Dumbledore or no."

"Wait... why are there dozens of reporters outside the hospital, don't they have better things to do?"

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Really Harry, you can be so dense sometimes, but I suppose -considering the circumstances- I can see why you didn't guess. Think about it, you're the Boy-Who-Lived, supposed saviour of the 'Light'... and you just got sent to St.Mungo's for taking on 5 Death Eaters, what's not to report? This is the most exciting news anyone's gotten in years, of course they're all going to take the first chance they get to interview you!"

Harry sighed, "I just... don't like the attention. I'm no one special, but they all expect me to be so great, I didn't even fight any Death Eaters, it was all you guys."

Rhia smiled, "Don't you ever say that you're nothing special, you're friends with me right? You have the ability to make everyone trust you and look up to you, not to mention great magical strength. You are beyond courageous, yet can be sly when put up to it, I'm not lying either, I've been with you for three years, I knew the talents you had then, and you're just bound to have more by now."

"Oh but," Rhia reached into her bag, bringing out a ton of books, "You'll obliviously have to keep those talents in top shape. And… be sure to read those potions books at least three times, from what I can decip-uh-learned from Professor Snape, he'll be a hard teacher and will only respect those who do well in his class. No slacking off, I'll quiz you on this material every week, and I expect you to do the same for me."

"Just because you have compulsive obsession disorder doesn't mean I have too," Harry grumbled.

Rhia narrowed her eyes, "And I only have it to balance out your inarticulate laziness. Really Harry, do I have to do this _all the time_?"

Harry grinned cheekily at her, "But I'm storing up all this energy to stop you from turning someone into a vegetable next time no?

"Maybe I wouldn't need a release if it weren't for you." Rhia mumbled. "And now you've got me mumbling again. I thought I'd been cured of that habit years ago."

Harry laughed.

And so it went.

NOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRSNOPAIRS

The next few days were excruciatingly long for Harry, with the only thing to keep him occupied being an odd newspaper called the 'Daily Prophet' and Rhia's books. The newspaper didn't even count for much, what with all the articles featuring him, but the moving pictures were interesting. And the books? There was only so much reading one could do before starting to see dots.

People tried to visit Harry of course but he refused to see anyone except Rhia and Professor Snape, and the Potions Master hadn't come. Hagrid for all his good intentions, was stuck in the Hogwarts infirmity. But even so, there were only so many visiting hours. The hospital was _boring _and Harry felt that if he just sat around any longer he'd go crazy. The green eyed boy was thoroughly annoyed with St. Mungo's, he was perfectly fine after the first week, but they insisted on keeping him there because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

And then Rhia came in... in a fury.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" She raged, "When some reporters heard about your treatment at home, Dumbledore... did something. When I asked the reporters about the things I told them, they acted like they didn't remember at all! Then, Dumbledore told me that if I were to 'slip up' something about your condition again, there'd be 'consequences'. I bet the only reason he didn't erase my memories was because I had too many of you and he'd probably do brain damage to me making you his enemy. You'll have to stay with the Dursley's for the last week of summer!"

Harry was mad, he really wasn't liking this Dumbledore.

"Well," Rhia said when she calmed down, "At least you'll be able to do magic on them."

Harry grinned evilly, maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.

"Oh but," Harry had a sudden thought, "Why didn't this Dumbledore fellow just use some magic on my relatives so that they were... um... nicer?"

Rhia furrowed her brows, "Not too sure, but I think it's because... using magic on the mind is considered Dark Magic."

Now Harry was even more confused, "But didn't Dumbledore himself just use Dark Magic then?"

Rhia gave an exasperated sigh, "How should I know Harry? I'm not much better off than you are, _I_ don't know this stuff about wizard laws. There's only so much books can tell you."

"But what about Quirrell?"

Rhia's expression darkened for an instant, "He's... employed, he has other things to do, he doesn't have time to tell me _everything_."

"Oh and," Harry said with a teasing grin, trying to lighten the mood, "You've slipped. I thought you made a resolution to not rage like that. It seems you've only gotten worse in my absence."

Rhia rolled her eyes, "I was only starting that one a month before I left, so of course I've gotten better. You've just not seen my control because well… it's you."

"Oh thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

"No you dope, I meant I don't have to pretend to have that cool icy rage in front of you. And alright yes, I haven't got it mastered. I still do slip, but only for major things."

Harry thought back to that day in Diagon Alley, where Rhia had looked ready to murder when Hagrid had insulted her parents.

Just then, he had a terrible thought. "Oh! By the way, do you know what happened to Moonstream.- my er... snake?"

"Oh," Rhia whispered, "_That _snake... I'm assuming you mean the one that was in our erm... battle?"

Harry nodded.

Rhia shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her shoes, "She- She well um... she kinda disappeared."

"Oh," Harry said, crestfallen. He always forgot to ask about Moonstream when Rhia came, even though he'd often think of the snake as he was lying awake. And now that he had asked... he'd rather he didn't.

Rhia tried to smile, and for once in her life failed miserably. "You could always get a new one."

Harry shook his head, staring off in a distance through the enchanted window, "No, it's alright, I can't replace her. She was something special you know, irreplaceable."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Rhia turned, to face a very angry healer.

"How come I heard screaming from all the way down the corridor?!" She shrieked, "You are not allowed to make such loud noises to distress my patients! What were you thinking!? Out! Out!"

Rhia lowered her head, but not so much that the nurse couldn't see Rhia's ashen face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, I just got caught up in the moment. I know that shouting can be very distressing, and that's probably why Harry's wincing right now and rubbing his ears. I didn't know the effects would last so long. I feel so horrible, making all that racket. Everyone'll probably need hearing aids after all the shrieking that's been done today… I didn't mean my best friend any harm."

The nurse's expression softened instantly, "Best friends with _Harry Potter_? No, no, my dear, I over-reacted. You're 11, how can you remember everything after what those bad men did? _I__'__m _sorry, I was just worried about Harry-" Harry pinched his nose to keep from snorting, more like she wanted credit for nursing the Boy-Who-Lived. And she wasn't even one of the regulars either. "-but you must be more worried than me. His best friend! I know you'd like to stay with him, but he must rest now, then he'd be in the right condition. Don't you dare think you'e horrible, staying with a friend until he wakes is a very honourable and loyal thing to do."

"Yes m'am," Rhia said politely, though Harry could see the annoyance in her eyes. "It would be hypocritical for me to stay and not being able to control my temper, thus hurting the poor people in St.Mungos. Bye Harry!"

Then, Rhia left.

"Such a nice friend you have there," The healer commented.

Harry turned his back to her to hide his grin, Rhia had such a round about way of insulting people.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Hm… does it annoy you guys that I'm calling you all guys? It may seem sexiest but I'm a girl myself so… (shrugs). But I know it annoys some people, so would you like me to stop that and refer to you guys (ha, there it is again) as you peoples or something?


	7. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Draco isn't stupid, and Harry isn't super-smart, it's just that Draco doesn't really know Rhia and what she's like.

I apologise for any wrong info, let's just assume that it's my author's license. Also, all my chocolate frog info is from Nancy Springer's 'I Am Morgan Le Fay', it's a really good book, and it's really interesting to read something from an antagonist's POV.

Disclaimer: Yes, I keep on 'borrowing' sections from J.K., but I usually put a twist to them. If no one reads those, they're going to miss important parts.

* * *

_Three days._

_It was three days until Summerhase came back, and now she wouldn't stop bothering him! She had been trying to get his attention all day, but Harry deliberately ignored her. Now that it was recess though… _

_"You owe me a hearing at least!" Summerhase shouted, running towards him. Other people glanced her way askew and Harry was pleased to see a faint blush creep up on her cheeks._

_Harry turned, and ran straight to Anne, dogging and pushing others as he went. _

_"Hey," The little boy panted when he finally got there, "So… how are you?"_

_"Oh, it's been a horrible day," Anne whined, "The teachers are hardly paying me any attention anymore. It's all because of that Little Miss Perfect Summerhase. Little Miss Stuck-up more like. She doesn't have any friends at all. That's probably why she's trying so hard to talk to you. She's just a funny looking, mean, stuck-up little-"_

_Harry glanced over his shoulders at Summerhase, who had finally arrived and was glaring daggers at Anne. Harry was also pleased to note that Summerhase was even more out of breath than he was._

_Seeming to feel Harry's gaze, Summerhase turned and smirked to him. She nodded, and strutted up imperiously to Harry._

_"Harry," She said casually, not even sparing a glance at Anne now that she was right in front of her, "Come with me. I've something to tell you that average people wouldn't understand."_

_She spat out average like a filthy word, somehow making it sound ugly._

_Anne turned a blotchy red, "Better normal than a freak."_

_Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, he had thought- didn't Anne know that- when she befriended him, didn't she know? _

_"Reeeaaally." Summerhase drawled, voice oozing with challenge, "Can a normal person do thi-"_

_Harry peaked through his bangs, Summerhase's face was red, her eyes were sparkling with anger, and she looked extremely frustrated about something. She had moved her hand up as she was talking, but now it went down so fast Harry wondered if he imagined it. Harry moved himself slightly, so he could defend Anne if anything happened._

_"Harry," Summerhase said suddenly, turning her burning gaze on him, "You've heard her, she doesn't appreciate anyone who isn't boring and mundane, so you'd do better to come with me."_

_"I am not boring and mun-mun- I'm not boring!" Anne shouted, "And he's not freaky like you! He just has bad cousins, and no one will be your friend, so don't even try!"_

_"Harry," Summerhase whispered, her voice soft, coaxing, "Won't you come with me."_

_"Thith ith thtupid," Harry said softly, "That you're-"_

_He paused, he had been about to say 'that you're both fighting over me', but now that he looked closely at Summerhase…_

_He felt his own eyes narrow, Summerhase's face was still red and angry, and her fists clenched. She was lying with her voice again, just like she did the first time she met him! How could he forget about all those wrongs that she'd done him? How did he forget?!_

_Harry growled, "You're not even my friend Thummerhathe, and Anne ith. Why thould I abandon her for you?! Go away! Before I make you."_

_Summerhase's eyes widened in surprise, and Harry wondered why they would. Did she expect him to go with her? After all she did?_

_Summerhase turned her back on them, shaking with anger, and stalked away._

_As she went, Harry felt a waft of something sweet and intoxicating tingle along his skin, before it too, disappeared. A hand touched his shoulder, and Harry almost jumped a foot in the air, so surprised was he. The little boy turned and focused on the head leading from the hand; his friend, Anne._

_"Don't believe anything she says," Anne growled, "You were right not to go with her. How could anyone as nice as you be friends with a witch like her? You're too kind Harry, and thanks for defying her for me, that was sweet."_

_Harry felt a warm, bubbly feeling deep in his chest at Anne's praise. This was how friendship was suppose to be like, nice and happy. It was times like this that Harry lived for. _

_And off in a distance, he thought he heard a scream of frustration._

**Chapter 7- Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

It was the end of summer, the start of September, and Harry tugged his trolley after him, silently fuming. It had been a rather fun week with the Dursleys, constant threats of spells had kept them in his control. Harry made sure to actually put the effort into backing up his words, he practiced the floating spell regularly until he could do it just right. It was a shame he didn't have any books on curses, but he could live with floating then dropping things on Dudley's head.

Unfortunately, Harry got cocky, and had been paying so much attention to other things that he didn't really notice the Dursleys at all. They got their revenge when Harry was distracted, Harry had let them just leave him at the train station! No one told him where Platform 9 ? was, and 'Hogwarts: A History' didn't mention it either, as it wasn't a part of Hogwarts. Harry ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, what was he going to do?

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

" -packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl. Harry knew -from what he had read in the book Rhia had given him- that these were the Weasleys, an old pureblood family who liked to associate with muggles. If he played this just right...

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just

near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go ..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

After trying in vain to discover how the three boys disappeared, Harry knew he had to confront the woman about it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hullo, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get on to the platform?" she said kindly.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I-I don't want to miss the train you see. I just thought I was just an average orphan, but now that I've found out that I'm magical... it's like a dream come true! But... what if they send me back because I couldn't find the Platform? I don't think I've been more scared in my life. You looked really friendly, so... could you help me? " Harry silently congratulated and berated himself for his little 'act', even if it was true, he shouldn't have said it. He was spending far too much time with Rhia, she was really rubbing off on him. Well, at least he didn't say an outright lie.

"Oh you poor dear," She gushed. "Not to worry, I'll make sure you're all right. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Harry nodded and smiled sweetly, "Alright! Thank you very much."

He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid, but Harry knew appearances could be deceiving. Still... that didn't stop him from being a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Closing his eyes, he ran through the barrier, not feeling anything but air.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, s scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.

Dragging his belongings after him, Harry went to find Rhia. No use finding an empty compartment, the train was leaving in two minutes, no way would Rhia be late, she'd probably be waiting for him somewhere...

After opening many wrong compartment doors and overhearing a interesting conversation the Weasleys had, Harry finally found Rhia. She was chatting amiably with a dark skinned boy sitting across from her, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hello Harry," She greeted, smiling as he took a seat beside her. Knowing he wasn't the tallest person around, Harry opted to place his trunk (and cage) underneath his seat. He lifted his head from his belongings just in time to see the dark skinned boy starring at him calculatingly.

"Yes, hello _Harry_," The black boy said, smirking, "I was just telling Rhia here that she'd best not try to lie to purebloods, they'd be able to tell that her posture gives it away."

Rhia rolled her eyes, "And I thought that I was doing perfectly fine, since no one has been able to tell if I wasn't telling the truth."

The black boy mouth quirked up in a wry smile, "And I was about to tell her that those were idiot muggles, and she shouldn't get so arrogant that she thinks she can pull wool over any trained wizard's eyes."

Suddenly, the compartment door slide open, revealing a chubby, hazel-eyed girl. A boy was by her side, with dirty blond hair and cool, grey eyes. The girl flopped down next to the dark skinned boy, and her companion sat down next to her.

The chubby girl beamed at them, "Hi guys! How are you all doing?" The fact that she didn't know any of them did not seem to bother her in the least.

Before Harry could reply, a familiar head of ash blond hair stopped at the doorway, flanked by two boys who looked like they had troll blood in them.

"Mind if I sit here?" The blond drawled, "All the other compartments have either a muggle-born or a Gryffindork."

Rhia gestured towards the empty seat, "Be my guest, but two of you has to go."

Malfoy looked at his two goons, "Well, you heard her, move it!"

Malfoy seated himself, closing the compartment door after him, "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, and whom might you all be?"

The dark skinned boy rolled his eyes, "Blaise Aquila Zabini, but really Draco, I thought you'd at least remember my name after all that time our families spent together. It's quite sad, I didn't think that you had such a poor memory."

The dirty blond smirked,"Theodore Aries Nott, I'm assuming this is for our lovely companions?"

Malfoy coloured slightly but didn't make any comment.

Rhia leaned against the window, "Why bother making introductions when it's obvious you all know each other? I'm Rhia by the way."

Taking Rhia's hint, Harry simply said, "Harry."

Before Malfoy could question their lack of surname, the chubby girl spoke up.

She bounced in her seat as she spoke, sending her long, chocolate-brown hair flying. "I'm Isabella Alina Moon, but please call me Aly. Isabella sounds too old ladyish, and if you call me it, I shall kill you. So, don't."

She said all of this with a big smile.

"Bloody Gryfindork or Hufflepuff," Malfoy muttered, "Why isn't there a single compartment without one? The name 'Moon' used to be respectable, but you're no Slytherin."

Moon's eyes flashed dangerously, "I could very well be in Slytherin. In fact, I'll bet you 10 galleons that I will be. Besides, at least _I _don't already have white hair at the early age of 11."

Malfoy snorted and ignored the latter comment, "As if you have 10 galleons, your family's almost as poor as the Weasels, but fine, I accept."

"Hm... That does raise a good question though," Zabini said, "Moon and Draco have already made their houses known, but what about the rest of you? What houses do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Nott shrugged, "Slytherin or Ravenclaw, either would suit me just fine." Then, as if to prove his point, Nott pulled out a book and started reading.

Rhia chewed her lip, "Hard question, every house has their strength and weaknesses. Hufflepuff is looked down upon by all the houses, everyone in Hufflepuff is considered 'weak' so no one really associates with them, so that one's out for me. Gryffindor is revered by Hufflepuffs and considered the best house and while Ravenclaws think them a little stupid, Ravenclaws still support them. Slytherins always end up with good jobs, but are considered 'evil', do I really want to deal with that kind of prejudice? Although Ravenclaws are considered bookworms by everybody, they also can associate with anybody without becoming the outcast. It seems that Ravenclaw would be the best house to gather connections and allies, so I think I want to go there."

Malfoy's jaw dropped open.

Zabini smirked, "Should have known something like that would happen. You're doing all this evaluating to make us think that you're a Slytherin, but if you end up in another house, you were the one who planned it that way. This way, we wouldn't be disgusted with you no matter what house you end up in."

Rhia smirked back, "You're very perceptive, I don't see you in anything _but _Slytherin. From just knowing me for an hour and a half, you're able to see though me. I only respect two people in my life, now you've just made it three."

Zabini blushed faintly, "How do you I know I won't end up in Ravenclaw, they're smart."

Rhia regarded him carefully, "Trust me Blaise, no Ravenclaw would be able to figure me out that quickly."

Zabini laughed, "Oh, so it's not as much of my honour as it is yours."

Malfoy waved a hand dismissively, "Whatever Blaise, your family's been in Slytherin for ages, you know you'll end up there too. Just drop the subject, you're only sore because you can't win this."

"Some have been sorted into Ravenclaw." Zabini retorted.

"So," The Malfoy heir said, turning to Harry and pointedly ignoring Zabini, "What about you?"

Harry chose his words carefully, he knew that the people around him wouldn't stand for anything less than a complex answer, as he wasn't a pureblood. "Well... my whole family's been a long line of Gryffindors, I've probably inherited something from them. Slytherin sounds very interesting, but it's also considered 'Dark' by most people, and they'll probably think I'll become the next Dark Lord or something if I'm sorted there. If I'm in Gryffindor, most people will probably like me and I'll be able to influence the lot of them, but it'll be torture to be with idiots for 7 years. I don't really know where I'll be sorted."

Everyone stared at Harry, with the exception of Moon, who had fallen asleep shortly after they started to talk about houses. Rhia was smiling proudly, Malfoy looked stunned, but Nott was as impassive as ever.

Zabini let out a low, long whistle, "Wow mate, even if you wanted to get in Gryffindor, I don't think you'd have much of a chance. I expected something of that sort from Rhia, but not anyone else... but I suppose she wouldn't stand for anyone stupid as her companion would she?"

Harry remained silent, he wasn't really brilliant. Any information he got was from Rhia... or maybe Quirrell. Rhia had told him every advantage and disadvantage of every house during one of her visits to the hospital, stating that she had learned them from Quirrell.

Rhia, sensing his mood, whispered in his ear, "You did brilliantly. I just told you the facts, you put it together spectacularly."

Just then, the compartment door slid open once more, revealing an old lady with a trolley full of food! Harry started to leap to his feet, but Rhia put a restraining hand on his knee, motioning him to stay calm.

"We'd like one of everything please," She said politely, gesturing to Harry and herself, "And anything our friends choose you can charge on us."

Harry sighed as everyone chose their favourites, "Rhia, not that I don't like sharing, but could you please notify me the next time you decide to spend my money?"

"Hush," Rhia whispered, "It was an act of the moment, I had to act fast. These are purebloods we're sharing a compartment with, don't you think they'd have enough money to buy their own treats? This is common curtsy, to get us in their favour and to show that money is no big issue with us."

Harry blinked, "Wow, this is complicated. Maybe I should just get sorted into Gryffindor and be done with it."

Rhia shot him an amused look, "But that's the fun of it all! If you want to get sorted with in with the idiots, you'll only be hurting yourself."

Harry laughed and joined in his companions in eating their candy. Harry unwrapped his Chocolate frog and picked up the card. It showed a woman's face; one eye a deep violet, the other a dark green. She was smirking with no real pleasure, her dark brown hair in a bundle atop her head, showing her era. On her forehead she wore a twisted red bad, in the middle of which gleamed a stone, with the bluest hues that Harry had ever seen, save for Rhia's eyes. Underneath the picture was the name Morgan Le Fay.

"Her!" Malfoy exclaimed, sounding surprised, "She's kinda rare, can I have her?"

Harry nodded, though these cards were neat, he could simply get information on these witches and wizards in books. Harry turned over his card and read, to see if a book on Morgan Le Fay was worth his while.

_Morgan Le Fay is one of the greatest witches in history. At the age of eight she lost her father to death, mother to slavery, with only her squib sister to accompany her. __Morgan Le Fay originally hated all things dark, even though she tampered with dark spells, but the loss of her love, Thomas, to muggles made her a vindictive sorceress. She became steeped in the dark arts to gain her revenge, ultimately bringing down the works of Merlin, one of her brief mentors, by making her sister and her half-brother, Arthur, to fall in love briefly._

_However, she has created many amazing things, such as the dementors, demons which suck the happiness out of a wizard, the guards to Azkaban. It is rumoured that any descendent of Morgan Le Fay will not be affected by these horrid creatures, and even might exert some control over them, but the theory has never been tested..._

"Oh second thought," Harry said softly, "I think I'll keep her,"

Malfoy sneered, but turned a nice shade of pink when Zabini looked at him in amusement.

Harry wanted to keep the card because he could kind of see why Morgan Le Fay turned out the way she did, and he sympathised with her. Having no family, losing the only person who loved you... Harry didn't really know what a lot of the stuff they were talking about meant, but he was determined to check it out as soon as possible. He also got Salazar and Dumbledore... and was just opening up another one when he heard Rhia snort over one of her cards.

"What is it," Harry asked, his interest piqued, what had caused Rhia to lose her dignity?

"It's nothing," Rhia said innocently.

Not believing her sincerity for a second, Harry snatched the card from her hand... and turned a deep shade of red when he found out it was about the Boy-Who-Lived. Zabini watched on with amusement and took the card when no one was paying attention. He gave Harry a considerate look, and Harry knew that Zabini had discovered who Harry was. Zabini, however, didn't mention it to anyone else.

Rhia was right, the candy did help, soon they were all chattering pleasantly (with the exception of Nott who was still reading, and of Moon who was still snoring away). Harry found himself talking with Malfoy, and was surprised to find that they had a lot in common (well, as much as a muggle-raised wizard and a pureblood can have anyway). Blaise and Rhia were completely engrossed in their own conversations, but Harry didn't mind, he felt he had more in common with Draco then the two of them ever could.Harry would always choose Rhia over Draco, but Rhia and he were almost complete opposites. It was good to be around her, he acted more cunning and she was more open, they balanced each other out. Harry couldn't say it wasn't nice to be around someone more like himself though, and from the way Rhia was talking with Blaise, he knew she felt the same.

Harry was suddenly glad he had let Rhia drag him back to Diagon Alley after his confinement in the hospital. They had to wear hooded cloaks to keep reporters off them, which irritated Harry to no end, it was August after all. He had groaned and grumbled when Rhia made him retrieve even more gold from his vault and bought even more things then they did their first trip. She said that Quirrell told her about pureblood customs, and she wanted them to look their best. She had taken him to all sorts of shops, and bought all sorts of clothes, Harry was a bit surprised to see her wearing baggy clothes for her trip on the Hogwarts Express, she had plenty that fit.

What annoyed Harry the most about the trip was that even after the attack, Hagrid still wouldn't let him buy any curse books, while Rhia did as she pleased claiming that she _had _to get certain books for professor Quirrell. Now, seeing how complex it was to socialize with purebloods, he was very happy that they had made their 'little' extra shopping trip.

Harry and Draco were just discussing Quidditch (Harry had bought a book on it) when they were rudely interrupted by their door slamming open. A bushy-haired girl stood in the doorframe, by her side was a round, mousy-haired boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She said in a bossy, prissy, voice.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't," Rhia replied politely. "I'll go and help you find it though, it's not everyday you get a toad. It must be devastating, you might never get to feel its legs again! And if you just get a new toad, it still won't be the same. Besides, toads are expensive these days, so popular too... no, no, of course I'll help you find your toad."

Rhia's voice held no sarcasm, in fact, it sounded very genuine and sweet, she had improved. Rhia left the compartment, leaving a laughing Blaise and Harry, and a scowling Draco.

"I can't believe she left us to help that boy find his _toad_, who _cares _about toads anyways?" Draco exclaimed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Really Draco, didn't you get the undercurrents of what Rhia was saying at all? She was basically telling everyone that toads were useless and unpopular, and she thought that the boy was extremely poor. I don't really know why she went with them, but she must have her reasons."

Draco muttered a soft 'Oh' and gave a bark of laughter.

"Only Rhia could make a insult sound so polite that others take it as a complement." Harry said shaking his head.

Blaise nodded, " I have to agree with you on that one mate, I haven't seen anyone else use her antics."

About a hour later Rhia returned, a pleased expression on her face.

"While you three were here gossiping aimlessly," She smirked, "_I _was gaining alliances. You guys should get out more often, it's best to have more than your house's support."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Why would I need to? I'm your friend, so if I need something, I could just pull a favour off you. While you have a lot of allies, we only need to know you, it won't matter if we know nothing else because I'm sure you'd be able to accomplish it, with all the people you know."

Rhia sat back down, "True... but do you really want to owe me?"

Harry shuddered, "Trust me Blaise, you don't want to, I've seen what she can do."

Draco looked at Rhia curiously, "What did she do?"

Rhia smirked, "You'll have to see first hand some time."

The rest of the journey was uneventful, the four friends chatted through it all, Nott read through it all, and Moon snored through it all. Before they knew it, it was time to change and get ready for Hogwarts.

* * *

**Question of the Week**: Who's in love with Astronomy? I am, and now that I've done a painting of the night sky, I see constellations everywhere. I wonder how I missed them before… Doesn't Greek Mythology and Arthurian Legend intrigue you people? (Even if half the stories are about rape?)


	8. Sorting Surprises

_"You understand don't you?" Anne asked urgently._

_Harry nodded tersely, fighting back the tears in his eyes. He should have expected something like this, it was bound to happen._

_"It's just that," Anne blabbed, "He's so scary, and now that he's back… I like you Harry, I really do, but Dudley and his gang will do something bad to me, and it's not good to go against them you know? It's like an unwritten school law that no one should talk to you while he's here. It was ok while he wasn't here but now that he is…" And so she rambled on and on._

_Harry couldn't stand it, it was the same thing as he'd always known. But now that he had a taste of friendship… Harry wished Anne had never offered it to him, it would have been better to not known what it was like if it couldn't last. He turned and walked away._

_"Oh Harry!" Anne called, distressed._

_Harry kept walking, and wondered if she would follow him._

_Then he heard the pit patter of feet hitting the ground- someone running up to him. It was too light a sound to be Dudley's whale steps, and Harry thought he could forgive Anne for being afraid since she'd…_

_He turned around eagerly, but all his hopes came crashing down when he recognized exactly who was following him._

_Summerhase._

_He turned away again, but she caught his shoulder._

_"Hey," She said gently, and Harry whipped around to stare at her face, just to be sure she didn't try to lie. A brief, annoyed look crossed her features, before she settled on looking triumphant._

_"So I see you've figured out how to tell if I'm being truthful then," She said, "But it hardly matters, 'cause I was going to tell you the truth anyways. Didn't I tell you Harry, that Anne would turn you away and choose others over you? Wasn't I right?"_

_"If you'd come here to gloat to me," Harry growled, "You thould leave, I don't need your attitude, or perhapth you'd like another bleeding lip?"_

_For some reason, this seemed to make Summerhase look exited rather than scared. "But don't you see?" She whispered, "This is it! This is what I'm-"_

_"What?!" Harry snapped, "What could I pothibly want with you? Nothing that'th what, tho thtop bothering me!"_

_Summerhase stared at Harry contemplatively for a long time._

_"Ah, I see," She said at last, "You're still bitter about Anne. Well think on this Harry, it was bound to happen, and that's the truth. I had thought you were the type of person who faced the truth Harry, so live with it. Come and talk with me if you want, tomorrow, after school, at the place where you unleashed your gift. Do think about it, it's just to hear my side of the story, you are fair enough for that aren't you?"_

_Harry opened his mouth to argue, but she was already sprinting away. Harry growled… coward. The green eyed boy kicked at a loose piece of pavement and watched it bounce away, and he wondered._

_He hated the thought of going to Summerhase after all she had done to him, but he didn't want to apologise. It wasn't right to hurt her like that, no matter what she had done to him. The only reason Harry hadn't apologised so far was because he had wanted Anne's approval and she had convinced him that Summerhase deserved it. Now he saw how stupid he truly was. Harry resolved to change that; like he was doing with so many other things._

_He didn't need **anyone's **approval. Yeah, right._

* * *

**Chapter 8- Sorting Surprises**

A voice echoed through the train: "we will be reaching Hogwarts in 10 minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Rhia blinked, "Well scoot you guys, ladies first, I'll wake Moon up."

The boys left the compartment, waiting for Rhia and Moon to finish changing.

Blaise chuckled, "Well it's a good thing they're taking luggage separately, have you guys seen how big Rhia's trunk was?"

After they all changed into their expensive robes, the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, (or at least, Harry was, and to some extent, Draco. Blaise and Rhia seemed to glide when they walked.) they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Rhia and Blaise seated themselves in a boat, but before Draco and Harry could get there, the bushy-haired girl and the mousy-haired boy followed them in. Harry and Draco looked to each other and shrugged, and they went to find another boat. Unfortunately, the only boat that still had room already had two occupants, the youngest Weasley Harry had seen earlier, and a boy with sandy hair.

"Weasel," Draco sneered, "Nice robes, did you have to go hungry for a week to buy them?"

Weasley turned a delicate shade of red as he tried to pull his robes over his ankles. "Well, at least I don't have to buy my friends."

Harry decided to defend his new friend, even if Weasley's actions were justified. "Then I wonder why you aren't one of Draco's 'friends', goodness knows you _need _the money."

"You-!"

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead.

It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

Weasley, Draco, Finnegan (Weasley's friend), and Harry bickered all the way.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Harry and Draco reunited with Rhia and Blaise as they followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

Harry listened in rapt attention to her speech, and tried in vain to flatten his hair at the end of it.

Draco laughed, "Oh please, I don't think I've ever seen hair as untameable as yours. I'd let you use my gel, but I don't think it'd help very much."

Harry gave Draco a weird look, "You use gel?"

Draco blushed faintly, "Well I didn't-"

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, cutting Draco off. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"I'm nervous," He stated.

Rhia rolled her eyes, "So am I, I just don't show it. Besides, there isn't really much to be nervous about, they wouldn't have a really hard test to see where you get sorted, it wouldn't be fair to the muggle-borns. If you are still uneasy, at least try to hide it. Remember, never show anything that others can perceive as a weakness. Blaise is disguising his nerves quite well for an 11 year old, and although Draco just looks constipated, he's at least trying not to give in to shaking."

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly.

"Is for horses," Harry chortled.

Just when Harry was starting to feel a bit calmer about the situation, something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. Even Draco, Rhia, and Blaise were startled.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing about someone named Peeves.

Suddenly, a ghost wearing a ruff and tights noticed the first-years and pointed them out to all the others of his kind.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Now that's just plain cruel," Draco muttered.

Harry sniggered.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Rhia, with Draco behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He had read about this all in 'Hogwarts: A History', but he never thought it would be so beautiful.

Harry heard Draco behind him mumble, "My father's told me about this, but I never thought…"

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

Noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, Harry stared at it too.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Draco looked incredulous, "So you _do _have to try on a hat! Father was telling the truth, and here I was thinking that he was out of his mind."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he wished he could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. He took a quick glance at Rhia and Blaise, who both looked cool and composed. Harry decided that he was going to at least try and follow Rhia's advice, and slowly forced himself to look indifferent.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like the most refined of the four houses.

The sorting went on and on, and Harry noticed that some sortings took a lot longer than others. He didn't really pay attention until-

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Moon surprisingly became a Slytherin too, after about a minute with the hat. Harry looked to the Slytherin table, and was amused to see a grumpy Draco pour out some money from his pouch.

Soon, -it couldn't be avoided- McGonagall called out-

"Potter, Harry!" and Harry reluctantly stepped forward.

He strode to the hat, hoping that he didn't look as stupid as Draco did. Whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him and Draco's stunned face. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, but you won't go rushing into danger unless it's one of your friends. Oh my goodness! Heir to… but him as well…"

_Who? _thought Harry, confused.

"Not too hard to gain your friendship," the sorting hat continued, ignoring the boy, "but only few ever get your true loyalty. OoO… very loyal indeed, and once it's there nothing can break it."

_Does that mean I'll be in Hufflepuff?_ Harry asked despairingly.

"Oh no, not at all, you have no work ethic. I suppose that rules out Ravenclaw as well, even though you have the best curiosity I've ever seen, you wouldn't study unless you were forced to."

_Hey! I've read a lot before!_ Was Harry's indignant reply.

"Ah but that was only because you had nothing else to do wasn't it? I'm not saying you avoid books, simply that you read for pleasure but not for much else. Am I mistaken in saying that if given the choice, you'd rather talk with your friends than read?"

_Well… no but-_

"See? Never argue with _me_, you won't win."

_Then why are you taking all this time to talk to me?_ Harry thought.

"I daresay you'll find out. Anyways, on with the sorting. There's talent in you, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?

_Do I have a choice? It seems like it's down to Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I'm definitely not going into Gryffindor._

"Because your friends said so? Even so, I think the place where you'll prosper the most will be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the name of the house to the whole Hall.

"Oh, and when you find out about it, do come back and chat with me."

Harry took off the hat, too relived to think much about the hat's last comment. He looked around the room and immediately knew something was amiss. Rhia had told Harry that if he were sorted into Slytherin it would be the shock of the world, but he had never thought it would be like this. The whole Hall was eerily silent, Draco was still staring at him in shock, Rhia was looking around curiously, and Blaise's eyes were trained on him.

Suddenly, Moon leaped on her table and struck a dramatic pose.

"Oh no!" She wailed, "The famous Harry Potter has been put in Slytherin! He'll defiantly become the next Dark Lord, what do we do? Shall we kill him right now, before he can get any supporters? You know what they say, take out the roots before it grows into grass... no wait, that can't be right... it's cut the grass before it... no..."

"Yes, this is horrible," Rhia interjected calmly, "We already have our Minister as a Slytherin, if Potter becomes the new Dark Lord, I don't think we'll survive. Well, at least he'll become a Dark Lord in Slytherin, then he might get killed by a baby, like the last one did. At least he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, that was Grindelwald's old house, and Grindelwald took more than a baby to bring down, he required a very aged and experienced wizard who was at his height of power!"

That seemed to break the Hall out of its stupor. Whispers spread like wildfire, was what the girl said true? Since the Headmaster made no attempt to correct her, it must be.

Harry sighed and walked to the Slytherin table, which finally applauded him, making the loudest cheers yet. He took a seat next to Draco, and murmured a short 'thanks' to Aly, who was sitting across from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" Draco whined.

Harry looked at him pointedly, "I wanted you to be my friend because of me, not because of my scar."

"I wouldn't have-"

"Oh yes you would," Harry interrupted, "Don't deny that you wouldn't. You've been brought up like that, to use first and be real friends with later. -Hold on, I want to see this sorting."

It was Rhia's turn, at the call of "Riddle, Rhianna", she sauntered up to the stool, with more poise than any pureblood had shown.

"Riddle... a muggle-born or a half-blood then," Draco hissed angrily, "And making us think that she was a pureblood all this time."

"I'm a half-blood if you hadn't noticed," Harry said calmly, "They're not bad, it's the muggle-borns that are bad. Besides, someone by the name of Riddle came to Hogwarts about 50 years ago, so she might actually be a pureblood."

Rhia had told him all about bloodlines, you were a pureblood if all your grandparents were wizards, and a half-blood if even one of them were muggle.

Draco blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"See," Harry said coldly, "This is what I mean, you're afraid to offend the famous Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "No, that's not true, I don't want to offend my friend. All my companions are only my 'friends' because of the name 'Malfoy', but you're my first, real, wizarding friend. I've had the most fun with you on that train, and now I know that you didn't just want to befriend me because of my family name, kinda hard to take, you know?"

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Tihe, the sorting hat. And (dare I ask it?) what house would you like to be in if you were sorted? Slytherin? I doubt there'd be any Gryffindor wannabees reading this fic… is there? And… what house do you actually think you'd be in?


	9. Pointless Chatter

_The next day, Harry stood at the spot where he had hurled rocks at Summerhase with sheer will and anger. His shadow magnified under the dancing sun, leaping to cover the small girl in green skirts bowed over a mound of sand. Summerhase looked up, and smiled. Funny, Harry noted, how their spots had reversed._

_"I knew you'd come." She said proudly. _

_No, Harry thought as he took a seat beside her, their spots hadn't been switched at all. She was still the arrogant, malicious witch, and he the angry, confused freak. Harry looked down, fingering the dirt that he had stood around. The rocks were gone, he was sure of it, though he couldn't imagine why. It was so weird, how many different emotions he had about what he had done. Summerhase hadn't come to school for these two days, and Harry was sure he was the reason for it. _

_He felt… regret, for doing such an atrocious thing. Horror, that he could do such a thing. Fear, for both his punishment when everyone else found out and his future anger. Resignation, maybe the Dursleys were right, and he was a freak who deserved to be locked up in a cupboard. But most of all, he felt guilt, no matter how bad Summerhase was did she really deserve that?_

Yes, she did_, a little voice in the back of his head said, but it wasn't strong enough to make a dent compared to the other emotions._

_He sighed, the quicker he got this over with the better. _

_He turned his eyes to Summerhase's profile, "I'm sorry."_

_Summerhase turned to his in surprise, "For what?"_

_Harry rolled his forest green eyes that old ladies in stores were always commenting on. "For throwing rocks at you that's what. Or do you forget something once you've told about it?"_

_It was so weird, every time that Harry did something like that everybody else saw something different. He wondered what Summerhase saw._

_"No," Summerhase said, turning back to watching the other children shrieking gleefully as they played tag. Her sea blue eyes held a far away expression, as if she wasn't really seeing what was in front of her. "I didn't show anyone, so they don't know. Besides, I deserved it. How I acted towards you in the earlier? Well, you're what I used to be like, you just reminded me of it so much. I had to bring you down you see, to make myself feel better and to make sure you were the past." _

_Harry looked at her in disbelief, "You're…"_

_"Different, yes, I know," She said impatiently, "And so are you. Those rocks didn't just fly at me because they could you know. You made them. I know it and I know you know it."_

_Harry drew his knees to his chest, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for-"_

_Summerhase flapped a hand, discarding Harry's words, "I already said, it's okay. I've done worse. I've always thought that I was an abomination you know, and tried to be normal, but now that I know you're like this too…" _

_She turned to fully face him, eyes dancing in excitement, "Oh don't you see Harry, we're not freaks, we're special! There's things that we can do that **normal**-" She spat the word out in disgust, "-people can't do!"_

_"What-?" Harry started._

_She waved a hand, and a rock flew up before settling back down again. Summerhase slumped back, looking extremely tired but satisfied. _

_Harry stared incredulously, she could do it too!_

_Summerhase leaned closer, "I've already learned some control over it, but I'm always very tired after. But I'm getting better. With two of us, we can really test each other's limits and help each other, don't you agree? We could be friends."_

_"Wait," Harry said warily, "Is the only reason you're willing to be my friend because of this?"_

_Summerhase shifted uncomfortably, looking down so Harry couldn't see her expression. "No, but it's part of it yes. Also, you remind me a lot of myself, and you're really smart and all, not like some other idiots, so I'd like to know you more."_

_Harry stared at her suspiciously, she sounded very sincere, and it wasn't like he had anything to lose. Except… did he really want to have a friend like Summerhase? But… if she were his friend, she wouldn't insult him anymore 'cause that's what friends did… right?_

_He stuck out his hand._

_Summerhase looked up anxiously, smiling rather like a predator when she saw Harry's outstretched hand._

_She shook it, "Friends?"_

_Harry nodded, feeling rather like he was making a deal with the devil. "Friends."_

_Well, Summerhase wasn't the only one full of surprises._

* * *

**Chapter 9- Pointless Chatter**

Rhia's sorting took about half-a-minute, before the hat finally declared Rhia to be a Slytherin. She took a seat next to Harry, and waited for the sorting to end. 'Zabini, Blaise' was finally sorted into Slytherin after about 10 seconds with the hat, then the feast began. When the Headmaster made his speech, though all the Slytherins were clapping, Harry could tell that most of them felt nothing but contempt for the man.

"So," Blaise said from his position next to Rhia, "Could we all make proper introductions now?"

Rhia nodded, "Rhianna Marieen Riddle."

"Harry James Potter," Harry said, digging into his food with relish.

Rhia knocked his fork away, "Eat with proper etiquette Harry, no one wants to see you act like a pig."

"That's no fair," Harry whined, "I'm hungry, eating with etiquette takes forever. Besides, when did you learn proper etiquette?"

Rhia smirked, "From Quirrell."

Blaise joined in, "She's right you know, Slytherins won't respect you if you eat like a Gryffindor."

"Aw, poor Harry," Rhia mocked, "Looks like you're going to have to take lessons on manners with me."

"Hey, was that what you said about Grindlewald true?" Draco asked, "I thought he went to Drumstring."

"He did, but he transferred to Hogwarts for one year to learn more, and he was sorted into Gryffindor."

Draco furrowed his blond brows, "How do you know all this stuff? Especially if you aren't pureblood? Who are your parents?"

"Quirrell has the most amazing books," Rhia replied, "And my parents are dead."

"Oh sorry," Draco said, not sounding sorry at all. "_Were _they pureblood?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Rhia murmured, turning from Draco and beginning to teach Harry how to eat properly.

Draco and Blaise occasionally helped, when they weren't too busy laughing. By the end of the lesson, Harry could roughly eat well.

"I swear!" He exclaimed, "There's more rules to dinning then there is to magic, how am I suppose to remember this all?"

"You know, you're probably right," Draco commented, "It was drilled into us, I don't know how you'll do it. Rhia seems to be managing just fine."

Harry threw up an exasperated hand, "But she's Rhia, of course she'll remember these things. Why can't I just eat like... Aly?"

Draco glanced at the girl in question with disgust, "Like her? I don't think I could stomach it."

Indeed, the brown-haired girl was gobbling down food furiously, as if she's never been fed.

"You'll just have to remember," Rhia said with evident amusement, "And I'll whack you every time you forget a rule."

"Hey no fair!" Draco pouted, "I want to whack the famous Harry Potter."

Harry groaned, "I really should have convinced the hat put me in Gryffindor, at least I wouldn't have to put up with you lot."

Draco raised a questioning brow, "Convince, does that mean that the sorting hat didn't consider you for Gryffindor at all?"

Harry shook his head, "I dunno, it was kinda being weird with me. I think it considered all the houses yet it didn't... it just told me what traits I had, then sorted me into Slytherin, it was very odd. Wasn't yours like that?"

Harry decided to leave out the Heir part, wanting to keep some secrets for himself. Harry looked to Rhia, knowing that she'd be able to tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth. To his surprise, Rhia wasn't looking at him, but at something at the end of the table.

"No, for me it just said 'oh, well it's pretty obvious where you're going', and sorted me into Slytherin. Why did it take you so long if it weren't considering you for any other house, it took you almost two minutes for you to get sorted!" Draco said.

"Yeah," Aly added, talking with her mouth full, to the disgust of many. "I heard from Drakey-Poo that I took almost a minute with my sorting, and _I _was trying to threaten the hat into letting me into Slytherin!"

"What! You mean you weren't suppose to be in Slytherin?" Draco exclaimed.

Aly shrugged, "Un-hun, it was going to put me in Gryffindor, but then it realized that I would do anything to 'achieve my own ends', so that's why I'm here. Don't be so upset Drakey-Poo, even if it were to put me in Gryffindor, I would still find a way to get 10 galleons out of you."

"Don't call me Drakey-Poo!" Draco cried.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Draco, you do realize that she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Draco took a deep breath, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that she's infuriating!"

Aly stuck out her tongue at him and went back to eating.

Harry laughed, "Now I know how to get you angry... Drakey-Poo."

Draco groaned, "Not you too."

Blaise smirked, "He's just sore about the whole etiquette thing."

"Well, everyone here -minus Aly and two other Slytherins- have good table manners, even the ghost." Rhia said.

Harry looked to the end of the table and indeed, their ghost was 'sitting' properly, with not a toe out of line.

"Hey, what's our ghost's name?" Harry asked, "And why's he covered in blood?"

"Oh, he's The Bloody Baron," Draco replied, "But no one knows why he's covered in blood."

"Why does he keep looking at us?" Harry wondered out loud, noticing that the whole time they've been staring at The Bloody Baron, the ghost seemed to glance at them constantly.

Draco furrowed his brows, "Does he? Father's never told me about The Bloody Baron taking a special interest in anyone before."

Harry let the subject drop, he had probably imagined it anyway.

At last, the puddings disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent. When Dumbledore finished his speech, Harry could heard distant laughter from some of the other houses.

"Who would laugh at a death threat?" Draco whispered.

Harry shrugged, "Idiots who don't believe Dumbledore. I know that he can carry out his words."

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he were trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

The whole school sung along, even the Slytherins.

"For the school spirit," A seventh year told Harry when he voiced the question, "We may be more cultured than those blubbering idiots, but we'll always show what we're proud of."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first-years followed some prefect through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons.

Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, that Rhia was muttering something about 'collecting debts', or that their door was concealed in granite.

"The password is 'Parselmouth'," said the prefect.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and a large portrait of a beautiful snake was to the very end of the left. Green, plush chairs along with furniture of all kinds were arranged in an elaborate design.

A well toned boy stepped in front of them, "I'm Mark Davis,-"Whispers broke out, Harry heard 'half-blood' mentioned several times. The boy continued, ignoring them, and Harry immediately felt a sense of admiration for the Head Boy. "-and the Head Boy this year. Welcome to Slytherin, but it's our Head, Professor Snape who will be giving you the real speech."

The familiar hook-nosed man gave a sharp nod to the Head Boy before giving a speech on how Slytherins should act. His voice was alluring, like velvet, his choice of words was captivating, he spoke with a semi-concealed passion, Harry could see why Rhia admired this man.

"Remember," He concluded, "Slytherins are not evil, we are simply cultured. We also don't take part in silly prejudices about 'dark' things, and only we see the truth of blood. We are a proud house, so give me something to take pride in. Do not misbehave outside these walls, but I'm not saying you may not have any fun. Do as you wish, but do it in a orderly fashion, or make sure it's untraceable to you, preferably traceable to the Gryffindors. All the other three houses despise us, so we must stick together, or at least seem like it. I want no quarrels between Slytherins where other houses can hear you, only within your dormitories or the common room. Do not do anything to disgrace Slytherin, or I will personally make you regret it. You are all dismissed."

Harry followed Draco through a tunnel, pondering everything he had heard. He wondered if all the other houses had made speeches like that, then dismissed the idea, Slytherin seemed to differ from the rest. They stopped at a door, its edges so faint that it almost didn't seem there. It was almost concealed in the rock, if it weren't for the glittering letters in front of Harry's face, he would have never known a door was there.

_First Years:_

_Vincent H. Crabbe_

_Gregory T. Goyle_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Theodore A. Nott_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Blaise A. Zabini_

Draco shoved the door open, and Harry heard five gasps of astonishment, including his own. Suddenly, Harry was feeling much more awake. The dormitory was not what the boys expected, it was warm and cozy, quite a contrast to their common room.

The room was beautiful, ornate carvings covered the place, and the ceiling had the most extravagant chandelier. White light shined through the pure crystal of the chandelier, giving the room a homely feel.

The room was rectangular, and the door had been placed in the middle of one of the short sides of the rectangle. There were six beds in the dormitory, three beds on each side of the door. The beds were similar, and there was a nightstand/workplace table beside each bed. The beds were all four-postured with velvet green hangings and silver lining, yet the tables beside each one was different. Each table was made of a different wood, though Harry couldn't identify any of them. Also, each table was lined with jewellery, but they were all a different type. On the left side, the first bed's nightstand had topaz lining, the middle one had amethyst, and the far one had emerald. To the right, the one closest to the door had ruby, the middle sapphire, and the far opal.

Crab and Goyle stepped forth to choose their beds, but Draco held up an arm.

"Let Harry choose first," Draco declared.

Harry was surprised, and gave Draco a questioning look, what was he playing at? With a shrug of the shoulders Harry examined the beds again, and plopped down on the far left one. He didn't really care which one he ended up with, but since Draco had insisted for Harry to choose, Harry picked the one with emeralds. Harry didn't have much care for jewellery, and he didn't care it matched his eyes or whatever, but he knew emerald was Rhia's birthstone.

Draco stared at Harry in shock, then chose the one across from him, the one on the far right. Blaise chuckled and sat down on the bed beside Harry's, while Nott settled himself on the bed next to Blaise's. Crabbe and Goyle had some sort of wizard contest to determine who got the bed beside Draco's, Goyle won.

"What?" Harry asked when everybody settled themselves, "Why's everyone staring at me? Just because I'm _Harry Potter_ doesn't change who I am."

Blaise shook his head sadly, "I wish it were as simple as that mate."

"Oh," Harry joked, "Don't tell me that the beds we chose matters."

Blaise smirked in amusement, "Yep, that's pretty much it. The beds we chose determines what our rank is in our year."

Harry's mouth fell open.

Draco chuckled weakly, "And you've just chosen the position as leader."

* * *

**Question of the Week:** What's your birthstone? Mine's amethyst and personally, I think it's the prettiest (even though my least favourite colour's purple), but I might be a little biased. Isn't it so hard to pick just one jewel when you want all of them?


	10. First Classes

_"Alright! Partner up everyone!"_

_Harry looked to Summerhase, and was rather surprised to see that no one rushed up to her to partner with her. Harry waited, wondering if Summerhase would walk over to him and ask to be his partner; after all, they were suppose to be 'friends'. If it were Anne, Harry noted sadly, he would have been the one to rush to her, but as it was, Harry simply **had **to see what Summerhase would do._

_Summerhase raised her hand._

_"Yes?" The teacher, Mrs. Weber asked, pointing to Summerhase._

_"Is it possible," Summerhase asked in an innocent voice, "To work by yourself on this project? I think I could do it."_

_"I think," Mrs. Weber replied in a babying voice which caused Summerhase's eyes to narrow, "That you would be able to too, but it's a very hard project. You **must **have a partner, maybe you can help him. Ah, it looks like Mr. Potter has no partner either, so why don't you two do this together?"_

_Summerhase nodded, tight lipped, and motioned for Harry to come and sit with her._

_Harry fumed, how dare she! The raven haired boy glared at the girl and firmly shook his head._

_Harry saw Summerhase clench her fists, but she got up and gathered her things anyways. She made her way over to his square table, and plopped down in the seat across from his._

_"Why," She whispered through clenched teeth, "Did you do that?!"_

_Harry crossed his arms, his bright green eyes sparkling dangerously, and replied in a equally quiet and furious tone. "What exactly did **I **do wrong? Oh let'th be friendth. Well, friendth don't try to abandon one another. Oh, you're thmart too. Yeah well, then why would you be so reluctant to work with me? I knew it Thummerhathe; Anne was right, you **are **a liar."_

_Summerhase's eyes widened in surprise, "You- you remember what I said?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "But of courthe, after all, you aren't the only one with a good memory."_

_"You're actually smart?!" Summerhase blurted out, and then quickly covered her mouth, her sea blue eyes going as wide as saucers._

_Harry narrowed his eyes, "You mean you didn't even think I wath?!"_

_Summerhase shook her head wildly, "N-No. I mean, I did think you were smart, I didn't mean-"_

_"Un-hun, thure." Harry said frigidly, "You know, if you just thuggethted we be lookouts and competition for each other, I would have been fine. But to go ath far ath to thuggetht being friendth…"_

_"But I really wanted to be your friend," Summerhase said almost tonelessly, but Harry could hear the desperate plea in her voice. And that made Harry pause._

_He was abnormally intelligent for his age he knew, and now he wondered if it had something to do with his gift. Summerhase seemed to be a genius too, especially when it came to controlling her voice. But… they were still six year olds, and six year olds made mistakes, no matter how gifted they were. _

_Harry thought… (and he was fairly certain) that Summerhase was actually trying to **hold back **the desperate plea. Which meant that she was telling the truth about the friends thing. Oh boy._

_"Haven't you ever heard thtorieth?" Harry said slowly, not succeeding in leaving the anger completely in his voice, "Of how friendth are thuppothe to treat each other?"_

_"No one read them to me!" Summerhase snapped._

_"Well no one read them to me either!" Harry snarled, "I had to hide and eavethdrop on my aunt and uncle when they were reading to Dudley!"_

_Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, and a fraction of a moment later, Summerhase's eyes followed his. _

_"What-?"_

_"I am going to give you a lecture on how friendthip should be like." Harry interrupted, if not a bit shakily, "If you want to be my friend, then you have to know how to act."_

_"I don't need anyone telling me how I should act," Summerhase said stiffly._

_"No, but you can bruth up a bit on it." Harry growled, getting angrier the more he talked, "There are certain wayth you can't treat people you know. Treat them ath you want to be treated."_

_"But they're so much lower than me. They don't deserve to be treated differently." Summerhase replied, crossing her arms._

_"Well!" Harry snapped, beyond annoyed by the girl, "The leatht you could do is pretend to like them, so at leatht they'll like you back. You won't gain anything by acting thuperior you know, did you notice how no one **wanted **to be your partner today?!"_

_"That is none of your business!" Summerhase yelled, standing up, "That-!" She paused, glancing around and noticing that all eyes were on her._

_"Miss Summerhase," Mrs. Weber said kindly but sternly, "Please use your indoor voice in the classroom."_

_Summerhase nodded stiffly and picked up her things. "I think-" The girl said stiffly, voice leaking fury, "That Harry and I worked all we could on this project today. I should… do some of my other homework."_

_Miss Weber nodded sagely, "If you think that is best."_

_Summerhase glared down at Harry, eyes alight with rage. "I don't need **you **to lecture me on how to make friends, I can find out myself." She whispered, and then spun away. _

_Harry watched her go with his own anger rising. What did she know? He could do better than her. _

* * *

**Chapter 10- First Classes**

Harry bit back a groan; troubling thoughts didn't go well with eating. When he found out about his leader status, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Harry had tried his best to wiggle out of it, but found out that when someone chooses to be a leader and then backs out, they would be officially made the 'outcast'. As much as Harry hated being the center of attention, he hated being left out even more.

Harry was afraid that Draco would be mad at him, considering his family, Harry had thought that Draco would have killed to be leader but surprisingly, Draco was really nice about it. Draco had said that he knew Harry didn't want the position, but Draco didn't want Harry to be cast out. Of course, this wasn't like a real military or anything, just a little power struggle within the Slytherin House. Harry's bed, the one on the far left, was the leader's place. The one on the far right was the leader's right-hand man. The middle left was the leader's second-most trusted, while the others were just… there. They hadn't really talked about it much, considering that they all needed and wanted to sleep as soon as possible, so Harry didn't know very much about his position.

"Oh come on," Draco teased, "Etiquette's not _that _bad. Besides, you being leader and all... you _have _to show your _lackeys _the example."

"I thought you said the leader doesn't actually interfere with other's lives, he just can stop his roommates from doing certain things while he's there and they all have to defend him if he got in a fight?"

"Oh wait until you see what happens when we have a ball," Draco snickered, "I can't wait!"

Blaise snorted in his juice, drawing curious and disgusted glances alike from the Slytherin table. Blaise blushed a little, but feinted unconcern, "Draco, you are evil."

"What-" Harry began.

"You're the leader?" Rhia inquired, taking a seat beside Harry and successfully interrupting him. "Well that's pretty stupid, never start out as leader, they're bound to get overthrown."

"You mean you knew about the whole position thing?!" Harry snapped.

"Of course… didn't tell you? Must have slipped my mind..."

"Oh you-!"

"What are you?" Draco interjected.

"Right-hand," Rhia replied, "Parkinson isn't too happy about it though, she's leader by the way."

Draco rolled his eyes, "She wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why aren't you leader Rhia, I thought you'd have liked the power." Blaise commented.

"Maybe I'm not what you think." Rhia replied.

Blaise smirked, "Ah… I see someone's going to follow her own advice and try to overthrow when they're older."

"You know what!" Harry exclaimed, "I only chose that stone because it was your birthstone Rhia... I should have known anything associated with you could only mean trouble! _Why_ areemeralds the leader's stone anyway? Rubies are the rarest."

"I'm touched Harry, I really am... that's very sweet of you. I'm also surprised that you actually know that about rubies… but you learned that from a muggle book didn't you? In the wizard world, rubies aren't the rarest, mainly because they hardly have any magical properties; it's emeralds, opals, and occasionally amethysts that are in high demand. Every gem has a different power, emeralds are the best for rituals and potions while ruby is mainly just a pretty stone for jewellery."

Harry blinked at the sudden information, "Wow... you didn't just get that from a book did you? I have nothing against reading, but if you read enough to find information like that…"

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Where have I been getting all my information from recently!? I didn't spend an eternity searching for books, Quirrell recommended them to me you idiot!"

"Why do you keep learning stuff from Quirrell?" Draco asked.

"You don't know? I got adopted by him." Rhia said.

"Really!? That's great! Severus Snape,-the potions master- is my godfather, he'll favour me for sure, and Quirrell will definitely favour you! We're sure to do well in at least two subjects."

Just then about a hundred owls came flying streamed into the Great Hall, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. Blaise and Draco each got a pouch full of candy from their parents, and a large, brown owl with some sort of newspaper attached to it stopped in front of Draco. Harry instantly recognized the paper as the 'Daily Prophet'. Rhia retrieved a small package from another large brown owl, which flew off as soon as it's burden was relieved.

"What is it?" Draco asked, nibbling on the candy sent from his parents.

Rhia neatly opened the package, inside was a beautiful serpent clasp. The snake was wound around a dagger, bright ruby eyes glowing ominously.

"Pretty," Draco muttered, glancing at his paper and nearly chocking on his breakfast.

"What is it?" Rhia asked, flinging back the words the heir of the house of Malfoy used on her earlier.

"Here," Draco mumbled, spreading the newspaper flat out on the table, so they could all see it.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"But that's the same day we were out shopping... and got attacked," Harry pointed out. "Remember Hagrid's package? What if that's what the dark wizards were after, and when they couldn't find it in Gringotts, they went after us. It'd make no sense for them to suddenly go after the Boy-Who-Lived on that day, they could have came after me the other 10 years of my life."

Draco blinked, "Right, about that attack... what exactly happened? My father wouldn't tell me anything… I read from the Prophet that when the aurors arrived there was only one black-robed figure left, and he disapparted just as the aurors got there. From what the savage (our gameskeeper) said, there were four of them at beginning, but our stupid savage passed out before the aurors arrived. The only one who was conscious at that time was you Rhia, what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure… I mostly spent my time trying to keep Harry alive, and wasn't really paying attention to the battle. Hagrid went crazy, and I passed out soon after the aurors arrived. It was all very confusing, I don't really remember much at all… Which reminds me, it was your birthday that day Harry!"

Rhia handed the serpent clasp to Harry, "Happy Birthday, it's your very late present." Then, quietly she added, "The snake _does _hold poison, you can refill it by opening the hilt. The colour of the snake's eyes determine how deadly the poison is. Right now there's something lethal in there, you can never be too careful as the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock, "Wow... Rhia, I don't know what to say. Thanks doesn't seem to cut it, and this must have cost a fortune."

Draco sneered, "A fortune? That? It must have been expensive, but for Potters and Malfoys, it wouldn't even cost as much as dinner. It's a pretty piece of jewellery, but you could get them anywhere."

Harry looked to Rhia, "Can I tell?"

Rhia frowned, "If you really wished to, it's yours after all. I'm warning you though, you should probably only let the most trusted know."

Harry nodded and quietly told Draco what his 'pretty piece of jewellery' really was. Draco was gob smacked, much to the amusement of everyone else at their table.

"I wish I could have something like that," He muttered, "Have to ask father..."

Harry grinned at the antics of his spoiled best friend.

"Hey, as much as I hate to interrupt this glorious moment, we have transfiguration in 15 minutes," Blaise said.

"Right then, let's go." Rhia said, gracefully rising from her seat.

Draco pouted, "Why is it that I've the upbringing of pureblood and she's still better at this stuff than me? Riddle, what was your mother's maiden name?"

Rhia didn't seem to hear him as she glided out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Blaise exchanged amused glances before following Rhia out of the Hall, Draco at their heels. Soon the four of them were lost, despite the fact that Draco's father was in the Board of Governors, Draco had never actually been in Hogwarts before.

"This is great, Transfiguration just happens to be taught by the Head of Gryffindorks, why did we have to have _that _subject first?" Draco drawled, just as they came across a fourth year Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw prefect.

"Excuse us," Rhia said politely, "But we don't really know where the Transfiguration class room is, could you please show us? It would be greatly appreciated, and it'd be very kind for you to help your fellow students."

"And why should I help slimy Slytherins?" The Gryffindor boy snarled.

Rhia turned from the third year and walked pass Draco. With a roll of her eyes she whispered, "I'll leave you to take care of this."

With the briefest of scowls Draco turned his attention back to the fourth year.

"This," He said, gesturing to Harry, "Is Harry Potter, and I'm Draco Malfoy. It'd be greatly appreciated if you helped us to our classrooms."

The fourth year's eyes did a familiar flick to Harry's hairline, "Harry Potter? Why should I care about the _famous _Harry Potter, next in line to become a dark lord? If he's so brilliant and cunning, couldn't he just _lead _you all to your class?"

The fifth year girl tugged on the boy's sleeve, "Oh leave them be, you know that's not true. They're just first years, they wouldn't be doing anything evil right now. Although I admit, _Draco Malfoy_-" She shook her head, "Yes, we're all annoyed with Slytherins, but… I'm a prefect, it's my duty to help first years. Besides, maybe this way we can disillusion them about muggle-borns."

The boy smiled at the girl, "That's what I love about you Mimi, you always try to see the good in someone, even if there isn't. For you I will show them the way, but not if they're by themselves. They were sorted into Slytherin for a reason you know, they aren't able to see light."

"Yes of course," Draco drawled, "Because it's only Gryffindors that can see light. So very _noble _and _chivalrous _of you to stand there taunting us and _not _doing what we politely asked. I can definitely see how Slytherins are so evil, apparently if you're polite in a Gryffindor's presence it'll burn them."

The fourth year flushed an amusing shade of red, "Watch it Malfoy, I don't care who your father is, I'm not scared of you."

Draco smirked, "Is that a threat? How would the school of governors react when they find out that a fourth year has been terrifying some first years? Wouldn't go over too well now would it?"

The teenager was slowly going purple, only a restraining hand from his girlfriend (that's whom everyone concluded the Ravenclaw was,) calmed him down. With a snarl the Gryffindor stomped off in a huff.

"Please stop this childish nonsense," She said, sending them a cold glare and walking off briskly, "I will show you the way, but trust me, it is only because of my duty, nothing else."

Draco sneered, but followed her all the same, "Don't think I-"

"Why are you doing this only out of duty?" Rhia suddenly asked, cutting Draco off, "What's wrong with being a Slytherin? Why would Harry be considered a dark lord in this house? Are Gryffindors and Slytherins at ends with each other?"

The Ravenclaw sighed, "You seem alright, but let me tell you, most of the Slyherins are extremely bias and cruel. I'm not too sure how you were sorted into Slytherin and with a Malfoy no less, but I suppose you might be ambitious. You're all simply first years, I hope you don't fall into the belief that purebloods are better than muggle-borns."

Draco looked ready to make a sharp retort, but Rhia beat him too it.

"Are you a muggle-born?" Rhia asked politely, with a discreet glare at Draco, which sent him over to Harry in a huff.

The prefect shook her head, "No, half-blood, that's why I can be understanding to both clauses."

Rhia if possible, seemed to become even politer to her after that, nodding and smiling sweetly every now and then to show her appreciation. The two girls chatted about things that only girls would chat about, teachers and the like, while Blaise seemed to be listening quietly.

"_Oh you handle it Draco_," Draco muttered in a crude but accurate imitation of Rhia's voice, "Sheesh, if she's letting me handle it, why won't she let me talk!?"

Harry sent an amused glance at Draco, "Possibly because she knew you'd offend that prefect... you do seem to have a way of getting on everyone's nerves. What, with all your acts of supremacy and all that."

Draco huffed indignantly, "That's because everyone is infer-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence, realizing exactly what he was going to say.

Harry laughed aloud at the dumbstruck expression on Draco's face.

It was then that they arrived at the door to their class, the Ravenclaw strolled away, smiling at Rhia. Rhia smiled back.

"You handled that quite well," Rhia commented when the Ravenclaw was out of earshot, "I have to say, I'm impressed. The reputation of a Malfoy isn't all talk."

"Not too bad yourself Riddle," Draco grudgingly replied, "But how stupid can Gryffindors get anyways? That person was willing to offend a Potter and a Malfoy, not to mention whatever you two might have been. Must have been a muggle-born."

Rhia raised an eyebrow, "Interesting perception, seems like I really underestimated you Draco, you're perceptive."

Draco sneered, "Well I _am _in Slytherin."

Harry laughed, "But so are Crabbe and Goyle, but you don't see them do much other than grunt."

"Hey! They make great body guards!" Draco cried indignantly.

Rhia glanced at Harry and Draco laughing together happily.

"I'm wouldn't be so sure about Crabbe and Goyle," She said slowly, "they _are _in Slytherin. For all you know, they could just be pretending to be dumb so you'll lower your defences around them. The best spy is one that's underestimated."

Blaise clapped his hand, "Congratulations to you all for your excellent deductions, now let's enter before we lose house points."

Harry -still smiling- pushed open the door, and the four walked in, surprised that they were on time. With a shrug Harry went and sat beside Draco, in front of Rhia and Blaise.

Professor McGonagall was a better teacher than any of the other teachers Harry had had in the past six years, but that might have just been a wizard/muggle thing. She captured the classes attention with her spectacular introduction and stern tone, even Draco admitted that he to not wanting to cross her.

However, after about 15 minutes of trying to turn his match into a needle, Harry threw his wand down with a frustrated sigh. He looked to his friends, to see how they were progressing. Rhia, who was waving her right hand around wildly and muttering unceasingly. She glanced at the clock every once in a while, and the wand in her left hand lay unmoving. Draco was pouting at his match while violently waving his wand around. Blaise was coolly flicking his wand, saying the incantation over and over again.

Suddenly, the slight buzz of mutterings was interrupted by a clear cry of triumph, Rhia raised her left hand, a long, silver needle clasped tightly in her grasp. She held her wand easily with her right hand, and beamed up at McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile, "Well done Miss Riddle, take five points for Slytherin."

Just as McGonagall finished her statement, the bell rang; class was over.

"Now," McGonagall said sternly, "I want a four-inch essay on how to turn a match into a needle from anyone who didn't succeed."

The students filed out of the classroom, groaning.

Blaise shot a sideways glance at Rhia, "Did you time that or something?"

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I really wasn't trying my hardest before that and I just happened to be able to turn the match into a needle on my first try."

Harry didn't say anything, remembering Rhia's strange actions during class.

Rhia walked off towards her dorm mates while the three boys were joined up by Crabbe and Goyle, and together they walked off to the Charms room.

Everything was different in Charms. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had toppled out of sight when he read Harry's name on the register, much to the annoyance of Harry. Flitwick was a bouncy, energetic teacher, extremely enthusiastic and full of smiles. Unfortunately, the Slytherins were a class with the Hufflepuffs, who kept on messing up their spells. Rhia was one to shine again, acting as enthused about Charms as any Ravenclaw would.

History of Magics was extremely boring, as it was taught by a ghost who refused to die. Professor Binns droned on and on about… something, while they all tried to pay attention. In the end, all the Slytherins either decided to read a book in that class, or sleep. It was pretty annoying trying to sleep while the Ravenclaws were scratching out notes, but it was much easier for the Slytherins than taking them themselves.

Herbology was ridiculously funny, as the Slytherins had it with the Ravenclaws. Most of the Ravenclaws weren't fantastic planters, although there were some exceptions, and most of the Slytherins refused to get their hands dirty. When Professor Sprout finally convinced them to work... Harry had been relieved to find something that Rhia _wasn't _good at. Plants really did seem to shun her, but what she couldn't do in practice she made up for in information. Draco was exceedingly scornful of Herbology, but Harry was alright at it, for he _had _planted quite a bit back at the Dursleys.

Defence Against Dark Arts was a joke, even Rhia was surprised at how badly Quirrell taught. Again, all the Slytherins decided to read a book in the class, who could learn anything from the stuttering man anyway? All through the class however, Harry kept on hearing shrieks of laughter from Pansy Parkinson, who was chatting with Rhia enthusiastically. Well, if Parkinson didn't like Rhia as right hand before she does now; Harry thought.

The next night they had astronomy, which was interesting, although Harry didn't really care much for it.

It was potions class on Wednesday however, that left Harry completely confused...

* * *

C.McPherson: Really!? I never knew that! Wellll, I guess I'll have to incorporate that in then. Thanks for the info!

**Question of the Week:** Who thought book 7 (Deathly Hallows) ruined some of the most intriguing aspects of the books? I feel that Luna isn't as mysterious anymore and I've lost most of my respect for Snape. Also, the magic 'trace' and everything was really screwed up. I mean, how did Moody and the rest get away with that locking charm at the beginning of OoP? But, that's what fanfics are for. And the last battle btw Harry and Voldemort were cool, and so were the whole Hallows thing (even if it seemed last minute). Thoughts? Feelings?


	11. Potions with Potter

**Disclaimer**: It's mine! It's mine! IT'S ALL MINE!! Mwahahahahaha!! What? WHAT!? You mean it's _not _mine? -go sit in a corner and cry my heart out-

* * *

_The little boy glanced down at his paper and frowned. He had gotten perfect, as usual, but it didn't bring him any satisfaction. No, instead it brought him scorn, of the people who couldn't understand the simplicity of the questions and had not gotten perfect. _

_And that thought scared him. _

_Was he becoming like his mother? So incapable of happiness that she married a man who was… so utterly **muggle**?_

_Severus Snape had long accepted the fact that his father would not love him, and instead thought of the boy as target practice. And with that acceptance, Severus **could** think of what the man did… couldn't he? _

_The black haired boy shook his head, there were better things to think about. He peered through his bangs to the little redhead chattering happily to her friends, and wondered if he too, should go and talk to her. She was nice, she never made fun of him as the others did, and never scorned Severus for sitting at her table. And most of all, she was a **witch**._

_Not a stupid, mean muggle, but a **witch**, abet a muggleborn one. Severus attributed the fact that she was so smart to that fact. It was common knowledge that wizards were smarter than muggles, though Lily argued otherwise. Still, Severus was glad for her company, and she **was** insanely curious about the wizard world. _

_Severus like her. A lot. And he wondered, if it was after all better to be in the muggle world than the wizard one. He had never fit in here, but truly, he probably wouldn't fit in there with his muggle father anyways. He wouldn't have been so appreciated either, since the Prince line was diminished and he had a muggle father. But… would his father have dared continued… hitting Severus if they lived in the wizarding world? And, Severus would probably have a lot of friends by now if it weren't for his father. Even if no one would really care about him or his knowledge like Lily did, it would be nice to actually **have** a challenge in class. _

_And then, Lily turned to him and smiled, and it was as if the gems were suddenly imbedded into every corner of the room. The room seemed brighter, the world more generous, even when Lily turned back to her conversation with her friends._

_Well, the wizard world may be better than the muggle one in every single way, but it didn't have Lily. And so, the little boy chose the world he hated._

**Chapter 11- Potions with Potter**

Severus Snape glanced down at his class list and cursed. _Gryffindors_. Bloody Gryffindors, they would ruin his time with his new Slytherins. What was Albus thinking? Severus didn't even like teaching; well, he liked one-on-one, master/apprentice teaching, but he hated being forced in a room full of dunderheads who would never understand the true beauty of a shimmering potion. The only students he could stand were a selected few Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but only a few. Ravenclaws were too eager and chatty, and their essays were usually full of quotes from various books and lacked opinion. Ravenclaws, -though studious- lacked the proper appreciation for potions. Oh, of course they could follow instructions perfectly fine, but they lacked the intuitive of a true potions master. Slytherins were his favourites of course, but only because they had a true wizard mind. Severus still didn't like teaching the younger ones potions, they could never get it better than the textbooks perfect, and Hogwarts was supposed to enrol only the best for Salazar's sake!

At that moment the door swung open, and the excitable first years filed in, chatting about their new classes. Severus's eyes narrowed as Draco sat beside Potter; Severus had to have a word with his godson about his choice of friends. Of course, Severus couldn't deny that Draco needed some real -and intellectual- friends (unlike those ghouls Crabbe and Goyle), but that didn't mean he should be making friends with _Potter_ of all people. Oh Merlin! How did Potter get into Slytherin? Founders forbid how _that _happened. Severus shook his head slightly, clearing away unwanted thoughts, he had to speak to the Headmaster after this class.

With a glare that silenced the class, Severus gave his 'start of the year' speech, carefully examining the students' reactions. Just as he finished, the door was flung open again, revealing a redheaded mess and a mousy-haired boy.

Severus sneered, "Red hair, freckled, no decent robes or manners, must be a Weasley. And who's with you, a muggle-born? Figures, like father like son, no doubt you'll be your father's successor. I don't see what the point of sending you to school is... if you're just going to be like you father. Two points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, now take a seat before you lose more points for your house, I daresay they won't be pleased."

The Weasley's face turned to match his hair, and he looked like he wanted to strangle his potions master. His companion, seeing what Weasley was about to do, clapped a hand over Weasley's mouth and dragged him to a table. The Slytherins sniggered, while the Gryffindors glared at Severus with hate. A bushy haired girl leaned close to the Weasley, Severus heard things along the lines of "how could you? You've just lost all those points that I've gained."

"It's not my fault! That greasy git's just looking for excuses to take points from Slytherin, my brothers told me! Besides, did you hear what he was saying about my family..." Weasley retorted, still breathing rather hard.

Severus sent him an disdainful glare, "Mr. Weasley, would you and your girlfriend please refrain from talking in my class, that's another point you've just lost."

The Weasley angrily opened his mouth, a insult on the tip of his tongue, when suddenly, the door burst open. A dishevelled Slytherin stood in the frame, arms wide open as if she had just won a competition. Her short brown hair was sticking up at all angles, making her look absolutely mad.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, "Did you all miss me?"

Severus glared at her, "Miss-?"

"Snapey-Poo!" She called, bouncing up to Severus and giving him a hug, completely oblivious of the looks of horror everyone was giving her, Severus included. "So sorry for being late, got a little... lost."

That seemed to break the Gryffindors out of their stupor, soon they were all laughing as if there were no tomorrow. Even some Slytherins couldn't hold in their sniggers at the most feared teacher looking so helpless.

"What are you doing!?" Severus demanded, coming to his senses. "Take a seat immediately, and 15 detentions with Filch for your insolence and disrespect. And 10 points from Gryffindor for disrespect!"

That sobered the house of the stupids, though the Slytherins were still smirking.

Severus sneered and turned to his deadly glare on the girl who dared to hug him; if looks could kill, she would've been dead twice over.

"_What _were you thinking?" He asked in a dangerously calm tone.

The 11-year-old shrugged, to her credit, she didn't seem the least bit fazed by Severus's glare, which would have made most grown men wet their pants. "You're the head of my house, just thought I'd show some affection. I didn't have an apple, so I just thought I'd give you a hug for good measure. Besides... you looked so huggable today."

"10 po-detentions for your cheek! Do that again and I will personally make sure that you'll never be able to do potions again."

The Gryffindors were trying hard to keep in their laughter, as they didn't want to lose more house points. Whispers broke out, everyone was soon talking about the 'bravery' of the girl-who-dared-hug-the-dreaded-potions-master. Severus sneered, the Gryffindors may consider what the girl did 'brave', but Severus knew it was an act of ignorance and stupidity.

He cleared his throat, not even smirking at the way everyone instantly gave him their full attention. He was in a foul mood, who did that girl think she was!? Severus turned his attention to the roll call, occasionally stopping at a name to insult them. When he called Potter a 'celebrity', Severus knew that something was wrong. For once the Gryffindors laughed, but no Slytherins did except for Moon (who laughed at everything, even the insult of herself), Crabbe, and Goyle (who were complete morons and laughed at the tiniest of insults). Draco and Potter were staring at Severus incredulously, while Zabini, Bulstrode, and Riddle's eyes were flickering between Severus and Potter swiftly. Greengrass ignored it all, as she did for every insult, showing off her famous Greengrass disregard, and Parkinson let out one snicker before shutting up at the baleful looks Draco and Riddle threw her (which Crabble, Goyle, and Moon seemed to be oblivious to). Severus scowled and continued his roll call, so Potter had the support of his house then. It made sense, in a twisted sort of way, Slytherins _were _suppose to stick together, and James Potter had somehow managed to get everyone on his side, so it only made sense that Harry Potter got the same gift.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter blinked, "Draught of Living death sir, a powerful sleeping potion."

Severus scowled, he hadn't been expecting Potter to get that one. "Very well, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Potter chewed on his lip for a moment, "Uh... stomach of a goat sir?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" Severus snapped.

"Stomach of a goat sir." Potter repeated dubiously.

Severus scowled, he hated to admit it, but he was impressed with Potter. Severus hadn't expected Potter to be able to answer any of his questions, Potter Sr. never read unless it was for pranks and only passed potions because of his family name. Was it possible for his son to be any different? "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Um... aren't- they are the same plant."

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised, but just because you know a few textbook answers does not make you a potions master. Do not think that just because you're able to answer those questions you're above everyone else Potter, and idiot with half a brain could have."

Potter nodded, "I know sir, I don't think that I'm better than anyone else"

"A detention with me for back talking to a teacher Potter, don't do it again." Severus snapped.

Potter and Draco exchanged disbelieving looks, but wisely remained silent.

"Well! Why aren't you all copying this down!?"

Severus fumed silently as his class got to work, his bad mood getting worse. He quickly set them the assignment of brewing a cure for boils, the smell of potions in the air always calmed Severus down. Severus paired everyone up, feeling a lot better from Potter's look of horror as he was partnered with Goyle.

Severus walked around the room, criticizing everyone except for two pairs. Draco and Riddle were showered with praises, their potion was turning our extravagantly well. Nott and Greengrass were making the potion like the steadiest of Ravenclaws, and Severus even said a 'good job' to them. Granger _was _making a potion right, but she was in Gryffindor, so Severus couldn't just give her peace and not insult -um, _correct_- her. He accused her of not letting her partner do any work, which was probably true considering she was extremely bossy. Severus was surprised to find Potter's potion only a shade off, meaning that he was somewhat adequate at making potions. Goyle certainly couldn't have done anything, Severus had been too many parties and heard too many reports from Draco to know that Crabbe and Goyle jr. were even worse than their fathers. Perhaps Potter was more like Lily than Severus thought... if one looked closely enough, one could see that Potter would get his mother's cheekbones when he grew up, he already had her skin...

Ssssssssssss... Severus whipped his head toward the origin of the sound, Longbottom stood moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. He had somehow managed to melt Finnegan's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools, making either disgusted or pitying faces.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Finnegan! Take-"

"I'll take him to the hospital wing!" Riddle volunteered, but Severus had already seen her hesitate a bit at first. Longbottom glanced at her gratefully while Severus looked at her through narrowed eyes, what was she up to?

Finally, Severus nodded, deciding to let Riddle play her little game. The rest of the class went on relatively peacefully, Potter had not made a single disturbance. At the end of class, Severus called Draco and Riddle to stay behind.

Amused, Severus watched the two normally composed children exchange confused and slightly fearful glances.

"Professor?" Draco ventured hesitantly as the rest of the students filed out.

Severus took his wand out and Riddle tensed. Severus looked at her curiously as he flicked his wrist to close the door, making a note to investigate later. Although… he supposed he could be intimidating, but Riddle hadn't seemed bothered by him when he had first picked her up.

"You two are very talented students," Severus said, nodding to them, "And I would hate to see that talent go to waste. Come every Thursday evening for extra lessons, because I want to see you make Slytherin proud."

Riddle bowed her head, "May I ask why sir?"

She sounded respectful enough, but Severus knew she could control her voice, not her eyes. What was she trying to hide…? No matter, he'd find out, he was sure of it.

"I originally planned this only for my godson, but I thought it would be good for Mr. Malfoy to have some competition."

That was true, and since Riddle _was _sorted into Slytherin and seemed to have the talent, why _not _include her as well?

"Un- Professor," Draco said, shooting a disgusted look at Riddle which she equally returned. "I'd rather not have _Riddle _as my competitor."

"Why?" Riddle asked coyly, "Too afraid to lose to me all the time Malfoy?"

Draco glared at her, and then turned to Severus earnestly, "Could- can Harry be in these lessons instead? I think he's just as good as Riddle is."

Severus snarled, though he couldn't help but be a little amused. "No," He said icily, "This extends to you two and you two only. Draco, do not push me. These lessons are a favour and I will not hesitate to remove them from you if you do not wish to cooperate with your classmate."

"But could Harry not join us as well?" Riddle asked cautiously, "He wouldn't be a big bother, and we'd much like him here. You saw that on the subway."

Draco looked at Riddle, eyes shinning brightly, "Really?" His godson then turned to Severus with a puppy dog expression that always melted Narcissa's heart, "Please Uncle Sev? Pllleeeaassseee... You won't even have to get me a birthday present, and it would outmatch anything that father could possibly get me."

Severus was about to snap a no, but pause. To outshine Lucius, wouldn't that be a laugh. But this was a Potter he was talking about here, was Potter worth it?

But then, this Potter was (dare he say it) reserved enough for him to ignore, Severus could probably easily forget Potter was there. It would make his godson happy, and it would definitely allow Severus to keep an eye on Potter.

Finally, Severus nodded tersely, "Very well, but I shall give you until Halloween to make this decision, and he will have to order his own ingredients. Also, one step out of line and Potter is banned, understood?"

"But Unc-" Draco whined.

"Goodbye sir." Riddle interrupted, tugging on Draco's sleeve and dragging him out the now door.

Severus inclined his head pricking his ears and silently casting a sound enhancement charm to listen to his two protégé's conversation. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

"One does not drag a Malfoy!" Draco hissed, and Severus could almost imagine him wrenching his sleeve away. "Especially a half-blood."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that," Riddle said coldly, "Or you might not be his friend any longer."

"What? Are you going to tell him?"

"No," Riddle answered, "You'll lose his friendship more spectacularly than that."

"Are _you _trying to insure it?" Draco hissed.

"Oh, why would I do that?" Riddle asked innocently, "Whatever makes Harry happy. But if you get possessive, rest assured that there _will _be consequences. This may be your first real friend, because Harry's not the type to use people, but it will also be your last if you try to take him away from _me_. Trust me, he would chose me over you."

"Why's he even friends with you?" Draco grumbled.

"Well, why's he friends with someone who still calls others 'Uncle Sev'?"

Severus groaned inwardly, Draco still needed to learn how to keep his composure when he gets exited.

"Don't tell anybody," Draco snarled. "Or else."

Their voices were fading now, Severus could hardly make out what they were saying.

Riddle laughed, "Don't... won't tell... but it isn't... a Malfoy. How... truce?... ignore... Professor Snape... each other."

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "You're not bad… partner."

"...didn't ... potion to explode ... better than most of the..."

Severus leaned back against his chair thoughtfully. Interesting, those two seemed to be fighting over Potter's friendship. What was so special about Potter that he had missed? Enough to get him into Slytherin apparently.

Ah... a Potter in Slytherin, no, if Severus looked at this from another angle, past his hatred... the _Boy Who Lived _in Slytherin. There was a difference.

Severus sat there, thinking. This could be the thing he was waiting for, the thing that could make his house great, and gain prominence that only Gryffindors had before. But could Potter be the one? Severus didn't think the brat had it in him, but Severus _was _the master of deception, and maybe if he only made it seem like Potter was great...

At that moment the door opened, Albus Dumbledore strode calmly in, transfiguring a pencil in front of Severus's desk into a big, comfy chair.

Severus raised a brow, ticked that someone had interrupted his thinking, "Do you have to show off?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling maddeningly, "Oh I daresay most people-"

"Wouldn't be able to perform such a task," Severus interrupted, "You know as well as I do that you weren't the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts for nothing. Turning a pencil into a couch, really Albus, most people wouldn't be able to do that so casually, and you know it. Now, what brings you here? You usually don't visit the dungeons."

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed somewhat, "Ah yes, on to business, you were never one for small talk. I came here to ask why Harry Potter was picked up with Rhianna Riddle, and why you picked him up when you weren't suppose to."

Now Severus raised both brows, "Is that a problem?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No, not really, I'd just like to know why you did it."

"On my way to pick up young Rhia, I decided to let Potter know that the world wouldn't favour him like his family does. To my surprise, I discovered Potter's family doesn't favour him at all, in fact, they're rather abusive." Severus's voice turned cold, "_What _were you thinking Albus!? No child deserves that, not even a Potter."

Dumbledore seemed to turn older at those words, "I thought it would be safer... no one to blame but myself really. Never thought - No idea... I had no idea it was that bad. Rhianna did say something about it once, but I thought she was just being..."

Severus sneered, "Oh yes, because _family _just can't go wrong can they? They always love..."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, "Severus, I'm sorry, I have failed you and Harry both. However, Harry has to stay at his relatives to be safe-" Ignoring Severus's snort Dumbledore ploughed on, "-I'll have a talk with them." Then, muttering so low that Severus almost didn't hear he added, "Failed Tom Riddle too."

Severus's curiosity was quirked, Tom Riddle? Was it possible that Tom Riddle was the father of Rhia Riddle, then that would mean she had wizard blood from her father. Wizards didn't age the same as muggles, after they hit maturity, they aged twice as long. Although Dumbledore was 150 years old, he was only around 85 by standard. Still, Severus didn't question Dumbledore on the matter, Severus knew he wasn't suppose to have heard the last statement.

"So how's Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter," Severus sneered, "Is doing _fine_. Merlin knows how that kid became a Slytherin though..."

Dumbledore's eyes rekindled with their everlasting twinkle, "Ah yes, you'd be surprised. Do not let your bias of James get in the way of having a good relationship with Harry though, he's more like Lily than you know."

Severus rolled his eyes, as if he'd listen to the old crackpot. Besides, Dumbledore just finished telling Severus he never checked on Potter, how would Dumbledore know what Potter was like?

"Oh and, may I ask when you became on such good terms with Miss Riddle as to call her by a nickname? I must warn you Severus, I might be wrong but, be careful around her."

Severus snorted, "I think I know Albus, when someone is trying to manipulate me."

Albus looked at Severus seriously, "Do you Severus, do you really?"

Severus looked deep into Dumbledore's fathomless blue eyes, "I think I do Albus."

"I guess I'll be going then," Dumbledore said getting up from his chair, "I know how much you dislike small-talk."

Maybe he'd go watch Draco fly, watching his godson happy always made Severus happier too.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** What should Snape's feelings for Dumbledore be? Saviour? Redeemer? Meddling old coot? ...Senile goat?


	12. Flying Fights

A/N: Erm… Well, I didn't really know what year Flint was in. **REMEMBER**!! I AM **CHANGING DETAILS**!!

Um… on the topic of love. These are only 11 year olds, they **do not **know what they are talking about. They know nothing about love and are only discussing politics.

On a side note; Harry and Draco actually don't hang out with Blaise and Rhia a lot, Draco's usually with Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry's always with Draco.

* * *

_Harry glanced over Summerhase's shoulder and couldn't help but sneering._

_"What?" He said acerbically, "Think you'll find out how to be a friend in a **dictionary**?!"_

_She glared up at him, "What would you know? It's not for making friends, it's just for knowledge. But I suppose **you **wouldn't read."_

_"What do you gain knowledge for?" Harry asked sarcastically, "To lord it over other people??"_

_Summerhase gave the six year old boy a nasty grin, "Harry, are you judicious?"_

_"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered, it didn't sound good, whatever it was. "Of course not!"_

_Summerhase laughed wickedly, "Ha! You just said that you aren't sensible or smart. Like you were trying to prove to me yesterday, and now you're denying it!"_

_Harry narrowed his eyes behind his round glasses and spun on his heel, walking away. He didn't need to hear any of this._

_But when Summerhase left the reading corner, Harry secretly sneaked back and tucked the dictionary under his overlarge sweater… and no one noticed the difference. He felt guilty for taking an item from the school, but really, he was only borrowing it. Harry did plan on returning it… when he finished._

_When Harry got home that day, he made sure to drop off his book at his cupboard before doing all his chores. And when he finally got the chance, he sneaked off into his cupboard and pulled the string to turn on the lights…_

_And it went out._

_Harry looked up in a mixture of dismay and desperation, he wanted light, he needed light. Light!_

_And suddenly, the room was filled with brilliant, white light…_

* * *

**Chapt 12- Flying and Fighting**

Weeks passed, and Harry felt sure that he was getting the hang of Hogwarts. Even Snape seemed a little nicer to him after that first class.

Harry shook his head as he walked, he wasn't going to let thoughts of _that _particular professor ruin his day, especially since it was his first day flying.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Professor Snape," Harry replied without turning to face his companion, "I simply don't get him. He's nice to me one second, and mean the next. He dotes on you though."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well of course he dotes on me, I'm his godson. Not sure why he dotes on Rhia though."

"Haven't I told you?" Harry asked in surprise. "He was the one who picked me and her up. That's why I don't understand him, me and Rhia were pretty much in the same situation and I was on my best behaviour, I don't know why he dotes on her and is so mean to me."

"No surprise that he doesn't like you much, nothing on you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry said testily, finally turning to look at his best friend.

Draco laughed, "Just kidding, he and your dad didn't get along in school. Your dad always bullied Professor Snape around when they were in Hogwarts. And... you know how prejudice all the houses are against Slytherin. Unfortunately, Professor Snape didn't have a famous title or a wealthy family to back him up, so all the teachers turned a blind eye towards everything he suffered but were always there to punish him if Professor Snape did anything wrong."

Harry gaped, "That's- that's so unfair! But still, _I _didn't do anything! That's hardly fair... but I suppose I can sorta understand. Well, at least now I know I didn't do anything wrong. Thanks for telling me, but why now of all times?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I mailed my father about it, and he told me. I simply forgot about it until you mentioned it right now."

Harry smiled, "Oh wow, thanks. I owe you one."

Suddenly, Draco's frown turned into an evil grin, "Yes... you do. Big time. I think I'll invite you to the next ball we're holding... and you have to ask Parkinson to be your date."

Harry looked at Draco in horror, "You're evil, there's no way I'm going to a ball, and much less chance of me bringing that pig nosed, pug-faced, repugnant-"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Do you know that's my fiancé you're insulting?"

Draco couldn't help it, he burst our laughing at Harry's spluttering and red faced apologies. Then, he shuddered, "Don't worry about it, the feeling's are mutual. That's why I want to spend as less time with her as possible, 'cause I'll have to spend the rest of my life with her."

Harry winced, "I feel for you, I really do. I am so happy that I'm not betrothed to someone. Hm... maybe I'll hire a hit wizard to assassinate her, you wouldn't know of this of course, so you could do nothing to stop it."

Draco smirked, "What? You want me to pull a Zabini?"

"Hun?"

Draco sighed, "Blaise's mother married seven different men and they all mysteriously disappeared leaving her their fortunes. You know, it's really annoying to have a best friend who doesn't know anything."

Harry mock glared at the blond, "Such a nice friend you are."

"I know it... -Hey! We're here!"

The rest of the class was already there, leaving only about ten brooms left. Draco walked up to Crabbe and Goyle and demanded their brooms, which they reluctantly gave.

Harry looked at Draco in amazement as Draco handed Harry one of the brooms, "Can you do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well of course, you're leader and I'm right-hand, we can pretty much demand anything and get away with it. The only thing is, you probably don't want to irritate your dorm-mates too much, or they might try to retaliate. Don't worry about me though, I _am _the Malfoy heir, no one would be stupid enough to mess with my family name."

Harry smirked, "What's this? People would only be scared of your family name? What about your own magical abilities?"

Draco groaned, "Don't talk about things you don't understand. With me it's fine, but if you go around insulting other people's family names, you'll get a lot of unwanted trouble."

At that moment Rhia showed up, Longbottom trailing behind her.

"Better?" Harry asked sincerely.

Longbottom swallowed nervously, "You aren't... mad at me?"

Harry shrugged, "Accidents happen to the best of us. Besides, I think you've paid enough already for whatever trouble you've caused the rest of us." Harry knew what it felt like to be dubbed 'dumb', and he was especially sympathetic. Although... it was getting pretty pathetic, that was the third time Longbottom had blown up a cauldron.

Longbottom gave a wan smile before giving them a long suffering look and joining the Gryffindors. Rhia responded with a reassuring smile.

Blaise raised a brow at Rhia, "Fancy Longbottom? You always seem to be helping him. Still... I didn't really imagine him as your type."

Rhia rolled her eyes, "I spend two moments with him and you think I fancy him. Considering all the time I spend with you, I must be utterly devoted to you."

Blaise smirked, "That's not such a bad thing, I'm not betrothed yet. Life with you would certainly be very interesting."

Rhia fluttered her eyelashes, "I'm honoured, but aren't you afraid I'll end up like your mother?"

Blaise looked to Rhia in mock horror, "That does sound like something you _would _do, but unfortunately, you're too devoted to me... remember?"

Harry made gagging noises, "Guys, we're 11..."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's why you _don't _listen to Rhia's and Blaise's crazy talk, it's sickening. By the way... why were you so nice to Longbottom? He's an idiot and a blood-traitor (which means that he's pureblood but associates with muggle-borns)."

Harry shrugged, "He's not that bad. I don't think he had much of a choice of whom he associates with."

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, interrupting Harry (thought she didn't know it), "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

Draco's did too but Rhia's and Blaise's both only went about halfway. All three sounded extremely confident, Harry figured that brooms responded to tone more than anything else.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Harry sent Draco a smirk when the flying instructor told the Malfoy heir he'd been doing it wrong for years. Draco simply sneered back.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two - three!"

The class jerkily rose off the ground, with only a few exceptions. As soon as Harry was in the air, he knew he was meant to fly, it felt so... _right_. Harry looked to his friends; Draco and Blaise looked comfortable enough, but Rhia... She looked a bit queasy, and _very _awkward in the air, despite her confidence earlier.

Suddenly another body slammed into Harry, hurling him off the broom. Harry made a quick grab, and managed to just hold on to the broom, feet dangling in the air. Harry promptly hosted himself up, his face as white as a sheet.

The person who crashed into him however, wasn't so lucky. WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Longbottom lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch made her way over to Longbottom, her face as white as his.

"Everyone get down now!" She shouted, and everyone scrambled (if you could do that in the air) to obey her. After quickly assuring his friends that he was okay, Harry turned his attention to their flying instructor.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter as she bent over the klutz. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Draco!" Harry snapped, "I almost died!"

Draco sobered for a moment, "Yeah... We'll have to get him back for that. You did amazing by the way, no one would ever think that was your first time on a broom, fast reflexes! And... don't you think it was funny?"

Harry's lips twitched in spite of himself, "That's not really..."

"Yeah. Shut up, Malfoy," snapped a pretty Gryffindor girl

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" cooed Pansy Parkinson, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

A Rememberall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Oh just give it here," Harry said wearily, "It's not worth our time. Besides, Longbottom's already just broken his wrist, I think he's paid for what he's done."

"Yeah!" The black-haired Gryffindor girl exclaimed, "Listen to Harry, you shouldn't be making fun of poor Neville!"

Weasley cheered, "Knew you weren't a real Slytherin Harry, you must be there to... learn more about your enemies! Yeah!"

"I am so!" Harry snapped back, "I just thought that my friend was wasting his time on a talentless wimp."

"Malfoy's only your friend because you're famous!" Weasley shouted, "He doesn't really care about you!"

"Stuff it!" Draco snapped. "You don't know anything!"

Weasley did a very bad imitation of a sneer, which looked more like a grimace, "Oh don't I? I _know _you're only friends with Potty to please your daddy, you'd do anything for him wouldn't you? Grovel, beg, even put up with an attention seeking idiot..."

Draco was getting rather pink in the face, "I said shut-"

"I bet you'd even let him get away with beating you." Weasley said, then changed his voice to a crude imitation of Draco's, " _Oh please! Curse me more! I simply can't live without your approval! Even if you only keep me as a cursing bag, I still_-"

Draco lunged at Weasley, only to be held back by Harry and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and walked menacingly towards the now pale red head. Harry held up an arm, and surprisingly they both stopped in their tracks.

"You make worse insults than my uncle does!" Harry sneered, "And that's saying something. If you're going to try to make yourself sound smart (as if you ever could), at least say something half-way truthful, no one's going to think your lies are funny."

Harry turned to his housemates, "Don't pay attention to that wannabe wizard, he can't string two words together without making it sound ridiculous, why bother paying him any mind?"

Weasley snarled... but then he gave a cry of triumph. Harry spun around to face Weasley, wondering what he was up to. "Look!" said Weasley, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass, unwittingly repeating the actions of one Draco Malfoy. The serpent coat clasp glittered in the sun as he held it up.

Harry felt around his chest, cursing inwardly, Longbottom must have knocked his clasp off!

"Give that here, Weasley," said Harry quietly, a promised threat underlying his voice.

Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Weasley smiled nastily. "Oh, so it's Potty's then I'll make sure to put it somewhere nice and safe... how 'bout on top of a tree?"

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Weasley had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He flew a bit awkwardly, but he was flying all the same.

Harry grabbed his broom.

"I think you laid it too thick," Blaise said, amusement evident in his voice.

Harry ignored him, blood was pounding in his ears. Harry mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him - feeling the rush of fierce joy again - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground.

"And he get's mad at me for attempting to strangle Weasel," Draco muttered.

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Weasley in mid-air, the red head looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Weasley challenged.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and shot towards Weasley like a javelin. Weasley barely got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

Weasley seemed to lose the nerve to stay in the air any longer. "Catch it if you can, then!" He shouted, and he threw the serpent clasp high into the air before jerkily flying back towards the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the clasp rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the clasp - wind whistled in his ears, mingling with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the serpent clasp clutched safely in his fist.

"_Harry Potter_."

Harry's heart sank faster than he'd just dived at the icy tone of that voice. Professor Snape was striding towards them, his face set in an hard glare. The Slytherins all leapt to Harry's defence, surprising him greatly.

"Professor, I can explain, he-"

"Yeah! He was just-"

"Weasley-"

"Please professor, it's not Harry's fault-"

"We all saw-"

"I'm afraid," Snape said coldly, "That does _not _excuse Mr. Potter's disregard for rules, he knew what he was getting himself into, no matter what the reason. Come Potter, follow me."

Harry caught sight of Weasley & Co's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor Snape's wake as he strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. Snape had hated Harry for who he represented. Harry had been planning to somehow show Snape that he wasn't like his father, for, though Snape was cold towards Harry before school started, he had been kind in his own way. Harry knew Snape was not necessarily a bad person, and wanted the potion's master's approval. Getting expelled would definitely not earn it. Harry wanted to say something to defend himself, but knew that there was nothing he could say to change the potion's master's mind. Professor Snape was sweeping along without even looking at him; Harry had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor Snape didn't say a word to him. He wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind him. Maybe Snape was taking him to Dumbledore. Harry thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. Harry's stomach twisted as he imagined it, already imagining Rhia's and Draco's disgusted faces.

Professor Snape stopped outside a classroom. He opened the door and poked his head inside. "Minerva, may I borrow Flint for a moment?"

Flint? thought Harry, bewildered; was Flint something he was going to use to set fire on him?

But Flint turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor Snape, and they marched down the corridor, through the dungeons, Flint looking scornfully at Harry. "In here."

Professor Snape pointed them into a empty classroom, then turned to face the two

boys. "Potter, this is Marcus Flint. Flint, - I've found you a Seeker."

Flint's expression remained scornful, "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor Snape testily. "Would I ever joke? Even I have to admit, the boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. Maybe Snape didn't hate him as much as Harry first believed after all. Maybe under all that coldness was someone who truly cared for Harry. Harry was very observant, and he knew that Snape actually _did _care for Harry's well being. Snape had rescued Harry from his uncle after all, and threatened his uncle too, for _his _mother's sake. Harry's heart soared, he had a chance!

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor Snape continued. "Didn't even scratch himself. The oh so famous Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Flint was still looking sceptical but nodded in acceptance. "We'll see how he holds up after a practice round. And… I suppose he's just the right build for a seeker," Flint sneered, now walking around Harry and eyeing him shrewdly. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule, he owes me. Merlin knows we need a better team than last year, flattened in that last match by Gryffindor. I couldn't look the overgrown cat in the face for weeks... Well then Flint, I leave you to explain everything to Potter, Merlin knows I don't have the patience for it." With that, Professor Snape walked off, leaving Harry with the menacing fifth year alone.

"I'll see you at practice at 4pm on Sunday!" Flint snapped, "Get someone else to explain Quidditch to you, I certainly don't have the patience."

Harry nodded and left the room, a mixture of emotions bubbling within him. Anger at being thrust into an unexpected position, wonder at the fact that he wasn't getting expelled but on the Quidditch team, joy at the fact that he'll be flying again…

"Harry!" Draco called, racing up to him, "Don't worry, they can't expel you! Professor Snape will have to listen if all of us blame Weasley. My father-"

Harry waved a hand, cutting Draco off. "No, I'm not getting expelled. You're never going to believe this… but I made it on the Quidditch team!"

Harry laughed at Draco's shocked look, "It's true!"

Draco's face twisted into an ugly expression, "Oh! So you think you're so great hun!? The famous Harry Potter can get away with anything can't he? Break a rule and get rewarded, leader and boss, no one can do anything bad to you. Why would you need to tell me this, so you can gloat in front of your second-in-command, sidekick? Well no more! Malfoy's bow to no one!"

And with that Draco stormed off, leaving Harry staring blankly after him.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Uh-oh. What's wrong with Draco? Why's he all like (gasp) RON all of the sudden?? Who likes Ron and would hate me if I bashed him? (Innocent smile).

AnYwAyS, do you guys want me to do some chapters in one of the Gryffindor's POV? If so, which one? I feel like I didn't give Ron enough credit for what he did here. He's not a born bastard (like in some fics I've read) and he has a REAL reason for being mean.

The point of this fic… well, you'll see.


	13. A Talk with Blaise

**To all Flamers**: Well, I never pretended my fic was perfect, if fact, it's far from it. I'm just a 15 year old who decided practice my writing and determination skills by trying to see how they could make a different version of Harry Potter. I admit that there will be critism, and varied opinions, but really, does Flaming help anyone? I know you probably don't care, and that makes me wonder.

There's a part of me that wants to say 'bugg off, and you try to write a fic.' I've noticed that most Flamer's stories really suck, and I can't help but wonder if that's why you people feel the need to take it out on someone else. And so there's the bigger part of me who pities you, who can't help but think that you're only acting the way you are because that's the only way you know HOW to react. If that's the way you'll feel superior, so you won't feel in the dumps.

No, I don't understand, so talk to someone who will. There are people out there who care about you, and even though you've probably heard this a thousand times, think about it. It doesn't matter who you are, what you've done, someone out there loves you just the way you are. I don't see how some people don't understand that. I have a friend who's constantly trying to change herself to the extremes and she doesn't seem to understand that even though I get annoyed at her sometimes, it's human nature, and her good points outweigh her bad. No one's perfect, but everyone's close enough to it to someone.

* * *

_Harry smiled slightly as he finished his chores, now he could go learn some more big words! He practically skipped back to his cupboard, he would run circles around Summerhase with his newly learned words!_

_His light was of course, fixed, but the little boy thought it would be better if he practised his gift. He didn't want to lose control again. It was scary._

_With that determined mind, he shut the door as soon as he got inside his cupboard and did not pull the string for his light. Instead, he concentrated hard on light appearing._

_Nothing happened._

_Harry frowned, but concentrated harder, willing with all his might for light to appear. A faint sheen of sweat started to form on the boy's skin, but he ignored it. He closed his eyes, and concentrated harder. Harry started to shake and tremble with the effort, but he was determined to get it right._

_Finally, Harry fell back, exhausted. He opened his eyes, defeated. And then… he saw it._

_The little patches behind him, his mattress, the bucket, and the book that were darker than the rest of the room. Harry wanted to jump up in excitement, but found that his legs couldn't support him. He yawned, he certainly felt sleepy, even though it couldn't have been past 5:00. Not really thinking, the little boy curled up on his mat and fell asleep; a big, goofy grin still visible on his face…_

_"Get Up!"_

_And then, he was being shaken awake._

_Harry blearily blinked his eyes, one hand already reaching out to get his glasses. The boy glanced up, and saw the blurry form of his aunt looking at him with crossed arms. He could imagine her pursed lips and tightened face even without really seeing her._

_"Do you know," She whispered angrily, "How long I shook and yelled at you before you woke up?! You ruined Vernon's schedule! Instead of cooking dinner at 5:30 and eating right when Vernon gets home, I had to spend 15 minutes trying to wake you up! Do you ever show ANY consideration for other people? And stop trying to look for your glasses! It's on your ugly face! You worthless, misbegotten, ungrateful little…"_

_Harry winced a bit as she ranted on, now that he knew what some of those words meant… But still, Harry rather thought Aunt Petunia was wasting MORE time yelling at him._

_"So," She finished, "You'd better get cooking fast."_

_Harry nodded vigorously, but quickly stopped. He touched his head, wincing a little at the wave of dizziness that accompanied the nodding. But still, the little boy scampered up to his feet, fighting the wobbles of his legs with will. He walked drunkenly to the stove, and tried his best to cook._

_Which wasn't much._

_As he shakily set the dinner on the table, Harry wondered if he shouldn't make up with Summerhase, just to know the secrets of controlling his gift._

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Talk With Blaise**

Later that night Harry spotted Blaise in the common room, doing his Transfiguration homework. Harry walked over to Blaise full intent on asking the pureblood a question, but could do nothing but gape Blaise's stunning calligraphy.

Blaise looked up, "Yes?"

"Your calligraphy," Harry breathed, "It's beautiful."

Blaise smirked, "Glad you think so, but most wizards write like this, as they've been tutored to do so all their lives. It can't be that much better then yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow, reached into his bag, and pulled his Transfiguration paper for Blaise to see. Blaise stared wide-eyed at the paper, mouth hanging slightly open.

Harry winced at seeing Blaise lose his composure, "That bad hun? The first time I see you look normally is because of my horrible writing. Well, I lived with muggles remember?"

Blaise frowned, "Ah yes, muggles.. No wonder your handwriting is such a disgrace. Despite our Zabini neutrality, I have to agree with Draco on this one, muggles are atrocious."

"By the way... what's the matter with Draco? He keeps ignoring me."

Blaise laughed, "Oh, so this is the true reason why Harry Potter is talking with me, you've wanted to ask me this all along haven't you? And were just waiting for a perfect opportunity."

Harry's face burned, "No, I really didn't mean to get caught up in your calligraphy. It's just that... Draco's giving me the cold shoulder so I can't really ask anyone who's afraid of his influence, and Rhia doesn't really know Draco. I don't even know if she likes him. You're a pureblood who's probably hung our with Draco loads of time when you were younger, do you're bound to know lots about him. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm only talking to you to get information, but if it makes you feel better... I'll give you something in return."

Blaise laughed, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to never freely offer something unless you know exactly what it is? Anyways, what I'm about to tell you could get me into a lot of trouble, so you owe me a huge favour."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "So can you tell what's wrong with Draco?... or is it something I did?"

Blaise nodded, "Yes, not here though... if this gets overheard... Come. Follow me."

Obediently, Harry trailed after Blaise as they walked out of their common room and crept up the stairs, through the corridors, and finally, into an empty classroom. Harry didn't know this place at all well, it was Gryffindor territory, he didn't even know how Blaise knew it so well.

"Know how to do a silencing charm?" Blaise whispered.

"What-?"

"Shush!" Blaise put a hand over Harry's mouth, "We can't be overheard, so speak quietly."

Harry nodded, whispering back to Blaise to ask what a silencing charm was.

Blaise sighed, "It's a charm that once placed on a room, allows no one on the other side to hear them. There's different classes of them, some doesn't allow either side to hear the other, but some allow the caster to hear both sides. But I suppose you wouldn't know it, none of them are a first year spell. I just hoped since I wouldn't put it past Rhia to go and learn it, she's breezing past every class, despite appearances."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I've noticed, she's always up to something. So... can you tell me about Draco now?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes, "Ever the persistent one aren't you? First you need to make a wizard's contract that you'll do me a favour no matter what it is."

Harry frowned, "That hardly seems fair, I'll have to owe you an unknown favour and you'll what? Have to tell me some harmless info?"

Blaise looked annoyed, "Look, if you don't want to know about Draco, then don't do this. I would get into more trouble than you can imagine by telling you what I'm about to. It'd be considered treachery, diverging another pureblood's secrets, and if the Malfoy's found out about this, they just might cancel whatever alliance they have with the Zabinis."

Harry bit his lip, he didn't think it was the smartest thing to owe someone legally, but the trade seemed fair. And... Harry really wanted to know what was up with Draco... "Fine, but there will be conditions, you can't have me kill or injure somebody, or have me emotionally hurt any of my closest friends."

Blaise gave an exasperated sigh, "What do you take me for? Kill someone? Anyway... on with this, as I'm the one making the contract, (it's a simple one) you'll mostly just have to repeat after me except to make some adjustments for yourself, alright?"

Harry nodded, but could not stop the feeling of uneasiness that crept over him, what if he did something wrong?

"I, Blaise Aquila Zabini, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, hereby bind a magical contact with Harry James Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Noble house Peverell." Blaise said, pointing his wand to his heart.

Harry took this as his cue in, "I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, hereby bind a magical contact with Blaise Aquila Zabini, Heir of the Ancient and Noble house Zabini."

Blaise had a slight smile on his face as he continued, "I will dispose of all information I have regarding Draco Lucius Malfoy's actions earlier today to Harry James Potter if Harry James Potter agrees to do me one thing in the future if I specifically ask for it as long as it doesn't involve Harry James Potter killing or injuring and agrees to never willingly diverge anything of the information he learns from me."

Harry's mind whirled as he tried to keep up, but magic was helping him find the right words to say. " I will do one thing in the future for Blaise Aquila Zabini if he specifically asks for it as long as it doesn't involve me killing or hurting anyone, and will keep all of the information he tells me _today_-" Blaise shot Harry an annoyed look"-secret if Blaise Aquila Zabini disposes of all information he has regarding Draco Lucius Malfoy's actions earlier today to me."

Blaise was fully smiling now, all trace of earlier annoyance gone. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry repeated.

Then, Harry felt a tingle of something, well... magical, brush against him.

Blaise's smile was stretched from cheek to cheek, and he seemed to be in a almost giddy mood. Harry was instantly reminded of Rhia after she came out from Gringotts.

"That was our magic letting us know that the contact is in tact," Blaise commented airily, "I suppose I'd better let you know about Draco before you burst. Don't worry, it doesn't really have anything to do with you, it's really quite a combination of things. You must remember that Draco is not a simple person. Draco is from a old pureblood family who strongly supports blood purity... it was suspected that they were Death Eaters. Because of this, something Draco once said, and how he reacted to Weasley's insult, I believe Draco was abused at home whenever he didn't act like the perfect Malfoy... including not being the best. Also, Draco _does _have the Malfoy pride, and he'd used to always getting his way around other children. When you became leader of Slytherin for our year, Draco was already a bit resentful, but let it pass as you were his best friend. Then, at the Quidditch Pitch you show him up by exerting your authority over his-"

"But I didn't mean to!" Harry blurted out, "I didn't think they would listen to me!"

Blaise gave Harry a very pointed look, "Harry, you are the Boy Who Lived and the leader of Slytherin for this year, you don't honestly think that no one would listen to you?"

Harry had the grace to looked shamed, "Yeah but- Wait! Do you think Weasley knew about Draco's dad?"

Blaise sneered, "Weasley is a blood-traitor, I'm sure they have all sorts of pretty tales about blood purifists."

Harry growled, "I should have let the Slytherins pound him."

Blaise nodded, "You should have, but no use worrying about it now, at least you learned your lesson. Anyways, after you left, Weasley shouted some more stuff asking Draco 'how it felt that a Potter bested a Malfoy' and 'where's the Malfoy pride now?' and a lot of other things that I don't think is worth repeating. It was really bad, the Slytherins looked ready to kill and even some Gryffindors were mad, but most of _them _agreed and encouraged Weasley. If it weren't for Rhia and Daphne… but I'm not here to gossip with you about what happened. Anyhow, Draco didn't pay much attention to Weasley because he was worried about you. When you told him you made it on the Quidditch team, _another _thing you bested him at, all of Weasley's words and the other events came rushing back to him, and I guess he kind of snapped. It was the blood drop to the starved Tiaran Vampire so to speak." (A/N: Straw that broke the camel's back)

Harry was a bit confused by the last part but he thought he understood what Blaise was trying to say, "So all I have to do is butcher up my chances on the Quididitch team?"

Blaise snorted, "You should have been a Hufflepuff. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? It won't do any good, you're the Boy Who Lived, you're bound to get more opportunities than Draco, and you can't just keep passing them up. Although I'm positive I don't know everything about Draco and what I've told you is only part of it, I do know that Draco just needs some time and space to sort out his feelings, so give it to him.

"But you have to keep in mind," Blaise added, a wry note in his voice, "That Draco _isn't _nice, seeing him being _nice _to you was... interesting."

Harry gaped at him, "You're 11?! How are you...? Well I knew Draco wasn't the easiest person to get along with but the other stuff... Rhia certainly chooses her friends well, I prided myself on being observant, but you..."

Blaise smirked slightly, "I'm a pureblood, I've got to be smart. Don't ever underestimate any pureblood, they've been trained all their lives. They may seem like an idiot at time, but they can be extremely cunning."

Harry smiled ruefully, "Still, I think you make even Albert Einstein look bad."

"Well, maybe you should talk with Rhia more often, she doesn't let on nearly as much as she know... Albert Einstein? Ha! He was a blood-traitor who gave up some valuable wizard secrets for a place in muggle society. Please, _don't _compare me with that traitor."

Harry gaped at him, "Albert Einstein was a wizard?!"

Blaise shrugged, "Well of course he was, all of the so-called muggle revolutionists are actually wizards, Tomas Edison, Sir Winston Churchill, ect. Muggles simply aren't nearly as smart as wizards, it's the blood-traitors who influence anything."

It was that comment that made Harry realize that although Blaise was neutral, he was still a pureblood. Was it possible that…?

"Blaise," Harry asked slowly, "Why did you say that I was the heir to the ancient and noble house of Peverall?"

Blaise shot him a surprised look, "Oh you didn't know? Did the muggles tell you _nothing_? I expected them to not know a lot of things, but they should have known about your family ancestry at least."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, they didn't, now would you care to tell me instead of making me guess?"

"Fine then. Your surname might be Potter, but the House that became knighted and got a seat at the Wizengamot is 'Peverall', not Potter. Since Potters are descendents of Peverall, to hold any power at all that's the name Potters go for when making contracts and stuff."

"Oh," Said Harry, still confused, "I thought the Wizengamot was made up of the elected?"

Blaise looked at Harry strangely, "Half of them are, the other is made up of ancient pureblood houses. But really, it's the purebloods who influence anything, all the elected listen to the pureblood side if they want to stay on seat. You didn't learn this from your relatives did you...?"

"Shush!" Harry said suddenly, clapping a hand to Blaise's mouth.

Blaise shot Harry a death glare, "Hmm…"

Harry jerked his head towards the door. Blaise froze.

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner. I'm positive I heard someone up here."

Blaise yanked Harry's hand away and spat, making a disgusted face. Creeping towards another door, he motioned for Harry to follow him.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard Filch mutter, "probably hiding."

Harry saw Blaise mouth "this way" and followed him as he seemed to know where they were going. Suddenly, Harry saw Blaise trip over something and crash to the floor with a curse.

Neville Longbottom groggily stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"Is it morning yet?" He asked loudly.

Harry clapped a hand over Longbottom's mouth, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

"I hear them my sweet." They could hear Filch getting nearer. Longbottom suddenly let out a frightened squeak as he realized what was happening and broke into a run

Harry and Blaise glanced at each other before quickly following Longbottom's lead. They ran and ran, until finally they came to a dead end…

"This is it!" Longbottom whimpered helplessly , "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch was coming.

"As if this wasn't your fault in the first place!" Blaise snapped, breathing heavily. It was obvious Blaise didn't do a lot of running, and was crabby and therefore not thinking clearly.

Harry frantically searched for something, anything, that could get them out of this situation as Blaise and Longbottom bickered.

"I-I ddidn't mean to," Longbottom stuttered, "When I was released from the hospital wing no one was outside anymore, I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Just like you," Blaise sneered, "To forget something as simple as the password. What kind of pureblood are you anyway? Getting sorted into Gryffindor and then-"

"Look!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the door he discovered and successfully interrupting his companions, "A door!"

He grabbed the door handle and twisted... to no avail. "It's locked..." Harry moaned in despair... he was doomed. Sure, Blaise and Longbottom would only get into trouble, but he, Harry Potter, had already broken a huge rule today, and they couldn't just keep on rewarding him... especially since he was in Slytherin...

"Move aside!" Blaise quickly pulled out his wand, tapped the lock and shouted, "_Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening. They heard Filch's footstep draw nearer, his grunt of confusion, then the fading of his pattering feet.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be OK - get off, Longbottom!" For Longbottom had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare -this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

Harry did a quick scan of the room, trying to take note of everything, they weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backwards - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. Blaise and Harry didn't stop running until they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Gryffindorks" Harry whispered frantically. As the stone slid open, he heard a small gasp of surprise from behind him. Harry whirled around, seeing Neville Longbottom standing not five meters from them... the Gryffindor had been following them...

"Longbottom!" Blaise snapped, a murderous look in his eyes, "If you tell…"

Neville gulped, "I-I swear! I wouldn't! This is Rhia's common room too, and she's been practically the only one who's been nice to me... I wouldn't..."

"You'd better not." Was all Blaise said as he walked back to the dorm.

Harry looked sympathetically at Neville, only now did he realize the extent of what Neville was going through. To only be the friend of a rival house... Harry shouldn't have said those mean things at Quidditch, sometimes he was impulsive as a Gyriffindor...

Harry smiled at Neville, "I'm sure you won't tell, you're too kind to. Don't mind Blaise, he's just crabby from lack of sleep. Careful you don't get caught... see you at DADA tomorrow."

Harry turned and headed towards his dormitory, just catching the look of gratitude Neville sent him as the stone wall slid shut.

Harry hurried to his bed and gratefully climbed in, not even bothering to change. Blaise was already asleep. Harry expected to feel tired and worn out, but he did not. Instead, he felt exhilarated and jumpy, as if wanting to do the whole thing over again.

In the quiet of the dormitory with only the sound of breathing to distract him, Harry's mind raced. _Why _had the three-headed dog been standing on a trap door...?

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Did anyone actually catch the glasses reference? It wasn't a mistake I swear. Rather, Harry didn't catch it. Can anyone guess why?

Yay! I just got my first flame!! This means that my storiy's good enough to flame! Tihe.

Lemon drops to all who have reviewed! (Mwahaha!)


	14. Hagrid the Idiot

_"Summerhase…" Harry said calmly._

_She glanced up from yet another book, "Well, tell me what you're going to say, before you wet your pants."_

_Well, so much for masking his nervousness._

_"I-" Harry paused, no, he couldn't do this._

_"What?" Summerhase asked, her attention now turned fully on him. _

_"I-" Harry stumbled, "I wath wondering when we were going to work on that project Ms. Weber gave uth. It's going to be due thoon."_

_"I'll do it." Summerhase said irritably, bending back over her book, "I'll do all of it. Don't worry."_

_He felt proud of himself, he had changed what he was going to say so quickly and Summerhase didn't even notice! He thought he briefly understood why Summerhase did that voice trick on him when they first met, it was rather exhilarating._

_And he wondered again, if he should make up with her. Harry had originally come to ask Summerhase to practise their gifts together and make up with her, after all, controlling his gift was rather exciting. And now… now he felt as if he understood her a little bit more. Perhaps, he could make it work if he asked right now. He wanted a friend **right now**!_

_But… then he remembered the resolution he had made about Summerhase, and how he would wait for Summerhase to come to him, and offer friendship. He wanted her to make an effort too, after all, Harry had waited three years for a friend hadn't he? He could wait a bit more. And if she never came to him, well…_

_Harry nodded, feeling much more reassured. He would always hold true to his ideals, no matter how much he wanted otherwise._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hagrid the Idiot**

Harry couldn't help but yawn as he watched half the class struggle to turn their matches into needles; he had not gotten a lot of sleep. He had stayed up the night wondering what the package might be, for he was sure that that's what the three headed dog was guarding. What was so important that the Headmaster would risk endangering his students for...?

And that dream, one of the oddest dreams he ever had, about a shadowy figure looking out behind a corner at a familiar black shaped man opening the door. Harry had heard a grunt of pain, and the man staggered out, but then the shadowy figure left and Harry woke up...

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped, "Would you please pay attention to your work instead of daydream? Perhaps you can already do this? Please demonstrate, as I have yet to see it."

Still half-asleep, Harry absently waved his wand over his match, muttering the incantation. To everyone's surprise, it changed into a needle that rivalled Rhia's.

"Excellent Mr. Potter." McGonagall gave a rare smile, "Looks like you have your father's talent after all. Well done, a point to Slytherin. All right class, get back to work."

Rhia smiled at him, her brow beaded with sweat, "Good job Harry, you were brilliant."

Harry smiled back, immensely proud with himself, he was about the fourth person to get that spell, it was only their second class after all. Then he frowned as he looked more closely at Rhia, she seemed exhausted. All she had to do was transform her needle back into a match, it couldn't be that difficult could it?

Just then, Harry felt a strange tingling to his left, exactly like what he had felt when Blaise finished making the wizard contracts. Harry whirled to the source, only to find a Ravenclaw beaming at his successfully transfigured needle. Just when Harry was starting to doubt he had felt it, he felt it again. Again he turned to the source, only to see a female Slytherin smirking at her needle. She took out another match, and said the incantation again, effectively turning the match into a needle and sending the tingling feeling at Harry.

Harry stared, then looking around the classroom, was anyone else feeling this? Was it part of being a wizard, only he had only discovered it now? Harry gazed at Blaise's needle, but felt nothing unusual from it.

Harry shook his head, deciding to ask either Draco or Blaise when they were on speaking terms again.

Rhia turned her needle back into a match, much to the delight of Professor McGonagall. No tingling.

The bell rang, and Harry hurried to Rhia's side, "We still going to Hagrid's?"

Harry had received a letter from Hagrid earlier this morning inviting Harry to tea during his free period. Harry had told Rhia about his night's escapades and invite to Hagrids's, begging her to come with him. She was better at getting information than him, though he felt a little bad about using Hagrid as a information fountain.

Rhia smirked, "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world, you just know how much I love to lose a couple of brain cells."

Harry grinned in spite of himself, "We're already going to deceive him, we shouldn't insult him too.."

Rhia rolled her eyes, "So what did the sorting hat say to you?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Um... well it kinda said that I would do well in any house, but will prosper the most in Slytherin. Also, it said some weird thing about being the heir to something..."

Rhia had a pensive expression on her face, "Did it now? Interesting..."

They walked in silence to Hagrid's hut, both lost in their own thoughts. On the way there, Harry passed by Draco whispering to Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry cocked his head, hearing snatches of the conversation,"Tomorrow... Moon won't know what hit her... shows what can happen when she doesn't act like a Slytherin..."

When they finally arrived at Hagrid's and knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - Back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Harry and Rhia strolled in, both eyeing the boarhound a little nervously.

"Eh, don't yeh worry 'bout Fang, he won' hurt a fly no he don'."

As soon as he said that, Fang leapt from Hagrid's hands and started growling at Rhia. Rhia gave a nervous giggle and took several steps back.

"Ahh Fang! Bad dog! Can't have yah scarin' the guests, go out an' play now, good boy!" With that Hagrid picked the dog up and tossed him outside, closing the door behind him.

"Now, how's school been?" Hagrid asked, gesturing for them to sit.

Small talk went on for a bit, with Rhia and Harry pretending that Hagrid's rock cakes were the best in the world, and Rhia occasionally pouring fine wine for Hagrid, until Rhia turned to conversation to another matter, the one they were here for.

"It's odd though, why should the third floor corridor be forbidden? It seems harmless enough, Harry and I were just trying to find our classroom when Filch came and started raving about how we would be hanged by our ankles for trying to break into the third floor," Rhia lied. "It seems awfully strange that Dumbledore would put the students in danger, I'm positive he wouldn't, he is such a caring man after all."

Hagrid sniffed, "That he is, he gave me this job when everyone else turned me out yeh know, I owe that man my life. I don' think yeh sherd be askin' 'bout these things, they'd best kept secret yeh know. Besides, Fluffy's guarding it, and yeh don't want to take him on-"

"Fluffy!?" Harry practically shouted, staring at Hagrid disbelievingly, "You mean you name that great three-headed _thing _Fluffy!?"

"No, he's a real gentle creature once yeh get to know him- hey! How do yeh know 'bout Fluffy?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Well erm... you see... I kinda went through the door to get away from Filch and..."

"YEH WHAT!?" Hagrid shouted.

"Yeah so, could you please tell us what's important enough for _Fluffy _to be guarding. We could have very well died."

"Yeh sure could hav', promise me to never go near that door again!"

Rhia glared at Harry, "Of course the two of us won't, we were just curious is all."

"Yah well, don' be, it could get yeh killed... now how 'bout some more of that Muggle stuff... what'd yer call it? Ber?"

They went back to talking about school and Dumbledore nonsense, until Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"So... what's in the third floor corridor?" Harry asked out of the blue, hoping to startle an answer from Hagrid.

"Not tha' again. For the last time, tha's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!" Hagrid's eyes grew wide. "I shouldn't 'ave said tha'."

"Shouldn't have said what?" Rhia asked softly.

"Shouldn't 'ave told you about Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone."

Rhia held up a hand, interrupting Hagrid's train of thought before he concluded that he just told them more, "Wait, if it's here, isn't it possible for someone to steal it?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Oh no, there are tons of things guarding it…"

"Like what?"

Hagrid's eye's widened even more, "I can't say. Yeh knowin' too much already."

"Oh, well... I just know that Dumbledore trusts you to the ends of the world, but I was just wondering who else he trusts... Fluffly's amazing, but you know how to charm him."

"Yeh, not that hard, just play some music and he'd be sleeping in no- hey!"

"Oh don't worry, we won't try to steal it or anything. Besides, there are other enchantments to get past."

"Yeh, like McGongalls, Flitwicks, Quirrell's, Snape's and Dumbledore himself. Ah! Go before I say anything else."

Rhia nodded, "Sorry Hagrid, I didn't mean to get you distressed."

"I know ye didn't, but yeh still need to go. I dunno why my tongue's so loose today..." Shaking his head, Hagrid shooed Rhia and Harry from his cabin, muttering unintelligibly.

"He's an bigger idiot than I took him for, but it suits me just fine. We've got a lot more information than we bargained for." Rhia whispered. "But _what _were you thinking, suddenly deciding to join in? You almost ruined everything."

Harry was hurt, "But it all worked out didn't it? I _can _be smart you know."

Rhia sighed, "I know, it's just... it _could _have been a disaster, you can't do that in the future."

Harry shrugged, "But I'm my own master, which reminds me of Fang… I never knew you were scared of dogs."

Rhia looked away, "I'm not, but I don't like them. Since I couldn't exactly kick the dog in front of Hagrid, all I could do was back away. Hm Hagrid, that was horrible except for the information we got."

Harry shrugged again, "I thought it was rather nice to get away from all the scheming for a while, nice to feel a bit smarter than someone, instead of always left in the dark."

Rhia shook her head, "You're not stupid, just not used to this... besides, don't Crabbe and Goyle make you feel the same way?"

Harry snorted, "No, talking to those two is equivalent to talking to a rock, no conversation. All they do is grunt and nod, the occasional laugh but only if someone else indicates it's funny, I prefer Hagrid's company to those trolls. Besides," Harry's face sobered, "I only hang out with those two because of Draco."

Rhia patted Harry's arm, "Don't worry, everything will work out, you know that. Malfoy just needs some time to figure things out I guess, he'll realize his mistake soon enough."

Harry was a bit surprised to hear what seemed like a bit of venom in Rhia's tone, no sympathy. "But... don't do anything to him alright?"

Rhia blinked, "Whatever indicated to you I would? It'd be suicide right now to go against a Malfoy."

"Oh? So you care about your own comfort above mine? What happened to that oath we made when we were little 'siblings in all but blood' and a promise to always look out for each other?" Harry teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll always look our for you, you're the one who wanted me to keep away from Malfoy in the first place remember? Humph, maybe it's a good thing Malfoy's not your friend right now, he definitely wouldn't want to be dragged to Hagrid. I don't think I'll come here again unless I have to, it certainly wasn't very stimulating conversation."

"Yeah," Harry growled, "Why don't you just go and find Zabini? I'm sure he's the only one intelligent enough to keep up with you."

Rhia eyed him with an unreadable expression. "What is up with you? Are you so cranky from lack of sleep that you have to... you're not acting like yourself."

"Oh yeah, and what about you, so exhausted after every class. Would it kill you to be nice to someone without a 'greater purpose'. I think you took my advice all those years ago too closely, I know for a fact that you're not Neville's friend because you find him interesting."

Rhia's eyes narrowed, "How would you know? Alright part of the reason I'm being nice to Longbottom is what you're saying, but I do in fact find him an interesting case, so there!"

"Oh?" Harry shot back, "But he's no smarter than Hagrid is he, and you're saying you find him interesting. I find how you gush over and, and- _suck up _to important people quite disgusting, are you ever sincere?"

Rhia shook her head incredulously, "I can't believe you Harry, this isn't like you. You can't possibly understand…"

"Then make me! Would you please stop keeping all these secrets from me and tell me what you're about?"

Rhia gave him a long look. "I think I'll wait a bit until you've calmed down," she said coldly, before sauntering off.

Harry looked after Rhia despairingly, was he so determined to chase off all his friends? Sure, he didn't like how she always kept secrets from him, but he could live with that... did he really have to anger her too? With a shake of the head Harry wandered back to the castle, at least now he had plenty of time to learn silencing charms.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** How many people want Harry to be friends with Hagrid?


	15. Full of Moon

A:N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! And… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!

* * *

_The days passed, and soon a week had gone by since the time last when Harry talked to Summerhase. She had tried to talk to him many times, but he ignored her. It wasn't easy, and the little boy was very proud of himself for it, though he also was a bit sad._

_But finally, the day the green eyed boy had been waiting for arrived._

_"So, what do you want to do for this project?"_

_Harry glanced up, noting that once again their positions had been exchanged. "Why are you athking me?"_

_Summerhase plopped down a the seat beside his, lips pressed tightly together, "Because. I figured you weren't all that stupid, even though you got such a bad mark in the last test. I figured that you could help me."_

_Harry smiled a little, looking down at her bag beside her and seeing a book inside. He 'figured' it was the dictionary. Then, he saw the title. And he couldn't help but let a giggle escape._

_Summerhase blinked stupidly at him, "What?"_

_That tipped Harry over the fence. The relief that she had finally made some overture and her very funny face did it. He started laughing uncontrollably._

_"Well," Summerhase snapped, sounding very annoyed, "If you're just going to laugh at me-"_

_"No- no- wait," Harry gasped, still a little hysterical. "I'm- I'm sorry for laughing. It's just- well, it's just- I'm just sorry."_

_And what could he say? That he laughed because of her expression? Because he knew he was the only second grader who could understand her? Because he was relieved that she had finally tried to make an overture of friendship and it sounded stupid? None of those would have sounded good._

_Harry shook his head, and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Sorry, let's get working on this project."_

_Summerhase sat down again, looking a little irritated, "Well, alright then. You finally willing to do something other than laugh at me?"_

_Harry sighed, and got ready to combat the nasty Summerhase tongue. He **would **try to be her friend now, now that he was assured that she did want to be his._

_After all, if she were reading 'How to be a Good Friend' by Dyanne Wilson, she must really **have **been making an effort._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Full of Moon**

Harry spent the next few days in the library, trying his best to learn a simple silencing charm, seeing as he had nothing else to do. Everyone was ignoring him!

Class on Friday was torture, especially Potions, since no one could really talk to him. At least now it was the weekends, not that it'd been any fun, but Harry had sure learned a lot. He practically spent the whole of his time in the library finishing his homework, researching and trying to do silencing charms. Once he had even tried to befriend that Granger girl he was so bored, but he quickly found he couldn't stand five minutes in her company. At least he could do a plausible simple silencing charm now, -after working two days straight on them-, and though it wasn't perfect (meaning it made shouting sound like a loud whisper), it would do for the next time he decided to go on a nightly crusade.

On Monday, during charms class, one of Harry's classmates 'accidentally' charmed Harry's ears into socks. When Harry found out it was Crabbe who did it, he wasn't pleased. Was Draco so against Harry now that he'd resort to anything? With a forlorn sigh, Harry was sent to the hospital wing.

Harry pushed the infirmary door open, face red from embarrassment, his house, who were suppose to protect one another, was the reason he was here! Finding the matron, he managed to stutter out what happened (minus who did it, just because Crabbe was breaking house rules didn't mean Harry had to) as she went to find the right counter spell for him.

"You sound just like professor Squirrel you know," A girl's voice giggled out.

Harry blinked, turning to the source of the voice and finding Moon, "What?"

Moon rolled her eyes, "Professor Quirrell, Professor Squirrel, same thing. Interesting what happened with your spell, wish _I _could have a cool reason like that to be here."

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, blushing faintly at the fact that Moon had heard about his soc- er, ears.

"Oh, Malfoy and his gang decided to 'teach' me how to act," Moon replied through gritted teeth, "And that was with a potion that set me here for the past two days. Didn't you notice me missing on Friday?"

Harry winced, he hadn't, he'd been so wrapped up in his own problems that he didn't really pay attention to much else. "Er... yeah, of course I did, but I just thought you were, you know, annoying somebody else to insanity."

Moon's eyes narrowed, "You weren't in on what they were doing were you?!"

Harry shook his head, "No, if you hadn't noticed, me and Draco aren't talking at the moment. In fact, he's probably the reason I'm here."

Moon responded with a flippant grin, "Good, 'cause it you were then I'd have to prank you too, for revenge and all that. Wait 'till you see what I'm about to do to Malfoy... he won't know what hit him. He may have older Slytherin allies to help him with that potion, but I have connections too! It's great that you guys are fighting, now I can rant about Malfoy all I want and you'll agree! Right? Right!?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just because we're fighting doesn't mean we're not friends, I'm not going to insult him behind his back."

Moon pouted, "Party Pooper! I wonder why you aren't in Hufflepuff, all this junk about being disloyal."

"And I wonder why you aren't in Gryffindor, all this hugging and loud talk!"

"Well whose loud talking now!?" Moon practically shouted.

"You-!" Harry stopped, giving a wry grin, "You're right. Amazing Moon, I didn't expect it of you to actually getting me to bark."

Moon smirked, "See, I _am _pretty smart aren't I?"

Harry grinned, "Was that to prove a point?"

"Nope," Moon replied cheerily, "I didn't even realise it until you said so, but it was nice for you to think of me so smart and powerful wouldn't you say?"

Harry laughed for the first time in a long time (well, okay, it was three days, but that's a huge amount of time for a 11 year old). "I like you Aly, you really are interesting."

Aly made a face, "Sorry Harry, you're a nice guy and all, but I really don't think we're meant for each other."

Harry stared blankly at her before busting out into laughter, "Oh, you thought-! Hahaha, that's very funny."

"What?" Aly asked with a puzzled expression, "Don't you think I'm worthy enough to date?"

Harry snorted, "Hardly, bet you can't find anyone who wants to go out on a date with you."

Aly's eyes glittered, "I accept... how much do I get if I win?"

"But you can't blackmail or bribe anyone into it," Harry quickly added.

Aly pouted, "You're no fun Potter."

"I'm just not too fond of losing money to girls, I think I've lost about 100 gallons to Rhia already."

"100 gallons in one shopping trip? You must be as loaded as the Malfoys. I don't care much for Rhia, she's too much of a stiff old fart for me, and is _way _too shallow. The other girls in my dorm are all crack heads. Except Daphne, she's quite interesting, but she always ignores me. There's only so much ignoring one can take you know."

Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey swept in, saving Harry the trouble of having to answer. She quickly fixed his ears with a disapproving tsk, and set off to fuss over Aly.

"Well bye then," Harry said with a slight smirk, "Have... fun."

Aly made a face at him and blew a raspberry, causing Harry to burst out laughing as he exited the room. Harry headed back to his common room again, but managed to bump into a very irate Flint.

"Well!" Flint snapped, "Let's see what you're made of. To the Quidditch Pitch... Now!"

With a roll of the eyes Harry followed Flint to the Quididtich Pitch, he wasn't really in the mood, but who was he to argue with the burly fourth year?

"Right then," Flint declared when they got there, "I very much doubt Professor Snape likes you, so you really must be good for him to try and make exceptions for you. Unfortunately, the best he could do was get you on the reserve seeker position, since being a seeker in first year would receive a lot of complaints. You'll also have to purchase your own broom, I'll get you an owl order pamphlet. Know the rules of Quidditch?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, then you know that a seeker is the most important position, and that they get fouled the most often."

"That's reassuring," Harry said sarcastically, "You really make me want to be on the team."

Flint grinned, "Just letting you know what you're getting into. Alright, get on that broom, we're going to do a few exercises to see how good you really are."

Harry mounted his school broom and flew off with casual grace, feeling the ecstasy of flying as he did so.

Flint whistled, "Smooth take off, can see why Snape would put you on the team for that alone." Then, he pulled out a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he was up in the air with Harry, Flint throwing the ball as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted.

"Great!" Flint exclaimed, "Now let's try the snitch."

The two went through a series of exercises that went into the evening, only ending when Flint declared that he had an unfinished transfiguration assignment due. Flint didn't care much for school, but he knew that Snape would skin him alive if he put up anything less than perfect in front of the Gryffindor Head of House.

Four hours later, a dirty and dishevelled Harry Potter tiredly made his way back to his common room, fully prepared to take a nice long shower before going to bed. As he walked past the corridors, he felt that odd tingly sensation again, but it disappeared not long afterwards. Perplexed, Harry retraced his steps to the place where he felt the tingling, and saw a door. Harry reached out a tentative hand to the know, but found that -to his great dismay- that it was locked!

Harry furrowed his brows, what was that spell that Blaise had used? Pointing his wand at the door, Harry whispered a quick "Aloharama".

Harry gently pushed the door open a crack, and peeped in. He saw Professor Quirrell standing to one side, talking to someone Harry couldn't see. It was odd, Quirrell's lips were moving, but there was no sound, almost as if...

Harry jerked back with a start as he realized that the professor was probably using a silencing charm, meaning he wouldn't be too pleased to find one of his students eavesdropping on him. Taking deep breaths, Harry forced himself to smoothly ease the door shut, as slow as possible in able avoid detection.

Heart hammering, Harry raced back to the common room, glad that he had escaped several detentions and the losing of points. He really wanted to stay and find out what that was about, but knew that he wouldn't be able to until he learned the counter for the silencing charm…

"What happened to you?" Aly asked as soon as he entered the room.

Harry looked at himself in the huge common room mirror and grinned sheepishly, his strange trip back tucked away in the back of his mind for later.

"Quidditch," He replied simply.

Aly beamed, "Oh Quidditch! I do love that game, I'm going to be on the team as soon as I get a decent broom you know!"

Harry raised a sceptical brow, "Oh really? Think you can talk Flint? He's one hard slave driver, I'm not sure if you'll last."

Aly smiled brilliantly, "Oh but I will Harry, I _will_. I'll show that Malfoy boy what's what, he'll be downright _green _by the time he sees me on the team but not _him_. Old man Draco won't know what hit him, and even if he does make it on the team, he still won't know what hit him 'cause I'm going to be a beater. I'm a pretty good beater you know, 'cause..."

Harry tuned her out as she started rambling about… stuff. If there was one thing about Aly, it was that she liked to talk and never ran out of things to say. Or was that two things? Harry shook his head, he was getting sleepy.

"I think I'll turn in," Harry told Aly with a yawn, "It's been a long day."

Aly pouted, "But it's so _early _Harry, it's only 9:00..."

"And we have classes tomorrow," Harry interrupted, heading towards his dorm to take a shower. Before Harry could get there, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Harry whirled around, "What Aly? I thought I told you- oh."

Rhia Riddle smirked, "So Harry, how was Quidditch? In a better mood now? I know you aren't taking Draco's absence very well, but I'm glad you're making more... friends, even if it is Moon." There was only a hint of a sneer as she said the last bit.

Harry nodded, "She's... talkative, but quite alright, and one of the only people who will talk to me. Oh sure, not all the people from other houses think I'm evil, but they're either to awed or terrified of me to really do anything other than stare and agree. And our house... well you know what it's like. Sorry about Thursday, don't know what came over me, I am a bit annoyed at you for not telling me anything though, friends are suppose to trust each other right?"

Rhia bit her lip, showing the first bit of insecurity that Harry had ever seen after getting to Hogwarts. "Well, it'd be better if you didn't know. I- I don't _not_ trust you Harry, it's just- we don't have to know everything that happens to each other... right? I- I am sorry for insulting you, but I felt _really_ tired that day, and grumpy too I guess, so I took it out on you. Sorry for not telling you that I was keeping secrets from you, but... I did think it would spare your feelings. Still, that's no excuse, concealing part of the truth is lying in a way, and I promised not to lie to you. I'm sorry Harry, so very sorry. But it shouldn't matter whether I'm sincere to others as long as I am to you, don't you think? I mean, as long as we're friends, it shouldn't matter."

Harry nodded glumly, thinking of the contract he had made with Blaise. "I suppose so..."

They chatted about insignificant things for a while, before both of them decided it really was time for bed.

When Harry went into the dorms, he was surprised to see Blaise with an armload of books heading _for _the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, "Especially at this time of night."

"It's really none of your business," Blaise said coolly.

Harry paused for a moment, then decided to take a wild guess. "You're going to see Rhia aren't you?"

Blaise looked surprised, "Wh-What? How do you know? Has she told you?! I can't believe that she did, I was so sure..."

Harry leaned forward, not believing his luck, and not believing Rhia had tricked him again! "So what are you getting in return?"

Blaise sneered, "So she hasn't told you that has she?"

Harry shook his head with a laugh, "Actually, I didn't know you were even meeting with her, I just guessed."

Harry laughed again at Blaise's look of fury. "So... you planning to tell me what you're doing?"

"No, not really."

Harry sighed, "Look Blaise, I'm really sorry about the whole three-headed-dog thing, I was just… oh I don't know, but I'm sorry alright? Neville… well if you don't want to be his friend, fine, but I can do what I want."

Blaise looked a bit ashamed, "Well... alright, apology accepted, but I'm still not going to tell you what I'm doing with Rhia."

Harry gave a sly smile, "Not even if I told you one of Rhia's childhood secrets?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I always thought you were the honourable type."

Harry shrugged, "Well she never made me promise that I couldn't tell anyone, it was her mistake assuming I wouldn't.

Blaise laughed, "Mate, there's hope for you yet. So what't this mysterious secret?"

Harry glanced down, shuffling his feet, "Well... you know how she's so graceful and stuff? It actually took her a few months to get to that stage. If Rhia weren't so cunning, she could probably still get into Slytherin for ambition alone. Whenever she takes on a project to improve herself, her obsession is so great it's actually quite scary. For months on end she would sit just out of sight at lady's meetings observing them, and read books on books, -even fantasy ones which she deems useless- on techniques on moving gracefully. For the longest time I couldn't even speak to her because she didn't have the time or her mind wasn't there, reviewing what she learned. Finally, when she learned all she could, she spent weeks trying to teach me. Trust me, though she can keep a secret well enough, she can hardly contain her enthusiasm, and she always wants to share what she learns with another person, just so she can discuss it with them."

Blaise listened with a glint in his eyes, "Does she now? That's. Does she have certain obsession levels, or is it simply 'all in or all out'?

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "It wasn't about her obsessions anyways, just that she wasn't born graceful, and it took her a long time to accomplish it. Now are you going to tell me what you guys are up to or what?"

Blaise looked disappointed, "Ah yes, that..."

Suddenly, he smirked, "I'm teaching Rhia how to lie properly."

Harry gaped at him, "What?!"

Blaise shifted his papers to one hand, "Yes, don't you remember the train ride here? How I was telling Rhia that while she might fool others, there'd be no way she'd be able to fool any pureblood?" Blaise paused for a moment. "Well, unless they were blood-traitors."

Harry shook his head wonderingly, "You expect me to remember all of my memories? Now that you bring it up I do remember, but it was such a small thing."

"Ah but was it? You told me yourself that Rhia would do anything to improve herself, so why wouldn't she want to be better at lying? What I'm wondering is, if she's so obsessed, why doesn't she bug me about it all the time, instead of just making me promise to teach her every evening."

Harry sighed, "Alright, you win. She does have levels of obsessions alright. Could you just promise that you won't tell anyone what I told you today? I think Rhia would be fine with _you _knowing, not anyone else."

Blaise nodded, opening the door and stepping out.

Harry sighed and walked over to his bed, past the empty beds of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, doing who knows what, and past the form of the sleeping Nott.

When Harry lay down to sleep, an uneasy feeling kept creeping up on him. What exactly _did _he tell Blaise about Rhia? Unsettled, Harry pushed those thoughts from his mind, he was probably overreacting. Harry smiled as he thought of the day's other, more pleasant events. He had made a new friend, was guaranteed a spot on the quidditch team, and best of all, the quick make up with Rhia (even if they always made up rather quickly) and Blaise (though they weren't close friends) which gave him hope though that Draco would reconcile with him soon.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** Yes, oh no! It's another OC!! No worries, she won't be in nearly as much things as Rhia already has been it. Who actually likes Aly?


	16. Insight

A/N: What? (innocent grin) I just _couldn't _resist _not _having Fred & George as Harry's friends. Besides, I _couldn't _completely alienate Harry from the Weasleys. But… they won't be in it much, as I can't think of brilliant pranks. I need them for what'll happen in Harry's fifth year… (yes, I've planned that far ahead)

* * *

_"How long did it take you to get to where you are now?" Harry asked, panting. He sat down heavily on the grass in the unwatched section of the park, completely exhausted from his effort to pick up stones with his gift._

_Summerhase frowned, seeming to argue with herself. Harry sighed inwardly and resigned himself for the long wait, for whether Summerhase 'deemed' him worthy enough for the information. Really, he didn't think having a friend was suppose to be_ **_this_** _hard._

_"Well," She said at last, "I first figured out about my gift when I was five, and realized that something bad always happened to the people I was angry with. So, wanting to do more amazing things, I made myself angry a lot."_

_Harry frowned, "But you thtill had control?"_

_Summerhase smiled slightly, "No, not so much. And… I didn't think anger was very cool you know."_

_"But you have a very hot temper." Harry pointed out._

_"Well, I'm trying to have an icy one," Summerhase said coolly, but ruined the effect by blushing. She looked down, "Anyways, the icy temper thing was all about control, and will power, so I decided to apply the same thing to my gift. And… I think you have to be able to imagine something really well for it to work. But I didn't figure this out until ten months ago, so it'll probably take you that long to get to this stage."_

_Harry thought about it for a moment, it made sense. It tied in with everything he had discovered at his cupboard…_

_He peered closely at Summerhase's face for a lie, and to his surprise found that she looked anxious! Harry felt the true implications of what Summerhase said sinking in. She said she didn't_ **_have_** _a icy temper yet she was trying to get one. And it was working, as far as he knew._

_He nodded and smiled at her, thinking hard about what he had just learned._

_He wondered if her complete personality was based on what she wanted it to be._

_And a small part of him wondered if he could do it too._

**Chapter 16: Insight**

It was almost curfew, so Harry had to run extremely fast back to his dorms from the library. And then… he bumped into a Ravenclaw, sending both their notes flying.

"Oh I am so sorry," Harry apologized, chagrined and bending down to pick up the papers.

The Ravenclaw laughed, stooping down to help Harry. "Oh it's quite alright, my notes were getting disorganized anyway. It's probably your that... whoa. WHOA!"

"What?" Harry asked, glancing up at the Ravenclaw staring at Harry's notes.

"Your writing," the third year -as Harry learned from the notes- said weakly.

Harry blushed, "Oh that, well, you see... I've never written with a quill before, and nobody will teach me so..."

The Ravenclaw looked at him closely for the first time, then the third's year's eyes widened considerably. "You're _Harry Potter_?!"

"Yes," Harry said testily, "And I just happen to hate attention."

The Ravenclaw had the decency to blush, "Oh, sorry, but you're so… nice."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not all Slytherins are evil you know, didn't you hear what Rhia- er- that girl at the sorting said about Grindelwald?"

"But it can't be true," The Ravenclaw protested, "I mean it is true, but that's like an one time occurrence. Something like that won't happen again, or rarely will. It's like a mistake, a one out of one hundred possibility, like you!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Uh... I don't mean that you're a mistake, just that... oh I don't know. Anyway, do you want to take calligraphy lessons with me?" The Ravenclaw finished lamely.

Harry was about to make a sharp retort when he saw the pleading look in the other boy's eyes. A beg for forgiveness and understanding that Harry wouldn't- no- _couldn't _give. So Harry gave the next best thing. Besides, the Ravenclaw's calligraphy was amazing.

Harry nodded.

The Ravenclaw brightened considerably, "Great! So when should we meet? How about at the library at 7:30pm every Thursday? If you're not busy that is. How about it?!"

Harry gave another, weaker nod, wondering what he got himself into. Boy, could Ravenclaws talk fast... even faster than that Granger girl.

Harry turned and walked off, and just when he was about to mumble the password for the Slytherin dorms, he saw a flash of red at the edge of his vision.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and slowly edged to the crack in the hallway. Just as he turned the corner, he was suddenly grabbed by somebody and yanked into another, darker, corridor.

Harry instinctively jerked his arm away, lighting the corridor slightly, and whirling to face his attackers.

"What do you want?" Harry growled, whipping out his wand.

The two Weasleys -Fred and George if Harry remembered correctly- blinked simultaneously.

"Well," One of the twins said suspiciously, peering closely at Harry, "It simply wouldn't do for you to go telling other people about our pranks."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, were you going to prank the Slytherin dorms?"

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies," The other twin quipped.

Harry laughed a little, and started laughing even harder at the confounded expressions on the twins faces. "Hey, don't let me stop you! Just be sure not to prank me."

The twins exchanged sly glances, then nodded to each other.

"Would you like to help us prank your fellow, uncooperative, unfaithful little critter- er- dormates?" The first twin chirped.

"-Not that we need any help," The other twin added, "But we thought it'd be better to have an accomplice in Slytherin."

"We can't prank the Slytherin dorms without the password you see," The first twin interrupted, "So..."

"We were wondering if you'd like to help us." The second twin finished. "After all, I heard that the Slytherins are being horrible to you, and we think you'd like some revenge. Besides, from what Aly told us, you don't seem like a bad bloke, just misled."

"I am not misled," Harry said hotly, "And don't think that I'll betray my house just because most of them aren't treating me like I'm their best buddies! I don't mind harmless jokes yes, but betray...! I can't believe the nerve of you two, Weasleys truly have no honour!"

Harry was expecting the two to go all defensive, and gripped his wand harder, but instead... they smirked at each other.

"Looks like Moon was right Gred," The second twin said, "Harry Potter _should _have been in Hufflepuff."

'Gred' chuckled, then turned to look at Harry, "But seriously, we don't know why you aren't in Gryffindor. I mean, you stood to fight just right now, and you chose to keep honour instead of gain." Then, he chuckled again, "Wow. That must have been the most serious thing that I've ever said to anyone. What do you say to that Forge?"

'Forge' smirked maliciously, "I say it's been too long since we've done a prank. By the way Harry, how did you defeat You Know Who?"

Harry gaped at the two of them, "Um... What?"

"You should have seen the look on your face," The second twin said, taking a bow, "Fred Weasley, at your service."

"You looked like someone just chopped off your arm, ate part of it, then offered you a piece." The other twin said, also bowing, "George Weasley, yours to command... at your peril."

"Nope," Harry said sarcastically, still very confused, "I just got inexpertly pulled into a dark corridor where two Weasleys tried to get me to betray my own house and then basically told me it was some sort of test. Then they asked me if I remembered anything from an incident that quite possibly permanently scarred me when I was a few months old and to make it even more confusing, they keep switching names. Oh, and that's not to mention that I was told that I was very Gryffindor while the same Weasleys were acting Slytherin."

Now it was the twin's turn to gape.

"Sl-slytherin?" Fred spluttered, "Will that do Gred?"

George grinned, "Well, we were almost sorted there weren't we Forge?"

"Ah yea, but then the honourable talking hat decided to sort us into Gryffindor because of our bravery, chivalry, and great moral integrity." Fred said, puffing out his chest.

George winked at Harry, "More like we were afraid of our mum's wrath if we got sorted into Slytherin."

Fred grinned, "Ah yes, that too."

Harry's lips twitched, "Truthfully, I can't tell if you're against Slytherins or not."

Fred looked at Harry very seriously, "Truthfully, we don't know if we are either. We actually have this horrible wizard brain disease that makes us forget a bunch of stuff every month and right now, there isn't a cure. That's why we do so horribly in school. Thankfully, it's only contagious trough saliva… oh dear, did I just spit on you? Dreadfully sorry..."

George elbowed Fred in the ribs, "Oh stop it, you're scaring the kid."

Harry quickly stopped trying to wipe his face with his robe and settled on glaring at the two twins.

George flung his arms up in surrender and pointed an accusing finger at Fred. "Hey, I didn't do anything, it was all him!"

Fred laid his hands over his chest with a mock hurt expression, "My own twin, betraying me like this, I have lost the will to live. Oh Elisabeth! The prophesied day hath finally cometh, doth I hath never suspected that it would be my own twin thath- Ow! That hurt!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well if you're done with me, I should be getting to sleep"

Fred flapped his hands in a shooing motion, "Yes, yes, now ickle Harry must go get some decent sleep so he can learn how to turn quills into pretty pink feathers and maybe decide to stick them in some Ravenclaw's hair. I'm way too devastated by my own twin's betrayal to talk to you. More important, Gred and I have a prank to plan! We have to get back at Lee for his horrible Herboloby prank, but we can't think of anything that'd be good enough for him!"

"Well why don't you just set up some charms so that when Lee walks through the door he'll get a red hair and a big red nose to match? Also, make sure to toss the guy a burger- er- two pieces of bread with a piece of beef in between- right afterwards." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"And why would we do that?" George asked with confusion.

"Oh just try it," Harry called back as he raced to the charms room, "And tell me your results!"

The Boy Who Lived laughed a bit as he whispered the password to his common room and slipped in. In a ridiculously good mood (after all, he had maybe just gained three friends), Harry rushed up to his dorm and flung open the door…

To find Draco Malfoy standing right in front of it, hands on his hips, and usual cool grey eyes glaring icily at Harry.

"So," Draco said in a voice filled with frost, "So, so, so. A Slytherin, betraying their own house."

Harry glanced around, and saw that everyone was already in bed, even Blaise. Blaise was sitting on his bed gazing in Harry's direction uninterestedly, Crabbe and Goyle were changing, and Nott was reading by his night lamp, but Harry noticed that Nott's eyes had long stopped moving.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked lowly, "I didn't betray our house in any way that I can think of."

"What," Draco spat, "How about collaborating with the Weasels? I saw you today Potter, no need to deny it."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh, is this what it's about? Well, you'll be glad to know that I was just telling them that I caught them at their prank so they can't do it today at least. Don't tell me that's an act of betrayal?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you go tell a teacher?"

Harry took a deep breath, this was his friend, going through a hard time, Harry shouldn't snap. "I had no proof."

"Yes," Draco said sarcastically, "Because you had no proof. It looked to me like you were trying to make friends with them. What's the matter Harry? Such a outcast that you have to go to Gryffindors to make friends? Such a…"

Harry tried to tune Draco out, stepping around the blond boy to his bed. He tried to block the painful words as he had always done with the Dursleys, but he couldn't seem to. Freak, nobody, outsider, atrocious, disgusting, the words stung and bit him as Harry rapidly change into his emerald pajamas. Crabbe and Goyle laughed uproariously through the whole thing, reminding Harry highly of his old school days.

Blinking back tears, Harry quickly undid the drapes around his bed so that it covered him from the crowd of vicious Slytherins. Gripping his wand tightly and concentrating hard, Harry quietly did the silencing charm he had learned over the past 10 days. When it was done, Harry finally cried.

Why did he think Hogwarts would be different? People he thought friends still betrayed him, and just because he was _famous_. It was still the same. People still hated him for simply being born, like that Professor Snape, and it didn't matter if this were a different world, people still treated him the same. Was it true? Was he really a freak? Someone others were just drawn to hate? Blaise hadn't stood up for him. Rhia had also hated him at first, and only liked him after she discovered he had magic. Now that she was in a school full of people like her, would she abandon him? No... he couldn't go down that road, that was the road that Rhia had went down in Diagon Alley, he would have to trust her.

But he couldn't tell her about what had happened today, he didn't doubt she'd take revenge. And the thing was… and the thing was… Harry _didn't _want to hurt Draco or make him pay for what he said. It seemed... too cruel to punish someone for telling the truth. Rhia… she was only friends with him because she was special he knew, but everyone else... after they got to know him... they knew.

They knew that he was a freak and a burden and a horrible excuse for a being. It would have been better if he had never been born, then he would have relived a lot of people of their burdens. But no... he had to stay alive, for Rhia, and for his parents, who died for him, although he wasn't sure if they would want him to stay alive if they knew what he was.

Wrapping his blankets around himself but wondering if he deserved the comfort, Harry cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: IT'S ONE THING TO THINK ABOUT KILLING AND ANOTHER TO ACTUALLY DO IT!! For example, the cannon Draco's sixth year, and how he couldn't kill Dumbledore. HARRY IS NOT SUICIDAL! That is really morbid, and this isn't a morbid story. He does NOT like inflicting pain on himself in ANY WAY!

Why Harry has such agonizing thought even though I didn't want this to be angst? Well, be a little realistic people, _of course _you'll think badly of yourself if all your friends are mean to you, especially if you have a heart like Harry's. I personally have never had this happen to me, but it has happened to one of my friends. She pretty much hated herself for a whole year, and that's mostly because she's sensitive and takes things the wrong way. Imagine what it would be like if you _knew _that your friends meant what they did.

Ack, that chapter was hard to write, and I'm glad it's over. I really stink at this angst stuff, and hopefully won't have to do anymore this year.

**Question of the Week:** Important!! Who should I get as a beta reader? Any recommendations?


	17. Troll Troubles

A/n: Alright… big chappie to make up for the LONG time I didn't update… a special treat to those who have stayed with me… though this chapter's written kinda badly… hehe. Ah well, I'm sure you guys will put up with it right? Right?

And… school's out! Yay! SO I hope I'll have more time to write

Disclaimer: I may not own it yet… but when I rule the world this work will be ALL MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHA! (okay, just ignore that…)

* * *

_"Tag, you're it!"_

_Summerhase glanced up from her book and glared at Harry, "What?"_

_Harry smiled cheerily, "You know, tag- the game where you-"_

_"I know what it is!" Summerhase snapped, putting her book down on the patchy grass and standing up, "I just don't know what you mean by playing it."_

_Harry leaned his side against the tree Summerhase had been sitting beside, "Come on, it'll be fun!"_

_"Fun," Summherhase scoffed, "It's foolish, irrational, and a waste of time. Only idiots would 'play'."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes, on the edge of snarling something nasty about Summerhase… He took a deep breath, insults never worked with her. Harry had to change tactics if her ever **really **wanted a friend._

_The boy smiled, and thought it might have came out a little predatory, for the nervous glance Summerhase gave him._

_"Thoooo," Harry drawled, "The great Thummerhase is afraid that she wouldn't be able to catch me hun?"_

_This time it was Summerhase who narrowed her eyes, "That's not true, and I know what you're trying to do. Mind games **don't **work on me."_

_Harry raised both eyebrows, "Thure, thay what you want, but me and you both know that you're just hiding behind that excuthe."_

_Summherhase growled, but it sounded rather patetic compared to Uncle Vernon's. "We'll see."_

_Harry's smile morphed into a smirk as he leaned forward and lightly tapped Summerhase's shoulder, "Tag, you're it."_

_Then, he ran._

_Summerhase chased after him, but she couldn't catch him. Still, he couldn't get away from her either…_

_Suddenly, Harry heard a raw throated yell and felt himself being tackled to the ground. He groaned as he felt Summerhase roll off him, laughing. Harry stared at her, he'd never seen her laugh without mockery or bitterness before._

_"Now you're it," She said childishly, and ran off._

**Chapter 17: Troll Trouble**

"And all the girls looked disgusted at Percy, he was downright boiling I tell you… it worked magnificently Harry, you sure know your stuff. We had all the guys laughing, I think one of them even chocked and had to go to the hospital wing. Percy was so embarrassed, and even though we got 10 points taken off for it while you dear silent partner, got off scoot free, it was completely worth it." Fred concluded.

Harry laughed, Fred and George were successful in their pranks as always. Harry _still _didn't know what they thought of Slytherins, for even though they eventually had excepted Aly, it was really only because she openly opposed the creepy potions master, and had almost lost major points for Slytherin. Setting the record for the most detention earned in the first week of school helped matters too.

Harry cringed a little at the thought of how _much _Aly was ignored by her housemate for her to find companionship in Gryffindors. Sure, it turned out all for the best, -Fred and George's personality suited Aly a lot more than the Slytherin's- but still…

"So… is Aly all set?" George asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts, which the twins always seemed to be doing.

Harry winced slightly, "Yep."

Aly wanted her revenge on Draco to be especially humiliating, so she decided it could be on Halloween. She wanted about two months to plan it so it'd be especially 'juicy' and on a holiday so it'd be 'memorable'. If anything, Aly was getting on spectacularly with they twins, they all shared the need to do pranks.

Harry never set up any of the pranks, his heart wasn't in it, but he _did _enjoy seeing and hearing about them. Harry also made fabulous suggestions, probably because he was muggle raised and had a new view on things, even if they weren't as exotic as Aly's. The unfortunate thing about Aly was that she was extremely odd, a lot of the things she found funny were just plain weird.

Thankfully for the twins, Harry had a normal sense of humour, and was able to help them quite a bit on ideas. House loyalty came first though, Harry never made suggestions or gave ideas on pranks for Slytherins, and tried his hardest to stifle his giggles when they were pranked. This was much to the annoyance of Fred and George, since the Slytherins were their main targets. Everybody else Harry had no problems with… especially their brothers.

Harry, being somewhat of a bookworm (though not _nearly _as much as Hermione Granger) also helped the twins check up some useful spells. This was mainly because Draco wasn't speaking to him, which caused almost all the Slytherin first years to not be on the friendliest terms with Harry, so what else was he suppose to do? Also, it had already been two months at Hogwarts now, everyone was paired up, making it hard to butt in. This extended period of being ignored did have it's benefits though, Harry had finally mastered the silence charm (or at least, he liked to think of himself as mastering it), _and _learned the counter.

George flung an arm across Harry's shoulder, "So… you're not thinking of telling our dear old ba-dragon are you?"

"Tell him what?" Harry asked slyly. "In fact, why am I here? Did you guys hit me with a memory charm!"

Fred laughed, "Oh dear, our dear 'ld silent partner is going senile. It's a good thing you don't remember, 'cause if you did and told Malfoy, you'd end up on the other end of pranks for once."

Harry mock shivered, "OoO I'm soooo scared, even if I knew, I don't think I'll have enough courage to tell Draco."

Fred looked mournfully at Harry, "I guess that proves it, Harry truly is a Slytherin. He's not a Hufflepuff like we thought he was George, I do think he cares more about his own hide than his friends."

Harry gaped at him, "What is it with all of you and Hufflepuff jokes? If I hear one more person mention that I should have been sorted there, I think I'll hex them."

George grinned, "I think I just might take you up on that."

Harry shook his head but winked at George, "Oh but what if it's one of my friends?"

Fred and George laughed as they walked with Harry to the Great Hall, "We knew there was a reason we liked you."

Harry grinned cheekily, "Well who'd be stupid enough not to?"

Harry was (though quite guiltily) looking forward to what the twins and Aly would do to Draco. Harry couldn't really stop it, it was inevitable (or so he told himself), so he might as well enjoy the show.

The trio arrived at the Great Hall laughing, earning stern but worried glances from Professor McGonagall. The twins grinned at each other and flounced off to the Gryffindor table. Harry went and sat beside Aly at the Slytherin table, who had been sitting there for a long time setting up the prank for Draco. Thinking about Draco…

Harry turned to the other girl whom was seated beside him, "Hey Bulstrode, do you know where Draco went?"

The stout girl smirked, "You didn't hear did you? Apparently Weasley insulted the Granger girl something bad, so she went to cry in the loo. Malfoy went after her to torment her some more. He's in the girl's bathroom I suspect."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who'd have thought…?"

The feast went on relatively peaceful and fun for a while, until Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

The room flew into chaos, but every prefect quickly took command.

Davis stood on a table as to be better heard, "Alright Slytherins, as we all know our common room _is _in the dungeons, where the troll is, so we must go to the library. We must remain calm and collected, an example for the rest of the school, for we are Slytherins!"

The Slytherins all seemed to compose themselves as they neatly exited the great hall, but it was at that moment that Harry remembered about Draco. Swearing a word that he had picked up from Fred, Harry headed off in a different direction than his classmates. As mean as Draco might have been to him, Harry still couldn't let his friend die!

"Oy!" Shouted Ronald Weasley as Harry passed by, "Where are you going?! You'd better not be trying to take out the troll by yourself, just to earn _glory_. You'll get killed long before that! What are you up to, first being friend with a Malfoy and then probably letting that troll in! I bet you're going to stop what you've created just to get a few more drops of fame, that's what Slytherins are all about and you're no different!"

Anger from all previous wrongs surfaced, and Harry whirled to face the red head. "Stuff it _Ronald_, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess. In case you haven't noticed, Granger's off crying in the loo because you insulted her… and she doesn't know about the troll _does she_? Not to mention, Draco went to find her, so of the troll finds them, they'll be dead!"

Weasley (Harry didn't think of Fred and George as Weasleys anymore) turned white. "I-I what?"

"Yes, so if they don't make it out of this alive it's your fault!" Harry concluded, spinning on his heel and sprinting off.

"Wait!" Weasley called, "I'm coming too!"

Harry glanced behind him, Weasley's pale face took a determined set. Harry shrugged, it was his own life Weasley was risking, and Harry didn't have the time to argue.

All the while he ran Harry felt a terrible guilt, if he hadn't gotten into a fight with Draco, Draco would've been at the feast and they could've avoided this whole mess. Right now they could be safely going to the library, chattering about the humour of the situation. Harry hated bullying and he was certain he could've stopped Draco from going after Granger… It made Harry care all the less for Weasley.

"Can you smell something?" Weasley suddenly asked.

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. A high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber to their right.

"It's the girls' toilets!" Weasley gasped.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? They ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she were about to faint. Draco Malfoy who was next to her had a similar expression on his face, with a little bit of disgust mixed in it. The troll was advancing on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"I-I-I," Draco stuttered shakily, edging further away from the creature, "Am a Malfoy, I command you t-to g-g-go a-a-away!"

It was too serious a situation for Harry to laugh.

"I-I'll distract it, you do something! You're Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, you defeated You Know Who, you must know _something_." Weasley pleaded desperately.

Harry nodded, he didn't have the time nor energy to argue.

Weasley gave a shout and threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused, turning its ugly snout towards Weasley instead, raising its club to strike.

Harry didn't think about what he didn't next, he didn't have the time to. Pointing his wand at a pipe, he transfigured it into a big needle, levitated it to the troll's head, and slammed it into the beast's eye. Harry's incantation came so fast that he wondered if he said them right, but they worked, so he must have.

The troll let out an inhuman screech and swayed, club flailing about dangerously. Weasley swung his wand to the club and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry took a deep breath, trembling. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Granger who spoke first, "Is it - dead?"

"I-I don't know," Harry said shakily, he certainly hoped he didn't kill anyone, even if it was a troll.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent down to inspect the troll. When he finally got up, his face was several shades paler than it had been. He turned and whispered something into Professor McGonagall's ear, and she turned the same colour as him.

"What happened here?!" Professor McGonagall demanded, if not a bit shakily.

"That," Professor Snape added softly, "Is what I'd like to know. Anyone care to tell me how a couple of first year students managed to kill a troll?"

--

Should I leave it here? Nah.

--

"Kill?" Weasley squeaked, "You mean I _killed _it?"

Professor Snape levelled him with a soft glare, drawling, "Yes, a gigantic needle through the brain _does _do that you know."

"Oh." Weasley breathed in relief, "Well I didn't do that, Harry did."

All the teachers turned to Harry who had turned a beet red, "Uh, well um… it was luck mostly, I just used spells I learned from charms and transfiguration you know. Transforming a pipe into a needle and levitating into the troll's eye…" Harry trailed off at the looks the teachers were giving him. McGonagall's was incredulous, Snape's calculating, Quirrell's cautious and… appraising?

"You mean to tell me," Snape said slowly, "That you levitated a needle with enough force to fully punctuate an eyeball and the fibbers of the brain?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Um… yes?"

"We shall have a talk after we finish discussing your punishment."

Harry stared at Snape incredulously, surely they weren't going to be punished. Wasn't this episode punishment enough?

"Si-sir, it wasn't Harry's fault at all."

Harry turned his head around so fast he thought he might have cracked his neck. It was Granger, but why was she doing this?

"I-I-Malfoy insulted me this afternoon, and I suppose I was feeling emotional or something, but I came to the bathroom to cry. Malfoy followed me to insult me some more, and then the troll cam in. It was terrifying, but I suppose Harry and Ron must of heard from someone where we were, so they came here to rescue us at the risk of their own lives. I think that means something and they don't deserve to be punished."

McGonagall had tears in here eyes, and was glowering, actually _glowering _at Draco.

Draco gulped, then opened his mouth in defence, but Harry beat him to it. "Actually professors, I was with Draco the whole time except for the feast so I really don't see how he could have insulted Gran-Hermione so badly without me noticing. In fact, he only split up with me right before the feast because he said he wanted to talk to Gr-Hermione. I thought maybe that he was going to tell her 'I told you so' because Draco always warns people that Weasleys are no good. Opps, I think that I forgot to mention that it was _Ronald Weasley _that sent Hermione to the bathroom in tears. Anyone could tell you that, it was the talk of the school today.

'Anyways, I'm pretty sure Draco went to say 'I told you so' and then the troll came. I went after them as I didn't see any teachers around to tell - where were you guys anyways? Weasley came along because he felt guilty about the whole thing."

When he finished, Harry glared at all of his classmates in turn, daring them to disagree. When he looked at the teachers again, he almost fainted. Snape was looking at him with an almost _fond _expression.

McGonagall raised her brows at Granger, "Is this true?"

Granger bit her lip, sneaking a glance at Harry, "Yes… yes it is, as far as I know. I just didn't like Malfoy that much, I don't like being told that I'm wrong you see, so I tried to get him into trouble."

Draco stared at her disbelievingly, and Harry knew that whatever Draco had been saying, it had not been a simple 'I told you so'. But Harry didn't care anymore, he didn't like Granger much, what she said about Draco at first was low. Harry simply couldn't believe her, pinning the blame on a Slytherin when the fault was a Gryffindor's.

McGonagall turned her famous stern glare at Weasley, her lips so thin it looked like a line.

Weasley gulped, "Yes to the first part but - I swear Malfoy did more than just say an 'I told you so'. The Malfoy's are all purebloods, why would they-"

"And so," Snape interrupted silkily, "Are you. If I interpret this correctly, then I _think _that this is a personal matter between Malfoy and Weasley. We all know that there is all but a blood feud between the two families."

"Ye-yes," Quirrell stuttered, "I-I think your r-right. Ev-everyone a-agrees with t-th-the story except for Mr. We-Weasley."

"Then I think," McGonagall said with a small smile at Harry, "due to the unusual circumstances, no one will get any punishments. 25 points to Slytherin for your quick wit, excellent transfiguration, charms, and taking down a danger to the school. Your parents would've been proud of you."

Snape sneered, "And _why _pray, does Mr. Weasley not get any punishment, when you were all set to give Mr. Malfoy detentions for life?"

McGonagall went back to tight-lipped, "Because Severus, Mr. Weasley risked his life to save Miss Granger, whereas Mr. Malfoy didn't. Therefore, Mr. Weasley nullifies his misdeeds with his act of bravery."

"Ah, but I think Mr. Weasley only came along because Harry guilted him into it," Snape smirked.

"Then," McGonagall said in a soft but dangerous tone, "Shouldn't _Mr. Potter _get punishment for risking another student's life?"

Snape's smirk grew wider, "Not necessary so, Mr. Potter realized how dangerous his task was and through he didn't have time to make anyone else go with him, he could get Weasley. Normally two is better than one, and Mr. Potter showed extraordinary intelligence by thinking of bringing someone to help him. It was not Potter's fault of Weasley's incompetence."

"I-I th-think we sh-should g-g-go to Du-Dum-Dumbledore and t-tell him the g-g-good news," Quirrell stuttered.

Snape and McGonagall glared at each other.

"You go," McGonagall said crisply, "Severus and I will escort the students back to their respective houses."

"Actually," Snape said with a sly glance at Quirrell, "Perhaps you'd better go with Quirinus. Who knows how he might stumble over words and confuse things?"

McGonagall's nostrils flared, and Harry knew that unless he did something this was going to turn into a long argument.

"Um… professors?" Harry asked tentatively, "Can I… I mean- can we go? I'm not really feeling the best right now, and no offence, but all this arguing's making my head hurt."

Harry normally wouldn't have said anything, but he really was feeling quite tired and dizzy, and this arguing was not helping matters. Also, Harry wanted to get into Snape's good gracious while remaining in McGonagall's.

McGonagall's face softened somewhat, "Very well then. I'd imagine after everything you've done you would be tired… Severus, I don't know what you're trying to do and I don't like it, but I don't want to waste any more of the student's time. For a Slytherin, you can be as stubborn as a Gryffindor."

And with that she left, before Snape could snap a comeback, and with Quirrell trailing after her.

Professor Snape glared after her before swishing his cloak and sauntering off. The four students glanced at each other uncertainly, even Draco seemed unsure of what to do.

"Well," Snape barked, turning to face them. "Are you four coming or not? I don't have time to stand here all night and wait for you four to stop staring and get moving."

Harry gaped at Professor Snape, who in turn scowled and walked off. Flushing, the Harry scuttled after Snape, who was heading in a direction Harry was sure he had been before. They stopped in front of a portrait, and Harry realized with a start that it was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Harry glanced at Draco with a smirk, finally understanding what Snape was intending to do. Draco smirked back.

"Well?!" Snape snapped.

Weasley and Granger glanced at each other nervously, they didn't want to say the password in front of Slytherins, but they couldn't very well refuse a teacher, especially when they had just barely gotten out of trouble.

"Balderdash," Granger mumbled quietly, but Harry still managed to hear.

Snape nodded and walked off… or was he walking? Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who just shrugged in response and nodded at Snape.

Harry hurried to Snape's side, "Are you alright sir?"

Snape winced slightly with an odd expression on his face, but he nodded all the same. "I would expect so Potter. After all, _I _was not the one who just fought a troll."

Now it was Harry's turn to wince, Snape's tone had that cold, sarcastic cast to it again, which surprisingly had been missing earlier.

"It's just that sir," Harry stammered, "Would you like any help with anything? It doesn't seem like you're going to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary, so do you want me and Draco to help with anything? That leg looks real nasty, and it'll definitely get infected if you don't do anything about it."

Snape looked at Harry with that weird expression again. It quickly disappeared behind a mask of neutrally, but Harry somehow knew it was still there.

"Yes," Snape drawled, "I'm so sure that I will allow my leg will get infected especially since I'm the potions master. I can also see how two first years can take care of me better than I could myself, a certified teacher for the _best school in Britain_."

Harry cringed, his offer sounded so childish put like that.

The Potions Master sneered, "You don't need to suck up to me Potter, I won't fall for it. Stop wasting my time, don't think you can make everyone fall for your charms."

""I wasn't sucking up, but if you see it that way sir, I can't change your view," Harry replied dully.

There was a long stretch of silence.

Harry turned to Draco as they walked towards the Slytherin dorms, trying to start up a light conversation, but Draco remained silent. He then told Draco the story of the Peacock who was too wrapped up in his own vanity to notice he was being tricked.

Draco gave Harry a weird look, "Did you learn that from muggles? Crazy creatures they are."

Snape snorted.

Just then, they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.

"Well Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, "I trust you can find your own way to your dorms. Mr. Potter, follow me."

Draco gave Snape a quizzical look, "Where's Harry going?"

"To have the talk I said we were going to have. You should know better than anyone _Mr. Malfoy_, that I don't go back on my word."

Draco flushed and looked at Harry worriedly. Harry shook his head, and indicated that Draco should go. Draco nodded, still with a worried expression, but knowing that he could do nothing. He turned to the wall and muttered a quick "blood-traitors".

The stone door slid open, and Harry saw a flash of what seemed like everybody in Slytherin crowed in the common rooms, whispering excitedly to one another, all dignity forgotten. Even the prefects weren't doing anything to contain the excitement, heads together at one of the tables. Blaise spotted the trio and quickly stood up when the door slammed shut again, leaving Harry in the silence.

"Right then Mr. Potter," Snape said silkily, "Stop grinning like a lunatic and follow me. We are about to have quite an interesting chat about what you did today."

Harry sighed, "Right then."

Snape swirled his robe and walked off, Harry following close behind. Harry was really feeling queasy now, and extremely tired. All he wanted to do was go back to his bed and lie down, even his old cupboard was sounding nice…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?!" Snape snapped.

Harry blinked sleepily, looking around. Where were they?

"I'll go in sir," He muttered, "But where are we?"

Now it was Snape's turn to blink, "Haven't you been paying attention to where we were going? You must really be tired Potter, very well, we shall make this quick."

Harry nodded and followed Snape in, sitting down on an comfortable looking chair at an ornate table. Snape sat across from him.

"Now Potter," He said silkily, "Pray tell how you managed to kill a full grown troll? And… where did you learn those spells?"

"Didn't," Harry mumbled, "Just in school, the spells I mean. It was Orbinous and Wingardium Leviosa, I think that Weasley dropping the club on the troll's head did the last part. The needle was in the troll's eye see, and when Weasley dropped the club it might have… oh I don't know, but I'm positive I heard a crack, and I couldn't have possibly done it by myself."

"Hm…" Snape eyed Harry with a calculating expression, which normally would have made Harry squirm, if he weren't so tired.

"I think," Snape eventually said, "That you might actually be telling the truth, but Potter you must understand the significance of what you have just told me. As much as I loath to admit it, you must be an…"

Harry didn't hear the rest, he had already fallen asleep.

--

Harry awoke to the sound of a quill scratching on parchment. He turned his head to the source of the noise, and was surprised to discover that he was lying on a bed, a very soft one. Harry sighed and snuggled closer in the pillow, it was so nice.

"Mr. Potter if you please, I think it's high time for you to go back to your own dormitory."

"Just a bit longer," Harry muttered.

"Absolutely not."

Harry sat bolt upright, finally remembering everything that had happened. He blushed faintly at the thought of how he had fallen asleep, and how he treated the Potion's Master. "Um, sir, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I mean, I don't- I was just so tired. Could you please go on about what you were talking about?"

"I don't think I could remember," Professor Snape replied, sounding slightly amused, "But it matters not, for I've decided that the punishment for you falling asleep on me is not learning what I was going to tell you. Now, you should go."

Harry nodded, scrambling out of the bed, "Yes sir."

"Oh, and Mr. Potter," Snape said as Harry opened the door to leave, "Take an extra 20 points for your _charms_."

Harry stared dumbfound at his teacher, did Professor Snape just say what Harry thought he did?

Snape sneered, a hint of a scowl on his face, "Don't stand gawking there like an imbecile, this is a one time exception, don't think you can worm your way out of breaking rules again. On the face of young Malfoy, I will not punish you severely, but you both will serve a detention with Filch when he sees fit."

Harry nodded glumly and left, he supposed he should have guessed that the Head of the Slytherin House would back up his words. Harry wandered around aimlessly for a while, before finally realizing that he had no idea where he was. He had never been to this part of the castle before…

Suddenly, Harry felt that tingling sensation again, and he knew that there was a silencing charm somewhere. Harry walked around to where he felt it the strongest, and quietly cast the counter. Sprawling across the floor, Harry put his ear to the door slit, he didn't dare open the door this time, for fear of being heard.

"What were you doing?"

Harry froze, it was Rhia's voice.

"B-bu-but Rhianna my chi-child, I did- I didn't-"

Rhia sounded annoyed, "Stop that, I've been around you long enough to know that you're not what you seem. Please, as if I didn't know that some of the books you were giving me wasn't exactly legal, bl- a pureblood saw me with one."

"V-v-very well, b-bu-but you w-wan-wanted t-th-that book d-d-didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters it, what are you planning to do?"

"I-i-it's n-no-not s-smart to l-l-loo-look into other's b-bus-businesses."

"But I have, so what's to stop me from reporting you?"

"You would do well not to threaten me girl." Quirrell's voice was so cold that Harry shivered. "It could very well spell your doom."

"You wouldn't kill me," Rhia said arrogantly, "Why else did you choose to adopt me? Besides, if I died, it'd be your fault, since you're my guardian and all."

Harry silently cursed Rhia's overconfidence, it had gotten her into trouble many time before, but she never seemed to learn from it. And Quirrell's next words confirmed Harry's doubts.

"Ah, but I don't need to kill you. A simple memory charm would do it."

"You wouldn't," Rhia said, and Harry thought he caught a bit of uncertainty in it.

"Did you really think you could match me?" Quirrell asked with a sneer in his voice. "Tromith!"

Harry heard Rhia gasp, and resisted the urge to charge in, he would see if this was something of Rhia's plans first.

"Or I could let in another troll," Quirrell continued, malice clear in his voice, "and you could tragically die… I simply have had enough of your arrogance you pathetic child, you're no better than a- UHG!"

There was a long stretch of silence, which was only interrupted by Quirrell's whimpers of pain.

Finally, Rhia burst out laughing, though it sounded a bit hysterical. "Who's pathetic now Quirrell? I should have known you weren't acting on your own instruction, though I see that your methods are your own. Utterly pathetic Quirrell, you've no choice but to be nice to me, and teach me things… because your instructor wills it. So dear Quirrell, be careful when teaching me Occlumancy, wouldn't want to hurt me would you?"

"I've known worse, pain you couldn't even begin to imagine…" Quirrel said through gritted teeth, "My master- Ugh!"

"Who?" Rhia asked eagerly. Harry could almost see her leaning forward, blue eyes glittering impatiently.

"Can't say," Quirrell grounded out, "And you know it would be dangerous for me to tell you without you first learning Occlumancy."

"Oh," Rhia said, voice tinged with disappointment, "Alright."

Quirrell hissed in pain again, "Why don't you go, we'll discuss this more during our lesson this week."

Harry sat up in alarm, Rhia was coming! He rapidly did the silencing charm, but didn't dare to say the incantation aloud, and jumped up to run away. When he was halfway down the hall and almost at the turn, he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"Harry? What are you doing?!"

Harry whirled to face Rhianna Riddle, eyes glittering with a hint of anger.

"I could ask the same of you," He said coldly. "Did you know I learned the counter for silence charms?"

Rhia's face turned a shade that matched his own, "How much did you hear?!"

"Enough to know that you've been hiding more things than-"

"Hold on!" Rhia interrupted, "Not here, and maybe it'd be best if you didn't tell me what you heard."

"Why not?" Harry demanded, he was getting sick and tired of being ignorant.

"Because," Rhia said, walking away, "You don't know how to defend your mind, people could easily find out stuff that you don't want them to know."

"What?!" Harry asked, suddenly alarmed, "You mean people can read my mind?"

"Something like that," Rhia called, "I have a book that explains the concept, given to me by… of course, Quirrell." There was a wry note in her voice at the end.

Harry ran to catch up with Rhia, all anger forgotten. "So could I learn this thing to stop others form reading my mind?"

Rhia shook her head, "No, or else I would have done it without the help of Quirrell. You see, you need a mentor to completely master the art, it's impossible to learn by yourself. You can start, and I suppose I can give you some instruction but… I'm a beginner myself, and it could be dangerous. Very dangerous actually. I don't think you should do it until you're a bit older."

"I'll do it. You are."

Rhia bit her lip, "But I'm a natural, and you're not. To learn it now could have some serious repercussions for you… Although, you've been able to do a lot of 'impossible' things, so maybe this is another exception…." Rhia stared at him for a long time before finally smiling. "If that's what you really want…"

"It is." Harry said resolutely.

"Okay then, I'm actually kinda glad you're doing this with me, but _what _are you doing out at five in the morning?!"

"It's five?" Harry yawned, "Well, I guess that explains why I'm so bone tired. Still, I can't believe Professor Snape sent me out at five."

"What were you doing with Professor Snape?" Rhia asked, confused.

"Oh, 'cause I killed a troll so Professor Snape wanted to talk to me 'bout something, but I fell asleep in his room."

"You killed a troll?!"

"Don't have to sound so incredulous," Harry said, slightly affronted, "I _am _quite capable you know."

Then, Harry fainted.

* * *

**Question of the Week:** No worries, this won't be a SuperDuper!Harry, because personally I can't stand those unless they are amazingly written which is more not than often. He will be powerful yes, but not Heir of Merlin, Four Founders, and all that….stuff. People who like reading those, what exactly do you like about them? No offence meant, I'm simply curious.

And... I won't beg for reviews but... Who am I kidding? Of course I'll beg for reviews, who cares about dignity? Please please please say (er... write) something? Don't I deserve it for writing this looooonnnnnnnnnggggg chapter? Granted, it isn't as long as the chappies of some other fics, but it's very good for me don't you guys agree? Pretty Please with a cherry on top? I'll even send you a picture of the cutest little puppy eyes ever... tihe. Okay well, have a fun summer!


	18. Warm Fuzzies

A/N: My sweetest chapter ever I think, although I like my next chapter better. Please don't take Harry's cut thing the wrong way, it wasn't because he was emo or sacrificial or whatever, it was because he's 11 and couldn't think of anything else. Raised by the Dursleys remember?

* * *

_"Harry," Summerhase said the next day, sounding nervous._

_Harry looked up in surprise, he had come to know Summerhase well in these past few weeks, and he just __knew she wasn't acting now._

_"I always- you know how- well I call you Harry. Why do you- that is, you should call me by **my **first name." Summerhase commanded finally, getting past her stuttering._

_Harry was taken aback, this coming from Summerhase was as likely as Superman's secret identity being a 70 year old man!_

_"Well… alright," the boy said tentatively._

_Summerhase smiled slightly, and turned to leave. "Ok, see you Harry."_

_"Wait!" Harry called out, bemused, "I don't **know **your name."_

_Summerhase turned back to him, blushing, "Oh… it's Rhia."_

**C****hapter 17- Warm Fuzzies**

Harry woke up with a groan, he felt sore all over and inexplicably tired.

"Are you okay?"

Harry cracked an eye open, to see Draco Malfoy hovering over him, seated in a chair beside Harry's bed. Why was he always in this situation?

Harry groaned again, "What time is it?"

"11:00am. But Harry, why did you do it? Save me I mean. Why didn't you just follow everyone else to the library, why did you rescue me? I've been so horrible to you and…" Draco's words came out in a frantic rush, as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Stop," Harry grumbled, "You are making my head hurt. Could you _please _slow down… and what do you mean it's 11?!"

"Oh-uh…" Draco averted his eyes, "Well you see, the teachers decided it would be best if you didn't attend class today. They say your magic levels are probably low and you wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. The only reason you aren't in the hospital wing right now-"

"Thank goodness for that," Harry mumbled.

"-is because McGonagall felt that Granger was already worried enough for you without you going to the hospital wing."

Harry rolled his eyes, since when does a teacher put minor feelings before welfare? Not that he was complaining, he hated the hospital wing.

"So… how exactly did I almost end up in the hospital wing again?"

"Oh you _did _end up in the hospital wing, you just only got back.."

"What?!" Harry screeched, sitting bolt upright. He immediately felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, but fought it, opting to lean of the wall for support. "How long have I been out for?"

Draco winced a little, whether from the high sound or the question Harry didn't know.

"Well… for three days…" Draco bit his lip, preparing for another wail.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Okay, so he'd been out for three days and couldn't attend class for more… okay, he could handle that. Harry felt like fainting again.

He slowly opened his eyes, and managed to crack a grin at Draco's slightly fearful expression, "So… how exactly _did _I end up in the hospital wing then?"

Draco smirked, if not a little subdued, "Oh well, after you _fainted_-"

"I didn't faint," Harry interrupted indignantly, "I passed out. There's a difference-"

Draco snorted, "Hun-yeah. Same difference as falling off a horse and quickly dismounting. Anyways, after you _passed out_, Riddle dragged you all the way to the Slytherin common rooms. Then, she woke me up and told me to get Uncle Sev, since I know where his private quarters are and everything. Harry, you will not believe how panicky Riddle looked, and she made me swear not to tell anyone save you. I of course, being such a loyal friend to you, foolishly swore. You wouldn't believe how much trouble that oath got me in, when I reached Uncle Sev, I had to make up a story on the spot."

"Which I did brilliantly," Draco continued, puffing out his chest, "I told them all you just walked in and fainted. Simple, but very convincing, absolutely brilliant. I wonder why Riddle didn't just call for help when you fainted though…?"

Harry felt sick, he _knew _why Rhia didn't call out. She had been afraid of Quirrell.

"So… what exactly _did _you say to Granger in the bathroom?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

Draco blushed slightly, "Things like… you're a mud-ggleborn know-it -all that nobody wants. Why did you save me anyways!? And why did you _not _pin the blame on me?! After how I treated you!"

Harry blinked at the sudden change in subject, "Maybe 'cause you're my friend and Grander & Weasley are not?"

Draco gave a frustrated sigh, "But _why _are you still my friend? If I were you I wouldn't forgive so easily."

Harry shrugged, "It's just that you're going through a lot, and although you've been a right prat, I won't hold it against you."

Actually, Harry felt that he'd always remember the months Draco had treated him with cruelty, and it'd take a long time before Harry could completely trust the blond again. But the green eyed boy had forgiven and forgotten worse crimes... perhaps too easily now that he thought about it...

Draco suddenly looked at Harry suspiciously, "How would you know if I'm going through a lot?"

Harry hurriedly back peddled, mentally cursing himself for revealing too much, "Well… I've heard what Weasley said about you during the flying lesson and thought that well… you must have taken it to heart."

"Hey," Harry added jokingly, "I knew that deep down inside you were just a little insecure boy."

Draco briefly scowled at him, "Look who's taking, making friends with Moon."

Harry quirked a brow, "Is that distasted I hear in your voice Mr. Malfoy? Might I remind you that she's in Slytherin for a reason, and that she's already planned humiliating revenge on you?"

Draco sneered, "As if I'd be scared of anything she does."

Harry shook his head in resignation, "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I just laugh along with everyone else when the time comes? Seeing as you're not too worried."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm pureblood," he drawled, "She won't get me-" He faltered, looking at Harry fearfully.

"Well," Harry asked, if not a little bitterly, "Do you still want my friendship? I'm a halfblood remember, would that go well with you?"

Draco nodded resolutely, "Of course. Other than these past few weeks being completely horrible with only Crabbe and Goyle to talk with I owe you a life debt."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Draco sighed, muttering under his breath about muggle-raised friends being such a _nuisance _sometimes.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Great, now if you're done ranting, could you _please _tell me what a life debt is?"

Draco gave a long, exaggerated sigh, "A life debt, now where to begin? In short terms, it's basically a debt that a wizard owes another wizard for saving their life… Understand? No? Well, read about it later then, I can't really tell you something that's so… simple. It's like explaining what it's like to be a wizard, it's so integrated into you that you can't properly explain. But anyways, Granger and I both owe you one."

Harry frowned, "I don't want you to owe me a debt, can I cancel it?"

Draco shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no! You would offend a family greatly by refusing a life debt. That's basically saying that their life isn't worthy enough to have a debt over."

Harry sighed again, "Well this is complicated, I hate all this nonsense."

Draco stiffened, "This nonsense has kept wizards alive for many generations and is running the community."

"Right, right, I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Well you should be, what spells were those anyways?? I highly doubt you used simple first year spells, even if you put an overload of power into it."

Harry shrugged, "I honesty don't know. I just did the incantations and imagined the stuff happening."

Draco looked at Harry shrewdly, "Could you… never mind, you should rest for a while first."

"What?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Could you- uh- um… well… do- tell me about why exactly you went charging in the face of danger? Most Gryffindorish."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really? Not Hufflepuffish for my undying loyalty to a boy who I was friends with for just over a week?" Harry said sarcastically, "Well that's a first."

Draco looked at Harry like he perhaps still had a fever.

Harry sighed, "Oh you wouldn't believe what everyone's been saying to me…"

* * *

As they entered November, the weather took on a distinctly cool turn. The mountains around the school became icy grey which strongly reminded Harry of Draco's eyes, and the lake a frosty blue which resembled Rhia's. It was odd how that worked.

But he didn't have time to ponder his strange thoughts, for on Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Draco back as a friend, Draco really helped him have some fun along with juggling everything else Harry had to do. And… Draco knew some really interesting spells, such as conjuring a ball of brilliant emerald flame to warm them up in the chilly November air.

"You know," One of the twins said easily as the two slid up beside Harry and Draco, warming up their hands by the flame, "We're going to cream you at Quidditch."

Harry cocked a brow, deliberately ignoring his best friend's sudden sour expression, "Reeaalllyyy…."

The second twin nodded, "Yep, 'cause ikkle Harrykins-"

"Although you're brilliant at Quidditch-" Fred, or was it George, interrupted.

"And truly," The other red haired sibling said with a sigh, "You _are _a lot better than _our _seeker, though I personally think anyone can be-"

"The rest of your team will get their butts whooped." The first twin continued smoothly. " 'Cause their not going to be able to stand- er- fly up to the indispensable-"

"Breathtaking-"

"Untouchable-"

"Infallible-"

"Unbeatable-"

"Astonishing-"

"Unbelievable-"

"Stupendous-"

Harry coughed, "You know, you're not going to intimidate me with all those words, I read a lot."

The twins blinked at each other.

The first twin sighed, "Well will you look at that, another one like Perfect Little Percy, and I rather thought we had a prankster-in-training here."

"So sad, so sad," The second twin mourned, putting his hands to his heart. "But nonetheless, this little Percy-in-training will _not _be able to beat the indestructible-"

"WEASLEY TWINS!" The two shouted together.

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the Weasley twins skipped off.

"And you know," The other twin called, turning back to face Draco, "Your face is going to get stuck like that someday if you keep eating lemons. You really shouldn't, look at the effect it's already had on your hair!"

"I hope," Draco said through gritted teeth, "That you beat them badly Harry. Very badly."

Harry grinned maliciously, "Don't worry, I fully intend to. Flint has taught me well, every single strength and weakness of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and I fully intend to use that knowledge. And Draco… thanks for not saying anything about the twins…"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Well, they've helped you a lot haven't they? Back when I wasn't… being the best friend. Besides, they're not horrible, almost Slytherin you could say."

Harry smiled, feeling warm despite the cold November air.

--

"_Please _Harry?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a big, fat juicy cherry on top?"

"Oooooh, that _does _sound delicious… _no_."

"Harry! This, this, you've _got _to!"

"Why? Right before the night of the Quidditch match? If I didn't know better Moon, I'd say you were hoping to make me tired so the Gryffindor team could win."

"Well… it would be interesting, but I promise it isn't because of that. I really really need it! If you do this for me… I'll promise you a HUGE favour…"

"Didn't you notice how bad on terms I AM with Professor Snape!? Ask Rhia or Draco, they'd do better in convincing him."

"But, but," Aly's face fell, "I _can't _ask them, they don't like me. They'll definitely say no. Please do this for me? I promise I won't bug you with things like this for the rest of the month if you agree."

Harry flapped a hand dismissively, "A month? Too short. How about a year?"

Aly made a face, "Too long, what if I need you for another emergency like this one? Two months?"

"No, though maybe ten months would do it I suppose…"

"Three months?" Aly asked hopefully.

"I still say ten," Harry said stubbornly.

Aly crossed her arms, "Well I'm not going above three. I can just do it myself."

"Fine," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Make it five months and I'll ask Professor Snape for you."

Aly jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly, "Yay! Hurray! You said it, so keep your word. Go now!"

With a sigh, Harry turned down the corridor and walked slowly to the staffroom. When he got there, he took a deep breath, silently cursed Aly, and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Professor Snape had left the stupid bag in there?

It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes. Professor Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Professor Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing the Potions Master's bandages.

"Blasted thing," Professor Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

"Professor Snape!" Harry gasped, rushing forward.

"POTTER!"

Harry knelt down beside Professor Snape's mangled leg, pushing away all the fear he felt for the man, it was not the time for it. "What can I do for you sir? You should go to the hospital wing. This-"

"GET OUT! OUT!"

"You have to-"

"Get out now," Professor Snape said in a low, dangerous tone, "What have I said about you not being able to do anything to help me?"

Harry looked up, and nodded unhappily. He stood and backed off slowly, shutting the door behind him. Truly, Harry could do nothing, he didn't know the right healing spells, what potions would help, nothing. Unless…

Now, Harry did not like pain, and he definitely hated inflicting it, but he felt the situation called for it. The library was closed, but Professor Snape was hurting, and Harry simply couldn't leave him like that. It went against everything Harry stood for.

And so, Harry did it, even though he didn't want to. He didn't know why he felt so partial to the potions master, but truthfully, Professor Snape hadn't been that bad. Professor Snape's comments to Harry after that first class weren't as bad as the Gryffindor's, and the potions master was a lot kinder (or a lot less mean) after the Halloween incident.

And… he felt bad for what his father had done. Harry hated being bullied, and to find out that his own father whom he idolized and revered forever was one? Harry wanted to make up for it. A small, selfish part of him hoped that this would make up for his father's crime so that Harry wouldn't winch every time he thought of the man, even if Harry wouldn't ever think of James Potter as a perfect person again.

Harry walked to the hospital wing, and a few turns from the door, he undid the snake clasp Rhia gave him for his birthday. Uncapping the dagger (and thanking the founders he hadn't needed to apply poison yet) he lightly dragged the edge along his leg.

The eleven year old bit back a scream as he felt the pain race up his leg, and settled on wincing a lot. Pinning the clasp back where it belonged, Harry wrapped some of his robe tightly around the new wound, and staggered sluggishly to the hospital wing.

The door opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey's tired face, which quickly became concerned when she saw Harry's grimace.

"What happened?!" She shrieked.

"A person, I dunno, I think he had a Gryffindor badge… well he hit me with some spell, I-I-"

"Get on the bed right now!" The patron screeched, "Now!"

Harry nodded quickly, and scampered up on a bed.

"Now hold your leg out!"

He obeyed, and listened carefully for the spells she cast between her rants about how dangerous Quidditch games were. Fulia, Traminn, Sumerr… the list went on.

When she took a deep breath and seemed about finished, Harry took his cue. "Madam Pomfrey, what would have happened if I hadn't come to you right away, and left the leg like this for oh say… three weeks?"

She glared at him, somehow looking even scarier than Professor Snape in that instant. "I hope." She said icily, "That you would never do something as stupid as that."

"I'm just wondering," Harry said cautiously. "I have a friend who didn't want to come here and he's like that, it's just… even I didn't want to come here at first because… well, now everyone's going to think I'm a wuss aren't they?"

Her expression instantly softened, though she did look slightly annoyed. "Oh, children these days, all think they have to be so independent. Well, I do remember when I was a child, and my brother never did tell my parents when he got hurt. I also had to tell mother myself, and then my brother would be mad at me for weeks… but you really should bring your friend in… what if it's infected?"

Harry shifted nervously, "Um… I don't think… no, my friend won't. Could I just have some potions for it?"

The patron sighed and glared at the pillow, "I suppose he won't come here, no matter what?"

"No ma'm."

"Well, as much as I would love to have him learn his lesson and come crawling here when he can't even walk anymore, it wouldn't be fair to you, who came and asked so nicely. Alright, I'll let you have the potions this time, but if this happens again, tell your friend that if he doesn't come here, he could give up walking for all I care, 'cause I won't do this again." Suddenly, she frowned, and her voice went very soft, very kind but a little wary. "Harry, if anything happens, you know you can tell me right? Not all adults are… wish you harm, and I wouldn't betray your confidence."

Harry looked sharply at her, what was she trying to say?

"You do understand don't you?" She asked earnestly.

Harry nodded slowly, and he thought he almost saw her sag with relief.

"Oh and…" Harry said as he got off the bed, "This has been really interesting. I wish I could learn more on cuts and infections, it's so _fascinating_."

Madam Pomfrey looked conflicted for a moment, before she finally nodded, seemingly coming to a decision. "If you want to," She said hesitantly, "You could come here every Wednesday and learn more about healing. It is fascinating, and I'm sure…"

She looked up wonderingly, and murmured so softly that Harry wouldn't have been able to hear it if not for his trained hearing, "The Boy Who Lived a healer… What a wonderful world that would be, if everyone followed him…"

Harry felt a little disgusted that it was all because of his name, but it was very useful. Besides, Madam Pomfrey _did _want his name for a better world, a motive that was **a lot **better than most people's.

He wondered if he should accept, he actually wasn't all that interested in healing, the eleven year old found it rather… well, just not very interesting. But would it offend her if he refused? He couldn't afford to. Oh well, he could always cancel later.

"I'd love to come." There, the decision was made. "Would I need to bring anything?" The move was set.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated for a moment, "Well, perhaps you should read a bit of these books first…"

Checkmate.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked blearily at the clock. 10:00, after curfew then. The Slytherin Quidditch team was going to kill him.

The boy suddenly stood up, he was done, and he didn't have much time to waste. Picking up his bag full of potions and the lists he had been working on, he silently creeped to the entranceway, taking care not to alert anyone he was still up. Even the fifth and seventh years who were usually still up at this hour went to bed early that night, wanting to be at their best for a victory party the next day.

So Harry slipped out into the corridors, heart pounding, and sweat trickling down his face, making rather loud plopping sounds as they hit the floor. He winced slightly, but continued on, taking the many shortcuts the twins had taught him. He wondered, after all, he didn't think Professor Snape was still in the staff room after seven hours, but Harry had to check.

Besides, he didn't really remember where the potions master's private rooms were, but Harry didn't want to think about that.

But all his worries were for naught, for when he opened the door to the staff room Professor Snape was there, head bent over a book on healing spells. The potions master's head snapped up when Harry walked in, but before he could say anything, Harry flung the pieces of paper to him.

Instinctively, Professor Snape caught them, his black, onyx eyes scanning the instructions, widening with each word.

Before the potions master could get to the angry stage, Harry walked up to the man, putting the potions down beside the table.

"They're copied straight from the books," Harry whispered, "So they can't be wrong. These potions are from Madam Pomfrey, but I didn't tell her about you. I hope this helps sir."

And then he slipped out, shutting the door to Professor Snape's stunned face.

* * *

Alright, who guessed that Summerhase is Rhia? I thought it was really obvious, but it seems like a lot of people didn't get it.

Question of the Week: If there's a God in the world, why's there so much evil? If there isn't a God, why's there so much good?

Thought? Feelings?


	19. Set and Match

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE! Most people on this site have school (or work) so I guess that's not really an excuse. I absolutely promise to be faster next time (though the time after that is not guaranteed. : )

Rest assured peoples, Voldemort will definitely not be some misunderstood goody-two shoes. He will be just as evil if not more than in the cannon books, and a lot smarter. Anyone get captivated by fan fiction's versions of Tom Riddle in 'Welcome to Hogwarts 1949' and 'Darkly Treacherous'? I plead guilty.

* * *

"_Your name, Rhia, is short for-?"_

"_Rhianna, yes." Rhia answered, her lips twisting into a cruel smile, "Witch."_

"_But it also means 'sweet basil'," Harry added softly, having checked it up in a naming book just the day before."_

"_Hm…" Rhia hummed, "Interesting isn't it? Pure contradictory."_

_Harry shook his head, a faint smile touching his lips, "No, not contradictory at all. You're both sweet and wicked, don't you think?"_

_Rhia looked at the green eyed boy fully and smiled, making Harry feel very uncomfortable. "But I don't think names defines us… Unless you want to be a solider __**Harry**__?"_

_Harry shook his head mutely and stared hard at the floor. No, he would never be a solider, he promised himself that._

**Chapter 19- Set and Match**

The next morning dawned very bright and cold.

The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Except for one Harry Potter.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

Draco casually fingered his fork, "Harry if you don't eat and Merlin forbid _faint _from lack of food, the Slytherins will staple you to a wall, make a rat tail with your skin and whip you with it."

Blaise chocked on his food, "That's nauseating. Really Draco, I don't think that's going to help Harry's digestion problems."

Harry made a face, "Blaise… don't say that, it makes me sound like I have diarrhoea."

Now it was Draco's turn to choke, "Harry!"

"What?" Harry grinned evilly at his best friend, "It was really no worse than your comment."

"He's got you there," Blaise pointed out.

"I was just trying to make a point," Draco pouted. "Blaise, don't you agree that the Slytherins will do something extremely unpleasant to Harry if he doesn't win?"

Harry glared at his supposedly best friend, "That's suppose to make me feel better?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not some idiot Gryffindork here to make you feel cozy, because chances are you'll get injured. Badly. But I do have to make sure Slytherin wins, and they definitely can't do that without their seeker. Now, get eating before someone here decides to force feed you. I hear Pansy's been just drooling at the chance."

Harry shuddered, but nevertheless complied and started piling food on his plate. "You're evil, you know that?"

Draco smirked, "You _just _figured that out?"

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. In the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their emerald Quidditch robes .

Flint cleared his throat for silence.

"OK, men," he said, "This is it. This is the game we've all been waiting for, what all of our practices have been leading up to, so _don't screw this up_. We have to get out there and win! Do whatever you have to, whatever comes to mind, and try your best not to get caught. Hoot is referring this one, and she was a national Quidditch player once, so be extra careful when you- er- bend the rules. We actually have a decent seeker this time, so there's no reason for us to lose… so if you mess this up, _you know the consequences_. Understood?"

With an anonyms gulp, the group nodded.

That speech _certainly _didn't make Harry feel better.

When they were done, the Boy Who Lived hitched his new Nimbus 2000 over his shoulder and nervously followed his team-mates out of the changing room. Then, he remembered how he _got _the Nimbus, and couldn't help but get _more _nervous. Professor Snape had given it to him nearly a month earlier while Harry was studying in the common rooms, and in the mean time had extracted an excruciatingly long vow from Harry about how he was not going to lose.

Across the field, Fred (or was it George) winked at Harry. "You may look rather dashing Harry-kins, but good looks aren't going to win you this match."

"Yeah!" The other twin agreed, striking a noble poise, "Or we'd have won already."

Madam Hooch glared at the two.

"No talking before the match!" She barked, and got on her broom.

Harry heard Jack mutter about vicious female dogs who needed anger management and couldn't help but smile. Jack Vaisey was the only other team member that Harry actually liked, and the only one who had any brains. Harry _wasn't _feeling partial to Flint right now.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," Hooch said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to their captain, Marcus Flint, and thought it was a bit unfair. Sure, the captain had basically told them to cheat whenever they got the chance, but what's the say the Gryffindor captain didn't do the same? Honesty, the prejudice around here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing 'Hail Harry, Savoir of Slytherins' over the crowd. A huge emerald snake was wrapped around the last part, and all his friends were underneath it, (including Aly, whom Harry had been wondering about.) His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry jumped on to his Nimbus Two Thousand in one graceful motion, earning catcalls from Fred and George.

Madam Hooch glared and gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

" JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry grinned, good ol' Professor McGonagall.

Then, he had to duck to the left to avoid an incoming blunder. The Boy Who Almost Got Creamed By A Blunder glared at one of the Weasleys Who Were Soon To Be Skinned As Soon As The Boy Who Almost Got Creamed By A Blunder Caught Them, but they simply winked in reply. Harry looked to the commentary, expecting Jordon to call on the obvious foul, but the dark skinned boy was already looking in some other direction, commenting on Marcus Flint.

Gryffindors… yeah right.

"…GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The crowd exploded in cheers, and Harry had to wince. Was there anyway… that he could help? As fun as being seeker was when there was a snitch to chase after, currently there wasn't one. And frankly, Harry was bored out of his mind.

He glanced around, hoping for some action. There! Harry aimed his broom downwards (he had gained quite an altitude by then) and plummeted towards Jack. The Gryffindor seeker froze for a few seconds before he finally took after Harry.

"And it looks like Potter's spotted the snitch! And Kenny's right after him… well, maybe a lot after him…" Jordon paused. "It really doesn't look like the Gryffindor seeker's got a chance… but maybe Potter will crash into one of the chasers?"

"JORDON!"

"Sorry professor."

Slytherin and Gryffindor players looked up in surprise (and perhaps the crowd did too, but Harry didn't really notice), and the three female chasers who had surrounded Jack quickly scattered.

Harry pulled up short, and winked at Jack, who blinked in surprise before letting a slow grin spread over his features and quickly sped off with the quaffle.

Jordan swore. "Of all the cheep, despicable, shameful, _low _things to do…"

"Jordan…" Professor McGonagall growled warningly.

"Alright, alright. After that move that was _certainly not against the rules_, and showing us exactly _why _Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin-"

" Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"_Sorry_. Well anyways, Vaisley is now in possession thanks to the che- che- champion skills of the Slytherin seeker."

Harry bristled slightly, how bias.

But the sad thing was, he wasn't sure to whom he was referring to.

And then, he saw it- the shimmering golden ball that was fluttering by the Gryffindor stands. But it was a lot closer to the Gryffindor seeker than him. In fact, Harry had to pass the Gryffindor seeker to get to it. Harry had to plan this carefully… and fast. But, as Jordan had pointed out, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

Harry took a deep breath, faked a look of intense concentration, and suddenly cut down diagonally towards a spot almost mid-distance between him and the Gryffindor seeker. Favouring the Gryffindor slightly.

"And it looks like Potter's really spotted the snitch this time! And since there aren't any pretty ladies there waiting for him, I'm thinking this is for real! But what's this? Folks, it looks like our Gryffindor seeker is much closer to the snitch then our Boy Who Lived!"

Okay, so he had miscalculated, but it wouldn't affect the end results… much. When Harry was about a hundred feet from the imaginary spot and the Gryffindor seeker fifty, Harry suddenly changed courses and soared upwards towards the spot where he had last seen the snitch.

"ANOTHER TRICK!! I can't believe that deceitful, lit- er- well-" If Harry had not been so concentrated on catching the snitch, he would have laughed at Jordon's sudden change from anger to fear. Harry could have kissed himself for making a friend of Professor McGonagall… if he were Rhia or Draco that is.

As it was, he wasn't _that _narcissist, and he was already cursing himself for losing sight of the snitch. He should have kept an eye on it while he was diving!

The green eyed boy sighed, and changed direction yet again, soaring upwards. Harry darted around, looking for the snitch, and half-listening to how the game was progressing, helping out once in a while.

Finally, after who knows how long and dozens of points later (making Harry rather glad he had eaten breakfast after all), he spotted it again. Angling his broom downwards, Harry dived towards the little winged ball.

"Another one of Potter's attempts to clear the way for Slytherin's chasers I'm sure." Jordon sounded resigned by now, "See, look! Kenny's not even going after him!"

Harry laughed out loud as his fist closed around the struggling snitch, he had won!

Jordon gaped as Hooch blew her whistle, "What- how? It wasn't a decoy?! What a cheap-"

"Jordon…"

"Alright, Slytherin wins, 240-60."

The Slytherin stands burst into cheers, and Ravenclaw applauded politely. Gryffindors booed, but that just seemed to make the Slytherins happier.

When Harry landed, he was immediately surrounded by his team-mates and friends. Everyone was clapping him on the back, congratulating him, and he felt his heart swell with pride. He had after all, single handily won 150 points for his house, and assisted many more.

"Amazing work with tricking the Gryffindorks," Draco praised, though there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I knew you'd win Harry." Rhia commented.

"Looks like I underestimate you," Blaise said in amusement, "Good job."

Even Fred and George came up to congratulate him, though the Slytherins were of course, rather suspicious of the twins.

"We almost got you with that blundger," George said mournfully.

"I can't believe we missed!" Fred sighed dramatically, "Then poor little Kenny there wouldn't have been so confused. OoO lookie! He's coming this way, and he looks like he mean business!"

And indeed, the Gryffindor seeker was walking towards Harry with a face of thunder.

Draco took a step in front of Harry, intending to protect his friend, but Blaise quickly pulled the blond away. Harry looked at the black boy in confusion, but Blaise simply shook his head and winked.

And suddenly, the tall Gryffindor right in front of Harry. He stuck out a hand, and said in a deep, rumbley voice, "Kenneth Tower- congratulations."

"Er- thanks." Harry said a bit nervously, shaking the proffered hand.

Tower nodded, and walked away.

"Always a little crazy, that one," Fred commented, "Not made any friends in our year I think."

George jabbed his twin with his elbow, "Sure he has, just not in our dorm. A few Ravenclaws I think, though I thought it'd be Hufflepuff."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

Fred winked, "Kenny isn't all that he's made out to be. Are you intimated little Harry-kins?

Harry scowled, "No,-" A complete and utter lie "-now stop calling me that!"

George shrugged, "Whatever Harry-kins. Anyways, little old Kenny there is actually a bit of a scary cat. He just hit puberty early."

Harry choked, "What?!"

"Ah damn." Fred said grinning, "Little Harry-kins is uncomfortable about that subject is he?"

Thankfully, Rhia came to the rescue, though not as Harry would have intended it.

"_What_?" She hissed dangerously, her eyes narrowing. "You were the ones- you taught Harry HOW TO SWEAR?!"

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Hey little lady," George said with a trace of unease, "We didn't really-"

"Um… guys, you might want to run." Harry warned them.

The twins took off, but Rhia had already drawn her wand and was aiming at the twins back with uncanny accuracy. Harry didn't even bother to distract her, after all, if he stopped her now she'd just get them later. And he didn't want to join them on her wrath list.

Two beams of light later, and the twins resembled nothing but barf coloured slugs.

The Slytherins ignored the cries of outrage from the Gryffindors.

"You do realize," Harry deadpanned, "Now that you'll be the new target for the twins' pranks for weeks."

Rhia pocketed her wand, "As if they could get me."

"If she's allowed to curse them," Draco said excitedly, finally daring to speak now that he knew he wouldn't be tempted to start spewing insults, "Can I?"

Harry looked at Draco in amusement, "It must really kill you doesn't it? You know, you can fight back if they start it."

Draco sniffed, "Well I knew that, I was just asking-"

"Who cares?!" Pansy shrieked, tugging on Draco's arms, "It's time to go parrrttttyyy!"

Draco suddenly smirked, "Yeah Harry, let's go party! I heard the Slytherin ones were the best!"

Harry looked at his best friend in amusement, "Well your opinion might be a little biased there don't you think. How do you know what the other house's parties are like?"

Draco huffed, "As if the other houses could best Slytherin in anything. Come _on_, let's go."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged to the Slytherin common rooms for the party, though he argued profusely against it. He was nervous, but he couldn't very well tell people that he had never been to a party before.

It was… an interesting experience to be sure. The older kids drunk something which Harry could only assume to be beer, and danced around a lot. An hour passed, but before Harry could really decide if he liked parties or not, Rhia dragged him into a corner.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

She looked kind of tense. "Are you… tired? Do you like to party?"

How odd. "No, I'm not tired at all. I think I'm a bit overwhelmed by this." He waved a hand, indicating the people loudly laughing and dancing. Pansy had even managed to drag Draco off for a dance.

Rhia relaxed, and Harry absently noted that Blaise was right; Rhia really _didn't _know how to lie with her body language.

"Well then…" Rhia said with somewhat of a drawl, which Harry felt inclined to point out but knew to be a useless venture. "I think I'm long overdue with your Occlumancy lessons."

Harry's eyes widened, and then he grinned. "Brilliant. Where?"

"Follow me," Rhia said happily, "No one will notice us slip away or come back, since this party is sure to last the rest of the night. Come, I know a classroom that's always empty."

With that, Rhia turned and slipped easily through the crowd, leading him to who knows where. Nonetheless, Harry shadowed her, and soon they were standing inside an empty classroom not too far from the Slytherin common rooms.

Rhia shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Afraid of getting caught? You?" Harry teased.

Rhia rolled her eyes, "No, the sounds of the party were giving me a headache."

"Hm…"

"So, let's get started. So far, I've learned that Occlumency protects your mind. It's kind of like a big bubble that shields your memories and emotions from any outside forces. Masters can put unimportant memories on the outside of the shield, so any mind readers -Legilimens- would see those memories and think that you _weren't _a Occlumens. However, those are masters, and currently I think that only the Dark Lord is a master Occlumens, so we probably won't get to that level until a few years of this. What stage we're on right now is building a bubble/shield of sorts around all our memories, and you do that by first clearing your mind."

Harry sat down, silently thinking about her explanation, trying to fully understand it.

Finally, he said, "If you're creating a big bubble around your memories, why do you have to clear your mind? That's contradictory."

Rhia blushed slightly, "Oh- right. Well, that's only your surface thoughts that you're trying to- here, think of it this way. Say your mind was a Well, standing beside it you'd see a six foot cylinder of stones, and that'd be like your surface thoughts. Anyone (and by this I mean average Legilimens) can see what they are. However, if you clear the top of the Well, then anyone standing besides it wouldn't see anything there anymore, all they'd see is a hole…"

Harry nodded at this analogy, catching on right away, "Ah… I understand. So it's like your mind because once you clear your surface thoughts, Legilimens can tell that there's a disturbance there, but not anything else. And the water I suppose, is your deepest thoughts? With only a hole, no one can access it, however if it were a Well, then they could draw out the water."

Rhia smiled, getting as close to beaming as she'd ever be, "That's right. Slytherin is doing you good I think."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "Wow, thanks. That makes me feel loads better about my natural intelligence."

Rhia laughed, and it wasn't until after a while that they finally got on with the lesson.

"So," Rhia said, sounding nervous, "I… well, this is also going to be the first time I practice Legilimancy, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, I might mess it up, and-"

Harry shook her head, interrupting her. Rhia was acting very odd… perhaps she had too much wine? "It'll be fine. I mean… hey look, you're already doing the effort of not using big words, it's the least I could do for you."

But she was serious, "Harry, this could really hurt you, I'm not kidding."

Harry looked at her solemnly, "I know Rhia, but I need this. I can't have anyone poking around in my head, you know how I'd hate that."

Rhia sighed, and raised her wand at Harry, "All right, well get ready then- _Legilimes_!"

And Harry was ready for it, he really was. He had his mind clear, he wasn't thinking of anything… but the memories came anyways.

_-Eight year old Harry was crying silently in his cupboard as he thought about Rhia… about what could have possibly happened to her, to if she was okay… -_

_-"Friendless Harry," Dudley mocked, "Freaky, freaky Harry, even that freak of a girl didn't want you as her friend anymore. I bet you're the whole reason she moved away ya know? Haha, you scare everyone into leaving…"_

_Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe, but not seeing how it could be any other way. After all, why else hadn't Rhia told him…?-_

_-Harry was staring at the retreating back of yet another kid he had 'rescued' from Dudley. As the little boy nursed his bruised cheek, his thoughts briefly flashed to a time when he would have been resentful of the facts the victims didn't befriend him. Now, he wondered when he had been so stupid. After all, if his best friend for three years could leave him just like that, that must mean that there was something so disgustingly wrong with him that no one would want to be with him… right?-_

_-Uncle Vernon was shouting at him again, and he couldn't bring himself to space out. Freak, abomination, disaster waiting to happen… he could not dispute those… after all, hadn't his _best friend _said them as well?-_

They came faster, so fast that all were blurred and individual memories could hardly be made out at all.

_-Robert glancing away, "You'll regret it you know, turning down my friendship because of her. This won't be offered again, but know that you'll have my sympathies the day Summerhase reveals her true nature to you."-_

_-Anne looking at him with big brown eyes, "You understand don't you Harry? It's just that, he's so scary and big… nothing against you… really"-_

_-Summerhase sneering__"__Can__'__t find any good words to describe them? You__'__ve no proof. You__'__re an oddity, a_ _**freak**__-__"-_

Rhia pulled out swiftly, and Harry saw her gasping through a blurry vision. He swiped at his eyes, and was not altogether surprised to find his hands wet when he was done. Rhia also, was crying.

"I'm- I'm so- sorry doesn't cut it does it? I thought I had the worst of it but- Harry you don't know how hard this is to- I hate to admit- I'm wrong and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I never thought… I didn't think. I was _such _an idiot…" She trailed off in silent tears.

Harry went over to her, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, I understand about you. I've forgiven you, and you've had it harder than I did. Besides, I know how much you hate to admit your wrong. That you did is enough, 'cause I know you truly regret it."

"You're too good," Rhia whispered, "And I feel so pathetic right now. I don't know why… but it's okay to be this way around you. Do you feel that… you have this power to make others feel completely comfortable and truthful around you? I think Draco feels it too, you're attractive. I have to work hard to be that way sometimes, but you're just naturally like this. But I'm glad you have it and not anyone else, I think you're the best person for this type of power."

Harry was stunned. Where did- where'd that come from?!

"Rhia…"

"No, I don't want to talk right now, I don't think I could stand it…"

So they sat in comfortable silence instead, cuddling close together. Both orphans who have never known the comfort of a mother's touch

Finally, after a while, when they were finally composed

"Alright," Rhia muttered, "Now where to start.."

"How about how the unshakeable Rhianna Riddle lost her composure today?" Harry teased, "And when I mean _lost_, I meant completely and utterly went into-"

"Alright, I get it," Rhia interrupted him, rolling his eyes.

"So what did happen?" Harry asked curiously.

A tint of red touched the dark haired girl's cheeks, "Well, actually… I drank some wine…"

"What?!" Harry shouted. True, he had fancied that thought for a few split seconds, but he didn't think that he was right!

Rhia crossed her arms, "Is it so wrong? All the purebloods drink some at functions and such. And now I know why… wine gives you the most wonderful feeling in the world!"

Harry looked at her askew, "Don't you remember what we learned in class about alcohol…?"

"This is the magical world," Rhia scoffed, "Alcohol doesn't have those same effects. Muggles are so stupid, and that's why their drinks are poisonous. However, it does intoxicate you, and I suppose I am much to young to be drinking all the time… so rest assured Harry, I won't become an addict or whatever. Much too lowly. Imagine, having to deal with this much emotion all the time!"

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering darkly. "Having to deal with emotion is not a bad thing you know… I rather liked you better in some ways today."

Rhia peered at him closely, "What?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, "I was just saying… Uh… Did you notice how Neville was sitting with Granger and Weasley today at the match?"

Rhia narrowed her eyes, "No… but now that I think of it, Neville didn't exactly run up to congratulate you on winning now did he?"

Harry waved a hand, dismissing the matter, "He was probably busy. Although I don't approve of Weasley, having some friends is better than none."

"I'd rather him have no friends in Gryffindor."

Harry exploded at Rhia, furious. "What is the matter with you?! Why do you not see the importance of friendship?! This isn't one of your little games Summerhase, Neville is a nice bloke who needs friends in his own house so I'm going to see that he gets them. You must swear to me you won't do anything to break off his friendships! Swear!"

Rhia paled, and through the haze of rage Harry wondered if she was thinking back on the memories she had seen.

"Alright," She said quickly, consenting. "I swear."

Harry calmed down, nodding.

"Just think about it Rhia," He said in a clipped tone, "Would you like it if someone broke your friendships with me and Pansy because they wanted you all to themselves?"

Rhia snorted, then put a hand over her mouth; horrified.

"I just snorted…" She murmured, "The first time in three years… I'm never drinking wine again."

"What's so funny?" Harry asked suspiciously. Curiosity was draining the rage, damn it.

Rhia smiled that perfect little smile of hers, "That I'd be friends with that pug-faced idiot."

"You mean… you're not friends with Pansy anymore?" Harry was stunned, this was… why didn't he see this?

Rhia snorted again, "That pig-headed idiot? I ditched her a while ago. Kept pretending to go to the library and such you see. After a while, I think she found me quite boring and not a worthy object of her friendship. And Parkinson thinks she's so deep too.. I mean _please_, if she were anything but a fickle unrealiable-"

"Not so fast," Harry interrupted, not feeling particularly partial to Rhia with all her disregards on friendship. "Remember Mandy, Robert, Sarah, Tim, and Mr. Bumstead?"

Rhia flushed, "Okay, so maybe I do tend to underestimate people, but this time I'm sure that Parkinson's just a shallow crook. Besides, you can't berate _me _about misjudging people when _you've _been taking a blind eye to all your year mates."

"I have not," Harry huffed.

Rhia smiled slyly, "What do you know about Daphne Greengrass?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, and found that he had to close it again.

Rhia's smile turned into a smirk, "See?"

"She's just too quiet," Harry pouted. Then, his face lit up. "Ah ha! She's quiet!"

Rhia looked pained, "Out of all your powers of observation… you pick up on the one thing Crabbe and Goyle noticed before you…"

"Well you can't deny she's quiet," Harry argued. "I mean, I heard from Draco that she's from a neutral family, so she's not allowed be close friends with anyone who's not neutral. And… Blaise is the only neutral person in our year, and seeing as he hangs out with us…"

"Wait," Rhia said, "What do you mean, you're not neutral?"

"Well I'm a half-blood," Harry said in confusion, "And my families have been light for generations, I'm not all of the sudden going to change that. Besides… Voldemort killed my parents, I want revenge."

Rhia looked down, chewing her lip, "Will you try to kill Voldemort… no matter what?"

Harry nodded warily, suddenly suspicious of Rhia. "Yes… unless it somehow turns out he's been framed or whatever. Since, after all, no one _really _knows what happened."

Rhia shook her head, "I was just going to say that I'm neutral too, so you're wrong in that aspect. That's not the only reason I can get close to Daphne of course, but it was the start of it."

"But you're half-blood, wouldn't Greengrass recognize that? After all, purebloods keep to their own… unless of course, you're famous." Meaning of course, that Rhia had _better _not be considering joining Voldemort.

Rhia looked back up, the light of excitement in her eyes, "I looked up Tom Riddle. He was here 50 years ago. This means that I could actually be pureblood!"

Should Harry be feeling discontentment and irritation at that? No, he probably shouldn't, but he was, and he felt guilty for it. Trying to act normal again, Harry casually changed the subject. "So, you are pureblood enough for Greengrass, but what was that bit about 'only the start of it'?"

Rhia smirked, "Daphne's interesting, and so of course, she's intelligent. Much like Blaise I think, in a way. Maybe it's their upbringing… anyways, she would only make friends with other canny individuals.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And that consists of only you?"

Rhia frowned slightly, "Actually no, for girls there's also Millicent Bulstrode."

Harry could have smacked himself for forgetting about Millie Bulstrode for the moment. Perhaps it was because she didn't seem like any of the Slytherins he knew. He had often exchanged greetings with her after the incident at Flying lessons.

"Wait…" Harry said slowly, "Isn't she Pansy's friend?"

Rhia rolled her eyes, "More like bodyguard. But there's more to Millicent than meets the eye I assure you. That's why I've been trying so hard to get her to be friends with me."

Had he really missed this much? Harry made a vow to himself right then. Even if he got distracted by new and exiting things, he wouldn't lose his insight and attentiveness.

"Yes," Rhia continued, "Daphne and Millicent are so much more remarkable, and I think Millicent's been instructed to watch Pansy. They're so _fascinating _Harry, and I have to say, I absolutely _love_… riddles."

"That conceited are you?" Was the rather distracted reply.

"Harry!" The blue eyed Slytherin whacked him on the side of the head.

"Ooowwww…" Harry moaned, "Child abuse!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rhia retorted with a scary glint in her eye, "You know what my- er- extracurricular activities are."

Harry actually backed away a little, "Note to self, stay away from the scary scary lady who has a fascination with blood and gore."

Rhia rolled her eyes, "Now you're just acting childish, you _know _that's not what really interests me."

"Yeah yeah," Harry replied, dropping the pretence of petrifaction, "I know you're just interested in how the human body works. I swear, sometimes I seriously wonder why you weren't sorted into bloody Ravenclaw."

Rhia's eyes widened, "Harry, did you just-"

"Hey I just remembered!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, mentally thanking whoever was out there for the timely recollection. "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to take healing lessons with her, you know, to learn how the human body works and all that. Would you like to come?"

Rhia stopped in mid-speech.

"Really?" She finally squeaked, then blushed faintly and cleared her throat. "That'd be wonderful Harry, thanks a lot for inviting me. I- I don't know what to say, that's so nice of you! I can't wait! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Inwardly, the Boy Who Lived let out an relieved sigh, he had distracted Rhia from his swearing. Phewf. And maybe if Rhia showed enough interest… Pomfrey would forget about him. Harry was beginning to see exactly _why _he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

**QoW**: The homeless… addicts… people with AIDs… should we spend our time helping them, or is their helplessness a fault of their own doing? And if I had 5000 dollars to give, which of these causes should I give them too?


	20. Occulmancy Madness

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I am sorry, but I seem to have finally caught the common disease known as 'writer's block'. Also, I am… not feeling too good about this story. Don't worry, I will finish it, because I hate unfinished stories, but I am sorry to say there probably will be no sequels. The reason being, I recently (sort of) did an extensive study on child abuse, and found that (to my surprise, please don't ask me why), Harry is a perfect example of an emotionally abused child. I feel that my fic does not take that into consideration, and therefore I would feel wrong continuing it. Thank you for sticking with me for all this time though, and I hope when I come up with another story, it will be better. I'm sorry that these last few chapters will seem a little rushed, but I have mainly lost my drive for this fic. Also, I will probably only be able to update in the summer time because I have finally realized that writing along with all the other things I have to do will be Nye impossible. My sincerest apologies.

---

"Stay."

It was said sibilantly, smoothly, silkily, and that's what made Harry tremble. He had expected rage, fury, or that smothering anger that Professor Snape always had when dealing with him, but not this. The cold, calculating, unemotional look Professor Snape was casting Harry made him feel like a potions experiment gone wrong. He wondered what Professor Snape would do to him.

His friends looked at him worriedly, but none made a move to interfere. After all, they weren't Gryffindors. Harry waved them on, feeling a little desolate as each and every one of them obediently left. A large, calloused hand suddenly gripped Harry's shoulder, and the black haired boy tensed, mind flashing to Uncle Vernon even though he knew it was ridiculous.

The potions master spun the boy around, obsidian eyes staring deeply into Harry's bright green ones, expression indiscernible. Harry winced as he felt an odd, prickly sensation in the back of head, and suddenly he knew what Professor Snape was doing. With a considerable effort, the Boy Who Lived pulled back, jerking his eyes away.

Unfathomable onyx eyes narrowed. "You are trying to learn Occlumency Potter?! Don't you know how dangerous it is for young children to learn that at all? It could stop their minds from developing! I didn't not spend all my time trying to protect you for you to go insane! Now, who taught it to you?"

Without quite thinking clearly, Harry turned and ran, yanking his shoulder from Snape's strong grip. He dashed towards the door, but just before he reached it, it slammed shut. Harry wrapped his hands around the doorknob, tugging and twisting at it furiously.

"That was stupid," A voice of forced calmness said from behind him, the soft thud thud of leather boots on stone becoming louder with each passing second.

Harry shook his head frantically, digging deep in his pockets and pulling out his holly wand, pointing it towards the locked door. "Aloha-"

"Expellerumis."

The wand spiralled out of Harry's hand, flying over his shoulder. Harry whipped around, just in time to see Snape's free hand dart out, catching the holly wand as it arched through the air.

Snape's eyes caught his, and unbidden, a picture of Rhia rose to Harry's mind, and even as he frantically tried to hold it back.

"So," Snape hissed, tapping his elbow with a long crooked finger as he slid both wands into his pocket. "Her? I think I need to have a chat with Miss Riddle."

"No you can't!" Harry urgently said, stepping closer to the potions master, on the verge of panicking, "Rhia didn't know either! It wasn't her fault! I asked her to teach me!"

Snape glared at the boy menacingly, "You would do well not to take that tone with me Mr. Potter. The other teachers might let you get away with it you stupid little brat, but I certainly will not let you disrespect me."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

"Sorry sir," The boy replied through gritted teeth, "But I don't think Rhia should be punished for something you never said we couldn't do."

Snape's eyes gleamed, very much like the time during the Halloween incident.

"So," Snape hissed sibilantly, "Bending the rules now are we you insolent boy? It also does not specifically say teachers cannot kill a student, only that we may cause them no harm, but a simple Advada Kedavra could be quite painless wouldn't it? Yet you don't see me around killing students with that curse."

"Sir," Harry argued, trying his hardest to be respectful when he was feeling anything but. "That's a bit extreme. This is a school, and we're suppose to learn, and I don't see what's wrong with an independent project. We didn't _know _about the dangers, and that's why Rhia and I were trying to learn it. But now that we know, we'll stop."

"What you fail to see Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, "Is that Occlumency is-" He paused, and glared at Harry. "I _don't _feel like repeating myself, so let's find Miss Riddle first. The first years have Charms do they not?"

Harry nodded mutely, and surprisingly Snape nodded at him before gliding away. The door slid open silently, revealing the flickering candlelit hallways. The first year boy stared after the Potions Master, trying to make sense of his Professor. One minute Snape seemed to approve of Harry, the next hate him. It was all so confusing…

"Well Potter?" Snape snapped, "are you coming or not?"

Harry sighed and followed his Professor down the corridor, it was really no use trying to predict the Potions master. They walked in silence for a great deal of time, for which Harry was grateful for. The talking had been making his head hurt.

It wasn't odd, the dizzying spells he had been getting ever since the quidditch game, and not particularly alarming… that is, until one hit him during potions today. And it couldn't have been in worse timing; it was what had made Snape notice him after all.

He felt his heart drop. Surely he couldn't be so lucky as with the Quidditch incident now could he? If someone could call that lucky… he didn't want to lose Rhia as a friend like he did Draco. Suddenly, the Potions Master came to a halt, and Harry distantly recognized the door to the Charms classroom. Tapping curtly on the resounding wood, Snape waited six seconds for the door to open before speaking.

Professor Flitwick was sitting in his normal position in front of the desk, his gaze turned curiously to Snape. The Hufflepuffs instantly tensed, looking away to avoid the feared Potion Master's attention. Any other time, Harry might have laughed. Now, all he felt was a cold pit of dread.

"Professor Flitwick," Snape all but purred, "May I borrow Miss Riddle for a moment?"

Instantly, all eyes turned to Rhia, curious and expectant. Draco ducked his head, but Harry had already seen the faint smirk that dashed across the blond's face. Rhia tensed, and her eyes flick his way, a worried glint residing within them. Harry shook his head, indicating that he was in no pain.

"I don't see why not," Flitwick replied cheerily, either not noticing or not caring about the class's reactions. "Miss Riddle here is top of her class, and I'm sure she'll catch up soon."

Harry saw Rhia smile at the praise, and faintly marvelled about how much his friend had changed. Once upon a time she wouldn't have cared much about anyone else's thoughts, but now… It was unnerving to think that _he _had been the source of this.

"What are you thinking about," Rhia whispered in his ear, making him jump.

"Don't _do _that," The boy wizard hissed back, "And how did you get here?"

Rhia smirked, though Harry could see it was a cover up. She still looked very worried, even though it was obvious she was trying not to act like it. When had Rhia started slipping like this? "I walked of course, it's not my fault you were spacing out."

Harry huffed and turned to walk away, but only managed a few steps before a frigid voice stopped him.

"And _where _Mr. Potter, do you think you're going?"

Harry took a deep breath and mentally cursed himself, how could he have forgotten about Snape? It wasn't like him, to be spacing out so much.

"Sorry sir," Harry mumbled, turning around and looking at the ground, completely missing the worried look Rhia gave Snape. But the Boy Who Lived DID look up in time to see the accusing glare Snape gave Rhia in return, and her face turned as shamed as he'd every seen it.

"It wasn't her fault!" Harry blurted out, "She warned me it was dangerous, but I insisted."

"All the same," Snape replied coolly, "She shouldn't have given in. When Miss Riddle read the books on Occlumency, she should have realized exactly how dangerous it was for children to be learning that art. She may be able to bypass the dangers, being a natural Occlumens, but others cannot. And now Mr. Potter, you are to pay for her stupidity."

The Potions Master turned to Rhia with a look Harry couldn't decipher, "I would have expected better from you Miss Riddle, I am afraid that the Headmaster willl have to be informed of this. If I recall correctly, there are no books on mind arts in Hogwarts, except in the restricted section, and certainly none in Diagon Alley."

Rhia paled dramatically, "It's surely not illegal? All the purebloods _must _have books on it."

Snape's eyes glittered, "Are you Miss Riddle, accusing many prominent pureblood families such as the Parkinsons, Zabinis, and Malfoys of owning illegal books?"

"Of course not," Rhia relied smoothly, clasping her shaking hands behind her back, "I was only talking about the legal ones of course. Surely there are such books that tell of the evils of the Mind Arts that aren't restricted."

"Oh but they all are," Snape said silkily, taking an almost threatening step forwards. "Only registered Occlumens such as myself can read them."

Rhia opened her mouth to reply, but as she heard the last sentence, she faltered. "You're- really registered?"

"Of course," Snape purred, "Did someone tell you otherwise? Oh dear, I guess that someone didn't really bother to check their information now did they? Tsk tsk."

Rhia briefly closed her eyes, her hands shaking harder than ever, and Harry realized in a moment of clarity, that Rhianna Riddle was truly and utterly outmatched. Now matter how brilliant, devious, and cunning his friend was, she still was a child, and still made mistakes. She was no match for Professor Severus Snape.

"Now Miss Riddle, I have given you… certain privileges because of the challenge you presented to my godson, but it seems that it was a fault of mine to place so much faith in you…"

Harry could see what Snape was doing, could see it clearly. He stared hard at Rhia, desperate for her to understand -like she normally would-, but she was already far too caught up in Snape's game. Inwardly, Harry moaned. It was obvious Snape was just trying to make Rhia feel bad, but somehow she didn't seem able to pick up on that right now.

"So," Snape continued softly, "Until the time when you may earn my respect again, someone else -perhaps Miss Parkinson- shall accompany Draco to the weekly sessions."

Harry decided to intervene, having had enough. "Professor, please stop. Isn't there anything we could do to make up for this? I promise we won't practice Occlumency again…"

Snape's eyes flashed, his hawk-like gaze fixating on Harry. "Idiot child, do you think it's that easy? Once you start practicing Occlumency you cannot stop for fear of-"

Harry didn't hear the rest, he had already passed out.


	21. Mirror, Mirror

A/N: I know this doesn't make up for my ridiculously slow updating, but I still hope this super long chapter will placate some of you. One more chapter and first year should be (hopefully) done. : )

* * *

"_My parents don't know about magic," Rhia said suddenly, completely out of the blue._

"_Hun?" Harry asked, wondering what this had to do with… well, anything._

"_So they think I'm completely defenceless," She continued as if she hadn't heard him, "And have signed me up for Kung Fu lessons."_

_Harry looked at her, confused. "What does this have to do with me?"_

"_I want a sparring partner."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

_Harry sighed in frustration. For all the intelligence Rhia claimed to have, she certainly didn't have any common sense. "I can't injure Dudley, and injuring Dudley will be a whole lot easier once I know how to fight."_

"_On the contrary," Rhia argued defiantly, crossing her arms, "It'll be easier to avoid injury for both, and it'll help with your escaping skills."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. He bet she just argued because she didn't want to be proved wrong. "Na-uh, because the temptation to beat him up will be there."_

"_So you're admitting that you're weak then?" Rhia sneered, "So much that you'd give into _temptation_?"_

_Harry's temper flared, "No, I could control it better than you any day! Fine, I'll be your partner, and we'll see who gives into temptation first!"_

Chapter 21- Mirror, Mirror on the Wall… 

"-something you've been keeping from me about that girl." Severus argued, eyes narrowing at the unperturbed Headmaster. They had been disputing the issue of the Occlumancy disaster for hours, and Severus felt that he was getting nowhere. "You want me to keep an eye on her, but won't come right out and say it. I won't fall for your manipulations this time Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed, weaving a wrinkled hand through his white hair, "Did I? I am sorry for it, I do not mean to. I'd like to treat Miss Riddle the same as any other student, but I'm afraid that with my knowledge about who her father is, even I'm a little discoloured."

Here, he stared significantly at the potions master.

Severus growled, understanding but not liking what the leader of the Wizengamot was trying to imply. "In this situation, I think it is reasonable to be mad at Potter; after all, he has violated the law of the Ministry."

Dumbledore's damnable blue eyes just twinkled under his half moon glasses, "And you have not Severus? When you were that age?"

Severus stayed silent, knowing he couldn't argue. He didn't want to reveal more of his life to this man, didn't want to tell Dumbledore that he had been learning Occlumancy since he was a babe. Didn't want to talk aloud of the high expectations his mother had placed on him, even at the cost of his mind…

"Which brings me to my next point," Dumbledore said lightly, leaning back on his high back chair, "As you know, it is very dangerous to learn Occlumancy at this age, and without the proper instruction young Harry could very well go insane."

Severus gripped the sides of his chair tightly, unconsciously glancing at the slumbering Potter on the bed next to him. He had found the boy in time of course, just before the unfettered Occlumancy could have caused any damage. In this very hospital room, both Poppy and Dumbledore had confirmed that no permanent damage had been done to Potter, but still… it was rather chilling to think about what _could_ have happened.

"…since you are the only available Occlumancy expert around, you will have to teach Mr. Potter how to master it."

The last sentence barely registered in Severus's mind, but when it did he lunged forwards, only his taut arms keeping him on his chair. Black eyes wild with horror, Severus frantically shook his head, trying to deny the truth of what the Headmaster was saying. "You cannot be serious, cannot. Why can't you teach Potter Occlumancy, I'm sure you'd love it."

"Severus," Dumbledore said disapprovingly, "You know I have other duties, and a Headmaster cannot show too much favour."

"Nor can a Head," Severus argued.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, mood changing so fast it made the potions master's head spin, "But you already have, haven't you? Please don't think I don't know about your secret lessons with young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Riddle."

Severus glared, knowing he could say nothing to that. However, the lessons wouldn't be with Miss Riddle any longer. She had completely violated his code by trying to teach Potter Occlumancy, and while she was worthwhile, she was also replaceable. Still, Severus was unsure whether bringing up that point would be helpful or not. "You yourself said, that I am intolerable of Potter, I would not be able to teach him Occlumancy well."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled maddeningly, his smile if possible, growing wider. "Is that what I said? Well yes, I must say that is what I first thought. But Severus my boy, you have proven yourself beyond my expectations, and astounded me quite a bit. The very fact that you're worried about Mr. Potter's progress shows me that you care for him, and not only for revenge on him. Also, when I first mentioned Mr. Potter's condition you seemed very concerned, and I can no longer doubt Poppy's claim that you stayed awake for the 32 hours Mr. Potter has been unconscious to stand vigil in case he showed any disturbances. Worry not Severus, I believe you will get on extraordinarily well with Mr. Potter, and bond during your lessons."

"We will not," Severus gritted out, unable to believe what he was hearing. Surely the Headmaster didn't think… that Severus was _worried_ about the Brat Who Lived? No, he simply… did not want a stain on his reputation, did not want one of his snakes to get hurt. And Severus could not deny that Potter was a snake, not now, not when Potter had went and given his Head the healing spells that Severus desperately needed. "I was only keeping vigil because it is an important time for healing, and should anything have happened, it would be best if an Occlumancy master was available."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, but his sparkling blue eyes still held the edge of amusement, "Yes, yes, of course. Nonetheless, you will be teaching Mr. Potter Occlumancy."

Severus opened his mouth to continue the dispute, when a soft groan interrupted the flow of his thoughts. The green eyed boy turned over in his bed, hand flying to his aching head.

"Ah-ha!" Dumbledore cheered, placing Potter's glasses on his face as he leaned down to examine the boy, "Our Mr. Potter is awake!"

"Headmaster," Severus said coldly, trying to hide the pleased feeling in his chest. His next words were for Potter, in hopes that Potter would at least never try something so foolish again for the sake of the other students if not himself. "Please do not give Mr. Potter the impression that we are happy to see him awake, because I for one am not. It was extremely foolish what he did… he could have gone insane and attacked other students before anyone took notice."

"Ah but you took notice didn't you?" Dumbledore retorted with a teasing grin, "So no harm done. Come now Severus, don't be so cruel. I know for one you were actually worried out of your mind for Mr. Potter here. Don't give him the wrong impression."

"I think it is you," Snape replied icily, wondering exactly what Dumbledore was trying to do. "Who has the wrong impression here."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, turning to Potter with a benign smile, "Do not worry Mr. Potter, his bark is worse than his bite. You will not receive punishment, as I think you've already had given retribution for this mess."

Severus snorted, enough retribution? So one trip to the hospital wing is enough? And what of Miss Riddle, who had gotten the worst possible punishment next to expulsion? The Headmaster still seemed to be playing favourites.

"More to the point," The old wizard twirled a strand of white hair absentmindedly, gesturing to Severus with the other. "You will be having Occlumancy lessons from this kind Professor here. I will leave him to explain to you, as I am sure he is more than competent. Well, have fun!"

With one last smile, the Headmaster got up and left.

Severus saw Potter's eyes drop. It was subtle, but the disappointment was clearly there. Did Potter think that the Headmaster would let him off easy, while Severus would destroy every shred of happiness Potter possessed? Well, Potter was actually right this time. Crossing his arms, Severus sneered.

"Look at me, Potter."

Shuddering slightly, Potter slowly raised his head and stared back into Severus's unfathomable black eyes.

"You do not seem to understand," Severus started off bitingly, switching straight into a serious mood. "What Occlumancy does to a regular person. Miss Riddle certainly did not, and she has been dealt with accordingly. It is not up to the students to teach, and that is why there are teachers. Since Miss Riddle is a natural Occlumens, she will not suffer any ill effects from studying it because her mind shifts to accommodate Occlumancy. However, you are not, and by placing a developing mind in such a situation as to mold it using Occlumancy, you have severely damaged your mind. This is why you fainted; your mind could not deal with the strain any longer."

Biting his lip, Potter seemed to be struggling with what Severus had just told him. For a heartbeat, the potions master felt a tinge of worry well up in his chest, was it possible that Potter was still suffering from the ill effects of trying to learn Occlumancy? The moment quickly passed, and Potter stared back at Severus with hopeless green eyes, "You mean, I'm considered insane now?"

For an instant, Severus's mind flashed back to another pair of identical green eyes, eyes he would have given his life for to make them blaze with happiness. Seeing such green eyes filled with hopelessness was… unsettling to say in the least. Inwardly, Severus shuddered, but outwardly showed no emotion. He was not after all, a master spy for nothing. Fighting back the unease, the anger, Severus allowed a predatory smile to spread across his features. "No, lucky for you a master Occlumens caught you before that happened, though it was very, very close. Your punishment though, will make you wish you _were_ insane."

Potter gulped, looking little relieved. "W-what sir?"

"The Headmaster has forbidden me to punish you too severely," Severus commented with a hard glint in his eyes, his voice taking on the same silken quality as when he had captured Riddle, "However, I am the only Occlumens available to teach you, so you must have three lessons per week with me. Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday, come to my office at 7:00pm for your lessons. Be ready Potter, because these lessons aren't going to be anything like whatever Miss Riddle taught you. The only way for a person master Occlumancy, is to experience constant Legilimancy attacks."

Green eyes widened, and Severus knew that Potter had finally caught on to the implications.

Severus's smirk widened, "Yes Potter, it seems like you finally understand the consequences of your actions. No secret of yours will be safe from me, no matter how mundane."

"But-but sir," Potter protested weakly, "Isn't this a waste of your time, sir? I'll make an oath I'll stop learning Occlumancy, I don't think it's essential for me to master the skill."

Severus narrowed his eyes, his voice coming out in a dangerous purr. "Well you should have thought of that before you started learning hm? Don't tempt me more Potter, I already know that I'm wasting my time, but the Headmaster insists and he is currently the one holding my job. And please, show some intelligence. Have you not been listening to what I said Potter? Your mind is a mess right now. If you stop learning Occlumancy, it will stay in that mess, and get progressively worse as you pack more information into it. The only solution to your problem is to master Occlumancy completely. Perhaps this will teach you to think before you act."

And with that, the potions master turned heel and left. He did not think he could handle more of the stark white room, nor the pleading green eyes that accompanied it. Making his way back to his private chambers, Severus finally allowed his full anger to hit him. Teach the Potter brat! Arrogant, simple-minded, foolish… all proven when the Boy Who Had Too Much Luck decided to go and learn the _mind arts_ of all things. With a soft growl, Severus slammed his door shut, finally within the peace of his own room. Arrogant, selfish, _foolish_ boy! Wait, had he already thought of those words? It was unlike him to repeatedly use the same words, it was something a simpleton would do.

With a sigh, Severus slipped onto his favourite chair, massaging his temples. Perhaps Dumbledore was right, he was not getting enough sleep. It wasn't though, because he was worried about Potter. It was because… because he was too angry to sleep, too angry that someone had dared try the mind arts in his house. Yes… too angry… that sounded reasonable…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Severus blearily opened his eyes, wondering what in Salazar's name had disturbed his peaceful rest. It was not often he had dreamless sleeps, and when he did he treasure them like the rarest of potion ingredients.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound became more insistent, and Severus distantly recognized it as the knocking. Now why would anyone be knocking on his door when all he wanted to do was sleep? Ah yes, it was a Sunday today, so that meant that the annoying thumping was…

"Potter," Severus growled, getting up from his chair. Feeling irrationally grumpy about his sleep being disturbed, Severus flung open the door and glared down at the 11 year old.

"Hello sir," Potter said, eyeing him warily and adjusting the bag he was carrying.

Severus stepped aside, reluctantly inviting Potter inside his private chambers. There really was no reason to do this in the potions classroom, considering Potter already knew where Severus dwelled thanks to the troll incident.

Potter set down his bag, and Severus had to resist the urge to snap at the boy that his chamber was not a place to make comfortable. He supposed he would have to get used to it though, as it would be inconvenient for the boy to carry his bag with him during the 'lessons'. Damn that Dumbledore!

Feeling his mood sour further, Severus roughly gestured for Potter to stand on the carpeted floor, pulling out his wand as he did so. Potter looked rightly nervous, but nonetheless complied.

"Prepare yourself!" Severus commanded, and that was all the warning the boy got before the potions master plunged into Potter's mind.

"_I'm sorry," Harry said to the older, Ravenclaw boy who had visited him, "I can't do your calligraphy lessons anymore. I have detentions with Professor Snape on Thursdays now. And it can't get changed because I have Quidditch practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Fridays are for something else, you understand. I am sorry."_

"_What? Why?" The Ravenclaw protested, taking a seat beside Harry's bed, "I thought Professor Snape favoured Slytherins!"_

_Harry gave a wry smile, "Yeah but, we tried to learn something forbidden, and it'd be irresponsible not to attach punishment to it wouldn't it? And before you ask- I'm not going to tell you what I was trying to learn, it is forbidden for a reason."_

"_But I'm a Ravenclaw!" The other boy pouted, "I _live_ to learn!"_

_Harry shook his head, then winced as his head gave a particularly painful throb. "Not this you don't. That's why I'm not even considering telling you, I know you'd try it."_

Disgusting, no defence at all. Just what had Miss Riddle been teaching this boy? Oh well, at least Potter seemed to finally understand the consequences of his actions. Shaking his head inwardly, Severus continued on to find a deeper memory, one that Potter might have wanted to hide… Oh it was vindictive he knew, but he was seriously annoyed at Potter for making him stay up, and then disrupting his rest! Finally, he came upon a memory that looked interesting….

"_I've been forbidden from learning any advanced material for this whole year, which includes prohibition from visiting the library. If anyone is caught giving me advanced books, they will be expelled. In addition to this, I must also serve at 15 detentions with Finch and is stripped of all my private learning from Professor Snape." _

"_That's horrible," Harry said glumly, looking at his friend sympathetically. It must have been torture for Rhia to stop herself from learning. _

"_Not that bad actually," Rhia said, shrugging, "I can always-"_

"_No, don't tell me," Harry interrupted, suddenly feeling very miserable. "Snape will see it in my mind remember? He'll know everything I know. I think I finally understand the real punishment he's giving me. No one will want to tell me anything now that they know he's going to know everything that they say… he's isolating me from all my friends."_

Severus pulled back, leaning a panting Harry Potter on the floor, sprawled across the ground like an overgrown turtle. So that was what Potter thought was it? That Severus was purposely trying to isolate him? Well, Severus wouldn't disappoint.

"Get up," The professor snarled, levelling his wand at Potter, "_This_ is the consequences to your actions."

Not holding back now, Severus delved further into Potter's mind than he had ever intended to. This time, there was a slight resistance, but Severus wasn't here to teach anymore, or at least, wasn't here to teach Occlumancy.

"_He pushed me, Harry pushed me!" A chubby, blond, whale of a boy yelled at a 30 year old Petunia, pointing at a small bruise on his shin. "He fell down the stairs and was too embarrassed to say, so he framed me and said I beat him up! I did not mom, I would never!"_

"_That's not true!" Harry protested, words sounded a bit warbled because of his swollen lip. He lifted his arm to gesture and had to wince; feeling like his bones had been fractured. "I wasn't even inside today!"_

_Petunia cast an almost guilty look at Harry, before turning her attention completely to the pudgy blond. She set him down on a stool, and pulled out a box of andesitics for his injury._

"_There, there," She soothed, dabbing some on the little bruise, "Of course I believe you. My little Duddly-kins would never do such a despicable thing."_

_Turning to Harry, and completely missing the triumphant look Dudley sent his way, Petunia shook her head disapprovingly. "It's not nice to lie, so as punishment you will get no treatment from me." _

Severus pulled back, shaken. But this was what he had asked for wasn't it? He knew about Potter's childhood, so he should have been prepared. Nodding to himself, Severus nonetheless let his voice drop to a gentler tone, "The shield was a bit better Potter, but try to calm you mind if you want it to be efficient."

Potter looked surprised, but nodded resolutely, determination burning in his eyes. Although… there was a hint of resentment there. Masterfully hidden, but still there. Severus wondered if it was resentment at the memory itself, or his viewing of it. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, and truthfully, already knowing the answer, Severus levelled his wand again.

_Harry sat in the back of the classroom, looking dejectedly at his schoolmates. It was freetime, but he had no friends to play with. No one would play with him._

_Dudley swaggered up to his desk, a cocky grin on his chubby face, "Well well, what's this? Potty's got nothing to do? Too much of a freak to play with the rest of us?"_

_Harry glared up at the blond, unable to keep the anger out of his voice though he knew he would regret it later. "It's all because you're threatening them off Dudley. Why, I bet _you_ only have friends because you threaten you'll beat them up otherwise."_

_Dudley's grin disappeared, morphing into an ugly snarl. "Just you wait Potter, wait until break time. You'll get the beating of your life!"_

_Harry gulped as Dudley stomped away, wishing he had never said anything. Against Dudley, he couldn't raise a hand, for fear of his relatives. But even so, it would have been alright… if Dudley didn't bring all his friends along with him. Against four other people, Harry was helpless, completely helpless. He looked around, wanting someone, anyone, to help him because he couldn't help himself. _

_Even the teacher looked away._

Severus cut off the connection, unable to bear watching anymore. It was too much… reminded him too much…

With a shaky gasp, Severus looked over to the equally shaken Potter, glad that at least the boy didn't seem to notice Severus's momentary weakness. The Boy Who Had Lived Through Too Much unsteadily propped himself up in a sitting position, breathing heavily. Perhaps… Severus had gone too far this time.

Stiffly, Severus walked over to his table, where a dusty jar of dark chocolate resided. It was a secret pleasure of his, and while most of the staff was right about the dour potions professor not liking sweets, he held a special spot for the rich, tangy Belgian dark chocolate. Plucking out a piece, Severus made his way over to Potter and silently offered it to the boy. Blinking, the green eyed wizard peered up at the potions master disbelievingly, a blatant act of disrespect if anything. Surprisingly, Severus didn't feel annoyed.

"Take it," Severus groused, feeling the chocolate start to melt between his fingertips, "The mixture of coco and sugars help rejuvenate the mind after any type of mental struggle."

Looking a little wary, Potter reached out and snatched the chocolate from Severus's fingers, grimacing a little as he nibbled on it. "It's bitter."

The potions master rolled his eyes, feeling undignified as he seated himself beside Potter, but knowing that the carpeted area was the best place to be should Potter faint after the harsh Legilimancy lesson.

"Did you expect sweets?" Severus drawled sarcastically, crossing his legs beneath his robe and getting into the customary mediation stance, "Now I do not wish to listen to you ramble, so you will forget everything you have learned about Occlumancy so far. The basics are…"

* * *

"You have progressed well enough to keep your mind in tact for two weeks without assistance. I do not want to see your face over the Holiday, now go!"

Harry grinned, wondering if the Christmas cheer had gotten to his most sour professor as well. Rummaging through his bag, Harry dug out a neatly wrapped present and before Professor Snape could protest, set it his personal desk. Taking only a second to enjoy the mildly stunned look on his professor's face, Harry quickly bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Merry Christmas sir!" Harry called back, only to be answered by a slamming door. Shaking his head in amusement, the green eyed wizard continued on his journey back to his common room. It was nice of the professor, to take the holidays into consideration. Perhaps Harry was being too much of an optimist by viewing things this way, but it was hard not to look on the bright side of everything with freshly cut trees all over Hogwarts. He had never had a Christmas experience quite like this.

Besides, it wasn't as if Professor Snape was undeserving of the gift. Though the professor had been a git through and through during their first lesson, Occlumancy did not turn out as bad as Harry had thought it would. His friends hadn't abandoned him because he couldn't keep secrets anymore. Rhia never seemed to tell him anything anyways until she was done with it, and Draco said that his 'Uncle Severus' knew everything he did anyway. Plus, after the first lesson Professor Snape never did seem to diverge into deeper memories, only looking at the meaningless activities of day to day life.

At that time, Harry could only keep nice to Professor Snape because he repeatedly told himself he would suffer worse consequences if he wasn't, but now… Their lessons had mostly been pleasant, and truthfully not that different from Rhia's, though they didn't give him headaches afterwards. The Occlumancy master chiefly went into theory, and even gave Harry a book to explain the things he couldn't. Of course, Professor Snape had done it in his usual gruff manor, but Harry felt like he was finally starting to understand the professor's moods. Nasty didn't always mean hate when it came to the potions master. Well anyway, the professor was good enough in Harry's books to get a present for. Still… Belgian chocolates… who would have thought?

Laughing softly to himself, Harry almost missed the black blur that shot straight towards him as he turned the corner.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!!!" Rhia practically sang as she threw her arms around Harry, her body quivering with excitement.

Harry gasped, "Air-" Funny, he never imagined he'd be saying this to _Rhia _of all people. Then again, he had to keep in mind that she practiced Kung Fu and could literally choke the life out of him, despite appearances. Actually, Kung Fu was probably one of the reasons she _could_ move so gracefully.

Finally, she let go of him, but her eyes were still sparkling like mad. Harry stilled for a moment, he knew that look. It was the look of Rhianna Riddle when she had just learned something she thought was absolutely _fascinating_ and simply _had _to share Harry. Key word, she **thought**. But she had hugged him hadn't she? Didn't that mean that it had to be interesting? Since when was the last time Rhia voluntarily hugged anyone? But then again, what interested Rhia….

She could be just as insane as Aly at times. Maybe girls were just weird.

"Did you know that there's a spell to make bone twist along themselves? It's used to heal fractures and stuff by _unravelling _the bone, but imagine what it would be like if I used it to- oh sorry, I forgot you don't like this type of stuff. Anyways… wow! You wouldn't believe what I learned today…"

Harry sighed, and resigned himself to the long lecture. Yes, he was glad that in a way Rhia had gotten around her new restrictions, but he desperately wished she didn't share them with him _all the bloody time_. Introducing Rhia to Poppy had been an intention to kill two birds with one stone, as technically Rhia wouldn't be doing 'independent studying' if she was with the school matron, and with a student Poppy would finally stop bugging Harry about learning. Somehow though, Harry ended up learning everything anyways.

Finally, they made it to the familiar grey wall, with Harry knowing more about bone structure than he would ever need to. Sighing in relief, the green eyed wizard muttered the password, and the stone doorway slid open to reveal the homely green settings. Smiling softly, Harry glanced at the imported underground plant, meant to be Slytherin's very own version of a Christmas tree. Luminous green fairies floated about, giggling and distracting the older males. The once regal chairs had been transfigured into comfy couches and bean bags, with the Slytherins deciding to forgo regality for once in the spirit of the holidays. It was a very magical Christmas Eve indeed.

Aunt Petunia would have a heart attack.

"Well ho!" Mark Davis boomed, suddenly directly in front of Harry, nearly giving the green eyed boy a heart attack, "The last members are here! We were just going to send out a search party for you two! I'll go tell the others!"

Without giving them a chance to respond, Mark Davis ran off in the direction of the seventh year dorms. Confused, Harry glanced at the clock. It was only 8pm, as Professor Snape had cut off their lesson early today. Why in the world would the Slytherin house be worried? He glanced at Rhia, who for once looked equally clueless.

"Ah, they don't understand." Blaise Zabini's knowing voice filled the room, and Harry whipped his head towards the direction of the sound, wondering what exactly, they didn't understand. The black boy was sprawled regally across the couch, one arm latent on armrest, and the other holding a small book. He appeared to be in deep concentration reading, and didn't even bother looking up as he said his next words, "They probably don't know about Christmas Eve; they were raised by muggles after all."

A tuff of blond hair suddenly shot straight up from a beanbag chair, revealing a slightly dishevelled Draco Malfoy. He looked wide-eyed at Harry, disbelief clear in his voice, "What? You're kidding me right Harry? You guys celebrate Christmas right? I'm sure that it's something even _muggles_ would do."

"Stuck in a chair Malfoy?" Rhia laughed softly, walking over to Blaise and bending down to see what book had so completely absorbed the dark skinned boy. "Oh this makes Christmas so perfect."

Draco flushed, but otherwise retained his dignity as he sniffed disdainfully at the black haired girl, "I was _not_ stuck. I was simply enjoying the comforts of those beanbags to the fullest extent by immersing myself within the."

Holding the book away from Rhia, Blaise finally glanced up, smirking. "Yes, yes, of course. And Draco, when did you learn such big words?"

Draco turned a shade redder, and glared icily at the other pureblood. "Watch it Zabini, or feel the Malfoy wrath."

Blaise waved a hand, and with the other pulled Rhia down beside him, "Come now Draco, lighten up, it's Christmas. You stayed at Hogwarts for this reason no? So you could finally relax and _not_ act like the heir of Malfoy for once? None of the older Slytherins here will consider it a weakness. You are after all, only 11, and they will certainly be acting the same way. Besides, all the extremely important purebloods who would usually be watching your every move, have gone home for the holidays."

Draco still looked a bit tense, but nonetheless plopped back down on his beanbag, turning his bright silver eyes to Harry once again. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. _Are_ the muggles so dreadful as to not have Christmas?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change in topic, but he supposed he should be used to it by now, as a member of Slytherin. Filing the information he learned for later, Harry nodded and walked towards an unoccupied beanbag chair. He had only ever sat in one before, and he had loved the sensations. It was such a shame, that Dudley had ripped theirs to pieces. "Of course muggles of Christmas, what we don't understand is why there would be a search party out for Rhia and I the night before Christmas. As far as I know, Christmas Eve isn't something particularly special…"

Draco gasped, and even Blaise looked a bit stunned. A second later, the surprise drained from the black boy's face, and he nodded in understanding. "It makes sense I suppose. After all, Christmas Eve is mostly for the purebloods. I should have guessed…"

"Er… what?"

"It's a very important time," Draco said seriously, in that moment looking every bit the Malfoy heir, "Where pureblood children share all the stories about the pureblood society at their respective schools. Since adults don't do this, it's very important for us because this is where we learn and keep society's history. That's why pureblood children must stay at school for the holidays for at least one year; so they can exchange stories with eachother. A lot of halfbloods do this too, because they usually have one pureblood parent. Like Mark Davis for instance. I guess this is why we forgot that you might not know."

"Wow…" Harry breathed, realizing he was invited to, and was indeed a part of something extraordinarily ancient "That's… that's…. wait, Rhia I don't have anything to tell, since we were both raised by muggles."

Rhia threw a slightly apologetic glance at Harry, "Actually, Quirrel told me some stories at the beginning of the Holidays, things that his family passed down."

Suddenly, she frowned, looking away and muttering to herself, "It's almost as if…"

Rolling his eyes at Rhia, Blaise turned to Harry with a smirk, "Oh come on, I'm sure we'd all love to hear some tidbits about the Boy Who Lived. Most likely, you're going to go down in history anyway, and we'd have to remember something about you."

Blood rushed to Harry's cheeks. Ah yes, _that_. The thing was, there wasn't a lot he wanted to share about his life, and certainly nothing meaningful. Life with the Dursleys was not glamorous by any means, and he could not reveal how they treated him. Doing so would seem like a weakness in Slytherin, where only the fiercely independent could survive. What was it that Moonstream always said? _It's either, be the predator, or the prey._ Wait a minute… thinking about Moonstream reminded Harry about how he had first gotten her. The Boa Constrictor incident! Well, it wasn't anything for depth, but it would be a good laugh.

The dark haired boy found himself nodding, and smile faintly at the blond. "Thanks Blaise, and I think I've got the perfect story too…"

"Excellent!" Mark Davis cheered, causing them all to jump. He grinned down at them, coming down the stairs with a group of Slytherins trailing behind him. Harry wondered how they had not noticed. "Now that we're all here, we can start!"

The Slytherins milled about, a bundle of confusion and shouts of 'hey, that's my seat!', but soon enough, everyone was finally seated in a circle. Harry glanced around, suddenly glad that many had gone home for the holidays. Though it was certainly roomy and Harry was certain that the Slytherin commonroom could have filled up with more people, it was this number that felt most comfortable. It was give or take 30, instead of the usual 80 some.

"So who starts?" A fourth year questioned, leaning forward on his couch with an excited look on his face.

"I will," Blaise volunteered, shifting to a straighter position in respect. "Many centuries ago, there once lived a Queen who was kind to all. One day she chanced upon a begger, and not only gave him money, but ensured that he would live a secure and happy life. Struck by the Queen's generosity, the begger quickly informed her of her husband's fate, not knowing it was the cruellest thing he could do to her. For he was a seer you see, and he was chased out of his hometown because of his frightening visions. He told her that a week from now, her husband would die by a golden cup, a cup with the design of beautiful Hippocamus at sea. When the Queen got back to her kingdom, she ordered for all golden cups with such a design to be seized and stored away, for she had a sense of foreboding about the prophet's words. She also increased the number of taste testers for the crown, for the only ways she could think that someone could possibly die by a cup was poisoning. The week passed this way, with the Queen seeing death every time she was with her husband. The two were miserable, but when the prophesized day came, nothing happened. Overjoyed, that night the two went to the Queen's chambers, to celebrate the event. However, as the Queen went to retrieve a glass of wine, she knocked down another cup from her cupboard, and it hit the King on

"Is it fate?" Another boy, fifth year by the looks of him, asked in awe.

Blaise nodded, "Yes, that woman is our ancestor, and from her we learned that fate cannot be avoided. It is also the reason why Hippocampus represents fate."

Rhia made a slight disagreeing sound, causing everyone to look at her. She held her chin up proudly, but Harry noticed her fingers playing on her robes in a nervous gesture. "I don't believe in fate. Call it foolish, but I think that human will can change whatever's 'destined' to happen."

Blaise looked away from her, a dark look in his eyes, "That's what MorganLeFay thought too, and we all know what happened to her. In the end, she could not escape her fate."

Rhia gritted her teeth, and Harry knew she was unable to disagree without insulting the purebloods. The only logical thing to say, that those tales could have been made up for all they knew, would have defeated the purpose of this gathering.

Clearing his throat, Harry put on a grin and jumped to his friend's rescue. "So… onto the next story then. I'll tell you a slightly less depressing one, one you'll find amusing I'm sure. One day, my muggle relatives decided to take me to the zoo…"

And so it went.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!!"

The first thing Harry registered was the annoying loud, voice. The second thing was the unrelenting shaking. He blearily cracked an eye open, seeing a blurry image of white and yellow.

"Draco," Harry growled, swatting the blonde's hands away and reaching for his glasses.

The Malfoy heir crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. The effect was rather ruined by the large grin on the blonde's face. "Come on, it's Christmas! Time's a wasting, there's things to be doing!"

"He had too much sugar, most probably," Blaise grunted from the other side of the room, struggling to get his covers off. He also looked dead tired, but his sleepiness quickly left as his eyes settled on the pile of presents at his bedside. "Whew… that's a lot more than last year."

Draco simply raised his chin, sniffing. He gestured towards his bed, where piles and piles of random things almost completely blocked the green sheets. "I bet I got a lot more. Anyways, thanks a lot for the, er, boygame Harry, it's awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Harry muttered distractedly, his completely attention on the small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

Both pureblood children shot him a contemplating look, which Harry completely ignored. Reverently, the green eyed wizard picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

"From Hagrid?" Draco sniffed disdainfully, "That big oaf? What's he doing giving you presents? Don't tell me even he's trying to curry favour."

Harry didn't comment, not wanting to ruin the warm mood he was in from getting so many presents. He lifted a second, very small parcel contained a note. _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly," Harry said wryly, but this time wasn't even upset by the cheap gift. After all, he had so much others this time.

Draco picked the piece, peering at it quizzically, "What is this? Money?"

Even Blaise walked over, curious.

"Yep, muggle money." Harry laughed as Draco dropped the piece as if it had burned him. "You can keep it if you like."

Draco venomously shook his head, "No way am I keeping muggle money, no matter how much it's worth."

Harry grinned, "Don't worry, it's not worth a lot. Not even enough to buy a piece of candy."

Again, Draco had a contemplative look on his face. "Your relatives…" He shook his head, suddenly grinning and pointing at a small golden packet amidst the pile, "Hey, open mine next! I bet you'll love it, it's the best present you'll get this year!"

Laughing, Harry did indeed open the package, and was stunned into speechlessness. "This… Draco- you… unbelievable… thank you…"

Reverently, Harry held up the little round ball, poking at the cool metal with his other hand. He breathed out, completely amazed. It was a snitch.

Draco smirked, "Told you it couldn't be beat, didn't I? It isn't a real snitch of course, 'cause those things can only be used once, but I think it's better than one. You can cause it to start and stop with a key word, and you can play with it anywhere. Isn't it awesome?"

It was all Harry could do to nod.

Blaise raised both brows, glancing at Draco with an odd look in his eyes. "A snitch… a toy snitch… I don't think James Potter would have even gotten that for his Coming of Age."

"Hm?" Harry asked, looking at Blaise quizzically.

"Shut it," Draco hissed, then shook his head, "Don't listen to this guy, Zabini's just jealous."

"Right…" Harry said, not convinced, but decided not to push it. He opened the rest of his presents, getting something from Rhia, Crabbe, Goyle, Aly, Blaise, the Weasley Twins, and surprisingly Professor Snape. Though of course, Professor Snape's note clearly indicated that the perfectly legal Occlumancy book was not for Christmas, but rather, to make sure Harry didn't fall behind in his studies over the break. Grinning, Harry shook his head and sincerely hoped the professor enjoyed his quality Belgian chocolates.

This left only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Draco gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavor Beans he'd got from Crabbe. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to touch, like water woven into material. "What is it?

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Draco said, a look of wonder on his face. "I'm sure it is. That's so unfair! I've _always_ wanted one."

For a moment, Harry simply fingered the cloak, in awe of the presents he had gotten today. Suddenly, he threw the Cloak around his shoulders, feeling a sudden urge to try it on and see what it _did_.

Blaise whistled, a lopsided smile appearing on his face. "Bloody fantastic, it really _is_ an invisibility cloak. Imagine all we could do with it… it really looks like somebody beat you this time Draco."

Harry looked down at his feet, but they had gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the Cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note," Blaise said suddenly, pointing to the floor, "Look."

Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. _  
_It is time it was returned to you. _  
_Use it well. _  
_A Very Merry Christmas to you. _

There was no signature.

Harry stared at the note. Draco glared at the cloak. "It's not that great, I mean come on, it'll stop working within a few years, I guarantee it. All in all, I think I'd rather have a snitch."

"What's the note say?" Blaise asked curiously, ignoring the jealous blond.

"That's it's from a relative," Harry replied, knowing he couldn't lie without being detected. Still, he couldn't say anything else, not when he himself didn't know anything else. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father? Before he could say or think anything else though, the dormitory door was flung open, revealing Rhia fully dressed and ready to go. Harry stuffed the Cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"What are you doing here?" Draco squawked, automatically looking down at himself to make sure he was decent. "This is the _boy's_ dormitory!"

Rhia raised a brow, "So? Does it matter? We're 11, it's not like we're going to attempt anything. Besides, I was bored, since all the girls in our year have gone home for Christmas."

"But still," Draco muttered, "The fact that you can be here implies that girls can be anywhere. It's sooo unfair."

Harry laughed, trying to gain back the sense of normalcy. "Suck it up, you can't have everything in life."

Draco shot him a glare, "Hey, you were supposed to be on my side! I gave you the amazing toy snitch! Oo just you wait Harry Potter, you are going to get it when I pound you with snowballs."

Harry's laughter was more sincere this time, "Now you just sound like Isabella Moon."

And indeed, Draco did pound Harry with snowballs later that day, probably more for the insult about Aly than anything else. After all, the prank she played on him had been dead embarrassing, and Draco hadn't wanted to go out of his dorm for a week.

Somehow, the Weasleys became tangled up in the fight too, but nonetheless Harry spent a happy afternoon getting soaked through the bone. He thought it was the spirit of Christmas, more than anything else, that finally got Draco and Ronald Weasley to cooperate enough to land one on him and the twins. Harry loved every minute of it.

Dinner was delicious, and Harry even got to see the rare sight of the professors lose their composure. Dumbledore had been as enlightening as ever, and even Professor Snape seemed less dour. It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.

Silently, Harry waited until Blaise and Draco's breathing evened out, indicating they were asleep. Then, Harry leant over the side of his own bed and pulled the Cloak out from under it. His father's ... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well_, the note had said.

He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the Cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well. _

Suddenly, Harry felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this Cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Draco rolled over in his sleep, muttering something about chocolate frogs. For a moment, Harry stood there, wondering if he should wake the blond. After all, Draco was one of his best friends now, and had even given Harry a toy snitch, which was very special if Blaise's reaction was anything to go by.

But something held him back - his father's Cloak - he felt that this time - the first time - he wanted to use it alone. He crept out of the dormitory, up the flight of stairs, and across the common room. Casting a silencing charm so no one would hear the door slid open; Harry whispered the password and crept out into the corridor. But what should he do? What could he…

Harry suddenly grinned, a brilliant idea striking him. The Weasley twins always played pranks on others, he wondered what it would be like for them to get a piece of their own medicine. And they wouldn't be able to trace it back to Harry- couldn't.

Silently, Harry creeped towards the seventh tower, head buzzing with ideas about pranking the Weasley twins. Just then, Ms. Norris appeared before him, hissing. Harry froze.

Filch was not two feet behind, giving Ms. Norris an odd look, "What do you see my dear?"

Not giving Harry any warning, the cat suddenly jumped up, flying towards Harry with her claws extended. Giving into panic, Harry spun around and ran for his life, adrenaline giving him the speed to outrun the ferocious feline. He knew he wouldn't last long against a predator on a hunt, Harry had to do something- fast. Just then, he spotted a partly opened door, so really, only one option was open to him. Glancing behind him to make sure Filch had been left behind, Harry race into the room and slammed the door shut.

Breathing hard, Harry allowed himself to relax, starting to survey the room… and froze. He barely stifled a scream.

There was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. And in the mirror… was his family.

He whipped around, looking for ghosts, but the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. His family… his gorgeous family…

Harry stepped forward, touching the fragile glass, crying.

How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here; he had to find his way back to bed.

He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

The next morning, he told Rhia, completely unable to keep such a wonder to himself. After all, if anyone else deserved to see his family, it was her. Besides, though it was rather selfish of him, in a way he wanted to brag about them. _Look at my mother_, he wanted to say, _isn't she pretty_? Harry had never had a family before, and now… he wanted to experience everything with them.

"It's intriguing," She muttered thoughtfully, stabbing through a piece of bacon with her fork. "I've never heard of a mirror that did that."

"Yes," Harry replied excitedly, ignoring his food completely. "And maybe we'll get to see your family too! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Rhia's eyes were sparkling, and she threw her arms around Harry a second time that week. Harry chucked, Hogwarts must have really changed the touch evading girl. "Oh Harry, you are the _best_."

"Yes I know I am," Harry teased. This Christmas was the _best_.

For a moment Rhia simply smiled, but it quickly faded as she stared at his still empty plate. She quickly reached over and stabbed through a piece of pie, slipping in onto his dinnerware. "Too excited to eat? Aren't you always the one telling me I shouldn't go so far into my passions as to forget the essentials?"

"Hun? Oh yeah." Still, Harry could only pick at his food. He couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight.

"Are you all right?" asked Rhia, looking concerned. "You look odd."

What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Rhia covered in the Cloak too, they had to walk much more slowly next night. They tried retracing Harry's route, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

Finally, they found it. Pushing the door open, Harry dropped the Cloak from round his shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything." Rhia said doubtfully.

"Look! Look at them all…" Harry pointed excitedly, but then his voice trailed off in a wistful tone, "There are loads of them ..."

"I can only see you." Rhia stated, peering at the mirror speculatively, "I show not your face but your heart's desire… Harry, I think-"

"Look in it properly, go on, and stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside, pushing Rhia in front of the mirror. He could no longer see his family any more, just Rhia in her midnight blue nightgown. Suddenly, Rhia gasped, her hand flying to her heart. The young girl leaned forwards, seeming unable to get enough of the image she was seeing. She stared longingly at the mirror, eyes tearing up.

"What?" Harry asked urgently, "What do you see?"

"I see… I see my father," Rhia said haltingly, her voice breaking. "He has his arms wrapped around me and he's smiling at me. I've got his nose, and his cheeks, and maybe his hair too…"

Rhia suddenly turned to him, her lapis eyes wide, "But Harry- Oh Harry. He's got red eyes."

By the next morning, the snow still hadn't melted.

"Do you want to have another snowball fight?" Rhia asked.

"No."

"Why don't we…" Rhia grimaced, "Go see what Malfoy's doing?"

"No ... you go ..."

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Oh you're one to talk," Harry snapped, "You were the one hogging the mirror all last night."

Rhia gave Harry a steely look, "This is what I mean. Look at how it's affecting you, how it affected me! I know it's not real, yet… yet I still want to go back there! This never happens to me! Your heart's desire Harry… it's dangerous. I knew that before you pushed me in front of it, yet I was still captivated. The mirror isn't real Harry, it's just a dream. If you want to make what you see in it a reality, _do_ something about it."

"You can't bring the dead back to life," Harry said bitingly. "Because that's what all my family is. _Dead_. I had hoped otherwise but… it seems it isn't so."

Rhia didn't even flinch, "Don't play the pity card with me, because with magic, the dead _can_ be brought back to life."

"Wh-what?" Harry spluttered, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Rhia looked happy, that Harry had finally seemed to move on from thoughts of the mirror. It wasn't true of course, thoughts of the mirror constantly plagued Harry's mind, but he didn't feel like wasting energy arguing with her. "Well, what do you think necromancy is…?"

For a moment, Harry actually let that thought turn round in his head. It was so appealing… if his family could be brought back, they would no longer be just an image shown in a phantom mirror, but real, living breathing humans… Quickly, Harry squashed that though, shaking his head angrily. He might have been distracted, but his wits were far from addled. "Rhia, who are you trying to fool? If such a thing were possible, why hasn't anyone else done it? I'm not the only unfortunate in the world, surely others would have been resurrected if it could be done."

Rhia shook her head, black hair whipping her face, "Not necessarily so. Just because no one has accomplished it yet doesn't mean it can't be done. It's a matter of will, power, and intellect that creates something new, and very few people have all those things. You do though, so it's possible."

"So what's this?" Harry sneered, "You'd have me give up a fool's hope only to chase a fool's dream? I can't believe this."

Rhia sighed, "Harry, I'm only trying to get you to stop thinking about that-"

But Harry wasn't listening, he was already running down the stairs to seek sanctuary in the boy's dormitory. Rhia followed, naturally, but this time Harry was one step ahead of her. He cast a locking charm that a simple Alohomora couldn't break. He had learned it during his month of seclusion, and he very much doubted that Rhia knew the exact counter, not when she thought Alohomora would suffice.

"Harry?" Rhia knocked, "Let me in. You know I didn't mean for you to take it that way. It also helped explain-"

Not wanting to hear her explanations, Harry threw up a silencing charm as well. For a moment, Harry dwelt in blessed silence, but that moment quickly passed. The silence became lonely, engulfing, because no body was here to distract him the thoughts of his parents. He wanted to see them again… he so badly wanted… Muttering the counterspell, Harry took off his two charms. He hadn't exactly forgiven Rhia, not yet, but he needed company… anyone's company to take away the haunting silence.

But Rhia wasn't there anymore. Most likely, she had gone to look up the counterspell, and Harry could just wait for her to come back again but… it would take so long.

Harry glanced at his cloak, biting his lip. He wanted, desperately wanted to visit the Mirror of Erised right now, but was it truly okay to do so? It was the middle of the afternoon, and if someone came looking for him he'd be in trouble. But… but… he could always just make up an excuse couldn't he? Harry was good at that. No one would suspect, except perhaps Rhia, but he was beyond caring what she thought at this point. After all, she could hardly go around telling others about the mirror is she couldn't exlain how she knew about it, now could she? Yes… this would work. Besides, it'd make up for the time Rhia stole from him last night. With a decisive nod, Harry slipped on the cloak and snuck out of the commonroom.

Tiptoeing down the corridors, Harry suddenly froze when he heard a familiar voice. He peeked around the corner, amazed at what he saw. Draco and Blaise, appeared to be in an argument.

"What are you doing," Draco hissed, "Teaching that halfblood pureblood etiquette?"

"If I recall correctly," Blaise replied coldly, not breaking his stride as he strode down confidently, "Your best friend happens to be a halfblood too."

Draco narrowed his eyes, walking in brisk, harsh steps that nonetheless did their duty to keep up with Blaise's long legs. "Perhaps, but he is also the lord of an ancient and noble house."

"And what's to say Rhia isn't?!" Blaise snapped, finally showing his anger. "Her heritage is unknown and for all we know she could be the next lady of a powerful family."

"But that's not _why _you're teaching her is it? No, I believe you have completely different reasons. Remember who you are Blaise."

Blaise jerked his head up in defiance, "I think it is you who forgets, the Zabinis have always been neutral."

"But they are pureblood," Draco hissed, "And they have to follow tradition as well as any. You cannot go around teaching a mudblood _pureblood _etiquette."

Blaise's coal black eyes narrowed drastically, "You have been spending too much time with Crabbe and Goyle. How would your friend _Harry Potter _react to hear you speak like that?"

"He is not a part of this conversation," Draco said stiffly.

Blaise leaned closer to Draco, and Harry had to shuffle forwards a bit to hear clearly.

"And what about," Blaise said smoothly, "The present you have given Harry? Did your father choose it for you?"

Draco clenched his fists tightly, "No."

Blaise raised both eyebrows in disbelief. "No? Then how could you possibly afford it Draco? After all, toy snitches cost about the same as a small house. In fact, I'm pretty sure your present is worth more than the whole Weasley family."

Draco sneered, "That's not saying much."

Blaise crossed his arms, staring at Draco hard.

Draco deflated, and sighed. "Alright, I really wanted to make up for ignoring Harry for a whole month, so I wrote father about getting a toy snitch. He bought it, but it was my idea."

Blaise furrowed his brows, "You know what this means don't you?"

Draco straightened his shoulders, and jutted out his chin, looking the picture of indignant. "No, what could you possibly mean? Father is just very nice and-"

"You don't have to put up that act around me," Blaise interrupted, "And if you really think about it, you know I'm right. Your father sees this as a perfect opportunity to secure the Boy Who Lived as an ally, because regardless of blood Harry's a very influential person. Besides, since Harry's mother was a muggleborn, it means Harry's children will technically be pureblood."

Draco didn't say anything to that, and the pair walked on in silence. Harry could barely keep in his gasp. This was… this was… was this what the wizarding world thought of him? He clenched his fists, unable to believe it. Were all his friends only friends for his influence? Harry was tempted to follow the pair, to find out more. And any other time he would have, except that this time his parents were waiting for him.

Angrily, Harry practically ran to the room with the mirror, not caring if anyone heard him. But as soon as he saw his family, his rage melted. There was his mother and father, smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.

Except - "So - back again, Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

" I - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

Harry's mind flew back to Rhia's words, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Yes, that's right" said Dumbledore quietly. "You have quite a brilliant friend. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Miss Riddle, who hates her mother but nonetheless has always wanted someone to understand her, sees the person who would unconditionally love her. Whether that holds up or not in real life though, is yet to be determined. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry mulled over the lecture, understanding it, but not quite liking it. Still, it seemed to be somewhat different coming from the Greatest Wizard of All Time, and Harry felt that he couldn't disobey such a command.

Still, ther was a question Harry despertately wanted to ask, and for a moment he even considered trying to trick the answer out of the Headmaster. After all, he was Slytherin, and it wasn't fair that Dumbledore knew what Harry saw, but not the other way around. But, the old man was more than a century old, and everyone had warned him about how wily Dumbledore could be. There was probably no way Harry could manipulate the old man without Harry getting caught, and alienating him. He had a better chance with an honest approach.

Clearing his throat, Harry finally looked the old man in the eyes, "Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"

Dumbledore immediately put on a smile, not even seeming surprised by the question, "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks. One can never have enough socks after all. Another Christmas gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Harry nodded in thanks, turning to leave. It was obvious Dumbledore had been lying and the very fact that Dumbedore mad the lie so obvious suggested that the real answer wasn't important but was extremely embarrassing. Which meant that it was _tremendously_ important, if Dumbledore would go so far as psychological warfare. That was Rhia logic. Harry however, didn't dwell on it.

When he got back to the commonroom, Rhia, Draco, and Blaise were all sitting on a couch, looking like they were struggling to stay awake. Harry glanced at the clock; it had to be 3 am by now! When they saw him, all three sprang up, discarding their hard earned grace for a moment. Rhia took a step towards Harry, but hesitantly stepped back again. Blaise gave a tired wave, grinning lazily. It was Draco who got to Harry first.

Draco looked at Harry worriedly, grabbing onto his shoulders as if he were afraid Harry would disappear. "Riddle told us what happened, but the Headmaster came and said you were going to be coming back soon so we decided to wait instead of going searching for you. Harry, are you alright?"

And then Harry realized it. _This_, was better than the dream he had been trying to live for the past few days. No, his friends genuinely cared for him. His fame might have been a contributing factor to why they might have _became_ his friends, but he had to remember what they had done for him that didn't have to be done if they were nothing more than allies. Besides, Draco had said himself, that the snitch was more of an apology than to curry favour didn't he? Rhia also, despite wanting to see her father, decided to argue against going to the mirror for Harry's sake, even though it must have pained her. How could he have been so careless, to have forgotten all their treasured times, due to a stupid mirage?

Harry smiled, feeling better than he ever had in a long while, "Yes, yes I am alright."

* * *

A/n: And… haha. Sorry for adding this in, but I just read the funniest thing about Lockhart. Apparently Michael Lee Lockhart, was the most charming serial killer who ever lived. This'll certainly make second year interesting…


	22. What Lies in Between

Chapter 22- What Lies In Between

Harry yawned, stretching out his cramped arms. Exams were finally over! He sighed happily, now he could finally enjoy the last days of Hogwarts in earnest. Actually, that thought brought a damper on his mood… Hogwarts was closing soon, and Harry would have to go back to the Dursleys. No more magic, no more glorious meals, and no more friends. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. No, he needed to concentrate on the present, not dwell on the past or future. The Mirror of Erised had taught him that.

He glanced back at his closest friends, all of whom were walking with him. Draco was arguing with Aly, about what he didn't know, and didn't want to find out. Blaise and Rhia seemed to be playing a mental game or chess, which made Harry wonder about the sanity of his friends. After all, they had _just_ finished writing their exams. Possibly, that was the reason they were all together like this. Still, the sight of them brought a smile to Harry's face; the value of friendship after all, was the other lesson he learned from the Mirror of Desires.

It was then, that he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Ronald Weasley scowled, brushing past Harry without even looking at him. Granger and Neville came up behind the redhead, looking nervous.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Neville apologized hastily, running to catch up with Weasley. Granger nodded, also looking regretful, but they didn't stay long. Soon, they were out of sight.

Rhia's lips curled, "I don't understand why Neville is friends with the likes of those two."

Blaise groaned, "Ah not this again, you've already expressed your displeasure a thousand times already. We know already, don't we Draco?"

He looked to Draco, but the blond wasn't responding. Instead, he was staring at the space where the Gryffindor trio had just occupied, a devilish expression on his face. "Say… you don't think they're up to something do you? It's the last day of exams, and they shouldn't be going anywhere in a hurry. Smells like trouble to me."

Rhia looked thoughtful, "You mean something we could _get_ them in trouble for."

Draco nodded smugly, "Exactly."

Rhia tossed her head, turning away from Draco. "It's so undignified, crawling around hoping we can get someone into trouble. We don't need to do it, we're already loads ahead of them in house points. Do you really want to jeopardise Slytherin?"

Draco looked outraged, "You-!"

"Hey wait," Aly interrupted, looking as if she were trying hard to remember something. "I think I know what they're doing."

"What?" Harry quickly asked, hoping to diffuse the fight between Rhia and Draco before it escaladed.

"I overheard them talking at Hagrid's…" Aly muttered, not noticing everyone else listening attentively, "They were saying something… about a stone? And Nicole Flambé? What is that, a type of food?"

Harry shared a look with Rhia, "Yeah, it's a really good type of food. We asked for it in the kitchens once."

"Really?" Aly asked, her eyes sparkling, "Where?"

"Fred and George never told you?" Harry asked in genuine surprise. Why would they have told him but not Moon, their longest Slytherin correspondent?

Aly flushed, glaring at the floor, "They apparantly thought that I would get caught, and notify the school that some students know where the kitchens are. They didn't want to have to find it again, or have guards all over the place. Sheesh, who do they think I am?"

Ah… that explained it. Giving a silent apology to Fred and George, Harry gave her the coordinates and watched her run off. The food should keep her busy for a while, and hopefully make her forget about their findings. Aly was a good friend, just not a subtle one, and they needed to handle this particular subject with care. Soon, the brown haired girl was out of sight.

"The Philosopher's Stone and Nicolas Flamel!" Harry exclaimed as soon as she was gone, and quickly explained what it was to Draco and Blaise. "No way… could the Gryffindors possibly be after, what's hidden on the third floor corridor?"

Draco's mouth dropped open, a wicked gleam appearing in his usual cool grey eyes. "You're kidding me! We have to tell a teacher! Man, they'll get into so much trouble…!"

Blaise's lips tightened, "No, we can't do that. If we tell a teacher, they'll want to know where we got the information from. Then we'll get into trouble too."

"Not if we tell Professor Snape," Draco protested, "He'll be sure to let us go as long as we get Gryffindorks into trouble."

"Sorry Draco," This time, it was Harry who would dissuade his best friend. "Professor Snape isn't in right now, and by the time he gets back we'll no longer have proof. Professor Snape cancelled our detention today and told me he was going to be at a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Well, that was the official story anyways. Only Rhia knew Harry wasn't getting detentions, but rather _lessons_. After all, it was hardly reasonable to tell Slytherins that instead of getting punished, you get _private_ lessons with Severus Snape for trying to learn mind arts. They'd have a dozen insane students by the end of the month!

Rhia shook her head in an uninterested gesture, "Then I guess all we can do is leave them alone."

Harry bit his lip, giving his childhood friend a worried look, "But do you think they actually know what's in there? The dog I mean? They could get killed…"

Blaise looked at Harry in amusement, "You're worried about them, a bunch of Gryffindors."

Harry looked at the black boy challengingly, "Is it wrong to worry about others of the same species? Especially when Longbottom is the last heir to his line? I think we should disillusion them from whatever they think might be on the third floor, now who's with me?"

Blaise's black eyes danced, "Well played, alright, I'll go with you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, we can blackmail them with this information later."

Rhia huffed, crossing her arms, "Well I don't suppose it would be undignified to _rescue_ someone."

Harry's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Okay great, let's go! The Weasley twins showed me quite a few shortcuts, so we'll go directly to the third floor corridor and cut them off from there!"

The group made their way, not exactly quietly -they had four people after all, three of which who weren't willing to act sneaky-, but secretively enough. Actually, they made their journey not so secret, as Rhia, Blaise, and Draco had pointed out that being open was the best way to hide something. Soon enough, they made it, and just as the Gryffindors got there too!

"Are you sure about this?" Granger whispered, shuffling into the corridor with the two other Gryffindors. "I mean, we could get expelled!"

"That's right," Draco sneered, walking out of the shadows and making his presence known. "You could."

Weasley immediately whipped out his wand, pointing it at the Malfoy heir. "Oh I've wanted to do this for quite a while now, and now I have a perfect reason."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry warned, training his own wand on the Weasley. He kept his voice light, but dangerous. "You know, this looks awfully suspicious. You can't be trying to… oh I don't know, steal the Philosopher's Stone or anything are you?"

Granger gasped, and Harry raised a brow, "What? Hit the mark?"

Weasley growled, switching his aim to Harry. "And you Dark Lord Potter? I bet you're the one trying to steal the stone!"

Draco snorted, his wand suddenly appearing in his hand, "Oh yeah Weasley? What would we need the stone for? We've got plenty of gold… unlike some people."

"Why you-!"

Granger grabbed onto Weasley's arm, restraining him. She looked at Harry and Draco, pleadingly. "We're not trying to steal the stone, but we know who is. Please, stop fighting. We don't have much time!"

"Ye-yeah," Neville stuttered, taking a step forwards. He took a wary glance at Draco, but quickly focused all his attention on Harry. "It's You Know Who! The Dark Lord wants the Philosopher's Stone so he can be resurrected."

Harry's wand clattered to the floor, his mind freezing. The Dark Lord? As in Voldemort? Subconsciously, Harry's fingers flew to his forehead, tracing the familiar scar. The person who had killed his family and gave him this marking?

Rhia stepped out from the shadows, "I think you'd better explain this."

Neville flushed, "Um, well, you see. We learned about the Philosopher's Stone from Hagrid, same as you. He ah, told us about his meeting with you and all. Anyway, _then_ we got a detention, Ron and I that is. Hermione would never get into trouble. Erm… right, moving on. So while Ron and I were in the forest, we heard about some evil creature drinking unicorn blood. Yeah, judging from your faces you already know the significance of that. Oh you don't know Harry, Rhia? Well basically, someone drinks unicorn blood to prolong their life, but because unicorns are the purest creatures out there, killing one is considered a grave sin. Therefore, anyone who drinks unicorn blood would only be able to live a cursed life- a half life. While Ron and I were searching for a dead unicorn, we saw this… thing, draining the life out of another one. We were almost killed, but a centaur saved us. Then it told us a bunch of stuff about the planet Mars- you know, the planet of war. After a lot of research, we concluded that it was You Know Who, because he's the only one who could possibly be desperate enough to drink unicorn blood. And with the Philosopher's Stone within reach, he could escape the curse and become truly immortal! Since Professor Dumbledore isn't here today, we thought for sure this is when You Know Who would strike. We all know how much damage he could cause, so we decided to stop him. My parents you know, suffered a lot from the first war. You've got to let us go!"

"That's… rather sketchy," Blaise muttered.

"Stopping the Dark Lord?" Draco squeaked, "Are you crazy?"

"See?" Weasley growled to Granger and Neville, "They'd rather help the Dark Lord then stop him! We should have never told them!"

"That's not true!" Draco said hotly, his voice back to normal, "It's just that it's _suicide_ to go against the greatest wizard of all time. I'd like to keep living thank you very much."

Rhia hesitated, "It's… it's true. What chance do a couple of 11 year olds have against the Dark Lord? He has decades worth of experience after all, and a powerful helper too if he was able to continue drinking unicorn's blood going undetected. It's best if we leave the subject."

"But we've got to do something!" Granger cried, "Look, I know it may be doomed, but even the teachers won't believe us! We can't just not try. What if You Know Who were resurrected? Then all us muggleborns would die, and I'm sure halfbloods wouldn't be treated much better!"

"You have no evidence of that," Draco hissed, "None."

"But still-!"

"I'll help."

Everyone's heads whipped around, making Harry stir rather uncomfortably. He gulped, but stared resolutely into Neville's eyes, "I'll help you stop Voldemort. After all, I'll be the one he'll be after if he gets revived, right? I'm the one who made him suffer the humiliation of defeat in the first place. So then, I'll help, because I'm dead either way aren't I?"

"That's not true!" Draco protested, shaking his head. "You were just a baby then, the Dark Lord can't possibly blame you! In fact, he'll probably try everything to convert you to his side, since you're a powerful wizard!"

Harry shook his head, "No, Draco, even if that were so he still murdered my parents. I've got to stop him! You don't have to come with me, I won't blame you. After all, choosing between your friend and your life is rather silly isn't it?"

Draco bit his lip, looking unsure.

"Well," Rhia tossed her head imperiously, "I suppose I'll have to go with you. You can't possibly know much good spells can you? Someone will have to get you out of trouble. Lose my life? Oh please, this is Rhia Riddle you're talking about here."

Blaise chuckled, turning his head towards the door, "Between you, Longbottom, and especially Weasley, I can't trust you to look after a lady. I suppose I'll have to tag along too."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "Sheesh, it looks like these guys were too influenced by the Gryffindorks. Now I have to come, to make sure that my housemates don't become all Gryffindork-like."

Harry felt tears in his eyes, "Guys…"

"Oh will you guys cut the talk already?" Weasley snarled, "We have to go!"

"Ron!" Granger chastised, "They're having a moment!"

"No he's right," Blaise agreed, "If what you said is true, then time is of the essence. Now, does anyone have any sort of instrument to calm the Cerberus down?"

Neville reached into his pocket, brining out a flute. With a nod at the boy, Blaise turned fully towards the door and with a muttered 'alohomora', they were in. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't reach them.

"What's that at its feet?" Granger whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Weasley. "Snape must have left it there."

"Professor Snape?" Harry gave them a questioning look, "You think _Snape_ is trying to bring back Voldemort?"

"Well he's the most logical choice," Weasley snarled, "He's- he's all slimy and…"

"Our Head," Draco commented dryly, shooting the red haired boy a dirty look. "Now do you have an _actual_ reason for suspecting Professor Snape?

Granger blushed, "We don't actually think it's Professor Snape, but Ron won't let up on it."

Weasley whipped around to Granger, eyes narrowed. "Oh so you're joining them now?"

"Um, guys," Harry kept his eyes on the chained dog, who was snapping at them with ferocity, "How 'bout we argue later, and get the heck out of here first?"

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes ..."

Neville nodded, and brought the flute up to his lips. Soft, gentle music drifted across the room, almost making Harry fall asleep himself. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell on its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Blaise and Rhia didn't waste a moment, already at the trapdoor and forcing it open.

"Who goes first?" Granger whispered, tiptoeing over to the trapdoor and peering into the darkness inside.

The Slytherins all glanced at each other, none of them wanting to take the leap. They were known as the house of the cautious after all.

"Oh you cowards!" Weasley snarled, lowering himself through the hole until he was hanging by his fingertips. "Let me show you some Gryffindor bravery!"

And Weasley let go.

"More like Gryffindor idiocy," Draco said disdainfully, peering down into the darkness. "Jumping ahead to who knows what."

Granger straightened, shooting a glare that rivaled McGonagall at Draco. Even the blond aristocrat couldn't help but cower a bit. "Ron is the bravest and most noble-"

"It's OK!" Weasley's voice suddenly called out from below, sounding slightly muffled. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

"Neville had better go last, he's the one keeping Fluffy from attacking us," Harry told Granger, and then flung himself off the edge.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny sort of thump he landed on something soft. Harry sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno," Weasley answered, as five more thumps were heard, "Sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall."

"Lumos," Draco muttered, somehow managing to voice his scowl as the end of his wands lit up. He looked down, face pale despite the soft green glow, and shrieked. His wand clattered to the floor, illuminating the room in a splash of green light.

The plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around his legs, as well as everyone else's. Neville managed to pull away, being the last to land. As for Harry and Ron, the long creepers had already made its way up to their waist without their noticing. The two glanced at each other, then fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound round them.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Neville exclaimed, "Guys, don't move! The more you move, the faster it'll wrap around you!"

"How do we kill it?" Rhia actually looked worried, as she struggled to remove her legs from the plant.

"Um… um…" Neville's earlier confidence was gone, replaced by worry and anxiety, "It likes the dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire!" gasped Harry, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"I can't!" Neville cried, "I've never been much good with spells and I can't-"

"YES YOU CAN!" Granger screeched, the green tendrils binding her arms to her body. "You can do this Neville! You have to!"

"Remember the spell I taught you?" Rhia gasped, her eyes diluted with real fear, "Use it, use it now!"

Whatever Neville was going to do, Harry hoped he would do it soon. Harry could feel his vision darkening, or perhaps that was just because the Devil's Snare had finally reached over his head…

He didn't hear what incantation was said, but suddenly the dizzying pressure stopped, and Harry could breathe again. He looked around, feeling the writhing plant fall away from him. Everyone else looked fine, just a little shaken.

"Blimey mate," Weasley said shakily, giving Neville a grateful look nonetheless, "If you'd been a second later, me and the Boy Who Lived would have been toast."

"I-I didn't do m-much," Neville stuttered, looking embarrassed, "It was all Harry and Rhia ideas, and Hermione's encouragements."

"Well, well, whatever," Blaise panted, a hand on his chest. He looked slightly annoyed, but also very serious. "You've saved us, and we owe you one. Now let's get going so we can all get this over with."

"Right then," Harry nodded, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. And then, the passage forked.

"Which way should we go?" Rhia wondered, stepping up to the crossroad. Suddenly, flowery writing appeared overhead, cutting off her next question

_To take the treasured path, you'll have to do some math_

_If the Grand Old Duke had ten thousand men, then decided to march them up a hill again_

_By 2pm they were one-third up, and by 4pm they were three-quarters to the top_

_When did they start their march I ponder, and you will not have much time to wonder _

_Be it odd or even is your guess, left or right your trail progress_

"Arithmancy!" Rhia and Granger both gasped at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Fine," Rhia huffed, "You do the total distance, I'll do the time. After we get the figures, we'll compile them and go from there."

Granger clenched her fists, baring her teeth. "You don't do that well in class, how could you handle such a life and death situation? I can do this myself, thank you."

"Grades don't mean everything." Rhia replied tartly, narrowing her eyes, "Especially not at this age. It's _much_ better to do what you want now, and focus on studying when you need it- like, oh say, OWLs. It's called time management."

"Um, guys," Harry mumbled, hearing a low rumbling in a distance, "Can we please get started? I don't like the whole 'will not have much time to wonder' bit."

The two girls still glared at each other, unrelenting.

"Her-Hermione," Neville stammered, giving a nervous look towards the low sound. "I-I trust Rhia, I'd say she's just as smart as you are. Rhia please, this isn't the time to pick a fight."

Granger huffed, finally consenting. A moment later, Rhia followed her example, though they both looked far from pleased.

"But what is that sound?" Blaise wondered aloud, "It seems familiar… the Zabini Dungeons… no way! That's too old fashioned!"

Draco's eyes grew wide as he traded an indiscernible look with Blaise, "The whole wizard world is old fashioned! It really is… it really is…"

"Is what?" Weasley snapped, probably feeling out of the loop.

"A boulder," Draco said, his face pale, "A boulder is coming from the direction we just left. It's going to ram into us and we can't blow it up because it would blow this whole place up and…"

"So that's what the riddle meant," Harry realized, feeling sick, "The boulder would only go down one path, and if choose the wrong one…"

"Splat." Weasley muttered, finally catching on.

"Um… guys?" Neville's voice was wary, frantic even, "What's that?!"

Four heads whipped to where Neville was pointing, and four sets of eyes widened. Rolling at a high speed towards them, was the biggest rock Harry had ever seen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco breathed, at the same time that Rhia jumped up and exclaimed. "Got it!"

They all turned towards the girls, their only hope now. Granger's eyes widened at the sight of the boulder, as if only just noticing it, "What-?"

"Ask later, tell now!" Harry quickly commanded, taking a step towards the brown haired girl.

Granger gulped, but seemed to understand the urgency, "Even. It's even so it's… the right path!"

Without another word, all seven raced down the right fork, and just in time too, because not a second later the boulder rolled past them, the displaced wind ruffling their school robes. Harry exchanged relieved glances with the rest of his classmates, and onward they went.

Soon, they came across a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Weasley asked

The Slytherins exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. Just what _hadn't_ been lethal since they stepped past that third corridor door?

"Yeah, stupid question," Weasley sighed, and Harry started feeling an inkling of respect for the red haired boy. "But they don't look very vicious, although I suppose if they all swooped down at once ... Well, there's nothing for it… I've been so useless these past few rounds so I guess for this task I'll…"

Weasley took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room before anyone could object. All the students winced in unison, expecting him to be skewered by the birds, but nothing happened. Weasley reached the door untouched. He pulled at the handle, but it was locked. Glancing at each other, the rest of the gang followed Weasley. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Blaise tried his Alohomora Charm.

"Now what?" Weasley sighed, frustrated.

"These birds ... they can't be here just for decoration," Granger observed, peering at the birds speculatively.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly, "they're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean ..."

He looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them…" Rhia said, sounding doubtful.

Draco examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. With four skilled flyers and three very good direction pointers, they caught the key in no time. The Gryffindor's cheers echoed around the high chamber.  
They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded, and he slowly pulled the door open.

There was another corridor, this time lit by candles. It was made of stone, the yellow-orange light making their shadows flicker eerily on the walls.

"Alright," Weasley laughed nervously, taking a few steps forward, "No hard-"

He was cut off, as the stone beneath his feet turned a violent purple. A drawing could be made out, a diagram of odd circles and squiggles.

"Get back!" Granger screamed, pulling Weasley to her by the scruff of his collar. And not a moment too soon either, because suddenly there was a flock of arrows, where Weasley had been a second before.

"Ancient Runes," Blaise muttered, looking pale despite his dark skin. "They're not particularly useful in battle, because they take a long time to draw, but they're deadly as traps. Step on them and… well, whatever the rune is designed for, will surely…"

Weasley gulped, "So what do we do? Tiptoe and hope we don't activate anything?"

Blaise shook his head, "Won't work. None of us are skilled enough to tell where the runes are hidden. All we can do is run for it and hope we don't get hit by whatever traps have been prepared."

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

"We don't do reassuring," Harry muttered, taking his wand out, "And neither do Gryffindors. Come on everybody, wands out. We're going to make a run for it,"

"Are you crazy?" Draco squeaked, then quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, we'll get killed!"

Granger bit her lip, then looked at Draco resolutely. "You don't have to come with us. We're really grateful that you've come this far, and you've proven that you aren't a prick. This _is_ a life and death situation, and like Harry said, you don't actually need to worry about stopping You Know Who."

"Y-yeah Malfoy," Neville said nervously but firmly, "You should stay here."

Blood rushed to Draco's face, something almost undetectable in the dark room. If they were in any other situation, Harry would have chuckled. It looked like the Malfoy prince was grateful, and highly embarrassed by it.

Draco snorted, turning his head away, "Hun, I don't need to be told by a muggle-born and loser-pants. You obviously don't know me at all, I wasn't _afraid_. I jus thought we had a stupid plan, that's all."

"Do you have a better plan?" Rhia purred, somehow finding the energy to goad Draco despite the situation.

Draco was silent, but surprising, Blaise spoke up. "Well what was in common with all the traps from before? Maybe we can find a pattern and exploit it. After all, no matter how brilliant Dumbledore is, his thinking must have an underlying theme."

Harry thought about this for a minute, then shook his head, "But Dumbledore didn't think up of all these traps, he got the teacher to do them. Hagrid mentioned Professors McGonagall, Quirrel, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape."

Granger's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's perfect! Hagrid never told us that piece of information! I bet all the teachers did one trap, and that's why we had an arithmancy maze. The Cerberus was Hagrid's, the Devil's Snare was Sprout's, and the charmed keys were Flitwicks! We can use this system to predict the next entrapments!"

"Amazing deductions," Draco drawled, "It would be a perfect system… if we could get past this trap, that is."

Granger's eyes flashed, "Look, haven't you noticed anything about the traps?! What Zabini says is correct, they all underline the teacher's mental core! Hagrid loves dangerous creatures, thus the illegal Cerberus. Sprout is gentle and kind, hence the weak trap which could have been easily defeated even by first years. I don't know about the arithmancy teacher, but I know that Flitwick wouldn't even hurt a fly, and that's why his trap was nothing life-threatening. Does anyone know anything about the ancient runes teacher?"

"How could we?" Blaise asked slowly, patronizingly, "None of us are above third year. We have more of a chance of knowing something about ancient runes itself then the personality of the teacher."

Granger seemed to deflate, "Oh I-"

"Wait a minute!" Harry suddenly cut in, just remembering. Daniel, his Ravenclaw tutor, had complained about his eccentric and lazy ancient runes teacher more than enough. Now if Harry could only remember… "He's laid back, doesn't give a lot of homework. But his tests are really hard, like he expects you to know everything anyways. So according to Granger, this corridor shouldn't have many traps, but the few that are here will be harsh and extremely difficult to escape. His classes are interesting and informative, and he talks more than anything. He gets sidetracked easily, always managing to talk about history or his day instead. The traps will probably be traditional traps, like the arrows we saw earlier. He takes a long time to mark, and has sloppy writing, but expects the best from his students."

Rhia raised a brow, "Sloppy writing…? For an ancient runes specialist?"

Everyone else was too busy gaping at Harry. Finally, Blaise chuckled, "I really shouldn't have expected any less from you. I'm sorry, it just hit me by surprise."

"Right…" Rhia muttered, "So there'll be things like fire, spikes, dropping floors, and flying daggers. Does anyone know a shield charm?"

"I do," Draco volunteered, nodding.

Now everyone turned to look at Draco, surprised.

"What?" The blond asked, looking affronted, "Lots of people would love to get their hands on the Malfoy heir you know. I had to learn something to keep that from happening. Besides, I couldn't let others officially best me."

Granger's lips twitched, "Ah, so that's it."

Weasley shook his head, "I knew there was no way for Malfoy to be better than you, Hermoine."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did you say, Weasley?"

"Guys, guys, please calm down," Neville placated. "Malfoy, would you please teach us the charm?"

The next hour was painful, and in the end, it was only Draco, Blaise, Granger, and Harry who got it.

"Look," Harry sighed, as Neville gave the 27th try, "We're wasting too much time here. Four people already have it. How 'bout this, we split into partners and just go for it? Then, the people who know the shielding charm can protect the people who don't."

Granger practically glowed with enthusiasm, probably because she had learned a new charm. "That's a brilliant idea Harry! I'll pair up with Neville."

"Rhia?" Blaise offered a hand, which Rhia grudgingly took. Harry could tell she was annoyed she couldn't get it, and more annoyed at who got it before her, if the dark glare she sent Granger was any indicator. But seriously, one couldn't be good at everything… right?

Harry glanced at the last person who didn't know the charm, and reluctantly waved him over. The green eyed boy didn't really want to protect anyone, but he wanted Weasley to be with Draco even less. One, their feud would get both of them killed, and two, this way Draco could focus on protecting himself more. Perhaps, this was for the best.

Readying themselves, the four pairs took off. Almost immediately, a blast of fire filled Harry's vision, singeing his hair.

"Aguamagus!" A spray of water shot from Hermione's wand, extinguishing the flames. Harry didn't have time to thank her, knowing that slowing down would be the death of them. Distantly, he realized that all his friends were being plagued with traps, but he knew it wasn't part of the plan to go help them. His friends were capable, they could take care of themselves.

Gulping, Harry focused on his own path. He needed to get Weasley out of this alive after all. Thankfully, the redhead wasn't stupid, and he was walking in a very similar way to Harry- taking huge leaps in able to avoid some stones. Just then, Harry felt something bulging at his feet. Eyes wide, he shouted the protection charm, and felt the metal spears shatter on impact. Taking a deep breath, Harry surged forwards.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of mental torture, they made it to the other side. All of them. The runes were terrifying, and scary beyond measure, but somehow all of them managed to make it with little more than scratches on them. Harry turned back, looking in amazement at all the death traps they had avoided. The corridor was barely recognizable with all the weapons sticking through the roof.

"Phew," Harry panted, grinning from ear to ear as he exchanged relieved glances with everyone else, "I guess we made it."

And then the ground fell away.


	23. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 23- Saying Goodbye

Just then, the ground fell away beneath them.

Harry didn't waste a second. Grabbing onto Weasley's wrist, Harry flung himself forwards, skipping lightly over crumbling rocks. After what seemed like forever, they finally landed on solid ground. Harry looked around in relief, it seemed like everyone else had made it too…

"Gyahh!"

Harry whipped his head around, looking towards the source of the scream. Neville Longbottom was still on the other side, the floor steadily falling away around him. He was close to solid ground , but it seemed like he couldn't move. Neville's foot had slipped between two cracks with a sickening _crunch_, trapping him.

Biting her lip, Hermione streaked across the tumbling stones, grabbing onto Neville's arm and jerked him onto the other side. There was another crunch, much louder than the last, and Harry guessed that Neville's ankle had been broken beyond measure this time. Neville's eyes tearing up with suppressed pain, and he sat down with a plop to avoid further damage to his already bruised ankle.

Hermione had no such quorums, and was openly crying. "I'm so sorry Neville. I-I- it was the only way and- I'm such a horrible friend and-"

"Don't say that," Neville gasped, looking ghostly pale. "I've suffered way worse, and you've always helped me through them. Even now, you've just saved my life, at the risk of your own. Everyone says you're just a bookworm Hermione, but you've proven that you're a real Gryffindor."

Hermione shook her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Rhia looked away from the scene uncomfortably, her voice soft. "If I were there I could… but that's impossible now."

Harry glanced down, silently agreeing. Caught up in the panic about Neville, they had completely missed the rest of the stone crumbling away. Now a huge crevice stood between them and the other two, making it impossible for the two groups to rendezvous.

"Go ahead!" Neville shouted, his voice pained. "Don't worry about me, you have to go stop You Know Who! We'll go back and inform Dumbledore!"

Weasley clenched his fists, and looked back resolutely, a suspicious sheen in his eyes. "Neville! I admit it, even though you're my friend, I always thought you were a scary-cat, and shouldn't have been in Gryffindor. Now you've shown your house pride through and through, I guess I can't chicken out eh?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah! Now go!"

Straightening, Wealsey turned his heel and walked off, leaving the Slytherins stunned.

"Well?" He turned around, "Are you guys coming or not?"

Meekly, the Slytherins trailed after him, wondering what had happened to the redhead. Even Draco didn't put up a protest. They didn't make it two steps however, before Rhia turned around, "Granger! The best spell is Inacio! Wave, swish, flick! _I-na-cio_, remember that!"

Without waiting for a reply, Rhia turned and headed towards Wealsey. Harry looked back, and though he couldn't be sure because of the distance, he could have sworn Hermione smiled.

They made it past the rest of the corridor with relative ease, and no more traps sprung on them. Finally, they arrived at the end of it, and Harry breathed a sigh of contentment as the fresh air finally hit them. Wait… fresh air?

Looking around, Harry saw that they had entered a huge cavern with high ceilings and… and… a lake. The Boy Who Lived felt his jaw drop open, and he could not help it. _What_? A lake underground? But then again, he supposed that with magic, anything was possible. He looked to his friends, and saw that none of them seem surprised at all. Well, either that, or they were just hiding it.

"An underground deposit," Rhia muttered, "Who knew they had such things in Hogwarts? Hey, do you guys see that?"

She pointed, and as one, the four boys turned to look. It was a boat, a rickety old boat that didn't look like it could hold even one person let alone five.

"I've heard of these," Draco murmured, stepping up beside Harry, "It's a Provectus Boat, which can hold only one magical adult."

"So only one of us can go on?" Harry gulped.

Draco shook his head, "No, it holds one magical _adult_. None of us are adults yet, so our magic doesn't count. We can all go through. My question is, where Dumbledore got hold of such an artefact."

Wealsey shrugged, "Hardly matters does it? I mean, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, he probably has a lot of different friends to get this type of stuff. How else did he get the philosopher's stone?"

The quad of Slytherins stared at him incredulously.

"What?" Weasley said defensively, "You don't think we know about Nicolas Flammel? Hello? Hermione the library fairy here?"

"Uh… right." Harry said, stepping into the boat. "So it should hold us, right?"

Draco nodded, and they all scramble in, a little cramped, and in want of more room. Slowly, the boat started moving.

Rhia stared wide eyed at the drifting shore, "Are you sure about this guys? This is… terribly convenient don't you think?"

"Are you-" Wealsey grunted, removing Blaise's foot from his neck, "Chickening out?"

"No," Rhia said coldly, "I am simply observing that-"

Suddenly, the boat rocked wildly, almost sending the group into the water. Harry gripped the sides of the boat until his fingers were white, looking at Draco wildly. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Draco said, his voice quavering, "I've never heard of a Provectus boat doing this before!"

Blaise looked down the edge, and expression turning fearful. "It's not the boat, it's-!"

"Ahh!" _Splash_.

Rhia. Harry whipped his head around to where he last saw her, but she wasn't there. Wide-eyed, Harry turned to Blaise, suddenly remembering an important fact that he never should have forgotten. "She doesn't know how to swim!"

Blaise swore, and jumped off the edge with wand in hand.

"It's Fondippers," Draco said hysterically, "That's what Blaise was trying to say! Fondippers!"

"Well how do we kill them?" Harry shouted, still trying to cling onto the rocking boat.

"There's- there's," For a moment, Draco looked hesitant, then he whipped out his wand pointed it in a random direction of the deep waters. "Casprsitus! Anything! Anything that knocks them out will do! Casprsitus!"

Harry and Weasley exchanged a glance, then quickly whipped out their own wands and tried shouting anything that came to mind. Finally, the rocking stopped. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then remembered. Horrified, Harry leant over the edge, trying to find something- anything. "Blaise? Rhia? Rhia!"

It was only his own echoes that answered him.

And then… "Back here!"

Harry whipped his head to the direction of the sound. The shore! The shore where they had just left!

"What are you doing there?" Harry yelled, finally able to make out two small figures on the distant horizon.

"It was the closest!" Blaise yelled back, "I wasn't sure if the boat would hold our weight!"

Harry frantically searched the boat, looking for a switch. "We're coming to get you!"

"Don't! Rhia's unconscious! We won't be able to fit in! I'll stay with her!"

Harry felt his blood freeze. Unconscious? This was… this was his fault. He looked for a switch harder, and seemed to finally find one.

"Good luck! We'll try to get back! Don't worry about us!"

Slowly, Blaise's voice faded. Harry's hand hovered over the switch.

"I'd hate to say it," Weasley said quietly, "But he's got a point. We have to stop You Know Who, or else it'll all be in vain. Let's go, Harry."

Draco looked down, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Weasley here, but we really have to go."

With one last gulp, Harry nodded, and put the boat on full throttle forwards.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all, but as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Draco and Weasley all shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Weasley. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" Draco asked nervously

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

Draco blinked in surprise, turning to Harry with a raised brow, "Did Weasley just say something intelligent?"

Weasley growled, but nonetheless walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" Weasley asked, tugging at his collar in anxiety.

The black knight nodded.

Weasley sighed, looking like he was hoping for the opposite. "Look Malfoy, Potter, to get to the next station we've got to take the place of three black pieces ..."

Draco groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "But we're- I mean, I'm fine at chess, but whoever set this up has got to be a master! If any of the pieces get knocked out…"

Weasley bit his lip, for once showing a hint of bashfulness. "I'm… I'm pretty good at chess."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted, throwing the redhead a look of disbelief. "You?!"

Weasley glared, clearly offended, but Harry quickly interrupted before things could escalate. "No… it makes sense! I mean, Fred and George are clearly the most creative people I've met, Percy Weasley is the top of his grade, and Charlie Weasley was an excellent Quidditch player from what I've heard. Ron has to be good at something right? Besides, don't all wizarding children learn how to play chess, no matter what their status is? I for one, know that you Draco, would never have the patience to play chess unless you were forced."

"I still think we should play a game between us to see who's better," Draco argued.

Harry shook his head, "No time. Please Draco, do this for me? How 'bout this, if Weasley makes stupid mistakes, then you can correct him… alright?"

Draco harrumphed, but consented.

"Well then, now that's solved…" Weasley shot a grateful look at Harry, "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Draco, you go next to him instead of that castle."

"I disagree."

Weasley looked wearily at the Malfoy heir, "What now?"

Draco stuck his nose up in the air, but blushed slightly. "I think Harry should be king. That way, if he's out, we all lose. Think about it Weasley, could we honestly work together if Harry were to get knocked out? I think not."

Weasley gritted his teeth, "Fine, Harry should be king."

"Wait," Harry protested, "It's not fair that you all run the risk of getting hurt, but I don't!"

Draco crossed his arms, glaring at the green eyed boy. "Are you Slytherin or not!"

Slytherin… right. Selfish, deceitful, self-preservative Slytherin. But… Draco wasn't being very Slytherin right now, he was being more of a- by the look Draco shot him, Harry decided not to comment.

"I'm going to be a knight," Weasley sighed, stepping onto the platform. Harry and Draco quickly took the other two empty squares. After a few minutes, even Draco had to admit Ron was good. Harry was happy with that, since he couldn't for the life of him, follow what was going on. He wished he could ask someone, but didn't for the fear of destroying Ron's concentration. When Draco had made his comment, it made their side lose a knight.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think ..."

The white queen turned her blank face towards him.

"Yes ..." said Ron softly, "it's the only way ... I've got to be taken."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, looking genuinely upset. "No way, there's got to be another way!"

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves the bishop free to checkmate the king! Malfoy, just command it to, you can do that can't you?"

Draco's eyes hardened, "Fine, if that's how you want it."

"I still don't agree," Harry argued, unable to believe what he was hearing."

"Look," Ron sighed, "Do you want to stop Sna- er- You Know Who or not?"

"Ron -"

"If you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone! Then you can say goodbye to all you friends!"

There was nothing else for it.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor- Draco clenched his fists and looked away, while Harry had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out- the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Draco ordered the bishop to move three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at the bishop's feet. They had won. Somehow though, it felt empty. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look at Ron, Harry and Draco charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be alright," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you think will be next?"

Silently, Draco calculated. "All we have left really… is Professor Quirrell's and Professor Snape's. At time like these, I wish Riddle were here; she'd know what to do with Quirrell's."

Harry silently agreed, though he wished Rhia were here for a whole different reason.

Finally, they reached another door. As soon as Harry pushed it open, a disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. It had to be Quirrell's of course, since a troll was hardly something a potions master would specialize in. But something about it struck Harry as odd. After all, when did Quirrell specialize in trolls? Deciding the comment wasn't worth making in the nasty smelling room, Harry quickly made his way to the next door.

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Professsor Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.

"Look!" Draco seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over his shoulder to read it; it was a riddle.

"Great," Draco mumbled. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. "Do you have such little faith in my abilities in potions? _You_ might blow up the occasional cauldron, but _I've_ been getting private lessons from Professor Snape."

Harry furrowed his brows, curious, "Really? How come you never told me?"

Draco flushed, and Harry immediately regretted his question. After all, hadn't Professor Snape been teaching him Occlumancy and forbade him to tell anyone? It was so stupid of Harry to question Draco's sincerity. The green eyed boy quickly shook his head, hoping he hadn't offended the blond, "Never mind. Do you know which potion will bring us forward?"

Thankfully, Draco didn't comment on his earlier question. Almost immediately, the blond picked out a small black bottle, "This one will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us, that's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Draco pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry, and quickly interrupted before Draco could say anything more, "No listen - go back and help Hermione and Neville, getting Dumbledore now is the only chance. Plus, if Voldemort is there, then he'll never know of you coming here."

Draco looked stricken, "I came all this way with you, I'm not leaving you now. You'll get killed!"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Draco gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, "You're such an idiot, Harry."

Harry felt his lip curl into a sad smile, "Maybe, but think about it logically. All the traps are done with, since there aren't more teachers. Like you said, Voldemort is unlikely to kill me now, right now at least. I'll be able to buy some time. With you there, our stories will get mixed and he'll know we're lying."

There was also the fact, that Draco didn't know a pinch of Occulmancy, and Harry was wary of that fact. He suspected that Voldemort was a Legilimancy master, if the things he learned were any indicator. It would explain how the Dark Lord always knew if there were traitors.

Draco shook his head, still protesting, "I could-"

"You're the best friend ever," Harry interrupted, before Draco could say anything more and perhaps convince Harry otherwise. With his seeker speed, Harry lifted the little bottle, and drained it in one gulp. It felt as though ice was flooding his body. Without wasting a second, Harry jumped across the black flame, too chicken to look at Draco's reaction. Then he was on the other side, in the last chamber, where a figure was silhouetted against the bright light of a familiar looking mirror.

Distantly, Harry could hear Dumbledore's warning, the old man's caution against looking for the mirror again. Indeed, perhaps Harry should have followed that advice. He still remembered Rhia's screams that night, and the sickening approval of the teacher.

Quirrell turned around slowly, smiling. His face wasn't twitching at all, "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. I bet you didn't suspect p-po-poor old stuttering Quirrell did you?"

"No," Harry forced out, thinking furiously. He couldn't afford to be shocked, he had to stall. "I did suspect you. I overheard a conversation between you and Rhia, after all. You weren't stuttering one bit."

"Ah yes Rhia, quite an arrogant girl she is. But very helpful too I suppose, did you know she was the one who helped me get past the Ceberus?"

At Harry's stunned look, Quirrell laughed, "Ah yes, it was all because of your _friend_ that I got this far. I was completely clueless about how to get past the dog until Rhia told me. I think she might have suspected that I was going after the Stone. Did she not tell you? Oh poor dear."

"Im-impossible," Harry stammered, "Rhia came with me to stop you. How could she have been the one to help you?"

"Yes, yes," Quirrell tsked, an amused glint in his eyes, "It's so baffling isn't it, how your friend could play two sides so easily? I wouldn't be surprised if she came along just to trip you up."

Harry felt frozen. He remembered how Rhia had fallen off the boat, dragging Blaise down with her. How she had argued so much with Hermione, almost letting the bolder stop them at the Arithmancy challenge. Was it possible that she was working with Quirrell all along, and had been trying to stop Harry from advancing this far?

Quirrell laughed, and went back to examining the mirror. "Now now, how to get this to work? I don't understand it, did Dumbledore force the Stone inside the mirror somehow? Then how to get it…?"

_"Use the boy ... use the boy ..."_

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes - Harry - come here. Help me like Rhia did. Come here, look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Slowly, Harry walked towards him, mind racing frantically. What should he do? And what was that voice?

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the Mirror and opened them again. He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd got the Stone.

"Well?" Quirrell asked impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry mentally allowed for his thoughts to blank, forming a barrier around his thoughts. "I see my family… and my friends. All alive, and all happy to see me."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

_"He lies ... He lies ..."_

Harry felt himself freeze. What the heck was that?!?

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

_"Let me speak to him ... face to face ..."_

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

_"I have strength enough ... for this ..."_

Harry felt as if the Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and sltis for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter ..." it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body ... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds ... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks ... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest ... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own ... Now ... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

No… this was… this was… "Voldemort."

The _thing_ hissed, "So you know me… good. I have always liked intelligent beings. You figured out my servant quite quickly too, which he will be punished for later. Why don't you join me Harry, help me with my cause? I see that you are Slytherin, same as what I was. We have many similarities, and I'm sure our paths will concede with each others. So give me that Stone Harry, to help what could be your greatest ally."

Harry gulped, backing up. He couldn't lie to the Dark Lord, he didn't stand a chance. This wasn't like facing Quirrell anymore, this was a whole different ballpark. The Dark Lord, even with his face like this… so charming, so seductive... but… "You murdered my parents."

"Did I now?" It hissed. "Yes, I suppose I did, but it was nothing against your parents. They were brave and powerful individuals, and I always value bravery. It is unfortunate that we were on opposite sides of the war. You should blame Dumbledore really, for dragging children barely out of school into a country wide war. They would have never had died, if they weren't part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"Ah yes," A lipless smile formed on the figure's face, "The Order that Dumbledore established to resist me. I think he recruited your parents when they were in Seventh year, not even out of school yet. I don't think Dumbledore minds using students as weapons, especially since your parents were such brilliant wizards. Still, I personally would never kill students, unless I had an express reason to. The Order was out to kill me, and as a Slytherin, I'm sure you know the value of self-perseverance?"

Harry gulped, knowing he couldn't put a dent in Voldemort's logic. Harry tightened his mental barrier around his mind, he still had to keep stalling, even if he was starting to hate Dumbledore. After all…

The ghostly face chuckled, "I see what you are trying to do, do not think your weak Occlumancy barriers can withhold my superior Legilimancy. But it matters not, for Dumbledore is far in London, and will not be coming back anytime soon. And I also see what you are thinking, you do not need to hide it from me. I never intended to kill you Harry, no, never indeed."

Now Harry glared, momentarily forgetting that this was the world's most feared Dark Lord. He motioned to his own scar, feeling furious. "What do you mean you never tried to kill me? Where did I get this then?"

The thing laughed amusedly, "Tell me Harry, have you ever heard of the Prophecy?"

"The what?"

Now it looked curious, "Dumbledore never told you? Well then, I will.

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

_To ones who have thrice defied both sides._

_He has power,_

_the Dark Lord knows not,_

_He has help,_

_the light should be wary of…._

I have not heard the rest, but Dumbledore has. Perhaps you should ask him about it. But someone with such power, to even have a power _I_ know not… would I really kill them?"

_To neutralize a threat, maybe._

"Do you really think that Harry, do you really think I'd be scared of a baby? Please, I was planning to allow one of my servants to raise you, so you would never even think of betraying me. I never planned to kill you. If it weren't for your _dearest_ aunt Petunia, you could have become my heir. But ah that girl, to save herself she-"

"I believe that is enough, Tom."

Harry whipped around, astonishment colouring his face. When had Dumbledore gotten here?

"You," Voldemort hissed, "How did you get here?"

The Headmaster ignored the ghost, instead focusing on his defence teacher, "I am disappointed in you Quirrell, I would never have thought you to be one who falls prey to the dark."

"I did not fall prey to him!" Quirrell almost screeched, looking fearful now, and not nearly as full of himself as he was with Harry. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it ... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times."

"You are deceived," Dumbledore said, looking sad. "Voldemort will dispose of you as soon as he is able, because you know too much of his secrets. You are already fearful of him, I know it. If you help us get rid of him, he will no longer be here to terrify you, and I will extend my protection to you if you so choose to defect."

"It's not true," Voldemort hissed, "Help me Quirrell, and I will reward you greatly."

Dumbledore shook his head, his white hair swaying slightly. "Has he not already punished you Quirinus? Punished you severely? Do you want to live like that the rest of your life? You are a brilliant wizard Quirinus, you do not have to do this."

"I-I-"

Voldemort hissed, seeming to get impatient with his tenant. He whipped out his wand and- "Imperio!"

Suddenly, Harry felt free, freer than ever before. He was floating, he was dancing, he was in _bliss_.

_Give the stone to me Harry._

Sure, why not? Didn't seem like such a bad idea. Harry took a step… and felt something slam into the small of his back. Suddenly, he felt his mind being pulled, in quite a different direction that the clouds he was experiencing moments before. Darkness filled him, edging into his vision and mind. Harry gasped, struggling to stay awake, but the led sensation wouldn't allow him. Wouldn't allow him to fight, to even think of fighting…

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! Voldemort-! Wait, what was that spell?"

Dumbledore pushed up his glasses, looking a little guilty, "Ah, I am sorry my boy. That was one of the Unforgivable Curses you see. It makes the victim of the spell obey all orders, any order, from the caster."

Harry felt a chill run up his spine, "Then I'm…?"

"Ah no need to worry Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied cheerily, "The spell gives you a very pleasant sensation, which I'm sure you felt. Do you feel that now?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then no need to worry, you are not under the spell's influence. I do however, have to apologize for the stunner I hit you with. It was the only way for you to not give the stone to Voldemort you see."

"I understand," Harry murmured, looking down at his sheets. Truthfully though, he didn't know what would have been worse. Would giving the stone to Voldemort really have been that bad? From what Voldemort told him, it didn't seem like the Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry… Harry shook his head; it was better not to have these kind of thoughts around a master Legilimens.

"Are you quite alright?" Dumbledore asked in concern, then gestured to the table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop. "Your friends and admirers were very worried about you. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madame Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygenic, and confiscated it."

Harry stared in amazement at all the candy, tearing up slightly at the thought that he had so many nice friends. He had always envied Dudley for getting so many presents, and now… Distantly, Harry noticed that he was in the hospital wing, a place where he hated with a vengeance. But at this point, he couldn't even bring himself to care. Hun wait… hold on…

"How long have I been here for?" Harry questioned, calculating the answer in his head. It would take about a day for the rumours to get around, then another day for everyone to get the sweets and bring them to the hospital wing…

"You've been in the hospital wing for three days," Dumbledore replied amiably, but a slight blush adjourned his cheeks. "The uh- stunner I cast had more strength in it than I intended."

Harry didn't know whether to be angry or amused. So he settled for another question. A question that had been nagging him for a while, actually. "How are my friends?"

"Your housemates are fine," Dumbledore said, a little guardedly.

Harry was too relieved to try and analyze the old man's strange reactions. His housemates… his housemates were fine. Draco, Rhia, Blaise, Nev- wait. His _housemates_.

"How about Neville?" Harry croaked out, "And Ron, and Hermione?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled maddeningly, "They've never been better! Mr. Longbottom's ankle was nothing Poppy couldn't fix, and Mr. Weasley received nothing more than a good bump in the head. Miss Granger is of course, perfectly fine."

Suddenly, Harry felt like he understood Dumbledore's earlier reactions, and unexpectedly felt cheated. He was testing if Harry would consider Gryffindors friends. The Headmaster was every bit as manipulative as Voldemort said he was. But… was Dumbledore really _that_ manipulative? Voldemort was too, proven by that spell he had cast on Harry. Where exactly was the line, that divided the truth from the lies?

Harry sighed, he was really too tired to think about this. Perhaps Dumbledore himself, could clear it up. "Sir, before you came, Voldemort mentioned something about a prophecy…"

The old man stiffened slightly, his glasses falling slightly askew, "Did he now?"

"Yes…" Harry muttered, looking away. "He said it concerns me, and that's why he targeted my family. What did it say, sir?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you do not want to hear this, but I cannot tell you. When you are older, I promise, but right now, you must not hear of it."

Harry whipped his head around, green eyes blazing. "Why sir? This is the whole reason why my parents were killed! Why I never had the family I wanted! Why are you keeping this from me?!"

Dumbledore looked down at the 11 year old boy gently, "For one, I do not think you would be able to handle it. For another, you are far from being a master at Occlumancy."

Harry looked down again, clenching his sheets in frustration.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said amiably, "Would you like to hear what happened after you- ah- passed out?"

Dully, Harry nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, immediately, Voldemort and I started throwing spells at eachother. We had a great fight, and let us say now that the room you were once in is no more. Quirinus unfortunately, ceased to be of use to Voldemort once he realized he was losing, and Voldemort is very unkind to people he deems is of no use."

Harry winced, but found himself getting interested despite himself. This was what he wanted wasn't it? More information on the two greatest wizards of all time?

"Voldemort vanished," Dumbledore continued, "But I decided that it would be too great of a risk to keep the stone. Nicolas and I had a little chat, and we agreed that it would be for the best to have it destroyed."

"Wait…" Harry's mind was whirling, "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worse for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"That's… that's true I guess." Harry said slowly, finally. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, making him feel completely useless. "How did you get to the mirror room in time? Did you get Hermione's owl?"

"Alas no," Dumbledore smiled, "We must have crossed in midair. As for how I got here in time… well, being the headmaster of a magical school certainly has its benefits."

"Then was it all useless?" Harry asked in defeat, "What we did I mean?"

Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling, "No, it was very brave what you did. You have stalled Voldemort long enough for me to get there, and I am sure you have all learned valuable lessons which will make you great wizards. Despite all the trouble you've gotten yourselves into, I am glad you've had such an experience. Just do not do it again, please."

Harry let out a sigh, "Right, of course. I suppose… it was a good experience. But how in the world did _I_ get the stone but not Voldemort?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that." Dumbledore beamed, "It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes ... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"

Harry felt a grin tugging at the edge of his lips. The Headmaster was so… well, silly. It was hard to imagine this kindly one as a master manipulator… or maybe his silliness just made it easier. It was kind of like a cover after all. Harry didn't miss Dumbledore's ingenious plan regarding the mirror of Erised. Thinking about the mirror… and the first time Harry saw it… "Sir, do you know who sent me the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Ah…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it. Useful things ... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"My father…" Harry whispered. So it was true then, it really was his parent's only heirloom to him. But… "Why did you have it sir?"

For a moment, Dumbledore looked hesitant. Then, he steeped his fingers, giving Harry a serious look. "I asked to borrow it from him, so that I may study it. Invisibility Cloaks are hard to come by after all. You father, being the generous man he was, immediately lent it to me. I'm afraid I never got to return it to him."

Harry felt his throat close up, and had to swallow several times. Dumbledore kindly looked away.

"So then…" Harry's voice was shaky, but he couldn't help himself. "Were you close to him? Could you tell me more about him… please?"

"Ah," Dumbledore actually sounded regretful, "I'm afraid I cannot Harry. However, I know of someone who can. He is in fact, right outside this door."

Without saying another word, Dumbledore rose gracefully from his seat and padded softly to the hospital wing's entrance. Hagrid sidled through at a nod from the Headmaster, and in a moment Dumbledore was gone. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I shouln't 'ave told yeh how to get through Fluffy! If yeh didn't know, yeh couldn't have almost been killed!"

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, shocked and a little disgusted to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. Hagrid was nice, but he was partially right; letting students in on secret _dangerous_ information was hardly something a gameskeeper was supposed to do. It was also the ultimate reason why Voldemort knew about Fluffy. On the other hand, Hagrid was a great source of information that Harry couldn't afford to lose. Eh what the heck, Hagrid was one of Harry's friends!

"Don't worry about it Hagrid," Harry reassured, patting the giant's shoulders gently, "We would have gone in anyway, and if we didn't know how to get past Fluffy, things could have gotten a lot messier."

"So you're say'ng I helped?" Hagrid asked shakily, wiping his tears.

Harry nodded. Anything to keep Hagrid from crying- he couldn't deal with crying people.

Hagrid suddenly grinned, throwing his arms around Harry and almost crushing the boy. "Yer so nice 'arry, just like yer parents! Oh that reminds me. I've got yeh a present. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this ..."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos ... Knew yeh didn' have any ... D'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak, feeling his throat choke up the second time that day, but surprisingly Hagrid understood. Hagrid left without a word, allowing Harry time to get used to his new present. Reverently, Harry flipped through the pages, absorbing each and every detail of his parent's faces. It was in this state, that Professor Snape found him.

The potions master walked into the room, took one look at the photo album, clenched his fists, and got ready to walk about again.

Harry hurriedly snapped the book shut, jumping onto the floor. "Professor Snape, wait."

The professor stopped, turning and sending one quelling glare in Harry's direction. "You are not supposed to be out of bed yet, get back or I will give in to my temptation to use you as an experiment for my new potions."

No needing further encouragement and know that the professor would make as good as his threat, Harry quickly scrambled back onto his bed.

"Do you realize Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said dangerously, taking a step closer to the now terrified Harry, "How many potions I had to brew to make sure you and your clever little companions were alright? Founders forbid how you managed to drag my godson into your mess, but a right mess you have made. You're lucky, that you're all still alive! Do you realize your own mortality? No? Then how about the mortality of your friends? Miss Riddle was this close- this close to drowning, and it was I who had to rid of the excess water in her lungs. Mr. Longbottom has broken 27 bones in his leg, and I had to make all of the regenerative potions for him. If Mr. Malfoy had not picked the right potion for you, I would have two very poisoned, very dead students right now. I hope you realize Mr. Potter, the consequences of your actions."

Harry gulped, finally feeling the sting that usually followed breaking a rule. Dread and guilt encompassed him, making him feel physically ill. Professor Snape was right of course, Harry just hadn't thought about it. Not with Dumbledore and his encouraging words, and certainly not with Hagrid and his pleading apologies. The way the professor said everything, made their groups accomplishments seem like nothing- no, worse than nothing.

"You have been too arrogant," The Professor hissed softly, "Much too arrogant. Did you honestly believe that children could do what adults could not? Stop the greatest Dark Lord of all time? Yes you may have deflected him once, but that was not _you_ Potter, not you at all. Please do not presume, that children are better than adults, and tell your little buddies this as well."

"We didn't- we don't-" Harry found himself stuttering, and was forced to take a deep breath. Professor Snape did not tolerate weakness after all. "We do not presume we are better, sir. It is very clear now. Hermione, Ron, and Neville have done all they can before they met up with us, including sending a letter to Dumbledore and informing a teacher. But the Professor McGonagall didn't believe them, so they had to do it themselves, and that's when we met up with them. It's not that we believed we could stop the Dark Lord sir, it's just that we thought that even if we could stall him for a bit of time, then dying wouldn't be so bad."

Snape had a particular expression on his face, "You-" Suddenly, his eyes hardened, and his features took a nasty turn. "How dare you throw around lives so carelessly! And your own life, which Lily fought so hard to protect?! Mr. Potter I want you to never think like that again! Have some Slytherin self-preservation! You're an embarrassment to us all!"

Harry flushed, feeling his own anger rising. "Well it was in my own interests too! Do you think Voldemort would have spared me if-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Snape practically roared, clenching his arms so tightly that his fists turned white.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly burst in, a wild look on her face. "What has happened? Is everything alright?"

Snape calmed, but only just. A sneer plastered on his face, he turned to leave. Just before he walked out the door, he turned to Harry once again. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster might have let you run free with this stunt you pulled, but as you know I am not the same. As your head of the house, I am assigning you three detentions per week with me for your second year. That is all."

Without another word, the potions master left. And good riddance to him too, Harry silently fumed. The nerve of that guy! Assigning detentions and… grr…

"Mr. Potter, what has happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked again, this time looking slightly annoyed.

Uh… so not good. Harry plunked down on his bed, tucking his sheets up to his chin in the pretense of wanting to sleep. "Nothing has happened, we just had a little argument."

The matron tsked, "Well you shouldn't raise your voice Harry, especially not in a hospital. I shall leave you then, I have work to do."

Harry glared at the medi-witch's retreating back. It wasn't he who had screamed, that had been Snape! Ugh, the potions master was getting Harry into trouble left and right, it just wasn't fair!

…or was it? Now that nobody was in the room with him, Harry could feel his own thoughts suffocating him. Was it right of him to convince his friends to help him get passed the traps? It was true; they had all nearly died at least seven different times in there. It was luck, sheer dumb luck that nothing bad had happened to them. In the long and short of it, what Professor Snape said was absolutely right. Harry didn't think it through clearly enough, and they had all been arrogant. After all, weren't they the top of their respective classes? They had gone in there, thinking they could take on the world, and one by one, all of Harry's friends had to be left behind. What if next time it wasn't just leaving behind minutely injured teammates, but dead bodies? Harry shivered at the thought. Suddenly, the silence seemed gloomy and oppressive, something that Harry wanted gone, gone… gone.

"I think he's waking up!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes, and nearly screamed at the pair of large chocolate orbs in front of him. Thankfully, the orbs seemed realize his predicament, and quickly retreated, shoving his glasses on Harry's face as it did so. Harry blinked again, now recognizing the orbs as Hermione Granger's wide, teary eyes.

"Oh Harry!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. Harry choked slightly, looking around for help. Rhia was there, but she looked more amused than anything. Harry glared at the betrayal. She simply smirked back.

Draco, who was seated beside Harry's bed, just rolled his eyes. "Oh please Granger, you've only known him in what? Three hours? And you're this clingy already? What's the matter with you woman?"

Hermione let go of Harry, and threw quite an impressive glare at the blond, "We've just been through a life-and-death experience here, two if you count the troll. I think we're allowed to bypass the normal means of friendship."

Draco sneered, "Yeah, that's how you and Weasley hooked up isn't it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to angrily retort, but Harry wearily cut them off. "Look guys, don't. Draco, I don't mind Hermione, really. Hermione, please no hugs, I don't feel so great right now."

Draco looked slightly hurt, but when Harry threw him a 'are you serious?' look, Draco simply huffed and looked away. Harry hid a smile, his best friend was back to normal.

"You're hurt?" Hermione asked guiltily, looking Harry up and down for wounds, "But how?"

"Aftereffect," Rhia explained, as if the word explained it all. Seeing their confused faces, she sighed. "Stunner leave a slight aftereffect, and this one had to be extremely powerful if it left Harry unconscious for three days straight. I have a feeling this wasn't a regular stunner either, or else a simple counter-charm would have worked. Right now, or at least, when Harry first woke up, he would have been feeling dizzy and disoriented. Thus, he wouldn't be able to walk without hurting himself. Also, I think he might have suffered from a slight concussion, from falling at an angle."

Everyone else stared at Rhia in amazement, obviously not knowing she was having lessons with the school matron. Harry on the other hand, thought furiously. Hm… Rhia's explanation made everything make sense. If Dumbledore had hit with a regular stunner, Voldemort could have easily countered it couldn't he? Still, he wished it didn't make him feel so bad.

"And there is also…" Rhia trailed off for a bit, then gave Harry a hard stare, "There might of course, be mental repercussions. Taking about it always helps. From what I gathered, Quirrell died in there. Are you alright, Harry?"

The other two immediately quieted, and gave Harry equally sympathetic, understanding stares.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to discuss the subject now, especially not in front of Hermione. While it wasn't like he didn't like her or anything, Draco was right in saying that he had only _really_ known her for three hours. Harry coughed, shooting Rhia and Draco significant looks, before changing the subject. "Where is everyone else by the way, I don't particularly want to repeat myself on this."

Hermione seemed not to have noticed the looks, or maybe she was just ignoring them. "Madam Pomfrey only lets three people in at a time. We drew sticks to see who would see you when you were waking up."

Harry blinked, feeling a touched. The Gryffindors had wanted to see him that badly? It was sweet.

"Which reminds me," Rhia rolled her eyes, "Our time is about up. You've gotten really popular Harry. We're actually being timed of our visits with you. Seriously, you'd think that your best friends would get more time. Anyway, the next group that's coming in consists of Aly, Neville, and Weasley."

Harry had to choke back a laugh at that one. Now he really felt like a celebrity. But he also had to acknowledge Rhia's words. She was finally satisfied that Draco was Harry's best friend too, and she still didn't want give up her place. Harry nodded, smiling. He received a small one back.

"Just remember Harry," Draco drawled, getting up from his chair and giving Harry the Look, "You'll have to spill it all as soon as we get back to the Slytherin commonrooms. We won't take no for an answer. As it is, have fun with the Gryffindorks."

Harry nodded again, understanding this one too. Draco didn't care if Harry's information incriminated him, made him a target for the Dark Lord. He just… well as a sappy way of saying it, wanted to make sure Harry was alright. And Draco wanted to make sure of it himself, not get secondhand information. That was moving beyond belief.

As his three friends left, and another three took their place, Harry couldn't help but marvel at this year's luck. It was only ten months ago, that Harry didn't seem to have any friends at all, but now he had so many that they were actually waiting to see him. And they were so sincere that they were actually willing to risk their lives for him. His luck was amazing, simply amazing.

He felt that, with friends like these, he could take on anything. It suddenly didn't matter, what Snape said anymore. With his friends, he could conquer anything. Even if that meant reviving the experience that was Voldemort, the cold and dreadful feeling he had. With his friends by his side, Harry suddenly didn't feel so frightened, so terrible. For sure, Harry would also meet Voldemort again; Dumbledore had confirmed it. Harry still wasn't sure how to feel about the Dark Lord, and he was planning on questioning Aunt Petunia as soon as he got back to Privet Drive. Yes, the summer would be horrible, and perhaps the future might be scary… but Harry had a feeling that the friends he had acquired would see him through.

--

A/n: That is… the end. *sighs* this two year project is finally sort of done. Of course, this is only Harry's first year, so if anyone wants to take up the rest of Harry's years, they are welcome. Now reviewers, would you like me to post up my plans for the rest of Harry's years (because I'm not planning to write them out) or just send them to someone who actually wants to continue this? Email me if you want to adopt the 'Don't Believe' series. (Next is 'Don't Believe Everything You Feel')


End file.
